Out of the Dark
by Torresx2
Summary: "El Encuentro" solo trajo como resultado la traición de una manada, el casi asesinato de Poseidon, el Alfa mas poderoso del mundo, y la desaparición de la compañera de Luke, Thalia. La oscuridad a descendido sobre los Alpes de Transilvania, y Percy, Annabeth, la recién descubierta sanadora gitana Piper, Luke y el resto de la manada rumana tendrán que hacerle frente.
1. Sinopsis

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

La oscuridad ha descendido sobre los Alpes de Transilvania.

Cuatro manadas de poderosos Lobos Grises –en una rara muestra de cooperación- se han unido aquí, en un esfuerzo para ayudar a sus miembros de manada a encontrar a sus verdaderos compañeros. Pero entonces, fueron traicionados por uno de los suyos, un Alfa empeñado en convertirse en el más poderoso de los Canis Lupis. Y a pesar de que el intento de asesinato al lobo Alfa rumano reinante en la actualidad fallo, sus planes para conseguir que Luke, el Beta rumano, quede fuera del asunto viene en conjunto, incluso cuando se descubre su traición. El lobo huyo, dejando destrucción, muerte y una compañera desaparecida detrás de él.

Sin el conocimiento de las otras manadas, el lobo a empleado una bruja para terminar el trabajo mortal y ayudarle a ganar otra herramienta para aumentar su poder. Una maldición de proporciones devastadoras paralizara a Luke de una manera que podría disolver su frágil vínculo con Thalia.

Mientras tanto, herida y sola, Thalia ha estado luchando por su vida. Ella había llagado a un acuerdo con su destino, aceptando que no iba a vivir una vida con Luke, hasta que la ayuda llega de la forma más inesperada…

Poseidón tendrá que utilizar todos sus recursos- incluyendo a Piper, la nueva sanadora gitana de la manada rumana- para descubrir una forma en la que podrán destruir a la bruja, levantar la maldición de Luke y reunirlo con la única mujer que lo complementara, y resolver un misterio que ha estado rondando a la manada rumana por 300 años.


	2. Luke I

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 1: Luke I**

¿Qué haces cuando tu Alfa fue casi asesinado y está fuera de servicio; has matado a un compañero de manada; tu pareja está muriendo y más allá de tu alcance; y la casa en la que estas quedándote ha desaparecido en llamas… todo en las últimas dos horas?

 _Si,_ pensó Luke. _Infiernos si tampoco lo sé._

A medida que la mansión se quema y el humo llena los espacios que las llamas no alcanzaron, Luke y los otros hombres en su manada continuaron buscando alrededor, asegurándose que no quedara nadie adentro.

Luke y Percy finalmente llegaron a la suite donde vieron por última vez a Poseidón y Sally. Para su alivio, el Alfa y su compañera no estaban. Con suerte eso significaba que estaban a salvo. Luke miro a la habitación de al lado. La mesa del comedor ahí seguía perfectamente en su sitio, alimentos a medio comer, vasos medio llenos. Solo dos vasos derramados en el piso estaban fuera de lugar, los de Poseidón y Sally, rodeados por el veneno que casi los había matado.

Eso solo demuestra que no hay un momento aburrido en la vida de un Canis Lupis.

-No puedo oler a nadie, pero eso no significa nada. El fuego y el humo podrían cubrir cualquier olor- le dijo Luke a Percy.

-Tenemos que salir. Ahora- le insto Percy a su Beta.

-¿Esta tu compañera a salvo?- le pregunto Luke.

Percy asintió.

-Ella dice que Poseidón y Sally están a salvo también. Parece que toda nuestra manada logro salir, al igual que su padre. Y dice que te diga que si no sacamos nuestros traseros peludos de aquí ahora mismo, ella personalmente…- Percy hizo una pausa, y encogiéndose de hombros, sacudió la cabeza-… es mejor si no lo sabes. Yo digo que simplemente prestemos atención a su advertencia y salgamos.

Percy y Luke tomaron una carrera en dirección a la puerta principal de la mansión, la cual se estaba convirtiendo en una trampa mortal. Las llamas ardían aún más calientes, derritiendo el recubrimiento, vigas, y cualquier otra cosa en su camino. Varias veces los dos tuvieron que saltar por encima de las llamas y agacharse bajo tablones caídos.

Finalmente, se empujaron por la puerta de enfrente, aun rodeada por aire lleno de humo. Continuaron corriendo. Sus pulmones clamaron por oxigeno fresco, ardiendo con cada respiración. Percy voló directamente a los brazos de Annabeth. Luke no pudo dejar de notarlo, recordándose que su compañera estaba perdida, herida y con frio. Quería aullar ante la injusticia de ello. Finalmente había oído la voz en su cabeza que tanto había anhelado, la voz de Thalia. Tan pronto había oído su llamada de auxilio ella había sido apartada de él. Apretó los dientes y dio a su ira buen uso, comprobando la manada.

Vio a Poseidón y Sally sentados frente a un árbol, apoyados contra el gran y tosco tronco. El suelo alrededor de ellos había sido barrido libre de nieve en un intento de mantener a los Alfas lo más secos posible. Se dirigió directamente hacia ellos, deteniéndose en su camino para tocar a sus compañeros de manada, enviando tranquilidad a través de un sencillo tacto.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Alfa?- pregunto Luke mientras se agachaba delante de Poseidón y Sally, quienes estaban finalmente despiertos. Luke trato de mantener una postura sumisa ya que sabía que era difícil para su Alfa estar sentado en el suelo con todos los demás de pie.

-Poniéndome cada vez más fuerte, gracias a Piper- brevemente los ojos de Poseidón brillaron con humedad mientras miraba a la morena cubierta de hollín quien, ante el asombro de todos, se había revelado como una sanadora gitana.

-¿Estas recuperando tu fuerza también, Luna?- Luke se dirigió a su hembra Alfa en una rara muestra de formalidad.

Sally asintió y le dio una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Voy a vivir un día más, tanto tiempo como Poseidón necesite a alguien para mantenerlo a raya.

Luke rio por eso.

-Gracias a Dios por eso- su sonrisa se removió rápidamente cuando sintió a su lobo removerse, recordándole que necesitaba estar en la búsqueda de Thalia. Negó, tratando de despejar la niebla. Si, necesitaba buscar a Thalia, pero le había prometido que llevaría a sus amigos a la seguridad primero. Eso significaba llevarlos lo más lejos posible de la magia que alimentara el fuego antinatural.

Se volvió a mirar a Poseidón.

-Ese fuego… se movía como si estuviera vivo, como si alguien estuviera controlándolo, maniobrándolo.

Poseidón asintió.

-Tenemos que hablar con Piper. Como sanadora, debe ser sensible a la magia, especialmente a la magia negra.

-Tenemos que conseguir estar a salvo primero- le dijo Luke cuidadosamente, asegurándose de que no sonara como una orden.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Beta. Confió en ti para que eso suceda.

Luke llamo a Grover.

-Necesito que consigas un recuento de nuestra manada. Asesora a los otras Alfas para hacer lo mismo- la voz de Luke era imperativa. Ya era hora de poner las cosas en orden y salir de la intemperie, donde estaban más vulnerables.

Grover asintió y se movió rápidamente a través de la multitud a un área abierta. Hizo los anuncios y luego comenzó a llamar los nombres de los miembros de la manada.

Jake, Lee, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Rachel, Piper y Diana formaron un circulo alrededor de Luke. Se dio cuenta de que los humanos tiritaban de frio, pero no se quejaron. Sus rostros estaban cubiertos de hollín, sus ropas estaban chamuscadas, pero la determinación llenaba sus ojos mientras esperaban confiadamente.

-¿Cuál es el plan, Beta?- pregunto Jake.

Frederick se acercó desde su propia manada, dando un paso al lado de Annabeth.

-Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para ayudar, mí manada está a su disposición- dijo al Beta rumano.

Luke asintió, pero no respondió verbalmente.

Annabeth dio una breve sonrisa a su padre y luego volvió su atención de nuevo a Luke.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí. Hay un pueblo por el que atravesamos, a unos 10 kilómetros bajando la montaña. Deberíamos ver si hay algún lugar donde podamos quedarnos allí. Tenemos que comprobar y ver si alguno de los vehículos es salvable- Luke comenzó a dar órdenes, necesitando estar ocupado, construyendo un plan para cumplir su promesa a Thalia. Cuanto antes lo hiciera, más pronto podría comenzar a buscarla- machos, comprueben los vehículos. Hembras, organicen nuestra manada en grupos para transportar. Pidan a las otras manadas que hagan lo mismo.

Sin decir una palabra, todos los lobos se giraron alejándose de Luke para cumplir sus órdenes.

-¿Puedo tener su atención, por favor?- Piper trato de hablar por encima de la manada, castañeando sus dientes.

Nadie la oyó ni se molestó en prestarle ninguna atención. Diana y Rachel le sonrieron con simpatía. Annabeth sonrió.

-Hazte a un lado, sanadora, ¿Cómo puedes incluso hablar con tu mandíbula temblando de esa manera? Déjame mostrarte como se hace.

Piper hizo lo más maduro que pudo y le saco la lengua a su mejor amiga.

Annabeth pego su dedo pulgar y su dedo medio en su boca y dejo escapar un silbido estridente, que fue aún más lacerante para los lobos, con sus oídos sensibles. Se hizo el silencio y lo único que se escuchaba era el crepitar del fuego que continuaba rabiando, proporcionando la única luz a la noche oscura.

-Escuchen, por favor- hablo Annabeth en voz alta para asegurarse de llagar a los oídos de los que estaban en la parte de atrás- algunos de los hombres rumanos están comprobando para ver si algunos de los vehículos están en buenas condiciones. Tenemos que dividir a todo el mundo en grupos para que podamos llevar a tantos como sea posible hasta el pueblo. Esta cerca de dieciséis kilómetros conduciendo.

Annabeth observo como las otras manadas comenzaron a dividirse en grupos. Miro a Piper y le guiño un ojo.

-Así, mi amiga gitana, es la forma de hacerlo.

Piper puso los ojos en blanco.

-Que amable de tu parte tomarte el tiempo para enseñarme, oh, sabia princesa lobo.

La sonrisa de Annabeth vacilo.

-Eso suena como algo que Thals diría.

Piper la envolvió en un abrazo firme.

-Él va a encontrarla. No hay nada, ni nadie, que se interponga en su camino.

-No lo dudo. Mi problema es que va a encontrar cuando lo haga- Annabeth enjuago una lagrima que rodo por su rostro.

Rachel y Diana envolvieron sus brazos alrededor de Annabeth y Piper, y Annabeth pudo sentir el consuelo fluyendo de sus compañeros de manada. _Mis compañeros de manada,_ pensó, y por primera vez, ella realmente se sintió como un miembro de la manada rumana de Lobos Grises.

" _Te diría que no te preocupes, amor, pero sé que no sería justo para ti. Lo que diré es que estoy aquí para ti._ " Percy llego hasta ella, sin duda, sintiendo su dolor.

" _Gracias, hombre lobo. Ya habrá tiempo para lágrimas después. Tenemos que conseguir poner a nuestra manada a salvo._ "

" _Sabía que ibas a convertirte en una Alfa increíble._ " Le dijo Percy mientras Annabeth sentía sus labios en su frente. La calidez se filtró en ella mientras Percy usaba su vínculo para algo más que palabras.

Las chicas dieron un paso atrás desde el abrazo y Piper agarro la mano de Annabeth, mirando a Diana y Rachel.

-Vamos, hagamos esto, Thalia nos patearía el trasero si pensara que solo estamos alrededor sin, como ella diría, mover nuestros traseros en marcha.

-Ella sí que tiene una habilidad con las palabras- Annabeth sonrió y comenzó a separar a su manada en grupos para viajar al pueblo, y con suerte a la seguridad.

…

-¿Silena?- la voz de Thalia era débil, y se tornaba cada vez más débil.

-Sé que no sabes quién soy, pero puedes confiar en mí. Estoy de tu lado- Silena trato de calmar a la mujer en el fondo de la caverna- Charlie, mi compañero, va a saltar hasta allí abajo y llegar a ti. Por favor, no tengas miedo de él.

Thalia rio levemente.

-Deberías conocer a mi compañero, entonces no te preocuparías por mi teniendo miedo del tuyo- sus palabras fueron tensas, mientras trataba por encima del dolor que destruía su cuerpo roto.

Silena se volvió mientras veía el cielo iluminarse en dirección a la gran propiedad al sur de ellos.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa. No puedo escudarnos mucho más tiempo- le dijo a su compañero.

-Voy a bajar- Thalia escucho una voz ronca anunciar, que fue seguida rápidamente por un ruido sordo.

Thalia se esforzó por no tener miedo, pero cuando un lobo extraño en un agujero en el que has sido empujada, tiendes a tener miedo de todo.

-No voy a hacerte daño- le dijo al voz.

-No creo que vayas a ser capaz de evitar hacerme daño si vas a moverme- Thalia se encogió ante la idea de ser movida o incluso tocada, para el caso.

Charlie se arrodillo delante de ella.

-Sé que no me puedes ver, pero yo puedo verte. Estas perdiendo sangre de esa herida en la cabeza. Voy a quitarme la camisa para poder aplicar presión sobre la misma y ayudar a detener el flujo.

Thalia asintió, sabiendo que iba a ser su respuesta. Oyó unos crujidos y luego sintió la tela suave contra su cabeza. Levanto la mano con el brazo bueno y presiono la camisa firmemente contra su cuero cabelludo.

-Está bien, voy a levantarte ahora. Sé que va a dolerte y me disculpo- le dijo Charlie suavemente.

-No es tu culpa- la voz de Thalia salió ronca y temblorosa.

Ella sintió su brazo rodeando su espalda y el otro brazo deslizarse bajo sus rodillas. Cuando la levanto del suelo, Thalia se mordió los labios para no gritar de dolor, con tanta fuerza que le hizo sangrar. El dolor era tan intenso que, a pesar de que trato de luchar contra él, su cerebro exhausto se apagó en un intento de escapar del dolor que su cuerpo estaba soportando.

Charlie doblo las rodillas y salió de la caverna de un poderoso impulso, aterrizando suavemente en presencia de su compañera.

-Se desmayó- le dijo a Silena.

-Estoy sorprendida de que este todavía viva después de esa caída- Silena empujo suavemente el cabello negro de Thalia fuera de su cara- es bonita- ella tomo un profunda bocanada del olor de Thalia- y es una latente.

-Vamos, Silena- insto Charlie- no debemos detenernos. La bruja está cerca y no puede descubrirte.

-Va a tomar mucho curarla- admitió Silena, a medida que comenzaron a avanzar en dirección a su casa- ella dijo que tiene un compañero. él va a querer saber dónde está.

-Tenemos que tener cuidado con él o va a guiar a la bruja de Polibotes directamente a nuestra puerta- le advirtió Charlie a su compañera.

-Entiendo eso, amor. Pero sabes tan bien como yo que él va a destrozar esta montaña para encontrarla.

Charlie no respondió. Sabía lo peligroso que un macho emparejado podía ser cuando su compañera estaba herida.

Su primera prioridad era Silena, mantener su existencia el secreto. La única cosa que el Alfa serbio, Polibotes, quería más que una compañera era una sanadora, y su compañera era la sanadora más poderosa en la Historia de los de su especie. Tenía que protegerla a toda costa, incluso a costa de la propia vida de una latente.

…

La cabeza de Thalia floto mientras la oscuridad comenzaba a retroceder. Trato de abrir los ojos, pero no quisieron cooperar. Sintió dolor fluir a través de su cuerpo, alguien la estaba cargando.

" _Luke_ " alargo la mano instintivamente.

" _¡Thalia!_ " Thalia sonrió mientras escuchaba la preocupación en su voz. ¿Por qué estaba preocupado si la había encontrado.

" _Me encontraste_ " Thalia dijo más en una declaración que una pregunta.

" _No, nena. No te he encontrado. ¿Por qué piensas eso?_ "

" _Porque tu estas cargándome. Puedo sentirte._ "

" _Thalia, ¿Quién te tiene?_ " la voz de Luke estaba llena de miedo e ira.

Thalia estaba desesperadamente de recordar lo que había pasado, como había terminado siendo cargada… La chica, su compañero; comenzó a vislumbrarlo en su mente.

" _¿El?_ " incluso a través de su nuevo vinculo mental, Thalia pudo oír la ira entrelazando sus palabras. " _¿Un macho te tiene? ¿No tiene su camisa puesta? ¡Thalia, piensa! ¿Quiénes son la hembra y su compañero?_ "

" _¡Deja de gruñirme, maldita sea! ¡Woo! Mierda, eso duele_ " Thalia se estremeció cuando sintió su cuerpo siendo sacudido.

" _Nena, no te estoy gruñendo. Solo necesito que trates de recordar. ¿Ellos quieres hacerte daño?_ " Luke trato de suavizar su voz.

" _No lo creo. Me duele, Lucas. No puedo pensar. Solo quiero dormir un rato_ " la voz de Thalia comenzó a desvanecerse.

" _Thalia, quédate conmigo un minuto más._ "

A Thalia le encantaba el sonido de su voz, el timbre profundo en ella. Casi gimió cuando sintió sus labios en los de ella y sus dedos acariciando su cara.

" _¿Cómo haces eso?_ " su voz sin aliento a través de su vínculo.

" _Es el vínculo. Solo imagino tocarte y de alguna manera tú lo sientes._ "

"¡ _Oh, las posibilidades!_ " Thalia sonrió por dentro.

Luke rio.

" _Hmm, ese es el sonido que me gusta escuchar._ " Thalia se imaginó pasando los dedos por el suave y claro cabello de Luke.

Lo oyó gruñir en su mente. " _Tengo que encontrarte, amor. Trata de pensar. ¿Cómo te atraparon?_ "

" _¿Te has preguntado cómo habrían lucido nuestros bebes?_ " pregunto Thalia distraídamente mientras fruncía el ceño en su interior, tratando de imaginar el futuro que podría haber tenido con su lobo.

" _Nena, este no es realmente el momento para discutir sobre nuestros bebes. Vamos a centrarnos en quien te está cargando de modo que pueda recuperarte. Entonces podremos hacer bebes._ "

Thalia gimió y sintió los brazos alrededor de ella apretarse, lo que le provocó un jadeo. Luke debio sentir su dolor porque sintió la preocupación de él.

" _Estoy bien. Solo duele._ " Thalia realmente sintió una sonrisa extenderse en su rostro. " _Así que, ¿quieres hacer bebes conmigo?_ "

Esta vez cuando Luke rio juro que podía sentir sus manos acariciar los costados de sus caderas.

" _Solo tu querrías discutir el hacer bebes en un momento como este._ "

" _Bueno tienes que admitir que es un tema mejor que yo siendo casi asesinada y ahora siendo secuestrada. En serio, Lucas, definitivamente prefiero pensar en nosotros haciendo bebes._ "

Thalia sintió otra punzada de dolor dispararse a través de ella, que la dejo sin aliento. Sintió su consciencia comenzar a desvanecerse.

" _Te amo, Luke. Incluso si nunca hacemos bebes, te amo._ " Lo último que oyó antes de que el mundo desapareciera fue la voz profunda y determinada de Luke.

" _Yo también te amo, nena. Voy por ti._ "


	3. Polibotes II

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 2: Polibotes II**

Luke cerró con fuerza los ojos al sentir que Thalia se deslizaba lejos de nuevo. Casi se había caído al suelo al oír su voz en su mente. Estaba viva, en eso tenía que centrarse en esos momentos. No podía pensar en el hecho de que estaba en los brazos de un hombre lobo desconocido, o que estaba en tanto dolor que estaba perdiendo la consciencia, y definitivamente no podía pensar en el hecho de que ella quería hacer bebes con él.

Luke pensó en como su voz había sonado en su mente. Incluso con dolor y miedo su compañera aligeraría el momento y trataría de distraerlo. ¿Cómo había sido tan bendecido de tener una compañera que se enfrentaría a él, lo desafiaría, lo aceptaría y lo amaría por el hombre autoritario que él sabía que era? En ese preciso momento no sabía ni le importaba de verdad, solo sabía que necesitaba a Thalia; necesitaba a su compañera de vuelta en sus brazos donde estaría a salvo. Y tan pronto como la encontrara, la encadenaría a su lado para que nunca estuviera fuera de su vista de nuevo.

Se rio para sus adentros. Sí, me gustaría verme tratar de encadenarla, pensó, y sonrió aún más amplio. Aunque, probablemente mi compañera disfrutaría estar encadenada.

Luke se froto las manos en su rostro, dejando a un lado sus pensamientos acerca de Thalia mientras se ocupaba de la cuestión en sus manos.

Percy, Jake, Frederick y Lee se detuvieron junto a la gran multitud en dos Hummers negras y dos furgonetas.

-Excelente- Annabeth sonrió mientras veía a los cuatros hombres salir de los vehículos.

Luke ondeo su mano a los Alfas de las otras tres manadas.

-Cada uno de ustedes tome un vehículo y comiencen a transportar sus manadas hasta el pueblo. Vean si pueden encontrar un lugar lo suficientemente grande para todos nosotros, o un par de lugares, si eso es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Frederick, toma un vehículo también y lleva a tu manada montaña abajo- los Alfas Húngaro y Búlgaro asintieron y se marcharon, gritando órdenes a sus manadas, mientras Frederick comenzaba a dar órdenes a la suya.

Luke se volvió hacia Grover.

-Lleva a Poseidón y Sally en el vehículo primero. Luego a las hembras, con un macho para cada vehículo. Ten a Leo conduciendo. El resto de los hombres se quedaran aquí conmigo y esperaran su regreso.

-Estoy en ello- Grover asintió y luego se volvió a Jake- ayúdame con Poseidón y Sally. No estoy seguro de que estén lo bastante listos para caminar por su cuenta. No ayudes a Poseidón a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. Él no va a querer parecer débil.

-Quiero quedarme con Percy- le dijo Annabeth a Luke.

-Con el debido respeto, Annie, no tienes una mayor jerarquía que yo, todavía- le dijo Luke con firmeza.

Percy jalo a Annabeth a un lado.

-Debes ir, amor. Cuida de las hembras, mientras que mi madre está débil.

Annabeth frunció los labios mientras que sus ojos se estrechaban.

-Si dejas que algo te sucedan voy a estar enojada. No digas que no te lo advertí.

Percy sonrió mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y la besaba en la frente.

-Me considero advertido. Conoce que esos sentimientos van en ambas direcciones, Luna. Cuídate.

Annabeth echo los brazos alrededor del cuello de Percy, tirando de él firmemente.

"Te amo", susurro en su mente.

"Es bueno escucharlo, porque tengo intención de mantenerte por bastante tiempo", bromeo Percy, tratando de mantener ligero el momento.

Annabeth le saco la lengua cuando se separaron. Percy le guiño un ojo, orando que estuvieran a salvo mientras se dirigía hacia el Hummer y subía detrás de Piper.

Luke, Percy y Jason vieron como los cuatro vehículos, cargados más allá de su capacidad, se dirigieron montaña abajo.

Luke sintió un escalofrió atravesarlo mientras la temperatura parecía bajar de forma antinatural. Miro en dirección a la mansión en llamas. Frunció el ceño al recordar cómo había visto al fuego engullir y devorar la estructura.

Definitivamente no es natural, pensó.

-Grover- llamo Luke a su compañero de manada- eres más viejo que yo- Grover asintió- ¿Qué sabes de la magia negra?

El rostro de Grover palideció al mirar justo a la derecha de los ojos de su Beta, para no desafiarlo.

-Proviene de brujas- la voz de Grover era tensa.

-Pensé que esos eran solo cuentos- comento Luke, recordando las historias que otros compañeros de manada compartían. Era muy parecido a contar historias de fantasmas, solo que los fantasmas eran brujas que podían maldecirte para tener tres ojos o quedar sin lengua.

-Siempre hay algo de verdad en los cuentos- le dijo Grover.

Jason y Percy ahora estaban escuchando con atención.

-¿Por qué quieres saber sobre las brujas y la magia negra?- pregunto Percy a Luke.

-Había algo detrás de ese fuego. Podía sentirlo, como aceite corriendo por mi piel. Era grasiento y espeso.

Percy asintió.

-Estoy de acuerdo en que algo estaba en el aire. Algo maligno.

-No ha sido documentada una bruja en siglos-Grover estaba sacudiendo la cabeza- e incluso cuando hubo brujas, estaba… esta, prohibido para las manadas emplearlas o buscar su ayuda.

-Bueno, es bastante obvio que Polibotes no está realmente obedeciendo la ley de la manada. Intento matar a nuestro Alfa y mi compañera, después de todo- gruño Luke entre dientes.

Los lobos esperando por el regreso de los vehículos se apiñaron con sus compañeros de manada, buscando consuelo entre ellos. Luke sintió el escalofrío de nuevo. Algo estaba mal.

Algo estaba viniendo.

…

-Quiero al engendro de Poseidón aplastado en nada- Polibotes se paseaba por el bosque un kilómetro detrás de la mansión en llamas- solo es un cachorro y ya ha encontrado a su compañera. ¡He estado esperando siglos!

Polibotes se volvió para mirar a la mujer que sostenía sus manos hacia el fuego, murmurando en voz baja. Desdémona, o Mona, para abreviar, era una bruja muy poderosa. Una bruja que su manada había empleado durante varios siglos. Ella era la personificación del mal. Incluso su nombre, Desdémona significaba "del diablo", testificando la oscuridad de su alma. Polibotes miro y espero mientras ella continuaba llevando la mansión a su destrucción total.

De repente, ella dejo caer las manos y se volvió hacia él, perforándolo con sus ojos, uno azul, uno negro, ambos llenos de malicia. Tenía el cabello largo, negro como la noche, con una franja de color blanco cerca de su cara. Aparte de los ojos raros, era una mujer hermosa, una hermosa mujer que cortaría tu corazón y se lo daría a comer a los lobos si te le atravesabas.

-Ya te lo he dicho antes, Polibotes, no puedo matar a distancia sin el alma de que quieres muerto- sonaba exasperada, como si hablara con un niño molesto.

-¿Qué puedes hacerle? Seguramente una bruja de cuatro siglos de antigüedad puede hacer algo- se burló Polibotes.

-¡Cuidado, lobo!- susurro Mona- trabajo para ti, pero no voy a ser insultada.

-Mis disculpas- Polibotes inclino la cabeza y supo que sus palabras y postura la habían calmado.

-Así que, ¿estás enojado porque tiene una compañera siendo tan joven?- pregunto ella.

-Enojado es decir poco. Si no puedes matarlo, aléjala de él.

Mona camino un lento círculo alrededor de Polibotes, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras ojeaba las maldiciones en su mente. Polibotes vio una sonrisa, tan malvada que podía hacer que los demonios del infierno se acobardaran, extenderse a través de su malvada, aunque hermosa, cara.

-Tengo justo la maldición para encargarnos de nuestro pequeño lobezno- Mona se froto sus manos juntas mientras sus ojos empezaban a brillar- Nutrea uitat, amado olvidado, una maldición que eliminara sus recuerdos más preciados y lo devolverá al peor día que jamás haya vivido.

-¿Qué pasa si el peor día que jamás haya vivido fue cuando estaba con la mestiza?- pregunto Polibotes.

-Ella es su recuerdo más preciado. Será borrada de su mente porque ella supera todo. Así que con ella fuera, su mente volverá a un momento antes de conocer a su compañera que fuera horrible para el- explico Mona, pero el tono de voz dejo claro que no le gustaba tener que hacerlo- ahora, necesito que te mantengas en silencio- miro a Polibotes hasta que el levanto los brazos en señal de rendición y dio un paso atrás, apoyándose contra un árbol.

Mona se volvió hacia la mansión de nuevo y comenzó a buscar las fuerzas vitales de aquellos cerca. Podía sentir un fuerte jalón más allá de la mansión. Las manadas, decidió. Habían huido en dirección opuesta y estaban esperando. Sonrió para sus adentros. Las brujas se habían borrado de la mente de los Canis Lupis hace mucho tiempo. Los lobos temían a la magia y trataban de ignorarla, pensando que simplemente desaparecería.

No somos tan fácilmente olvidadas, pensó. Les recordare a los lobos, quien tiene el poder y a quienes deben inclinarse.

Mientras se centraba en el poder de los lobos comenzó a cantar.

" _ **Tierra, agua, viento y fuego,**_

 _ **Presten atención a mis palabras, cumplan mi deseo.**_

 _ **Encuentren a aquel cuyo nombre el Perseo,**_

 _ **Búsquenlo, hagan su reclamo.**_

 _ **Aten sus recuerdos, poco atesorados,**_

 _ **Regrésenlo a sentir el dolor de nuevo.**_

 _ **En su mente, misterios destapados,**_

 _ **Arranquen a la compañera que ha descubierto.**_

 _ **Tierra, agua, viento y fuego,**_

 _ **Escúchenme ahora, hagan como yo deseo."**_

Mona siguió concentrándose, esperando que su hechizo impactara en su blanco.

-¿Funciono?- pregunto Polibotes impaciente.

-¡Shh!- gruño Mona- voy a sentir cuando lo alcance.

Los segundos pasaron. El viento comenzó a levantarse y el cabello de Mona comenzó a azotar alrededor de su cara. Sus ojos brillaron y la oscuridad pareció envolverla en un manto, acariciándola, abrazándola como un amante. Cerró los ojos una vez más mientras un trueno resonaba a través del cielo. Luego dejo escapar un gruñido atemorizante.

-¿No funciono? ¿Qué paso? ¡Habla, bruja!- gruño Polibotes.

-Su Beta lo protegió- Mona hablo con los dientes apretados- de alguna manera escucho el hechizo en el viento. El no debería haber sido capaz de hacerlo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Se puede enviar otro hechizo a Perseo?

-Malditos lobos- Mona se giró a Polibotes- hay leyes que atan nuestra magia. No podemos hacer lo que sea que queramos, lobo. La maldición golpeo al Beta en su lugar. ¿Dijiste que estaba acoplado?

-Sí, pero trate de asesinar a su compañera. No sé si está muerta de verdad, pero no lo creo. De la forma en que hablo en esos últimos momentos en la mansión, ella todavía estaba viva pero herida.

-Entonces, ¿quieres a la compañera del Beta muerta también? Maldito lobo. ¿Quieres a todas sus compañeras asesinadas?

Polibotes le gruño.

Mona negó con la cabeza.

-Solo espera.

Empezó a pensar en voz alta, trabajando a través de sus posibilidades.

-Ahora el Beta ya no recuerda a su compañera. Justo ahora, el debería estar despertando. Recordará el peor día de su vida y va a pensar que hoy es ese día. No puedo maldecir a Perseo ahora mismo. Ni siquiera yo tengo el poder de mantener dos maldiciones como esta. Malditas las leyes del destino con las que me han atado. Podría maldecir al Beta de nuevo para asegurarme que su compañera nunca sea encontrada…- golpeo su labio con su larga uña- Hmm. Eso tiene posibilidades. Si el Beta no puede encontrar a su compañera, entonces, el Alfa asignara a su hombre más confiable a la caza. Eso los dejaría expuestos y vulnerables- Mona sonrió y se volvió hacia Polibotes- el Beta será el único lobo capaz de encontrar a su compañera- anuncio.

-¿Cómo eso va a ayudar?- Polibotes frunció su frente.

-No va a recordad quien es, tontito- le dijo, esperando que consiguiera la obviedad de la situación.

-¿Y?- Polibotes se encogió de hombros.

Mona se quejó.

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo? El universo desperdicio perfectamente una buena cantidad de energía en tu vida- murmuro- como su compañero, el sería capaz de usar su vínculo para encontrarla. Si no la recuerda, ni siquiera recuerda su esencia. Incluso si todavía puede escucharla a través de su vínculo, no va a confiar en la voz. El no sabrá que ha conocido a su compañera.

Polibotes hizo un gesto de "Oh" con la boca.

-No tenemos que preocuparnos por el vínculo. Aunque estoy convencido de que son compañeros, no hay señales de apareamiento- le dijo.

-Excelente. Así que, el único lobo que puede encontrarla no puede recordarla- Mona se restregó las manos juntas como si limpiara la suciedad de ellas- eso se encargara de una compañera.

-¿Qué hay de las otras?- pregunto Polibotes.

-Poseidón tendrá a sus lobos de mayor confianza buscando a la compañera del Beta. Eso significa que estarán por debajo de la protección de la manada. Susceptibles. Me dará tiempo para trabajar en algunos hechizos especiales para nuestro pequeño príncipe- ella sonrió con picardía.

Polibotes se estremeció.

-Me das escalofríos a veces.

-Eso es muy malo. Estaba de humos para cariñitos con la maldición y los asesinatos- Mona lo desestimo con la mano- dame el nombre del Beta y su compañera y luego quédate en silencio.

-Luke y Thalia- le dijo Polibotes mientras volvía a su posición contra un árbol.

Una vez más, Mona busco las fuerzas vitales. Específicamente, se enfocó en la que estaba llena de confusión.

Tan pronto como lo sintió, su lucha, confusión, dolor e ira rodo sobre ella.

-Ahí estas, pequeño lobito- murmuro, centrada en el Beta comenzó:

" _ **Tierra, agua, viento y fuego,**_

 _ **Presten atención, cumplan mi deseo.**_

 _ **Siguiendo la maldición dada este día,**_

 _ **Continúa atando con lo que digo.**_

 _ **Luke, Beta, pareja de Thalia,**_

 _ **A pesar de que es, fuerte como diez,**_

 _ **Desentraña lo que su mente ha tejido,**_

 _ **Debía el buscarla, déjalo vagar.**_

 _ **Ningún vínculo dominara lo que he forjado,**_

 _ **Ninguna compañera va a encontrar si es buscada.**_

 _ **Tierra, agua, viento y fuego,**_

 _ **Vayan ahora, cumplan mi deseo."**_

Sonrisas malvadas estiraron los labios de Mona y Polibotes cuando momentos después se oyó un aullido tan lleno de dolor que hizo a los vellos de sus brazos erizarse.


	4. Grover III

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 3: Grover III**

Luke cerró los ojos y trato de no prestarle atención a los compañeros de manada a su alrededor. Había algo en el viento… como un susurro. Usando su audición de lobo, escucho con atención.

Ahí.

Ahí estaba… un canto de algún tipo. Las únicas palabras que pude descifrar eran algo así como: "aten sus recuerdos", y luego oyó el nombre de Percy. En ese momento, Luke sintió que su lobo empujo, una necesidad primitiva de proteger a su príncipe impulsándolo adelante. Un trueno retumbo en el cielo. Antes de que su mente humana pudiera incluso pensar, Luke salto en frente de Percy. Un rayo de luz sobrenatural golpeo a Luke en el pecho. La oscuridad lo consumió. Las luces se apagaron.

Percy vio cómo su Beta, quien acababa de saltar delante de él, cayó al suelo. Grover, Percy, y Jake todos tomaron posiciones defensivas, escudriñando en la noche escura, buscando al enemigo.

-Grover, ¿Qué le paso?- llamo Percy.

-Magia negra- gruño Grover- él ha sido golpeado con una maldición.

-¿Qué clase de maldición?

-No lo sabremos hasta que despierte- Grover se volvió hacia Jason, quien gruño mientras miraba a su Beta inconsciente en el suelo- Jason, toma la posición de Jake. Jake, Lee y Percy, rodeen a Luke. Podría despertar salvaje y necesitar ser sometido. Percy, como heredero de Poseidón, tu puedes hacer uso de su poder, al igual que Luke puede. Hazlo si se torna incontrolable… no podemos tener a un lobo salvaje con su fuerza corriendo por ahí.

Los hombres se movieron siguiendo las órdenes de Grover, contentos de tener un trabajo que hacer a medida que sus lobos empujaban a tomar medidas.

Justo cuando Luke comenzó a moverse otros destello de luz golpeo su pecho, empujándolo hacia atrás en el suelo.

La manada entera, así como los miembros de las tres manadas que quedaban esperando, comenzaron a protestar y gruñir.

-¡No cambien!- gruño Grover cuando empezó a ver las garras y los colmillos de su compañero de manada descendiendo.

La noche permaneció tranquila salvo por los gruñidos constantes. Cada lobo estaba alerta, listos para cualquier cosa que pudiera venir a ellos.

Varios minutos pasaron y Luke comenzó a removerse de nuevo. Percy y Jake lo ayudaron a sentarse.

De repente, su cabeza giro bruscamente y los lobos vieron sus ojos brillantes y caninos largos. El alzo los ojos al cielo y dejo escapar un aullido atormentado. El poderoso dolor audible que lleno la noche puso a todos los lobos de rodillas. Aullidos salieron arrancados de sus pechos y sollozaron junto a su Beta, aunque no sabían por qué.

El aullido murió y Luke se alzó en cuclillas.

-¡Cecyl!- gruño. Miro a Jake y luego a Grover- ¿Unde este sora mea? Am privit-o cum moare. Am tinut-o in brate acum cateva momento. (¿Dónde esta mi hermana? La vi morir. La sostuve entre mis brazos hace unos momentos.)

Grover miro a Luke, con el ceño fruncido mientras trataba de entender lo que el Beta estaba diciendo.

-¿Por qué está preguntando por su hermana?- pregunto Percy.

Luke le gruño. Grover se puso delante de Percy, instintivo de parte de su parte para proteger al lobo quien había estado a su cargo durante tanto tiempo.

-¿Ce stii despre sora mea, lupusor? (¿Qué sabes de mi hermana, cachorro?)- le gruño a Percy. Sus ojos seguían brillando.

El lobo de Percy, siendo dominante también, empujo hacia adelante para afrontar el reto. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar también. Un gruñido bajo retumbo en su pecho.

-Percy, el sigue siendo tu Beta- le recordó Grover.

Percy cerró los ojos y atrajo a su lobo de vuelta. Tomando respiraciones lentas y profundas, calmo a la bestia que le exigía demostrar su fuerza.

Grover, evitando el contacto directo con los ojos, siguió viendo hacia Luke.

-Luke, ¿entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?- le pregunto en español.

Era evidente que algo le había pasado a la memoria de Luke.

Luke entrecerró los ojos ante Grover.

-Sí, te entiendo- logro decir. Finalmente, se puso de pie, el cuerpo tenso, las piernas abiertas, listo para la acción- te preguntare de nuevo, Grover, ¿Dónde está mi hermana? ¿Quién diablos son todos estos otros lobos?

Grover relajo su postura, tratando de dejar ver a Luke que no lo estaba desafiando.

-Ha pasado un siglo desde que tu hermana murió.

Luke gruño y, moviendo más rápido de lo que el ojo podía ver, agarro el cuello de Grover.

-¡Mientes! Se lo que acaba de suceder. Siento el dolor de ella corriendo por mis venas, incluso ahora. ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA?!

Grover levanto la mano para hacer retroceder a los lobos que se estaban acercando lentamente para defenderlo.

-Luke, tú me conoces. Somos compañeros de manada. ¿Alguna vez te mentiría?

Luke escucho a Grover mientras sostenía la mirada del lobo, buscando cualquier engaño. Finalmente lo soltó y dio un paso atrás.

Grover se contuvo antes de caer al suelo. Enderezando su ropa, hablo con seriedad, per con calma.

-Luke, creo que has sido maldecido. Estamos en el año 2010. Hemos sido atacados por el Alfa de Serbia y creemos que la está usando un bruja. Dos potentes luces te golpearon en el pecho y te golpearon. No sabemos de qué se tratan las maldiciones, pero tenemos a una sanadora gitana que podría ser capaz de descifrarlo.

Luke se dio la vuelta, cerrando a Gover con sus ojos color ámbar.

-¿Una sanadora gitana? ¿Desde cuándo tenemos una sanadora gitana?

-Eso es lo que estoy tratando de decirte. No es 1910, es 2010. Cien años han pasado desde la muerta de Cecyl.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso?- pregunto Luke, sin hablar con ninguna otra persona- y, sin embargo, incluso mientras estoy aquí de pie, recuerdos llenan mi mente que solo podrían ser después de su tiempo. Conozco las cosas que existían en 1910- empezó a pasearse mientras trataba de resolver la confusión que enredaba a sus pensamientos- pero también conozco todas las cosas que se han creado desde entonces. ¿Por qué siento que hoy es el día en que murió? Cada emoción en estado puro; cada sacudida de dolor; cada letal rayo de ira. Siento todo eso como si hubiera acabado de suceder.

Nadie respondió al monologo de Luke, mirándolo con ojos cautelosos.

-Nuestro aventón está aquí- hablo Jason, y todos se volvieron para ver a las dos Hummers y las dos furgonetas estacionarse.

Grover volvió a mirar a Luke para ver su reacción. Después de oírle decir que tenía recuerdos de lo que había sucedido tras la muerte de Cecyl, Grover no estaba seguro de cuales cosas serían nuevas para él. Pero Luke no actuó sorprendido o confundido por los vehículos modernos.

Grover se acercó más a su Beta a medida que los otros lobos comenzaron a subirse a los autos.

-Sé que estas confundido y dolido, pero has confiado en mí desde que éramos crías. Por favor, confía en mí ahora. Puedo llevarte a Poseidón y Sally.

La cabeza de Luke se alzó rápidamente.

-¿Los Alfas están aquí?

Grover asintió.

-Iré contigo.

Luke apretó los dientes mientras seguía a Grover hasta los vehículos. Mientras subía reconoció a Jake, Leo, Lee, y Chris. Antes había reconocido a algunos otros: Travis, Connor y Mitchell.

Hizo caso omiso de los lobos que no reconoció. Podía sentir su dominio sobre ellos. Ellos no eran ninguna amenaza.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Hemos estado en los Alpes de Transilvania durante casi una semana. Tuvimos un encuentro multi-manada- respondió Grover.

La frente de Luke se arrugo mientras fruncía el ceño. Imágenes llenaron su mente, imágenes con agujeros negros en ellas.

-¿Por qué recuerdo esto?

-¿Qué recuerdas?- le hablo Jake a su Beta por primera vez desde que Luke había recuperado la consciencia.

-Recuerdo haber estado aquí. Recuerdo luchar con algunos lobos de la manada Serbia, pero no sé por qué. Recuerdo que me encerraron, pero no puedo recordar por qué. Hay estos oscuros espacios en blanco en mi memoria- la voz de Luke fue constante, aunque sus palabras se convirtieron en lacónicas a medida que su frustración aumentaba- ¿Por qué no recuerdo algunos de estos lobos con nosotros? Puedo oler que son de la manada, pero no tengo ningún recuerdo de ustedes.

-Me gustaría tener respuestas para ti, Beta. Pero estoy tan perdido como tú- admitió Grover.

Luke se puso rígido.

-Yo no soy tu Beta, Grover.

-Sí, lo eres. Te convertiste en nuestro Beta poco después de la muerte de tu hermana- ofreció Jake.

-No tengo ningún recuerdo de eso. Seguramente me acordaría de algo tan importante como eso- gruño Luke.

El vehículo se quedó en silencio después de sus palabras, el único sonido era el zumbido del motor a medida que viajaban por la montaña hasta el pueblo. Luke miro por la ventana a la oscuridad… se sentía uno con esa oscuridad.

Los lugares vacíos en su interior, y este dolor inexplicable que lo estaba desgarrando por la mitad, lo arrastraban fuera de la luz. Cerró los ojos, en busca de cosas que ni siquiera sabía que había perdido. Pero podía sentir que algo se había ido. Algo muy importante y sagrado para él se había ido.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea, Grover vio a Annabeth y Piper de pie delante de un gran edificio. La falta de luz en la calle dejaba al cielo brillando con un centenar de estrellas tan lejos como el ojo podía ver en todas direcciones. El edificio, una taberna, era de dos pisos y tenía un techo inclinado agudamente que brillaba por la nieve.

Cinco chimeneas sobresalían con orgullo desde el techo y el humo se elevaba de ellas, desapareciendo en el cielo de la noche fría. Las cuatro ventanas en el segundo piso parpadeaban con luz, muy probablemente debido a las lámparas de aceite ardiendo o a velas encendidas, haciendo evidente que esta ciudad no tenía electricidad. El primer piso se jactaba de un gran porche cubierto con dos sillas de mimbre frente a frente. Al lado de las sillas, dos bancos de madera desgastados estaban puestos a ambos lados de la gran puerta que permite el acceso al interior. Un letrero colgado del techo exponía el nombre de la taberna "Circiuma*".

Muy original, pensó Grover. Sus ojos recorrieron de nuevo a las dos chicas acurrucadas juntas para mantener el frio a raya. Saludaron a los vehículos acercándose.

Después de salir del auto, Percy se acercó a Piper y Annabeth. Necesitaba informarlas brevemente antes de que pudieran provocar a Luke con sus observaciones abrasivas habituales.

Las bocas de Piper y Annabeth cayeron abiertas a la vez mientras sus ojos se posaban en su Beta. Notaron su rostro excesivamente sombrío y sus ojos ensombrecidos. Percy rápidamente les explico lo que había sucedido, pero abandono el tema cuando Luke se acercó.

-Hay una gran sala de reunión en la parte de atrás- le dijo Annabeth a Percy- pero estábamos esperando permanentemente aquí de pie. ¿No hay otro grupo en camino?

Percy asintió mientras Luke los pasaba. Una vez que estuvo fuera del alcance del oído, Percy continúo.

-Habríamos esperado ser los últimos en venir, pero Luke es peligroso en estos momentos. Teníamos que conseguir traerlo hasta aquí- sus ojos se posaron en Piper, quien dio un paso atrás al ver la mirada que él le estaba dando; una mirada que decía que estaba a punto de dejar caer una bomba en su regazo- necesitamos que trabajes tu magia en él. No sabemos lo que paso. Grover piensa que es una maldición.

-¿Qué magia? Yo no tengo magia- los ojos de Piper se abrieron- ¿Cómo voy a saber qué hacer?

Annabeth tomo la mano de su amiga.

-Cada vez que has necesitado hacer algo, tu cerebro gitano te lo ha facilitado. Confía en tu don.

Piper respiro hondo y soltó aire, desinflando sus mejillas mientras el aire abandonaba sus pulmones.

-Está bien. Manos a la obra- dijo armándose de valor.

-Esa es mi pequeña soldado gitana- Annabeth le guiño un ojo.

-Soldado gitana, ¿en serio?- Piper rodo los ojos.

-Cuando Thals vuelva dejare que se haga cargo de los apodos e insultos. Pero en este momento creo que hubiera querido que yo me encargue por ella- bromeo Annabeth. Ella y Piper habían decidido hablar de Thalia en presente y con una actitud positiva, como si fuera a regresar en cualquier momento. Sentían que tal vez si se esforzaban por un resultado positivo este iba a suceder. Pensar en la alternativa no era una opción.

-Me parece bien- Piper asintió a medida que se volvía para seguir a los otros lobos en la taberna.

Ella, Annabeth y Percy fueron los últimos en entrar en la sala de atrás. Lámparas de aceite encendidas colgaban de las paredes, creando un suave resplandor misterioso. El fuego en la gran chimenea de piedra crujía y saltaba mientras las madera ardía con llamas de color naranja brillante.

Annabeth se dio cuenta de que las manadas habían creado un semicírculo, frente a Poseidón y Sally en la parte delantera de la sala.

Luego observo a Luke de rodillas ante ellos, los hombros caídos hacia adelante, con la cabeza inclinada.

-¿Qué está pasando?- le susurro a Percy, deliberadamente no usando su vínculo de modo que Piper pudiera oír.

-Está pagando lealtad a su Alfa. No recuerda que el es nuestro Beta.

Annabeth se quedó sin aliento.

-Es una broma.

-Me temo que no, amor- respondió Percy mientras guiaba a las dos chicas a través de la multitud. A medida que se acercaban dentro del rango escucharon las palabras suaves de Luke.

-Yo renuncio a mi derecho como Alfa y al hacerlo, se disuelve la manada Rumana del Oeste. Creo que debemos fusionar nuestras manadas y ser una, como usted la ha llamado… Los Lobos Grises Rumanos. Elijo ser su segundo, para apoyarlo y a nadie más. Lo protegeré con mi vida; protegeré la manada; voy a ser fiel; voy a ser humilde con este papel con el que me honra. ¿Acepta mi lealtad?

-Luke, mírame- le dijo Poseidón suavemente.

Luke levanto la cabeza y miro al hombre que lo había asesorado y lo había amado como un hijo.

-Sé que no te acuerdas, pero yo ya te he aceptado. Has sido mi Beta durante un siglo.

Luke comenzó a negar, el brillo en sus ojos estaba lleno de incredulidad.

-Tienes que confiar en mí, al igual que has confiado en Grover. ¿Acaso te mentiría?- la pregunta también era un desafío. Si Luke discrepaba, esencialmente llamando a su Alfa mentiroso, estaría sujeto a la disciplina, o incluso un desafío.

-Sé que usted nunca me mentiría- concedió Luke.

-¿Vas a permitir que nuestra sanadora te examine?

Luke asintió una vez.

Poseidón se dirigió a los tres Alfas que se encontraban a su izquierda.

-Les voy a pedir que por favor lleven a sus manadas arriba. hay varias habitaciones grandes disponibles.

Hermes y Ares comenzaron a sacar a sus lobos.

Frederick dio un paso adelante.

-¿Me necesitas para algo?

Poseidón negó.

-Gracias por la oferta, pero en este momento, se trata de un problema de manada. Voy a hablar contigo, Hermes y Ares un momento después para discutir sobre el mejor curso de acción para sus manadas. Sé que tu hija está aquí, Frederick, pero ella es parte de nuestra manada. Somos responsables de ella ahora.

Frederick asintió.

-Lo sé. Eso no lo hace más fácil.

-Entiendo.

Frederick llevo su manada fuera y cerró la puerta detrás de él, todo el tiempo tratando de aceptar que su papel aquí puede que haya terminado.

 ***Circiuma: Taberna.**


	5. Poseidon IV

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 4: Poseidón IV**

Poseidón se puso de pie, más de su fuerza regresando a cada minuto.

-Piper, van hacia adelante.

Piper dio pasos tentativos hacia el frente de la sala y tomo una posición próxima a Luke. No escapo a la atención de Poseidón que Jason se movió entre la manada, siguiendo la progresión de Piper a la parte delantera.

-Todos los demás tomen asiento. En el suelo si no hay suficientes sillas.

Como Poseidón había esperado, los lobos dominantes permanecieron de pie, asi como lo hicieron sus compañeras.

Piper miro a su Alfa.

-Realmente no sé lo que estoy haciendo, así que solo voy a tocarlo como lo hice contigo.

Poseidón asintió.

-Luke- llamo Piper tentativamente.

Luke volvió su mirada ámbar en ella, y aunque Piper sabía que él no se acordaba de ella, todavía era impactante ver la falta de reconocimiento en sus ojos.

-¿Puedo poner mi mano sobre tu corazón?

Él se puso de pie, elevándose sobre la pequeña sanadora.

-Puedes hacerlo.

Piper se acercó y puso su pequeña mano sobre el corazón de Luke. Ella no se sorprendió por la fuerza que sintió en sus músculos o la forma en que se tensaron mientras hacía contacto.

Cerro los ojos y dejo que la fuerza conocedora dentro de ella se hiciera cargo. Vio oscuridad. Una entidad fluyendo por las venas de él, moviéndose a través de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cerebro, donde creo una película sobrenatural viscosa. Piper metió la mano en la oscuridad, buscando su origen, su propósito. Ella se quedó sin aliento al sentir la intensión malvada detrás de ella. Una maldición.

No, pensó Piper. No una maldición. Dos maldiciones. Ella empujo contra ellas y brevemente sintió la magia detrás de las mismas; una magia negra destinada a destruir recuerdos. No solo cualquier recuerdo, sino recuerdos preciados, recuerdos que alteran la vida.

Piper no podía creer lo intrincado de las maldiciones. La segunda maldición ligaba a Luke como el único lobo capaz de buscar a Thalia. Se preguntó por qué la persona que lo maldijo elegiría a al compañero de Thalia como el único capaz de recordarla. Podía seguir su rastro, ¿cierto?

Recuerdos preciados, recordó. Luke no recuerda a su compañera.

Piper sintió el dolor del lobo como si su propia Alma buscara el consuelo de su compañera. A medida que Piper siguió mirando más profundamente en su inconsciente, vio que los recuerdos aún estaban allí, pero estaban confinados.

Entonces se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

La maldición era para Percy.

Piper aparto la mano, se derrumbó, y hubiera golpeado el suelo si Jason no hubiera, de alguna manera, estado allí para atraparla. Ella se llevó la mano a la cabeza, sintiendo la oscuridad retroceder de su propia mente.

Jason le ayudo a ponerse de pie y mantuvo las manos en su cintura hasta que estuvo seguro de que ella se mantenía estable. Ella lo miro, con el ceño fruncido. El sonrió y le guiño un ojo mientras daba un paso atrás.

Piper negó con la cabeza pensando que era extraño que Jason hubiera estado allí para atraparla. Poseidón se aclaró la garganta, atrayendo su atención hacia él.

-Es una maldición. Bueno, en realidad, dos maldiciones- comenzó ella- voy a tratar de describir esto lo mejor que puedo. Es un poco complejo- miro a Poseidón, esperando a ver si tenía algo que decir.

El asintió, indicándole que continuara.

-Bien, entonces. La primera es una especie de maldición de recuerdos atados. De lo que puede ver, está a confinado los buenos recuerdos de Luke. Y por buenos, me refiero a sus recuerdos más preciados y culminantes. Así que lo mundano, cotidiano, las cosas aburridas permanecen ahí.

-¿Acaba de decir cosas aburridas?- murmuro Annabeth.

Percy la golpeo ligeramente en su trasero.

-Compórtate.

-Solo estoy diciendo. A Thalia le habría encantado eso- dijo con aire ausente.

Sin hace caso, Piper continuo.

-Parece que la maldición comenzó a confinar sus buenos recuerdos desde el día de la muerte de su hermana. Mi conjetura es que ella quería que olvidara a su compañera. Cualquier cosa importante en la vida de Luke que fuera positivo se ha ido. Es por eso que no recuerda convertirse en tu Beta; es por eso que no se acuerda de los nuevos compañeros de manada. Me imagino que no recuerda ningún acoplamiento tampoco. El hecho más importante, me gustaría señalar, es que ella le hizo olvidar a su compañera.

Toda la sala se quedó sin aliento. Cada uno de ellos entendiendo la implicación de algo tan importante como esencialmente la pérdida de su compañera. Si Luke no recordaba a Thalia, ¿Qué le habría hecho eso a ellos y su vínculo? Más importante aún, ¿Cómo iban a encontrarla?

-La siguiente maldición es donde se pone más complicado. La maldición hace a Luke el único capaz de encontrar a Thalia. Es casi como si ella estuviera atada a la manada a través de él. Además, tengo que decirte Poseidón, que la primera maldición tenía el nombre de Percy en ella. Luke bloqueo a Percy con su cuerpo y fue golpeado por ella.

Annabeth se abrazó a Percy.

-No sé lo que haría si no me pudieras recordar- susurro ella.

-Probablemente me golpearías hasta que recordara- bromeo Percy, aliviando la tensión de su compañera.

Annabeth resoplo.

-Me conoces tan bien.

Poseidón se acercó a su Beta y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

-Nici un cuvant un-mi poate exprima gratitudinea pentru ca mi-ai protejat fiul, (No tengo palabras para expresar mi agradecimiento hacia ti por proteger a mi hijo). Vamos a arreglar esto, Luke. No nos vamos a detener hasta que tengas todos tus recuerdos de vuelta y Thalia este a salvo a tu lado.

Luke se apartó del abrazo.

-¿Quién es Thalia?

-Ella es tu compañera.

-Yo no tengo una compañera. No me importa la maldición… no hay ninguna manera en el infierno que algún lobo pueda olvidar a su compañera- Luke negó con la cabeza.

Mientras observaba al compañero de su mejor amiga negarla, Annabeth no pudo detener la lágrima que se deslizo por su mejilla.

-Luke, te lo estoy diciendo, tú tienes una compañera. Nunca diría una cosa así si no fuera verdad- imploro Poseidón.

Grover hablo.

-Tienes una compañera. Ella es toda una fiera que te vuelve loco.

Otros miembros de la manada comenzaron a asentir con la cabeza, tratando de convencer a su Beta.

Luke continúo alejándose de la manada hacia la puerta. Tenía que salir de allí. No podía soportar el peso de sus miradas.

-¡NO TENGO UNA COMPAÑERA!- gruño y se volvió, saliendo furiosamente por la puerta. La multitud se separó, algunos tropezando para salir del camino de furioso Beta.

Piper y Annabeth saltaron cuando la puerta se cerró de un golpe tan fuerte que hizo temblar las paredes.

Percy envolvió los brazos alrededor de su compañera y la atrajo hacia sí. A través de sus lágrimas le oyó susurrar:

-No puedo imaginar el dolor que debe estar sintiendo por dentro, incluso si él no sabe por qué. ¿Y si nunca se acuerda?

Percy froto la espalda de Annabeth, tratando de calmarla.

-No nos vamos a rendir hasta que lo haga.

En ese momento, las lágrimas vinieron con toda su fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa con Thals? ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar Thalia?

Piper se acercó, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro también.

Diana, Rachel y Jason se acercaron y rodearon a los otros tres. Jason vio las lágrimas correr por el rostro de Piper y sintió que algo dentro de él se rompió.

Él se acercó y le tomo la mano. Le dio un apretón reconfortante y luego la dejo ir, porque no quería incomodarla. Piper lo miro con los ojos rojos e hinchados. Su expresión le dijo que ella apreciaba el gesto.

Annabeth se apartó de Percy y se volvió a Diana y Rachel.

-¿Dónde han estado?- pregunto secándose los ojos. Se dio cuenta que ella no las había visto desde que salieron de las Hummers.

-Poseidón nos envió a hablar con el dueño de la taberna sobre quedarnos aquí. Nos escabullimos justo en el momento en que Piper estaba acabando su cosa de sanadora. Hemos escuchado todo- explico Diana.

-¿Y cuál es el plan ahora?- pregunto Rachel.

-Creo que tenemos que esperar a que mi padre nos lo hagas saber. Utilizará todas las herramientas que tiene, así que no se preocupen, tendrán trabajo- justo cuando Percy termino de hablar, Poseidón los alcanzo.

El Alfa se dirigió a Percy y Jason.

-Grover y Jake están aquí para ayudarles a organizar la asignación de las habitaciones. Creo que hay seis habitaciones en el edificio conectados a esta. Diana y Rachel, muéstrenles a donde ir. Hagan que funcione.

Antes de que pudieran responder, Poseidón salió de la habitación.

El decidió buscar a los tres Alfas antes de ir a Luke. Se imaginó que su Beta necesitaba estar solo para ordenar la información que Piper había explicado.

Subió las escaleras y los encontró de pie junto a la barandilla, enfrascados en una conversación.

-Lamento interrumpir- dijo Poseidón cortésmente mientras todos se volvían a mirarlo.

-Poseidón ofrecemos nuestras condolencias por lo que le paso a tu manada- le dijo Ares suavemente.

-Gracias. Todos apreciamos tu apoyo. En este momento no hay realmente nada que tu o sus manadas puedan hacer- Poseidón levanto la mano para placar preventivamente a los Alfas- no lo digo como un insulto. A veces, un montón de ayuda termina siendo un obstáculo.

-Entiendo- reconoció Ares- podemos organizar para que algunos compañeros de la manada tómenlos vehículos de vuelta, mientras nos preparemos para partir. Deberíamos estar en nuestro camino para esta noche.

Poseidón miro su reloj.

-Con todo lo que ha pasado no me había dado cuanta que eran las cuatro de la mañana. Si ustedes y los suyos necesitan descansar, por favor, háganlo.

Los tres Alfas negaron con la cabeza.

-Estaremos bien- prometió Ares.

Poseidón les dio las gracias de nuevo y se despidió. Una vez hecho esto, sintió que era el momento de buscar a su Beta y tratar de arreglarlo tanto como sea posible. La sangre de Poseidón hervía al pensar que alguien, y no solo alguien, sino una bruja, había herido a uno de los suyos. Habría mucho que pagar.

Después de hacer algunas búsquedas, Poseidón encontró a Luke sentado en un banco al otro lado de la carretera de la taberna.

Poseidón se dirigió hacia él, mirando de arriba abajo en la carretera. No había autos perturbando el silencio de la noche. El crujido de la nieve bajo sus pies parecía resonar con fuerza.

El pueblo era pequeño, y muy primitivo en algunos aspectos. Aunque había agua corriente, no hay electricidad. Las lámparas de aceite iluminaban los edificios y las chimeneas calentaban las casas. Poseidón sonrió para sí mismo ante la simplicidad de la vida aquí. Pero incluso en este caso, la complejidad y dificultades encontraron su camino.

Luke levanto la vista cuando Poseidón se sentó junto a él.

-¿Cómo pude olvidarme de mi compañera, Poseidón? ¿En qué clase de hombre me convierte eso?

Poseidón paso un brazo alrededor de él, dándole brevemente la comodidad del tacto y haciéndole saber que no estaba solo.

-Te hace como el resto de nosotros: vulnerable. Sin importar lo que hagamos, sin importar cuanto nos esforcemos, no podemos proteger a nuestras compañera de todo. No somos omniscientes ni omnipresentes- Poseidón se sentó erguido, contemplando- creo que parte de la razón por la que ella ha sido borrada por completo de tu memoria es porque aún no han concluido la ceremonia de unión o los Ritos de Sangre.

Luke volvió la cabeza bruscamente.

\- ¿Por qué estaba esperando, una invitación grabada?

Poseidón se rio entre dientes.

-No era tan simple.

-¿Alguna es lo es con las mujeres?

-No dejes que mi compañera te oiga decir eso- bromeo Poseidón.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no estoy vinculado a mi compañera?

-Estuvieron atraídos entre si desde el primer día. La intensidad de su relación es una de las más fuertes que he visto en mi vida. Pero a pesar de eso, no había señales de apareamiento.

Luke respiro fuerte.

-¿Nada?

Poseidón negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y sin embargo, yo estaba seguro de que era mi compañera?- pregunto Luke con incredulidad.

-Todos los estábamos. Se confirmó poco antes de que la mansión ardiera en llamas.

-¿Cómo?- Luke se sintió esperanzado. ¿Por qué? No estaba seguro. Él ni siquiera recordaba a la chica de la que Poseidón hablaba.

-Su vínculo finalmente reacciono. Fueron capaces de escuchar los pensamientos del uno al otro- Poseidón vio cómo su Beta procesaba las noticias.

Luke sintió como lo hubieran golpeado en el estómago. Tenía una compañera… ¡una compañera! Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, cuando un pensamiento lo golpeo.

-Si tengo una compañera, ¿Dónde diablos esta?

-El Alfa de la manada Serbia trato de matarla.

Luke se levantó bruscamente, indignado, pero luego una palabra clave lo golpeo.

-¿Trato de matarla? Asi que, ¿ella no está muerta?

Poseidón negó con la cabeza.

-Dime- dijo simplemente Luke.

-Phoebe, una de nuestras jóvenes hembras no apareadas fue engañada por Polibotes para que aceptara matar a tu compañera. Se suponía que esto te secaría de la imagen y me dejaría sin tu protección.

Luke cerró los ojos.

-Me acuerdo de eso. Recuerdo matar a una chica, pero no la reconocí. ¿Era de la manada? ¿Mate a uno de los nuestros?- su voz tembló de horror.

-Cálmate, Luke. Ella traiciono a nuestra manada. Ella trato de matar a tu compañera. Has sido justificado en el juicio y la sentencia- Poseidón hizo una pausa, entrecerrando los ojos mientras seguía recordando los acontecimientos de esa noche- cuando tu vínculo se acciono, Thalia fue capaz de decirte lo que recordaba. Tú compartiste tus recuerdos conmigo. Ella fue empujada a una caverna y ha sido gravemente herida.

-¿Por qué no he estado buscando por ella?- lo interrumpió Luke.

-Ella te hizo prometer conseguir poner a salvo a sus amigas en primer lugar.

-¿Y la escuche? ¿¡Puse a sus amigas antes que a mi propia compañera!?

Poseidon se echó a reír.

-¿Por qué te ríes?- la frente de Luke se frunció mientras observaba a su Alfa confundido.

-Tu compañera puede ser muy convincente cuando tiene que serlo. Ella casi te dijo que si ibas por ella y sin poner a salvo a sus amigas en primer lugar, nunca te perdonaría. Y sabias que decía la verdad. Si hay una cosa que Thalia es, es leal, ferozmente leal a los que ama.

-Entonces, ¿ella está ahí fuera, herida, y sola con este frio helado?- Luke se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que no conocía a esta chica, no sabía lo que se suponía que debía sentir por ella, el aun así quería salvarla… quería una oportunidad de conocerla.

-Vamos a encontrarla- las palabras de Poseidón fueron absolutas. El no aceptaría nada menos que el retorno seguro de Thalia y la memoria de su Beta restaurada. Y la bruja que se atrevió a tocar lo que era suyo, bueno, quería su cabeza en una estaca. Violento, definitivamente. Pero entonces, él era el Alfa y nadie lastimaba lo que era suyo.

-¿Y cuál es el plan?- pregunto Luke. Se negaba a quedarse de brazos cruzados solo porque él no podía recordar cosas. Ella era de la manada. El haría lo que tuviera que hacer por proteger esa manada.

-Tenemos que hacer un plan. Encuéntrame en la sala atrás de la taberna. Voy a ir a buscar a los demás.

El Alfa y su Beta comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la taberna.

Luke continúo cuando Poseidón se detuvo a conversar con el dueño de la taberna.

-Voy a compensarte bien por el tiempo que nos permitas quedarnos- le dijo a Nicolae, un hombre bajo y de mediana edad con un vientre redondo y una pequeña barba. Él tenía una sonrisa fácil y, por lo que Poseidón podía ver, era un alma gentil. Poseidón hablo en su lengua materna, con ganas de hacer amistad con el caballero y crear una camaradería con él.

-¿He oído que tienes aun miembro de tu familia perdido?- le pregunto Nicolae.

-Sí. Estamos teniendo una reunión familiar y la chica se perdió en el bosque. Estaremos aquí hasta que la encontremos.

-Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer, la hare. Por ahora, voy a tener comida preparada para tu familia.

Poseidón asintió.

-Eso sería genial. Voy a enviar a alguno de mis muchachos para ayudar a preparar y reunir lo que necesites. Gracias.


	6. Annabeth V

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 5: Annabeth V**

Luke vio como Poseidón y Sally entraban en la sala de atrás. Siguiéndolos estaban Grover, Jake y luego otros que olían como de la manada, pero de quienes no se acordaba.

El noto que la sanadora y la pelirroja seguían mirándolo a escondidas. Era obvio que ellas lo conocían, pero no importaba cuan duro lo intentara, ellas permanecieron como vacíos oscuros en su mente.

-Está bien, papi. Empecemos la fiesta- Annabeth aplaudió, puntualizando su obvia impaciencia.

-Percy- la voz de Poseidón era una advertencia.

-Luna, siéntate- le gruño Percy a Annabeth.

Annabeth miro a su compañero fulminante, pero accedió murmurando:

-Vas a pagar por eso más tarde.

Percy gimió.

-Como mi compañera acoplada tienes demasiado poder sobre mí.

Annabeth se rio a carcajadas.

-Eso, mi amor, es porque eres hombre y por lo tanto fácilmente distraído por todas las cosas femeninas. Lo cual funciona a mi favor cuando estas siendo un idiota.

Percy rio entre dientes mientras tiraba de un mecho de su cabello como fingida venganza.

Mientras tanto, un semicírculo se formó alrededor de Poseidón y Sally en la parte delantera habitación. Mientras todo el mundo se establecía, Jason tomo la pared directamente detrás de Piper, exactamente como el papel de centinela. Un fuego ardía directamente detrás de todos ellos en una gran chimenea de piedra proyectando sombras sobre la habitación, agregándole el misterio que los mantenía a todos ellos cautivos.

Cuando la sala de quedo callada, el estallido de la madera quemándose y el crepitar de las llamas lleno el pesado silencio. Poseidón estaba de pie, pero permaneció en silencio mientras miraba a cada miembro de su manada, cada miembro que él había elegido por su feroz amor y fidelidad el uno por el otro. No es que otros miembros en la manada no dieran todo, pero Poseidón sabía que este grupo tenía una relación cercana. Eso pasa cuando la gente pasa junto a través del fuego. Como el metal caliente, estos empiezan a suavizarse, y cuando los juntas, sus emociones y su lealtad se convierten en piezas soldadas, y las piezas ya no se separan. Esa unión mientras deja el fuego, enfriándose, es permanente e irrompible.

Ese tipo de unión era lo que iba a ser necesario para pasar por todo esto. Poseidón no estaba bajo ilusiones de que antes del final, se derramarían lágrimas, el dolor amenazaría con separarlos y la sangre cubriría las paredes. Si, le tomaría al vínculo forjado por el fuego caminar por el infierno que iban a encarar pronto.

Muy pronto.

-He estado pensando sobre la situación. Voy a explicar esto y entonces decidiremos como dividiremos nuestros recursos- Poseidón hizo una pausa para ver si alguien tenían algo que decir. Nadie hablo, pero todos los ojos se fijaron en él.

-Tenemos tres dilemas- continuo Poseidón-Tenemos un miembro de la manada desaparecida y compañera de nuestro Beta. Todo lo que sabemos es que está perdida en esta montaña en algún lugar. En segundo lugar, Luke ha sido maldecido, dos veces. Gracias a Piper entendemos la naturaleza de estas maldiciones, sin embargo, no sabemos cómo romperlas o quien las realizo. Lo que me lleva a nuestro tercer dilema: hay una bruja, una bruja muy poderosa, asistiendo a la manada de Serbia. Necesitamos saber su identidad. Hay poder en poseer el nombre de un ser maligno, arrastrándolos a la luz, exponiéndolos. Ahí es cuando se encuentran las debilidades.

Poseidón comenzó a caminar alrededor de la habitación. El movimiento ayudo a su lobo a calmarse, lo que le permitía resolver mejor los problemas.

-Percy, Annie, Jason y Grover. Ustedes regresaran a la mansión de la manada- se volvió y se dirigió a Gorver- vas a buscar a Quirón. Es hora de mirar en la historia de la manada. Creo que si excavas suficientemente profundo podrás descubrir algo sobre la bruja o el por qué la manada Serbia nos ha atacado.

-¿Quién es Quirón?- pregunto Annabeth.

Grover respondió:

-Nuestro historiador de la manada.

-Oh, el historiador de la manada. ¿Lo mantienen en un calabozo o algo así? Nunca lo he visto.

-Algo así- sonrió Gover.

Poseidón continúo.

-Piper, Diana, Rachel y Luke, voy a enviarlos a un amigo de la manada. No es una sanadora, pero ha vivido entre ellos y mantiene registros de su historia. Normalmente evito buscarla. Pocos saben de su conexión con los gitanos y no quiero exponerla. Si Polibotes supiera del conocimiento que ella posee, el haría cualquier cosa para ponerle las manos encima- sus ojos se arrugaron en las esquinas mientras miraba a Piper y sonreía- creo que te será una grata sorpresa.

Piper le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque estaba algo recelosa de la mirada en los ojos de su Alfa.

-Alfa- Jason aclaro su garganta mientras hablaba- me gustaría ir con Diana y Piper- el no dio ninguna razón para su petición, esperando a ver cuál sería la respuesta de Poseidón.

Poseidón miro a Sally, quien le dio un asentimiento casi imperceptible.

" _No te metas_ " le dijo ella a través de su vínculo.

" _Mina_ " su voz era una burlona reprimenda. "Me _haces daño al decir esas cosas."_

" _Deja que el destino siga su curso, Alfa. Si él está solicitando estar con ella tal vez su lobo sabe algo que nosotros no. No creo que Jason sea totalmente consciente del posesivo y protector comportamiento que ha estado exhibiendo. Accede a su petición, mi amor."_

" _Me haces un hombre mejor, un Alfa mejor, Sally mía_ " Posesión acaricio su rostro a través de su vínculo.

" _No lo olvides_ " se burló ella.

Poseidón gimió en voz alta.

-Malditas americanas influyendo en mi mujer- se quejó él.

Sally guiño un ojo a las confusas miradas de Piper y Annabeth.

Poseidón accedió.

-Bien. Jason, tú y Rachel cambian de lugar. Puedes ir con Piper- el oyó a su compañera gruñirle un poco al agregar eso último. Después de todo, no tenía que señalar que Piper era el motivo de la solicitud de Jason, pero a veces las deliberaciones eran el mejor curso de acción… especialmente para un Alfa.

Jason no respondió a la indirecta de Poseidón, simplemente asintió y volvió a su puesto de centinela.

Poseidón se dirigió a Piper.

-Su nombre el Hera de las Fae*, pero ella prefiere Hera- el observo el rostro de Piper y supo que su sangre gitana intuitivamente comprendía el significado detrás del nombre.

Piper suspiro.

-Oh, no pueden ser reales, ¿verdad?

Poseidón sonrió otra vez.

-Los hombres lobo existen, ¿no?- fue la respuesta de él.

-Sí, pero eso ahora me parece normal.

-¿Quién es real?- Annabeth estaba desconcertada, ladeando la cabeza y mirando a su mejor amiga.

-De las Fae significa de las Hadas*- Piper sonrió a Annabeth- voy a conocer a una hada.

-¿Te refieres a aquellas con alas y polvillo?- pregunto Annabeth.

-Algo que no habrá ningún polvillo- dijo Piper alegremente.

-Ah, hombre- se quejó Annabeth- ella va a conocer a la Hada y yo me tengo que ir a un calabozo para hablar con un viejo, escribano hombre lobo solitario que esta probablemente tan gastado y polvoriento como los registros que tendremos que examinar cuidadosamente.

Piper miro a Poseidón y luego regreso a Annabeth.

-Eso lo resume todo, Rubia- su sonrisa permaneció en su lugar.

-Eso no está bien, P. No está bien en absoluto- Annabeth miro a su suegro.

-¿Aun con la P?- pregunto Poseidón.

-Sí, bueno, solo porque eres Alfa no significa que estas exento de apodos. Aunque puedo llamarte A*, pero sería demasiado tentador para añadir el agujero de la palabra detrás de ello.

La sala estallo en una necesaria risa.

Piper golpeo su puño con el de Annabeth.

-Anotación.

Poseidón gruño a las dos chicas, pero lo suavizo con un guiño.

-Creo que prefiero P.

Annabeth asintió hacia él.

-Buena elección.

" _Gracias, Luna."_ Susurro Percy en su mente.

" _¿Por qué?"_

" _Por traer la risa. Habrá poca alegría en los próximos días y debemos aferrarnos a ella cuando venga. Nos diste un regalo_." Él estaba trazando sus marcas distraídamente por debajo de sus rizos rubios.

" _Gracias, hombre lobo. Pero todavía no estas fuera de la caseta del perro. No creas que me persuadirán tus dulces palabras."_

Percy se rio entre dientes.

" _Se me ocurren varias cosas que podrían persuadirte."_

Percy le envió imágenes que marcaban sus palabras. Annabeth jadeo y golpeo su pecho.

-Percy, deja de coquetear con tu compañera. Presta atención- gruño Poseidón, aunque estaba tratando de no reír.

Luke observaba desde el otro lado del semicírculo. La manera tan fácil en que interactuaba Percy y su compañera, el evidente amor y afecto que se compartían… _Yo tuve eso_ , pensó.

¿Cómo podría olvidar tener eso? ¿Ella se burlaba de mí? ¿La miraba con la adoración que Percy miraba a Annabeth?

La mente de Luke vago. Él estaba desconcertado por la idea de si en efecto él tenía una compañera, no solo la había olvidado a ella… su rostro, el color de sus ojos o su cabello. El no solo había olvidado la sensación de su piel o la sensación de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Se había olvidado de todo lo que ellos habían tenido. Sintió un doloroso desgarro a través de su pecho. ¿La abrase? ¿La bese? Cerró los ojos, y apretándolos muy duro, tratando de encontrar algo, cualquier cosa que afirmara que ella existía. Thals, su compañera. Pero nada, no hubo nada.

Gruño cuando sintió a su lobo revolverse. Su lobo sabía algo que el no. Tal vez su lobo la recordaba… o tal vez acababa de acordarse de tenerla y ahora sabía que era algo perdido. Miro al otro lado, hacia Percy, e hizo contacto visual, un pedido silencioso para hablar luego. Percy asintió, sus labios se tensaron en algo parecido a la tristeza.

Poseidón aclaro su garganta, trayendo a todos a la tarea.

-Está bien, estos son los planes. Los elegí a todos ustedes porque han pasado por mucho y triunfaron. No se equivoquen, esto no será fácil. Tratar con una bruja es peligroso, especialmente con una de quien no sabemos nada. Confíen en la fuerza de cada uno. Protéjanse el uno al otro. Presten atención a las emociones o acciones que parecen fuera de lo normal para ustedes mismos o para otro en su grupo. Si notan a alguien actuando raro, podría ser la magia negra. Deben luchar contra ello.

El grupo se quedó en silencio mientras pensaban en las palabras de Poseidón. Piper rompió el silencio con una risita.

-¿Qué está cosquilleando tu fantasía?- pregunto Annabeth secamente.

-Siento que todos deberíamos juntarnos como un grupo y Poseidón debería anunciar…

Annabeth atrapo el tren de pensamiento de Piper y al mismo tiempo, dijo:

-¡Lo llamaremos la Comunidad del Anillo!

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reírse y chocaron las palmas.

Luke miro a Sally.

-Sí, son siempre así- contesto ella su pregunta tacita.

Luke soltó una profunda respiración, sacudiendo la cabeza ante el par que se reía tontamente.

-Hombre, Thals se hubiera entusiasmado con eso- se rio Annabeth.

-Deberíamos grabar todo esto así cuando vuelva lo podemos reproducir para ella.

-Piper, creo que Thals te diría que tus privilegios de grabación fueron revocados en el hospital- bromeo Annabeth.

Piper miro a Luke y Annabeth vio sus ruedas en movimiento.

-No- Annabeth sacudió la cabeza rotundamente.

-Puede desatar algo. Es decir, ella estaba con el trasero desnudo- razono Piper.

-Bueno, déjame aclarar esto. ¿Quieres mostrarle a Lucas fotos del trasero desnudo de su compañera, bamboleándose frente a él, mientras el parecía que quería arrastrase por debajo de la cama? ¿La misma Thals que puso lubricante K-Y por encima de todos los autos de las animadoras, puso condones sobre sus antenas y luego escribió: "Las animadoras tienen ritmo" en sus parabrisas el año pasado por reírse de ella en La Bella y La Bestia? ¿La misma Thals que irrumpió en la casa de campo, lleno de tiza en campo, y dibujo una imagen de tetas y puso "buenas tetas" debajo de este solo porque la mascota del equipo para el que jugábamos era un chivo?

Piper resoplo.

-Eso fue totalmente hilarante.

-El punto el, Piper, ¿realmente quieres provocar la ira de Thalia?

-Está bien- se quejó Piper- sin embargo, tienes que admitir que sería gracioso ver su cara cuando el vea las fotos.

Annabeth se rio entre dientes.

-Casi es digno de su ira… casi.

Las chicas de dieron cuenta que la habitación se había quedado en silencio durante su discusión. Ambas miraron alrededor para encontrar a todos ellos mirándolas, las bocas cayeron abiertas, los ojos se ampliaron.

-Oh. Um, supongo que no sabían que Thals podía ser una pequeña feliz vengadora. Y generalmente esa venganza toma la forma de una referencia sexual.

Todo el mundo asintió y murmuraron un acuerdo de que a Thalia le gustaba bromear sobre todas las cosas sexuales.

Luke se puso de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre su amplio pecho, su metro noventa y cinco parecía llenar la habitación.

-¿Es de mi compañera de la que están hablando?

-No es lo que esperabas, ¿cierto?- cuestiono Annabeth.

¿Ella bromea abiertamente sobre el sexo?- pregunto el, no creyendo que cualquier compañera suya sería tan vulgar.

-Bromea acerca de ello, habla sobre ello, lo hace referencia en las conversaciones cotidianas. Sip, esa es tu compañera- Annabeth se rio de la mirada preocupada en el guapo rostro de Luke.

-Annie, deja de asustar a Luke sobre su compañera-le reprendió Poseidón- Luke, ella es una mujer notable. Ambos se complementan bien mutuamente.

-Oh, estoy segura de que ella lo complementa bien- murmuro Rachel por debajo.

Piper y Annabeth se rieron tanto que tuvieron que agarrar sus costados.

Rachel solo sonrió cuando Poseidón le disparo una mirada que prácticamente decía que se callara.

Poniendo sus ojos en blanco, Poseidón ignoro a las chicas que reían.

-Hoy y esta noche descansaremos. Despídanse de las otras manadas- dio a Annabeth, quien finalmente había ganado su compostura, una mirada acentuada- ellos se irán dentro de poco.

…

 _ **Más tarde esa noche.**_

Percy y Annabeth entraron en la sala de reuniones después de haberse despedido de Frederick, mientras él y los otros Alfas comenzaban a llevar a sus manadas montaña abajo. Varios miembros de la manada habían conducido los Hummers y las furgonetas por la montaña para recobrar más vehículos para el transporte de las manadas.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto Piper a Annabeth.

-Sí, sé que mi padre quiere quedarse pero Poseidón piensa que en este caso menos es más.

-¿De qué es lo que querías hablar, Luke?- pregunto Percy a su Beta mientras él y Annabeth se tomaban asiento en un pequeño sofá delante de la chimenea. Piper, Jason y Rachel se sentaron alrededor de la chimenea de piedra en la sala de reuniones. Annabeth se sentó cubriendo el regazo de Percy mientras él jugaba distraídamente con su cabello.

Luke se sentó en el piso frente al sofá cerca del fogón de la chimenea. Sus rodillas estaban levantadas y tenía sus brazos descansando a través de ellas, su mano izquierda sujetando su muñeca derecha.

-Me preguntaba si me podrías decir a cerca de ella. ¿Cómo luce, como era nuestra relación? ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo la conozco? Esa clase de cosas. Tal vez ayude a refrescar mi memoria- Luke miro a las llamas naranja y amarillo bailando mientras hablaba.

-En realidad te puedo dar algo mejor que eso si quisieras- hablo Piper.

-Piper- la voz de Annabeth estaba cargada de advertencia- Pensé que acordamos en no ir por ese camino.

-Oh, tranqui, princesa lobo. Podría mostrarle las fotos de ella con la toalla a su alrededor, dando por hecho que ella todavía le interesa- los ojos de Piper brillaron con malicia. Jason observo a la morena con fascinación, aun sin entender por qué se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en algo que a él y a su lobo les atraía inexplicablemente.

-¿Tienes fotos de ella?- pregunto Luke ansiosamente mientras retiraba los ojos del fuego para mirar a Piper.

-Ahora antes de que te muestre, permíteme explicarte porque esta tan escasamente cubierta- Piper sonrió mientras recordaba la noche en la que Thalia y ella habían decidido que era su trabajo rescatar a Annabeth de la soledad en la UCI, si eso había funcionado muy bien. Piper comenzó la historia en el lugar del accidente en la que las chicas estuvieron con la madre de Annabeth. Ella tejió la historia manteniendo cautivo a Luke sabiendo que él estaba empapándose con cada palabra para aprender más de la mujer que ya no recordaba. Finalmente, concluyo una media hora más tarde- así que por eso tu amada estaba envuelta a tu alrededor vestida solo con una bata de hospital.

Piper miro a Annabeth quien tenía su mano en su cara mientras negaba con la cabeza ante la historia de Piper.

-Cielos, oírte decir eso nos hace sonar como locas- murmuro Annabeth.

-A decir verdad, Ann, no estás muy lejos de la realidad- se burló Rachel.

Piper volvió a mirar a Luke quien se sentaba con los ojos muy amplios y sin palabras. Finalmente dijo:

-Muéstrame.

Piper presiono algunas teclas en su teléfono y lo sostuvo para él.

-Desplázate de lado a lado deslizándote por la pantalla.

Luke tomo el teléfono de su mano y contemplo a la belleza pelinegra quien, estaba envuelta en la sabana de hospital como lo había descrito, tenía un brazo alrededor del cuello de Luke, su otra mano descansaba sobre su pecho. Ella miraba hacia arriba a su rostro con una mirada que solo puedes ser descrita como adoración absoluta. Él se desplazó a través de cada foto observando las distintas miradas de confusión y pánico en su propia cara mientras luchaba con qué hacer con la chica que afirmaron era su compañera.

Finalmente la última foto que había capturado Piper era de él mirando a la chica dormida. Noto que su propia cara mantenía una feroz expresión protectora mientras observaba a quien obviamente había capturado su corazón y más que probable su alma.

El entrego su teléfono a Piper y saco su propio teléfono.

-Por favor me podrías mandar unas cuantas de esas…- Luke rápidamente explico su petición- no porque estoy siendo…- lucho por encontrar las palabras.

-No creemos que intentas aprovecharte de las fotos, Luke. Relájate. Si me hubiera olvidado de Percy también querría fotos de él, y si estas resultan ser de él medio vestido… pues suertuda yo- Annabeth rio cuando Percy mordisqueo su cuello suavemente con sus dientes.

-Mujer malvada- murmuro el contra su piel.

Luke miro a Annabeth mientras Piper trabajaba en enviarle las fotos.

-¿Le gustaba?- pregunto calladamente.

Annabeth sonrió.

-¿Le gustas, quieres decir?- aclaro Annabeth- Luke, ella aun está viva y nosotros la recuperaremos. Y si, ella está loca por ti.

Los labios de Luke se levantaron ligeramente en una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Me gusta?- sus ojos brillaron malvadamente.

Percy se rio y contesto antes de que Annabeth pudiera.

-Yo creo que gustar es decir poco, a pesar de que ella te hizo hacer perder cantidades considerables de sueño.

El rostro de Luke irrumpió en una enorme sonrisa que hacía a sus rasgos parecer más juveniles.

-¿Valdría la pena si no lo hiciera?

-Buen punto- admitió Percy.

La sala se tornó silenciosa mientras cada uno ellos se volvían a sus propios pensamientos. El silencio era cómodo incluso con la oscuridad que les amenazaba. Cada uno de ellos había aceptado su parte en los juicios que vendrían.

Piper sintió que el pelo detrás de su cuello se erizaba mientras se daba cuenta que estaba siendo vigilada. Lentamente giro la cabeza en la dirección de donde sentía que venía la mirada. Sus ojos chocaron con los de Jason. Sintió la piel de gallina elevarse a través de su piel ante el color que llenaba sus ojos profundos color azul. La atracción que sintió entre ellos era fuerte, y algo como ella nunca había sentido. No entendía como era posible cuando ella sabía que no tenía sangre de hombre lobo en ella. Piper se dejó formar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras pensaba acerca de cómo necesitaría tratar con cuidado esto o inevitablemente terminaría dejándola con el corazón roto. Jason tenía un encanto fácil a su alrededor. Era desenfadado, descaradamente coqueto, increíblemente atractivo y dominante hasta la medula. _Si,_ pensó Piper, _este tiene potencial de romper mi corazón, sonrisa y guiño todo al mismo tiempo desmayándome ante su belleza e increíble carisma._

Su corazón cayo en su estómago cuando una impresionante sonrisa se esparció por toda la cara de él. Levanto una ceja hacia ella y le guiño el ojo, la travesura bailaba en las profundidades de sus ojos mientras ella sentía la sangre correr hacia su cara al mirar sus labios sensuales y sentir la confianza fácil que el usaba como su camiseta favorita, derramándose de él.

Piper finalmente retiro los ojos de él cuándo escucho a Luke tomar una respiración aguda.

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia el mientras lo veían subir sus ojos, abiertos con confusión y observándolos a todos.

-La siento. Ella me está buscando- sus palabras fueron tan suaves que incluso el chisporroteo del fuego amenazo con ahogarlas.

-¿Te ha hablado?- le pregunto Annabeth suavemente como para impedir asustarlo.

-No, ella necesita consuelo. Esta lastimada- Luke instintivamente visualizo la imagen de ella de las fotos del teléfono de Piper en su mente y entonces imagino acariciando su rostro. Él no sabía lo que sentía por ella, no la conocía, pero la sentía en su mente llamando a su lobo. Y su lobo se rehusaba a negar cualquier cosa que esta mujer necesitara.

 _-¿Thals?-_ busco el tentativamente.

 ***Hera de las Fae: originalmente es "Su nombre es Perizada, pero ella prefiere Peri". Lo cambie para que concordara la historia.**

 ***De las Fae significa de las Hadas: en el libro, en realidad dice "Perizada significa nacida-hada", pero, de nuevo, lo cambie para que concordara con la adaptación.**

 ***A: Thalia hace referencia que la "A" de Alfa puede interpretarse también como "A" de Ass (Trasero, Asno, Idiota.)**


	7. Thalia VI

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 6: Thalia VI**

Thalia sintió su cuerpo ser depositado en una superficie suave. Incluso con la increíble dulzura con la cual los brazos la colocaron, el dolor de sus heridas recorrió todo su cuerpo. Se quedó sin aliento ante el pinchazo, y abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo. Sin pensarlo, busco a Luke. No hablo; simplemente busco el toque de su mente, necesitando el consuelo de su fuerza a través de su vínculo.

Tan pronto como lo sintió, supo que algo andaba mal. No sabía qué, pero su mente parecía confusa y agitada. Antes de que pudiera hablar con él, el rostro de una mujer apareció a la vista mientras se inclinaba sobre ella. Silena, recordó Thalia.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto la mujer.

Thalia trago saliva y se humedeció los labios tratando de disipar la resequedad que había revestido el interior de su boca.

Su voz fue ronca cuando respondió:

-Aparte de sentir como que un toro ha bailado el chachachá sobre mi cuerpo y luego me paso a sus atemorizantes amigos por las misma experiencia alucinante, bueno, estoy simplemente bien.

Silena frunció el ceño ante el rostro magullado de la obviamente hermosa chica delante de ella. Sus palabras indicaban que estaba con evidente dolor, pero el tono de su voz era tan optimista. Confundió a la sanadora.

Thalia, notando que Silena obviamente no había captado su sarcasmo dejo escapar un superficial suspiro y se apiado de su salvadora.

-Lo siento, tiendo a tener una boca inteligente durante el dolor, la tensión o cualquier tipo de circunstancias completamente increíbles.

-Entonces, no lo estás llevando bien, ¿correcto?- pregunto Silena para aclarar.

-Correcto. Estoy definitivamente no llevándolo bien.

-Voy a darte un té de hierbas con propiedades de curación para que lo bebas. Luego, si estas lista, tratare de explicarte donde estas. ¿Estaría bien eso?

Thalia trato de concentrarse en las palabras de Silena aun cuando escuchaba ruido a su alrededor, armarios siendo abiertos y cerrados, cosas siendo arrastradas por el piso y luego una brisa fría corriendo sobre ella cuando la puerta fue abierta y cerrada.

-Ese es Charlie, mi compañero- explico Silena- está reuniendo las cosas que necesitare para ayudarte. Tienes una larga recuperación por delante- Thalia se dio cuenta de que Silena no estaba convencida que efectivamente pudiera sanarla. Esto le hizo darse cuenta de lo cercana a la muerte que estaba en realidad.

Silena salió por un momento y luego regreso con una taza. El humo se elevó de ella revelando el calor del líquido. Silena suavemente coloco un brazo por debajo del cuello de Thalia y la levanto lo suficiente como para que pudiera de manera segura pasar el té.

Thalia escupió tan pronto como el té golpeo su lengua.

-Sé que no es la hierba de mejor sabor, pero de verdad necesitas tomarla. Por favor.

Thalia no supo cómo sabía que debía confiar en Silena, pero algo en ella le dijo que estaba de su lado. Contuvo el aliento mientras se obligaba a tragar el amargo líquido hasta que la taza estuvo vacía. Una vez más, Silena gentilmente la recostó. Se alejó de su vista y Thalia pudo escuchar correr el agua, gabinetes abriéndose y cerrándose de nuevo. Oyó a Charlie susurrarle algo a su compañera y luego un suave ruido que sonó como un beso. El corazón de Thalia dolió ante la ternura de ese sonido.

Silena volvió otra vez, con los brazos llenos de toallas. Las coloco al final de la cama. Cuando desapareció de nuevo, regreso con ropa y una manta.

-Charlie ha salido para darte privacidad. Tenemos que limpiar tus heridas y necesito revisar tus costillas.

Thalia asintió. Sabía que esto iba a suceder pero en serio temía moverse. Silena la ayudo a sentarse. En lugar de hacerla sacar su camiseta por encima de su cabeza saco un par de tijeras y corto la camisa.

-Buena decisión, sanadora- Thalia sonrió.

-Tengo mis trucos- bromeo Silena en respuesta- aunque me temo que los pantalones no serán tan fáciles.

-Oh, bueno, ¿Qué es un día si no se gasta retorciéndose de dolor simplemente por quitarse la ropa? Quiero decir, en serio quien quiere ir por la vida sin esa experiencia.

Silena se rio entre dientes.

-Apuesto a que traes diversión a tu compañero.

-Tu podrías llamarlo diversión; creo que él lo llama ser un dolor en el trasero.

Thalia hizo una mueca mientras se recostaba y trataba de ayudar a Silena a quitarle los pantalones. Silena coloco la manta a través de ella, solo descubriendo la parte de arriba que iba a limpiar o revisar. Paso el caliente paño por la cabeza de Thalia limpiando el corte en su frente. Sondeo el cráneo de Thalia con sus dedos y se detuvo cuando Thalia dejo escapar un grito ahogado.

-Vamos a tener que lavar tu cabello para quitar toda la sangre para poder asegurarme de que no necesitas suturas- Silena se alejó de nuevo y regreso con un gran tazón de agua y algún tipo de jabón- es un jabón limpiador, yo lo hice. Ayudará a mantener fuera la infección- explico ante la mirada interrogante de Thalia.

Thalia permaneció recostada ahí con los ojos cerrados mientras le permitía a Silena lavar su cabello. No se movió mientras continuaba soportando las pérdidas de sangre. Descubrieron que no eran necesarias las suturas. Silena explicó que las heridas de cabeza tienden a sangrar muchísimo y lucir peor de lo que en realidad eran. Thalia estaba sin aliento para cuando Silena le había ayudado a deslizarse dentro de una cálida sudadera y unos pantalones deportivos.

-Sé que estas sufriendo, así que voy a darte más te, pero este tiene algunas propiedades para controlar el dolor. Debería ayudar a quitar la molestia.

-Gracias, Silena- Thalia exhalo mientras trataba de calmar su respiración y tranquilizar su acelerado corazón.

-Para eso estoy aquí. Sinceramente había extrañado usar mi don. Charlie jura que lo he dejado lesionarse en nuestras salidas para que así tuviera a alguien a quien atender- Silena rio ante sus propias palabras y Thalia sonrió una vez más ante el hermoso sonido.

Acabándose el té, vio como Silena llevaba una silla junto a la cama. Noto que la mujer parecía estar a finales de los treinta o principios de los cuarenta. Era voluptuosa pero de ninguna manera con sobre peso. Tenía el cabello color negro que caía en ondas naturales alrededor de su elegante rostro. Sus ojos eran azules, pero no solo azules, más bien azul cielo y cerca de brillar. Tenía labios llenos coloreados de rosa. Había una paz sobre ella que le recordaba a Piper. Los ojos de Silena encontraron los de Thalia sacándola de su escrutinio.

-¿Qué sabes tú de las sanadoras gitanas?- pregunto Silena simplemente.

-No mucho- admitió Thalia- me acabo de enterar que una de mis mejores amigas es una.

Las cejas de Silena se levantaron en su frente y sus ojos azul cielo comenzaron definitivamente a brillar.

-¿Una sanadora gitana? ¿Aquí en Rumania?

Thalia asintió, pero se contuvo cuando sintió afilados hormigueos y en su lugar respondió:

-Sí.

-¿Es ella lobo también?

-No, es de nuestra huerta, humana americana por completo- dijo Thalia inexpresivamente.

Silena pensó en la revelación durante algunos silenciosos momentos. Acerca de lo que significaba que una sanadora gitana haya regresado a los lobos rumanos después de tres siglos de ausencia. No se contaba a si misma dado que ella y su compañero se habían efectivamente mantenido al margen.

-¿Dijiste que eres una sanadora?- pregunto Thalia.

-Sí, lo soy. Pero no soy solo una sanadora.

-Tus ojos brillan- las palabras de Thalia fueron suaves mientras reconstruía el rompecabezas- ¡Madre de las perla! Eres una latente, ¿no es así?

La boca de Silena tomo una ligera curva mientras sonría ante las extrañas palabras de Thalia.

-Sí, soy una latente. Soy la última nacida en cinco siglos, tanto sanadora gitana como Canis Lupis latente.

-¿Por qué vives aquí solo sin una manada?

-Trata de relajarte. Esto podría tomar tiempo- Silena se echó hacia atrás en su silla y cruzo una pierna sobre la otra. Miro a nada en particular recogiendo sus pensamientos y tratando de decidir donde debería iniciar su historia- Charles, mi compañero, era un poderoso Alfa hace tres siglos, de la manada Rumana del Oeste.

-¿Rumana del Oeste?- interrumpió Thalia.

Silena ladeo la cabeza, en un gesto muy parecido al de un lobo.

Thalia levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

-Lo siento, lo tengo. Sin interrupción, contengan todos los aplausos hasta el final del espectáculo.

Silena negó con la cabeza.

-Eres muy extraña.

-No tienes ni idea- murmuro Thalia en voz baja pero mantuvo su atención en Silena, esperando a que continuara.

-Durante siglos las manadas rumanas estuvieron divididas. Del Este y del Oeste. Ambas eran gobernadas por poderosos Alfas quienes eran sorprendentemente agradables la mayor parte del tiempo. Tenían una inestable alianza que se convirtió en amistad con los años. Mi bisabuela era la sanadora gitana de la manada del Oeste. La manada de Este no tenía una sanadora y por la amistad entre los Alfas, el Alfa del Este podría permitirle a mi bisabuela ir y atender a sus lobos cuando fuera necesario. Ella termino teniendo una aventura con un hombre lobo, aunque ahora creo que ella era en realidad su compañera. A través de ese emparejamiento una hija fue concebida y así sucesivamente hasta que yo nací. Al principio, pensé que yo solo era una sanadora y latente de cuarta generación. Charlie era el historiador de la manada. Él no tenía razón para pensar de otra manera, así que así es como me registro. Pero después de las guerras de los hombres lobo, y la muerte de mi madre, se hizo evidente que yo era la única sanadora que quedaba. Fue entonces cuando finalmente me dijeron quién era yo en realidad. Ella finalmente había decidido que era el momento de recordarles a los lobos su historia.

-¿Ella quién?- pregunto Thalia.

-Llegaremos a ella muy pronto.

Silena se detuvo momentáneamente y Thalia aprovecho el silencio.

-De acuerdo, regresa un segundo Charlie Brown, ¿Qué quieres decir con que creían que tu bisabuela tenía un compañero? ¿Ella no era humana?

Silena asintió.

-Ella era humana- antes de que Thalia pudiera interrumpirla, levanto un dedo, deteniéndola- pero lo más importante es que era una sanadora gitana- no dio más detalles, simplemente dejo que eso penetrara.

La boca de Thalia se abrió. A pesar de que dolía terriblemente, se apoyó sobre su costado cuidadosamente.

-Maldita sea, no puedes estar diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo. Pero tú lo eres, ¿cierto? Las sanadoras gitanas pueden emparejarse con Canis Lupis.

-No "pueden"- aclaro Silena- deben.

-¿Deben?- las cejas de Thalia se elevaron ante la declaración.

-Las sanadoras gitanas son siempre compañeras de los Canis Lupis.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no hay más latentes?

-Es muy difícil para los hombres lobo procrear, hay una razón para ello, pero no entraremos en ello ahora mismo. Es aún más raro con las sanadoras y un lobo. Un niño nacido de una sanadora y un lobo solo se da cada cuatro o cinco siglos. Yo era la última sanadora gitana/ latente conocida.

-De acuerdo, ¿Cómo pueden haber sanadoras gitanas que no son latentes, entonces?- desafío Thalia.

-¿Cómo fue que la compañera del príncipe de los Canis Lupis Rumanos concibió y no todas las lobas?

-Buen punto- admitió Thalia- ¿así que hay gitanas que han elegido estar con humanos?

-Cuando no pudieron encontrar a su compañero o su pareja murió antes de que fueran vinculados. Entonces sí, algunas eligieron una vida con un humano y acabaron teniendo hijos de esa unión- explico Silena.

-Bien, estoy contigo. Golpéame con algo mas- Thalia se recostó, sus labios estaban cerrados en una línea apretada mientras se movía con cuidado sobre su espalda.

-Dado que mi madre era una sanadora gitana, crecí alrededor de hombres lobo, pero la mayoría de mis amigos eran de una aldea a una par de kilómetros de distancia de la guarida de la manada. Mi madre me mantuvo, en su mayor parte, lejos de los machos tanto tiempo como pudo. Creo que estaba preocupada de que encontrara un compañero a una edad demasiado temprana. Cuando llegue a la pubertad, empecé a exhibir inusuales atributos físicos que se estaban haciendo difíciles de ocultar a los humanos. Mis ojos, por ejemplo, adquirieron un ligero brillo. Cuando sentía emociones fuertes, brillaban como los de un Canis Lupis pura sangre. Tuve que tener cuidado y aprender a controlar mis emociones. Aunque mi madre quería alejarme de los machos, yo tenía que aprender las habilidades de ser una sanadora. A medida que continuaba creciendo empecé a ir con ella a ver a sus pacientes. Veía a Charlie de vez en cuando y empecé a sentir una atracción hacia él. Cuando se lo mencione a mi madre me dijo que no era el momento. Realmente no entendí lo que quería decir hasta más tarde.

Un día, estaba con una de mis amigas de la aldea y vio mis ojos brillar… realmente brillar. Tienes que recordar que ese era un tiempo en donde la sola mención de la brujería conseguían que te colgaran o quemaran. Cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal era considerada como sospechosa. Prometió no decírselo a nadie pero, naturalmente, su miedo supero su lealtad hacia mí. Después de que le conto a su madre lo que había visto, su madre la convenció para que me llevara a su aldea. Yo confiaba en ella; me dijo que tenía algo que mostrarme. Y porque confiaba en ella, la seguía a mi muerte.

La respiración de Thalia se detuvo al escuchar la cruda emoción en la voz de Silena. Vio sus ojos brillar pero también la férrea determinación escrita en el rostro de la sanadora.

-¿Qué te hicieron?- pregunto Thalia en voz baja.

-Intentaron quemarme en la hoguera- contesto como si nada.

-¿Qué?- la boca de Thalia se abrió y sus ojos, abiertos como platos, revelaron la indignación que sentía ante la revelación de Silena.

-Digo intentaron porque cuando estaban a punto de encender el fuego, el vino. Como una enfurecida, salvaje y magnifica tormenta. Se abrió paso entre la multitud que había venido a verme quemarme hasta morir. Creí que asesinaría a cada persona que estuviera ahí. Y los que optaron por quedarse, los masacro.

Thalia escucho, cautivada por las palabras de Silena mientras se imaginaba a Charlie yendo por ella, salvándola. Seguramente Luke haría lo mismo. Mientras Silena había estado hablando, ella siguió buscando la mente de Luke, pero él la estaba bloqueando. Todavía podía sentirlo, pero no había palabras o imágenes o emociones. No sabía lo que estaba pasando con él, pero en el fondo sabía que algo estaba enormemente mal con su lobo.

-Fue en ese momento de intensa emoción- continuo Silena- y extrema necesidad, que escuche su voz en mi cabeza. Me salvo. Y cuando me llevo de vuelta a la manada, me reclamo. Mi madre me dijo que había sospechado desde hace tiempo que el Alfa seria mi compañero. Charlie estaba completamente confundido por cómo podría haber estado en su manada por tanto tiempo sin que hubiera una señal de apareamiento. Nuestro vinculo solo se solidifico cuando fui casi asesinada.

Mi madre explico que a veces, con latentes, las señales de apareamiento solo serán reveladas después de un gran evento catastrófico. Estos traumáticos eventos algunas veces sacan el lobo que está dentro del latente para que pueda vincularse con su pareja. Mientras más diluida este la sangre, más intenso necesita ser el cataclismico evento.

Thalia puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, tengo asientos en primera fila para ese espectáculo.

Silena, una vez más miro a Thalia con desconcierto.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-¿Ya ves que te he dicho que yo también tengo un compañero?

-Sí.

-Pues no hubieron señales de apareamiento hasta que estuve cerca de ser asesinada. Nada. Solo había dos razones por las que nos convencimos de que éramos pareja. La primera, mis exámenes de sangre regresaron como inhumanos, y la segunda, la indescriptible atracción que sentíamos el uno hacia el otro.

Silena sonrió, con el entendimiento grabado en su rostro.

-Le tomo esa crisis a tu lobo para surgir, difícil de creer, lo sé, pero tienes sangre Canis Lupis, lo que significa que tienes un lobo dentro también. Solo que está escondido en lo profundo. ¿Qué señal de apareamiento apareció?

-Podemos escuchar los pensamientos del otro- la sonrisa de Thalia ilumino la habitación mientras recordaba cuando escucho la voz de Luke en su mente por primera vez- no creo que jamás haya deseado tanto algo como escuchar su voz en mi cabeza- una sola lagrima escapo de su ojo e hizo camino por su suave y limpia mejilla. Quería escucharla de nuevo. Necesitaba escucharla. Pero él no la dejaba entrar. Se limpió la lágrima y miro a los ojos de Silena que estaban brillando suavemente- entonces, ¿Qué paso después de que te reclamo?

-Fue un poco inestable al principio. Los machos Alfa son extremadamente posesivos y pueden ser bastante intensos sobre sus compañeras. El no quería apresurar las cosas, pero todo en él le decía que completara el vínculo y los Ritos de Sangre. Después de pasar algo más de tiempo con Charlie, estuvo claro para mí que lo amaba. Que fui hecha para amarlo. Hemos estado vinculado desde hace más de tres siglos.

-Así que, ¿es bastante seguro decir que, uhm, estas bolas de pelo no tiene problemas con el compromiso?- bromeo Thalia.

Silena se rio, y el musical sonido fue un agradable descanso de la agitación rodeando el interior de Thalia. Cuanto más tiempo era incapaz de conectar con Luke, mas desesperada estaba empezando a sentirse. Tomo un par de respiraciones profundas, haciendo una mueca de dolor con cada una mientras sus pulmones maltratados de extendían. Puedo hacer esto, pensó para sí, incluso mientras sentía la oscuridad empujando dentro de su mente donde Luke debería estar. No solo podía hacer esto, sino que tenía que hacerlo. Porque no ver a Luke de nuevo después de finalmente tener su vínculo era inaceptable para ella.

-Estás pensando muy seriamente en algo- observo Silena.

-Solo duele- mintió Thalia- entonces, ¿Qué paso que provoco que tú y Charlie se ocultaran?

Silena pasó los dedos por su cabello y una vez más se recostó en su silla. Dejo escapar un profundo suspiro y continúo su relato.

-Cerca de dos años después de que nos vinculamos empezó a haber cierta tensión en las manadas de los alrededores. La de Serbia era la más volátil. El Alfa de ahí estaba trabajando con una bruja.

-¿Supongo que ella no era el tipo de bruja que estaba casada con un idiota, y era un ama de casa que movía su nariz para usar su magia?

La ceja de Silena se elevó.

-Uhm, no. Ella era malvada, vil y retorcida. Está prohibido para los lobos trabajar con brujas. Veras, no hay tal cosa como una bruja buena. Su magia viene de la oscuridad y la muerte. Cuando el Alfa serbio se enteró de que habían dos sanadoras gitanas en Rumania, declaro la guerra. Las manadas que no estaban dispuestas a ayudarlo, estaban contra él, y por lo tanto ataco. Cuando llegaron aquí, la manada de Charlie y la manada Rumana del Este se unieron para luchar contra la manada Serbia y su bruja. Mi madre fue asesinada en esa guerra, al igual que muchas otras buenas personas. Charlie fue gravemente herido. Encontré su cuerpo sobre el borde del rio. Podía sentir la vida escaparse de el, porque se estaba deslizando de mí también.

No podía levantarlo, así que me recosté ahí y lo sostuve y espere por la muerte. Felizmente me iría con él, porque no hay nada en este mundo para mi sin el- Silena tomo otra respiración profunda y se enderezo- pero el destino decidió que no era nuestro tiempo. Esa noche, una mujer vino a nosotros. Había un suave resplandor a su alrededor y parecía que se deslizaba sobre el suelo en lugar de caminar. Sus movimientos eran elegantes y seguros. Me dijo: "No puedes morir en este momento, sanadora". Le pregunte quien era. "Soy Hera de las Fae. Si mueres, el equilibrio de la vida en el mundo sobre natural será derribado. Eso no puede pasar. Tiene que haber una sanadora en todo momento. Tú eres la única que sabe qué y quién es. La siguiente por venir no lo hará por siglos. Aunque otros con tu sangre pueden nacer, no han sido llamados. Tú y tu lobo deben vivir". La dije que siempre y cuando mi presencia fuera conocida, el Alfa serbio me buscaría. Así que acepto en correr el rumor de que habíamos muerto. Pero en realidad nos escondió de los otros lobos. Hay un hechizo en nuestro hogar dado por el hada. Si no me buscas con un corazón puro y motivos limpios, entonces no puedes ver esta casa. Cualquier persona que desee hacernos daño acabara pasando por delante de ella. También me dio magia de hada simple para encubrir mi presencia y la de Charlie cuando estamos fuera. Así que hemos vivido aquí, en silencio, en la clandestinidad. Esperando. Hera dijo que cuando llegara la siguiente sanadora, la última bruja podría ser destruida. Es muy posible que la misma bruja de hace tres siglos que ayudo al Alfa serbio todavía le siga ayudando hoy día.

Thalia no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Polibotes tenía una bruja trabajando para él. Una jodida bruja. A continuación un pensamiento se apodero de ella.

-¿Por qué quiere tan desesperadamente una sanadora?

-Las sanadoras pueden hacer varias cosas. Conocen hierbas que pueden curar. Pueden ver dentro de un lobo y ver lo que los aqueja. Tienen conexiones con las Fae, y créeme, no quieres ser enemigo de las Fae. Pero la más importante y segura razón por la que un Alfa quiere una sanadora, es que puede proteger a una Canis Lupis embarazada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con proteger?- pregunto Thalia.

-Las sanadoras gitanas no solo usamos hierbas. Hay magia en lo que somos, en quien somos. El destino hizo casi imposible que una Canis Lupis procreara, pero les dio una ventaja… la sanadora. Es por eso que tiene que haber una sanadora gitana en existencia en todo momento. Sin una, las posibilidades de que una hembra llegue a término en un embarazo son mucho, mucho, más bajas. No digo que no suceda, pero una sanadora garantiza un embarazo exitoso.

-Saaannntaaa mierda- expreso Thalia- ni siquiera preste atención, pero no hay niños en la manada Rumana. Quiero decir, ninguno, como en nada de nada, nada, cero, ni un ápice- Thalia se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que Silena la miraba como si le fuera crecido una segunda nariz- lo siento, mi vocabulario tiende a írseme de las manos cuando estoy estresada.

Silena asintió, enarcando las cejas, pero sonrió a Thalia.

-Así que ahora ya lo sabes. Es por eso que estamos en la clandestinidad.

-¿Cómo me encontraron?- le frente de Thalia se frunció.

-Charlie estaba fuera recolectando hierbas para mí. Él te escucho, y luego olio tu dolor. Así que vino y me llevo. Habíamos estado observando la zona debido a la alteración en el aire.

-¿Qué tipo de alteración?

-Cuando llevas a un grupo de hombres lobos juntos tan grande, especialmente con varias manadas involucradas, el aire se vuelve eléctrico. Ha estado latiendo durante los últimos días. Sabía que algo estaba pasando. No había habido una reunión de ese tamaño en bastante tiempo.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Thalia dejo escapar un suspiro y coloco su brazo sobre su cara, cubriéndose los ojos.

-Tengo que preguntarte, ¿te has estado comunicando con tu compañero?

-Lo hice brevemente cuando Charlie estaba cargándome. Pero ahora- Thalia negó con la cabeza, su voz estaba llena de confusión- ahora me está bloqueando.

-Tal vez algo ha ocurrido y está tratando de protegerte- ofreció Silena.

-No, se siente como si algo estuviera "apagado" dentro de él.

-Thals, tengo que decirte que mientras estabas en ese agujero, esa bruja de la que te estaba hablando ataco la mansión. Le prendió fuego.

Thalia casi se cayó de la mesa tratando de incorporarse.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Silena fue a ayudarla al mismo tiempo que Charlie abría la puerta.

-Algo no está bien ahí fuera, Luna- la cara de Charlie estaba marcada por la preocupación- algo repugnante y malvado impregna el aire.

-Ella está buscando- la voz de Silena era sombría mientras veía hacia la puerta principal. Sus ojos se clavaron en ella, como si miraba lo suficientemente duro, podría ver a través de ella- tenemos que tener cuidado. Pero necesitamos respuestas, Charlie. Tenemos que verla.

Charlie negó con la cabeza.

-Es un riesgo demasiado grande.

-¿Ver a quién? ¿Qué riesgo?- Thalia estaba tratando de mantener el ritmo, pero el dolor de sentarse tan abruptamente estaba empezando a hacerla sentir mareada.

-A Hera, ella sabrá lo que está pasando. Si lo que dices es verdad y tu amiga es realmente una sanadora gitana, entonces ella es de quien Hera hablo. Ella es la que me ayudara a derrotar a la bruja.

-Honestamente puedo decir que de todas las cosas de las que podría ver a Piper haciendo, ir cara a cara contra la Bruja Malvada del Oeste no estaba entre las diez principales de la lista- se acostó cerrando los ojos una vez más mientras Silena y Charlie la miraban con lo que Thalia estaba segura serían sus caras de "que es lo que acabamos de meter en nuestra casa". Si, bueno, mi madre se preguntaba lo mismo todos los días, sanadora, así que no es una mirada nueva para mí. Thalia se estaba riendo se du monologo interior hasta que sintió una ligera caricia a través de su cara trayendo un penetrante suspiro. Luego escucho su voz cuando dijo su nombre:

" _¿Thals?"_


	8. Luke VII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 7: Luke VII**

Los ojos de Mona se encontraban cerrados mientras estaba parada en el borde del bosque. Lo noche se convirtió en día, y la nieve había empezado a caer. El aire frio de la montaña azotaba su cabello; su cuerpo se relajó, pero su enfoque era implacable. Mientras estaba lanzando los hechizos a los lobos rumanos lo había sentido. Una corriente de energía. No un poder oscuro, no el poder de las brujas. Habían pasado siglos desde que sintió los tentáculos suaves y fríos de la magia Fae, pero lo sintió esta mañana temprano, mientras la luna todavía se mostraba y el fuego rugía a través del cielo silencioso. Sintió el poder Fae, y debajo de eso algo aún más sutil. Gitana. Y esta no era una gitana joven y novata como la de la manada rumana. Esta era sangre vieja, poderosamente mágica.

Mona continúo extendiéndose hacia los árboles y las montañas cubiertas de nieve, sobre las rocas, las plantas, la suciedad y la vida de la flora y fauna buscando refugios allí. Mientras buscaba indagando, pensó en la última vez que una sanadora gitana fue avistada. Tres siglos habían pasado desde entonces, naciones se habían alzado y caído, la civilización creció y evoluciono, todo tipo de tecnología actualmente gobernaba al mundo. Pero incluso con todos esos cambios, algunas cosas se mantuvieron iguales. Las sanadoras gitanas estarían siempre donde los Canis Lupis vagaban. Sabía que la hija de Venus no había muerto. Sintió cuando Venus había sido asesinada, sintió la fuerza de la vida drenarse de su cuerpo. Pero no Silena.

Mona había buscado durante décadas, sin ni siquiera una brizna de poder. Luego había llegado a la conclusión de que las Fae debieron haber ayudado a la gitana y su pareja a huir. Ninguna simple sanadora gitana podría estar en contra del poder de Mona. Era la bruja más poderosa que su aquelarre haya visto. Cuando las Fae llegaron y acabaron con los aquelarres que se encontraban dispersos por el mundo Oriental, Mona había hecho lo que cualquier depredador inteligente hace: se escondió bajo tierra para esperar el momento oportuno.

Las Fae decidieron que las brujas se estaban volviendo demasiado poderosas y necesitaban reducir su población. Funciono mejor de lo que esperaban. Mona no sabía de otros que fueran sobrevivido aparte de ella misma.

Después de que su pueblo fue borrado de la tierra, Mona encontró refugio en la manada Serbia. El Alfa quería a la sanadora de la manada rumana del Oeste, la quería con tanta fuerza como para contratar a una bruja, y al hacerlo, se aisló a sí mismo y a su manada de otros Canis Lupis.

Mona acepto sus términos. Le entregaría a la sanadora y el la protegería de cualquier enemigo hasta que pudiera recuperar su poder. Todavía era poderosa, incluso después de las Fae, pero se había estado encubriendo durante tanto tiempo que el poder se estaba drenando de ella.

Lo que el Alfa de la manada Serbia no sabía, era que Mona tenía sus propias razones para querer una sanadora gitana. Razones que no tenían nada que ver con el Alfa y todo que ver con convertirla en la bruja más poderosa que haya caminado sobre la tierra. Mona era vieja. Había sido vieja tres siglos atrás. Recordaba cosas olvidadas por los seres sobrenaturales, recordaba por que las sanadoras gitanas eran muy apreciadas no solo por los hombres lobo, sino por las brujas y hadas por igual.

-¿Dónde estás pequeña gitana?- susurro- no te puedes ocultar para siempre- Mona abrió sus ojos escudriñando el bosque.

Lo que sea que sintió antes ahora se había ido. No se desanimó, Mona sabía que cazar una presa sobrenatural tomaba tiempo. Por suerte para ella, tiempo era algo que tenía un montón.

Mientras giraba para irse, comenzó a escuchar el coro de la canción "Evil Woman" de Electric Light Orchesta. Mona sonrió para sí misma. Así que tal vez el tono era algo exagerado.

 _Soy una bruja_ , pensó. _Sin duda, nadie esperaría que el tono de llamada sea "Lean On Me"._

-¿Qué?- fueron sus palabras cortantes mientras contestaba.

-Necesita saber cuáles con tus planes- contesto Polibotes.

Mona puso sus ojos en blanco. Estaba tan harta de responder ante los lobos. Pero, cuando por fin tuviera a la sanadora, dejarían de tener cualquier poder sobre ella.

-Hice mi movimiento. Ahora es el momento de dejar que el Alfa haga lo suyo. A veces, Polibotes, el mejor curso de acción es esperar y ver.

-Bien. Espero que me mantengas informado.

-Cuidado, lobo. No pienses que me das órdenes como si fuera uno de los tuyos. No me quieres como tu enemigo- Mona termino la llamada justo cuando Polibotes comenzó a responder. No tenía tiempo para discutir con el lobo dominante. Necesitaba hacer algo de búsqueda a través de los archivos que se las había arreglado para conservar de la destrucción de las Fae; necesitaba saber quién podría haber ayudado a Silena a permanecer en la clandestinidad y necesitaba encontrar una debilidad.

Mona tenía bastante que hacer, pero Polibotes no necesitaba saber eso. La idea de hacer su propia investigación le trajo a la mente el hecho de que Poseidón era inteligente. Él tenía que serlo para haber durado tanto tiempo y ser tan poderoso. Tenía sentido que el hiciera su propia excavación, sobre todo porque los Canis Lupis parecía hacer caso omiso por completo de las brujas. Así que tal vez era el momento de hacer una visita a la poderosa casa de los Alfas, después de todo, mientras el lobo no está, hay lugar para que la bruja juegue.

Mona se rio para sí misma. _Debo estar haciéndome vieja si algo así tan simple es divertido para mí,_ pensó. Sonrió mientras movía en círculos su manto rojo profundo alrededor de ella.

Después de enviar una llamada mental, espero. Pronto pisadas de pezuñas se hicieron audibles y un segundo después se encontró parado a su lado su corcel negro como la noche.

-Ahh, Octavian, mi fiel amigo- Octavian era octavo en su línea para servir a las brujas, de ahí su nombre. Era un corcel viejo, su vida sobrenaturalmente larga igual a los anteriores a él. Las brujas habían comenzado la cría de ellos mucho ante de lo que Mona podía recordar.

-Vamos a hacer un viaje- le dijo mientras se subía sobre su espalda. No le faltó el respeto con una silla de montar. Sabía que no tenía por qué servirla. El, como cualquier ser sobrenatural, tenía magia propia. Octavian se volvió y se dirigió en la dirección en la que había llegado, lejos de la mansión derrumbada y el bosque que mantenía secretos que Mona iba a descubrir.

…

Luke respiro hondo mientras esperaba a que Thalia le respondiera. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo.

" _¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué me has estado bloqueando? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo preocupada que estaba? ¿Sabes lo que me ha pasado?"_ las preguntas de Thalia fueron como una disparo de revolver en su cabeza.

-¿Estás hablando con Thalia en este momento?- pregunto Annabeth mientras miraba que los ojos de Luke se volvían más y más grandes.

Luke asintió una vez, y luego con el ceño fruncido pregunto:

-¿Tiene un interruptor de apagado?

-Hemos estado buscando uno por años- ofreció Piper- pero no hay nada.

Luke levanto una mano a las dos chicas mientras escuchaba a Thalia en su mente.

" _¿Por qué estas actuando tan raro?"_

Podía oír el dolor en su voz y se preguntó si él era el causante de ello.

-Quiere saber por qué estoy actuando raro- le dijo Luke a Annabeth y Piper.

-Está bien, Lucas, tienes que decirle que está hablando conmigo a través de ti…- instruyo Annabeth.

Al mismo tiempo Luke oyó decir a Thalia:

" _¿Esta Annie cerca? Pon a Annie en la línea."_

Luke miro a Percy.

-¿Son siempre tan mandonas?

Percy y Piper lo miraron inexpresivos, y al mismo tiempo replicaron:

-Sí.

" _Thals, voy a escuchar lo que dice Annie y lo vas a escuchar a través de mí. Entonces le daré tu respuesta",_ explico Luke.

" _Pregúntale por qué diablos me estas llamando Thals."_

-Ella quiere saber por qué diablos la estoy llamando por su nombre.

Annie levanto una ceja.

-¿Estas llamándola Thals?

Luke asintió.

-Sí, así no es como la llamas. La llamas Thalia… o nena… o sabelotodo, e incluso creo que una vez la llamaste pequeña bocazas- Annabeth agito una mano mientras decía- continuemos. Bien. Así que, Thals, Luke ha sido maldecido- Annabeth espero a que Luke se lo pasara.

Las chicas vieron como Luke bajaba su cabeza y comenzaba a sacudirla de un lado a otro. Se miraron la una a la otra, confundidas por su comportamiento. Luego sus hombros comenzaron a temblar.

-¿Te estas riendo?- pregunto Piper, desconcertada.

Luke finalmente se recompuso y levanto la mirada.

-Ella dijo: "Así que alguien más lo ha maldecido. ¿Cuál es el problema? Lo maldigo todo el tiempo."

Todos se echaron a reír; no solo por las palabras de Thalia, sino por el tono de perplejidad con el que Luke retransmitió las palabras de Thalia.

Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco.

-No, tonta. Maldecir como el "Leviosa" no "Leviosaa". No maldiciones como "estúpido".

-Ella está preguntando por que estas citando a Harry Potter… ¿otra vez?- Luke se encontraba cada vez más confundido por la conversación que las chicas estaban teniendo, a través de sus pensamientos.

-Hombre, esto sería más fácil si ella tuviera un teléfono celular- se quejó Piper.

Luke miro a Annabeth.

-Permítanme tratar de explicar, ¿de acuerdo?

-Ve por ello, chico amante.

" _Thals, fui golpeado por la maldición de una bruja. Según Piper afecto mi memoria. Son como enormes agujeros; no puedo recordar mucho… realmente estoy luchando con esto porque siento que hay algunas cosas que no debería haber sido capaz de olvidar."_

Thalia no respondió de inmediato. Si no la sintiera en su mente, hubiera pensado que se había ido.

" _¿Me ol-olvidaste? De verdad no sabes quién soy_ ". Una declaración. Su voz estaba tan llena de dolor que Luke sintió como si su corazón estuviese siendo arrancado de su pecho. " _Así que, ¿sientes que no deberías haber sido capaz de olvidar a tu verdadera compañera?"_

"Si" respondió honestamente Luke.

Thalia no respondió.

-Creo que la lastime- confeso Luke en voz alta.

-Por supuesto que la lastimaste, bobo- gruño Annabeth- ahora que el gato esta fuera de la bolsa, pregúntale donde está, si está bien, y como la encontramos- Annabeth se encontraba a punto de ponerse de pie. Solo la mano de Percy en su pierna le impedía saltar y caminar de un lado a otro.

"¿Dónde estás?"

Pronto Luke se encogió y miro de vuelta a Annabeth.

-¿Siempre habla así, tan…?- gruño mientras trataba de encontrar la palabra.

-¿Así como un marinero? Acostúmbrate a ello, Don Juan. Lo que sea que te dijo, te prometo que ha dicho cosas peores- le espeto Annabeth.

-Simplemente se pone peor cuando esta estresada- trato de tranquilizarlo Piper.

-Ella pregunta: "¿Qué demonios importa dónde estoy si mi maldito compañero peludo, infestado de pulgas, no me reconoce de la siguiente pelinegra caliente en la calle?"

-Omitiste algunas palabras, ¿verdad?- Annabeth levanto una ceja hacia Luke- porque eso es bastante suave para Thals.

Luke gruño.

-No hay razón para repetir todo lo que dice. ¿Y porque ella cree que tengo pulgas?

-Piensa que todo lo que tenga pelaje tiene pulgas. No te lo tomes como algo personal- el tono de Annabeth era agudo, pero sabía que no debería estar descargando su frustración en Luke.

-Luna, facilítaselo- Percy suavizo sus palabras frotando la espalda de Annabeth. Ella lo miro y le saco la lengua- tengo la intención de tomar esa oferta más tarde.

-He creado un monstruo- le dijo Annabeth, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Oh, no tienes ni idea, mi amor- la sonrisa de Percy hablaba de cosas malvadas.

Finalmente Annabeth regreso su atención de nuevo a Luke, quien se veía más y más preocupado a cada minuto.

-Ahora no está respondiéndome- les dijo mientras fruncía sus cejas y tensaba sus hombros. Era obvio que estaba tratando muy duro de contenerse. Fue entonces cuando Annabeth se dio cuenta que aunque Luke había perdido algo de su memoria, seguía siendo el mismo hombre. Un lobo posesivo, mandón, controlador, dominante. Imagino que no ser capaz de solucionar esta situación, de no ser capaz de consolar a Thalia, lo estaba volviendo loco.

" _Thals, lo siento. No quise lastimarte_ ". Luke trato de asegurarse de que ella pudiera sentir la frustración y la preocupación que estaba sintiendo.

Finalmente, ella respondió:

" _Por favor, deja de llamarme Thals. Llámame otra cosa que no sea Thals. Simplemente no puedo soportar su voz diciéndolo."_

Luke miro a Piper. Piper hizo una mueca ante el dolor que vio en la piscina de sus ojos azules.

-Me dijo que dejara de llamarla Thals; que la llamara por cualquier otra menos esa.

-Simplemente porque no te acuerdes no significa que no es tu compañera, Luke- fue Diana quien hablo esta vez- ¿sientes algo cuando escuchas su voz?

-Mi lobo se despierta ante el sonido. Ella le trae paz.

-Trata de imaginar cómo se siente ella- le dijo Diana- se acaba de enterar que el hombre al que ama, el hombre que no ha hecho otra cosa más que protegerla, perseguirla y hacerla sentir como la mujer más querida en la tierra, no se acuerda de ella. Dale esta simple cosa. Llámala Thalia.

Luke trato de llegar a Thalia de nuevo, pero ella se apartó. Fue como un puñetazo en su estómago.

" _Solo necesito un poco de tiempo, Luke. Por favor. Solo…"_ sintió su dolor, casi podía sentir las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro. "Solo necesito un poco de tiempo". Y entonces se había ido.

Piper, Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Diana y Rachel, todos miraron en shock mientras Luke, el grande, el fuerte e inamovible Luke, perdía el control.

Luke levantándose desde el suelo y con su velocidad de lobo cruzo al otro lado de la habitación, agarrando sillas y arrojándolas. Se hicieron añicos, golpeando las paredes con tal fuerza que sacudió la taberna. Luke gruño, sin dejar de causar estragos a todo a su paso. Su aullido de dolor se extendió por el edificio, haciendo que todo el mundo se arrodillara mientras el poder salía de él.

De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Poseidón irrumpió. Su propio poder lleno la habitación, envolviéndose alrededor de Luke y tirando de él hacia abajo.

-Cálmate, Beta- las palabras de Poseidón fueron firmes, mescladas con la promesa de castigo a su Beta si no conseguía ponerse bajo control.

Luke inclino su cabeza.

-Le he fallado. No me acuerdo de ella, pero incluso mientras estoy aquí puedo sentir a mi lobo gruñéndome. Mi propio lobo me reprende por no cuidar de ella.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tu lobo la recuerda?- pregunto Poseidón.

-No sé si la recuerda como nuestra compañera, pero siente una conexión con ella, quiere protegerla- Luke miro a su alrededor, el remordimiento llenándolo ante la evidencia de su pérdida de control- voy a arreglar esto, Alfa- le dijo a Poseidón.

-Sí, lo harás. No puedes ayudarla si no te mantienes controlado.

Luke asintió, pero no dijo nada más.

-Te ayudaremos- ofreció Piper.

Jason la miro y ella se sonrojo ante la aprobación brillando en sus ojos.

-Eso no es necesario- dijo Luke.

-No pedí tu permiso. Somos una manada. ¿Cuál es el punto de ser de la manada si no compartimos las cargas de los otros?

-Bien dicho, sanadora- Poseidón le sonrió a Piper y pudo ver que iba a ser una adición muy especial para su manada.

…

Había tomado el resto del día para que Luke y los otros pudieran poner la habitación en orden y salvar tantas sillas como pudieran. Se encontró con el propietario y le dijo que pagaría por los daños y compraría todas las nuevas sillas. Afortunadamente Nicolae fue muy comprensivo y tomo las cosas con calma.

Esa noche, Luke miro por la ventana del segundo piso de la habitación tranquila donde estaba sentado. La luz de la lámpara parpadeaba, proyectando sombras misteriosas a través de las paredes, un fuego quemaba detrás de el en una de las muchas chimeneas que ocupaban la taberna. Su espalda estaba caliente por el calor, pero el frio que corría por su cara y pecho persistía. Había camas alineados junto a las paredes, de lado a lado en ambos lados de la habitación. Más tarde compartiría esta sala con los otros de su manada, pero por ahora les había dicho a todos que necesitaba estar solo. Necesitaba ver si podía conseguir que Thalia le hablara. Estaba preocupado por ella, sobre cómo había sonado la última vez que habían hablado a través del intimo vinculo que compartían.

Luke saco su teléfono cuando lo sintió vibrar. Poseidón le había enviado un mensaje de texto preguntándole se estaba bien. Luke sonrió, sorprendido por lo mucho que Poseidón se preocupaba por sus lobos. Le respondió y comenzó a poner el teléfono lejos antes de notar un mensaje de texto anterior de Thalia. Sus latidos aumentaron mientras abría el mensaje de texto y se quedó sin aliento mientras leía su correspondencia juguetona.

Cuando se desplazó a través de ello, ciertas cosas llamaron su atención. La llamaba nena, le decía que era de él. Incluso le había dicho que mantuviera su ropa puesta. Tendría que preguntarle a Annabeth y Piper acerca de ello. Los dos se burlaban entre si y era evidente que había una fácil intimidad entre ellos. Su corazón empezó a dolerle mientras leía los textos una y otra vez. Antes de la muerte de Cecyl había anhelado una compañera, anhelado lo que obviamente había tenido con Thalia. Recordó que después de que muriera Cecyl había jurado que nunca tomaría una compañera. Nunca más quería tener la responsabilidad por la vida de alguien, o la posibilidad de que pudiera volver a fallar. Ahora bien, leyendo los textos, sabía que haría cualquier cosa para conseguir sus recuerdos de vuelta. Haría cualquier cosa por tener a esta mujer que, obviamente, lo amaba, y el a ella, de nuevo en sus brazos.

" _Encontré los mensajes de texto entre nosotros_ ". Luke empujo sus pensamientos con tanta fuerza como pudo contra los escudos de ella. Se sentía mal forzándola para entrar en su mente, pero no lo suficientemente malo para que no lo hiciera. Se sentía vacío, solo sin su presencia en su mente.

" _Thalia, por favor, háblame_ ". Suplico Luke.

" _¿Y qué exactamente quieres que te diga? Hola, sé que no me recuerdas pero te amo más que a mi vida y no puedo soportar estar sin ti. Apenas puedo respirar estando lejos de ti. Estoy sufriendo, asustado y enojada. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres escuchar como mi corazón se está rompiendo y mi alma se siente como si fuera sido rasgada en dos? O tal vez te gustaría que te diga como en todo lo que puedo pensar es en la última vez que me sostuviste en tus brazos, el último beso que me diste, la última vez que te oí hablarme reconociéndome. ¿Qué debo decir, Luke?_ "

Luke cerró los ojos mientras absorbía su dolor.

" _Sé que te he hecho daño y lo siento. Puedo decir a partir de estos textos que te amaba._ "

Thalia lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo más, y la vacilación en su voz casi lo hizo caer de rodillas.

" _Me amabas… pasado. Vaya, eso es intenso. Esa es la guinda del pastel proverbial, bola de pelos. Gracias por eso._ "

" _¡THALIA DETENTE!_ " rugió Luke a través de su vínculo. " _No voy a renunciar a nosotros. No voy a parar hasta encontrarte y destruir la maldición, no, no me acuerdo de ti, pero todo el mundo me dice que eres preciada para mí. Algo dentro de mí me dice que tienen razón. Te encontrare, pero hasta entonces…. Solo déjame cortejarte de nuevo._ "

" _Um, noticias de último momento, Lucas. Nunca realmente me cortejaste en primer lugar. Más o menos me dijiste que era tuya y casi matas a cualquier otro que respirar demasiado cerca de mí_ ". Casi podía oír su sarcasmo y lo tomo como una buena señal, como si tal vez hubiera llegado hasta ella. "¿ _Y cómo exactamente planeas cortejarme, B?_ " pregunto ella.

" _¿B?_ "

" _Por Beta. Aunque me reservo el derecho de utilizarlo para llamarte mujer vagabunda cuando lo considere necesario_ ".

Luke sonrió. Era una luchadora, eso era seguro.

" _Bueno, tengo toda la noche. ¿Qué tal si nos conocemos otra vez?_ "

Espero a ver que iba a decir y ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se encontraba conteniendo el aliento hasta que lo soltó cuando ella respondió.

" _Está bien._ "

" _Antes de que vayamos más lejos, necesito saber, ¿estás a salvo? ¿Hay alguien lastimándote?_ "

" _Estoy a salvo. Estoy sufriendo, pero es solo porque me cai en un profundo agujero en el suelo._ "

Luke decidió esperar para encarar eso. Primero se ocuparía de sus emociones y la ayudaría a que se sintiera cómoda.


	9. Thalia VIII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 8: VIII**

" _Yo empezare_ " comenzó Thalia. " _Durante un tiempo he estado queriendo preguntarte esto, pero recientemente las cosas se pusieron un poco agitadas y antes de eso, estabas siendo un cabeza hueca. ¿Cuál es tu apellido y por qué no lo usas nunca?_ " Thalia cerró los ojos mientras yacía sobre la mesa. Había estado preguntándose cuál era su apellido, eso era cierto, pero justo en este momento ella lo escucharía recitar el alfabeto una y otra vez con tal de oír su voz. _Sí, sí, soy tan patética en este momento,_ pensó Thalia.

" _Mi apellido es Castellan._ "

"¿Quién _era tu padre?_ " preguntó Thalia.

Casi podía oírlo respirar profundamente antes de que el hablara.

" _Era el Alfa de la manada Rumana del Oeste_ ". Luke espero su respuesta. Pensó que probablemente ella no sabía que en algún momento la manada Rumana estuvo dividida.

" _¿Cuándo fue Alfa tu padre?_ "

Luke frunció el ceño. ¿No iba a preguntarle sobre la división de la manada?

" _Después de las guerras de los hombres lobos. El Alfa anterior fue asesinado durante este periodo. Creo que se llamaba…_ "

" _Charles_ ", término Thalia por él.

Luke no podía creer que ella supiera esto. No es algo que siempre se hablaba en una conversación casual. ¿Cómo podía saberlo?

" _Si, Charlie. Mi padre era su Beta_ ". Luke hizo una pausa incomoda. " _... Mi padre murió en 1905 después de que mi madre, fuera baleada y asesinada por cazadores furtivos. La habían confundido con un lobo salvaje. Yo solo tenía 20 años humanos, convirtiéndome en uno de los más jóvenes Alfas de nuestra historia._ "

Esta vez sintió la sorpresa de ella. Así que ella no había sabido que el había sido un Alfa.

" _¿Fuiste un Alfa?_ " Thalia sabía que el asombro que sentía llenaba su voz.

" _Sí._ "

" _¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué ya no lo eres más?_ " Luke podía sentir su interés, su deseo de saber más sobre él. Por alguna razón eso le hizo sentir orgulloso. Su lobo estaba pavoneándose, como un joven cachorro tratando de atrapar la atención de una hembra.

" _Cuando murió mi hermana Cecyl perdí la razón. Entre en un arrebato de ira, convirtiéndome en alguien peligroso para todos los que me rodeaban. Recuerdo que Poseidón vino a mí, recuerdo disolver la manada Rumana del Oeste y declarar una fusión, pero después de eso no recuerdo no recuerdo lo que paso. Sé que renuncie a mi apellido. Había deshonrado a mi familia por no haber protegido a mi hermana… no merecía llevar el nombre de mi padre._ "

Thalia podía sentir el dolor de Luke por perder a su hermana y la vergüenza que el pensó que debía llevar. Pero ella sabía que no era así. Incluso los Alfas no podían salvar a todos.

" _Luke, los Alfas no son infalibles. No debería avergonzarte por lo que paso ese día. Nadie podría haber predicho lo que haría un lobo idiota. Eres un hombre increíble, y cuando clamas a alguien como tuyo haces todo lo posible para protegerlos. Pero no eres perfecto y nadie espera que lo seas._ "

" _Hablas como si me conocieras_ ". Luke no pudo ocultar la emoción que evocaban sus palabras en él.

" _Te conozco_ ". La voz de Thalia fue suave mientras ella respondía a la emoción que sentía venir a través de su vínculo.

" _Espero haberte conocido igual de bien._ "

" _Lo harás_ ", prometió Thalia. " _No te abandonare, Luke. Lo siento, pero estas atascado conmigo._ "

Pudo sentir la alegría de Luke.

" _Piper me mostro fotos tuyas en su teléfono_ ", mencionó el repentinamente.

Thalia se quedó callada ante su comentario. Sus ojos se abrieron y se encontraron con el techo bajo el cual yacía, trazando a lo largo de las vigas de madera que corrían horizontalmente a través del cuarto. Su respiración aumento y justo en ese momento planeo matar a Piper en cuanto la viera.

" _¿Lo hizo?_ ", pregunto Thalia cuidadosamente. " _¿Y qué pensaste?_ "

" _Esperaba que algún día pudieras estar vinculada a mí, así de esa manera esa bata ya no sería necesaria._ "

Thalia sintió que la sangre subía a su cara, el calor de la vergüenza atravesándola. Si, Piper era una sanadora gitana muerta.

" _No te avergüences, Thalia. Creo que eres hermosa._ "

" _Si, bueno, no esperaba que la primera cosa que le enseñaría a mi compañero que no se acuerda de mi es estar en una bata._ "

" _No me estoy quejando_ ". Oyó risas en su voz y lo absorbió como si fuera la última gota de agua que nunca más sentiría en su piel.

" _Estoy segura que no lo estás._ "

Luke se puso serio.

" _¿Thalia como supiste quien era Charles?_ "

Thalia no sabía cuánto se le estaba permitido contar a Luke. Silena y Chalie habían salido, para nada preocupados en dejarla ya que no podía caminar. Pero, ¿Cómo esconder algo de Luke? Ya sea que se acordara de ella o no, el seguía siendo su compañero.

" _¿Thalia?_ " su voz sonaba cada vez más como el Luke que la amaba.

" _No quiero poner en peligro a los que me han rescatado._ "

" _Lo comprendo y puedes confiar en mí. ¿Cómo lo supiste?_ "

Thalia respiro hondo y lo dejo salir. Decidió que era imposible no poder decirle.

" _Sabía quién era porque él y su compañera Silena son los que me salvaron de la caverna donde estaba. Ahora estoy en su casa._ "

Thalia se estremeció ante la alarma que corrió a través de su vínculo.

" _¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pueden estar todavía vivos? Nadie ha visto o escuchado de ellos en siglos._ "

" _Lo sé. Silena me lo explico todo._ "

" _Entonces explícamelo a mí_ ", exigió Luke.

" _Todavía no puedo, Lucas. No sé si estén cómodos conmigo contándolo._ "

" _Soy tu compañero. ¿Cómo puedes esconderme algo?_ "

" _Oh, ¿ahora deseas reclamar la tarjeta del compañero? bueno, puedes meterla de nuevo en tu bolsillo trasero, amigo, porque hasta no hace mucho tiempo eras como: "bla, bla, no me acuerdo de ti, bla, bla, debería recordar a mi compañera". Así que, ¿a quién le importa?_ ", le gruño Thalia.

" _Puede que no recuerde, pero sí creo que eres mi compañera. Thalia, te someterás a mí en esto_ ". Thalia pudo sentir la sorpresa que lo lleno cuando ella se rio de el a través de su vínculo. "¿ _Te estas burlando de mí?_ "

" _Si, mi compañero peludo, estoy definitivamente riéndome de ti. "Someter"… hombre, ese es el clásico Luke. Me hace querer besarte._ "

Thalia oyó la puerta empezar a abrirse.

" _Oye, Lucas, me tengo que ir. Están de vuelta y tengo que hablar con ellos._ "

" _No te atrevas a bloquearme, Thalia_ ". Thlia amaba el autoritarismo en su voz; la hacía sentir como si nada hubiera cambiado entre ellos.

" _Lo siento, pero la conexión es un poco difusa, Lucas, te escucho entre cortado. Has algunos… no puedo… hablamos… luego..._ " Thalia interrumpió sus palabras con silencios en medio imitando una mala conexión de un teléfono celular, y luego rápidamente erigió una pared entre sus mentes. Le dolía estar separada de él, pero confiaba en Silena y Charlie y necesitaba saber que hacer acerca de sus amigos y compañero supieran sobre sus rescatadores.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Thalia oyó a Silena preguntar.

Thalia yacía en la cama con los ojos cerrados, oliendo el aire fresco y crujiente que se había arremolinado dentro cuando Charlie y Silena entraron a su casa. Mientras se habían ido, Thalia había intentado echar un vistazo alrededor de la habitación. Había observado que la cama que ocupaba estaba en el área donde estaría una mesa de desayuno. La cocina estaba justo al lado. Los pisos era de madera y la isla en medio de la cocina era de madera con estantes a lo largo de la base que albergaba todo tipo de botellas diferentes con nombres escritos en sus etiquetas. Por encima de la isla colgaba una agarradera redonda de hierro forjado, pero en lugar de macetas, de este colgaban plantas y hierbas. El mostrador que corría a ambos lados de la cocina era de la misma madera que la isla y los gabinetes estaban abiertos sin puertas en ellos. Era una habitación muy acogedora. El olor de incienso impregnaba el aire y el crujido del fuego caliente que ella no podía ver a la vuelta de la esquina la calentaba.

La mente de Thalia regreso a la pregunta de Silena cuando la vio parada al lado de su cama.

-Débil- contesto honestamente. Pensó que no tenía ningún motivo para mentir.

-Voy a hacer un poco más de té para ti.

-Gracias- Thalia aclaro su garganta antes de que ella continuara- entonces, Silena, necesito saber lo que puedo decirle a Luke, mi compañero, acerca de ustedes. Él y yo estábamos hablando a través de nuestro vinculo mientras que ustedes se habían ido y he descubierto por que lo sentía tan extraño.

-Perdió sus recuerdo- termino Silena antes de que Thalia pudiera revelarlo.

La boca de Thalia cayó abierta. La cerró y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Silena le entrego el té y Thalia tomo un sorbo. Charlie vino y se puso al lado de su compañera.

-Hay ojos y oídos en todas partes del bosque- le dijo Charlie misteriosamente.

Silena le dio un codazo.

-No intentes asustarla, torpe.

Charlie dio a su compañera un gruñido fingido, pero había humor en sus ojos.

-Charlie y yo fuimos a ver a la mujer de la que te hable, quien no ayudo todos estos siglos atrás- explico Rachel- sabíamos que ella sabía lo que estaba pasando. Y no es bueno. No es bueno en lo más mínimo- Silena se acercó a Thalia y coloco un brazo detrás de sus hombros mientras Charlie tomaba sus tobillos suavemente con sus manos- necesitas sentarte un poco. Estar toda acostada sobre tu espalda puede causarte neumonía.

Después de que Thalia se acomodó, las almohadas detrás de ella apoyadas contra la pared, miro hacia la cara preocupada de Silena.

-Entonces, suéltalo todo. No lo endulces y por favor confía en mí. Yo confió en ustedes chicos y no quiero que les pase nada.

Silena sonrió.

-Gracias, Thals. Lo primero que debes saber es que debes estar aquí. Solo yo puedo sanarte y evitar que te enfermes más.

-¿Por qué me enfermaría más?

Silena ignoro la pregunta y continúo:

-En segundo lugar, la bruja de la que te hable es de hecho la única desde hace mucho tiempo. Es poderosa y quiere una sanadora. No se detendrá ante nada para encontrarme. Tienes que entender lo terrible que sería si pones sus manos sobre mí. Tengo que evitarlo a cualquier precio.

Thalia comenzó a sentir que la cabeza se le nublaba. No se sentía soñolienta, pero se sentía rara. Y entonces ella lo sintió. Su vínculo con Luke se rompió por la mitad. Era tan extraño. Era como si ella pudiera ver el cordón que la llevaba hacia el… como una cuerda tensa siendo jalada demasiado hasta quebrarse. Thalia tomo una bocanada de aire ante la repentina perdida de la conexión.

Sus ojos se dispararon hacia Silena.

-¿Qué has hecho?- gruño Thalia.

Charlie dio un paso adelante, una postura protectora frente a su compañera. Como si Thalia estuviera en condiciones de hacer algo.

-Lo siento, Thals. No puedo decir que le digas demasiado a tu compañero. Podrías no darte cuenta que estás dando pistas a donde el o la manada podrían encontrarte.

Thalia estaba tratando muy duro de verlo desde el punto de vista de Silena, pero el agujero negro dentro de ella no le estaba haciendo comprensiva especialmente.

-Habrá algunas consecuencias por el vínculo roto. Y no es permanente. Pero puedo mantener al mínimo los efectos.

-¿Qué consecuencias?- Thalia estrecho los ojos hacia la sanadora en quien quiso tanto creer que no la lastimaría. Ahora no estaba segura.


	10. Piper IX

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Piper IX**

-Mi amor- Percy acarició el rostro de Annabeth mientras trataba de despertarla- tenemos que prepararnos.

Todos los demás ya se habían levantado y empezado a prepararse para el viaje que cada uno tenía por delante. Percy había dejado dormir a Annabeth diez minutos extras, sabiendo que las emociones iban a ser intensas hoy. Iba a ser agotador.

Para su sorpresa, su compañera odia-mañanas se sentó repentinamente. Lo miro, su cabello un desastre de dormir. En lugar de una sonrisa vio el duro destello de la determinación en sus ojos grises.

-Sé que quieres saltar y salir corriendo por la puerta, Luna, pero no podemos ayudar a Thals o a Luke si nos cuidamos de nosotros mismos. Así que una ducha rápida, después comida. ¿De acuerdo?

-Dime que vamos a arreglar esto, Percy. Sé que me lo dijiste anoche, pero he dormido desde entonces. Así que por favor dime que la encontraremos y recuperaremos los recuerdos de él.

Percy se puso de pie y camino al otro lado de la cama. Tomando su mano, tiro de ella para colocarla delante de él. Inclino su barbilla de modo que estuviera mirando a los ojos que podría mirar por el resto de la eternidad.

-Te doy mi palabra. Hare lo imposible por traer a Thals de vuelta con nosotros y restablecer a Luke. Ellos son tanto mi familia como la tuya y son de la manada. Protejo lo que es mío. Y aunque no soy Alfa, soy el príncipe de los Grises de Rumania. Luke y Thalia son míos. ¿Está claro?

Annabeth miro a la hermosa cara de su compañero. Podía sentir el amor, la preocupación, la inflexible determinación, y la firmeza centrados en hacer exactamente lo que dijo que haría.

-Está claro. Confió en ti.

Percy la atrajo hacia él, envolviéndola con sus brazos. Una mano la sostenía firmemente por parte baja de la espalda y la otra acariciaba su nuca. Cuando sus labios se encontraron con los de ella, el mundo y todas las preocupaciones, pena, lucha y dolor se esfumaron. Era solo ella y Percy. Ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello, pasando los dedos a través de su cabello. Presiono su cuerpo más cerca del suyo y fue recompensada con un gruñido bajo. Después de varios minutos, Percy se retiró, sus labios húmedos de su beso. Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que él estaba tan falto de respiración como ella.

-Podría besarte todos los días, durante todo el día, y nunca tendría suficiente- aunque el había detenido el beso, no había aflojado su abrazo.

-Estas de suerte- sonrió con picardía.

-¿Y eso porque, Luna?

Annabeth se puso de puntillas y presiono su boca en la oreja de Percy. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse contra el de ella.

-Porque planeo dejar que me beses, a menudo y principalmente en la boca- le dijo con un suave soplo de aire contra su oreja y cuello.

Annabeth comenzó a reír cuando Percy gruño ante sus palabras. Le encantaba que aun pudiera sacudir su jaula, adoraba tenerlo de puntillas.

" _Gracias_ ", susurro Annabeth en la mente de él.

" _¿Por qué?_ " Percy sinceramente no sabía por qué podía estar agradeciéndole.

" _Por darme eso. Por continuar mostrándome cariño y amor, aun con todo esto ocurriendo._ "

-Annabeth, mírame- las palabras de Percy fueron amable pero todavía una orden.

Hizo lo que dijo.

-Tú siempre vas primero. Siempre. Y no eres solo tú la que necesita sentirse amada, querida, y necesitada. Somos lobos, el amor, el contacto, es esencial para nosotros- beso su frente y la libero- ve a ducharte. Me encontrare contigo para el desayuno.

-Espera- Annabeth se dio cuenta que Percy no llevaba la misma ropa con la que se había ido a dormir. Llevaba un par de pantalones cargo verdes y una camiseta negra de manga larga- ¿Dónde conseguiste esa ropa y donde puedo conseguir algo?- necesitaba muchísimo salir de su conjunto cubierto de hollín.

-E dueño fue por la gente del pueblo y consiguió que donaran ropa. Debe haber algo en el baño al final del pasillo. Puede que no se ajuste perfectamente pero al menos esta limpia.

-No me importa si son harapos o cachemira. Solo necesito salir de estas ropas- levanto la vista hacia él y sonrió- gracias, hombre lobo. Te veo al rato.

Percy le guiño un ojo mientras salía de la habitación.

Annabeth llamo a la puerta del cuarto de baño. Solo había uno en toda la posada y lo estaba compartiendo con el resto de la manada.

-Ya casi término- era una familiar voz femenina.

-Piper, soy Annie. Abre.

La puerta se abrió solo lo suficiente para que Piper sacara la cabeza. Annabeth sintió el calor de la ducha caliente acariciar su cara cuando se arremolino mas detrás de ella.

-¿Estás sola?

Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, sanadora, soy solo yo. Ahora, déjame entrar.

Piper abrió más la puerta mientras resoplaba.

-Bueno, podía haber tenido a tu lobo contigo. No quería abrir la puerta así…- Piper hizo un movimiento con la mano indicando su cuerpo vestido con una toalla-… y estar como "Oh, hola, Percy, ¿Cómo te va Percy? solo estoy aquí parada en mi toalla pasando el rato y haciendo mis cosas, Percy".

Annabeth cerró la puerta tras ella y sacudió la cabeza hacia Piper.

-Eres una pequeña gitana perturbada.

Annabeth miro alrededor, viendo rápidamente la ducha en la pared frente a la puerta. Era un sencillo cuadrado embaldosado con un desagüe en el suelo. Una cortina de ducha azul colgaba a través de ella. Al lado de la ducha había una pequeña mesa que tenía ropa y toallas. Annabeth no pudo evitar la sonrisa que cruzo por su cara cuando comenzó a desvestirse.

Piper le ofreció una débil.

-Lo siento. Solo estoy toda de mal humor. Estoy recibiendo vibraciones extrañas y…

-¿Qué quieres decir con vibraciones extrañas? ¿De Thals? ¿El bosque? ¿Sobre Lucas?- interrumpió Annabeth.

Piper paro de cepillarse el cabello a mitad de camino. Se dio la vuelta del viejo espejo para mirar a su mejor amiga.

-¿Has acabado? ¿vas a dejarme terminar ahora?

Annabeth levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

-Oh, hombre. Lo siento. Estoy peligrosamente cerca del furgón de los locos, ¿verdad?

-Definitivamente creo que deberías dar un par de pasos atrás. Es demasiado pronto para saltar a ese furgón. Te aseguro que te daré el completo visto bueno cuando sea el momento.

Annabeth sonrió.

-Bien. Entonces, ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

-No sé realmente como describirlo. Creo que Thals está a salvo, pero al mismo tiempo algo está mal. Tendré que ver cómo está actuando Luke, eso me ayudara a saber acerca de Thals. No se da cuenta de que a pesar de que no la recuerda, ella aún está conectada a él. Ellos se afectan mutuamente, lo sepan o no.

Annabeth se metió a la ducha. Piper soltó una risita cuando escucho a Annabeth gemir.

-Oh. Dios. Mío. Esto se siente divino. Casi tan bueno que podría ser malo, pero es tan bueno que no te importa si es malo. ¿Me sigues?

Piper tenis una sonrisa que se extendía por su cara y sus ojos arrugados mientras respondía:

-Sí, princesa loba, te sigo. Así que, de todos modos, como iba diciendo, otra vibración que estoy sintiendo es de cierto lobo…

-Oh, hermano. ¿Estamos preparándonos para tener algunos momentos Thals?

-Sin dudo un momento Thals. Él no es una opción, para nada, completamente fuera del menú. Pero sigue sonriéndome y guiñándome el ojo. Quiero decir… vamos. ¿Cuánto se supone que es capaz de aguantar una chica?

-Déjame adivinar- Annabeth hablo por encima del ruido del agua de la ducha- ¿el nombre del dicho lobo fuera-del-menú rima con lason?

-¿Lason? En serio, Ann, ¿con eso es lo que sales?- Piper puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, está bien. ¿El nombre el lobo es…?

-Sí, sí, mierda- interrumpió Piper- es nuestro amable camarero del barrio. Quiero decir, ¿me imaginas presentándoselo a mis padres? Hola mamá y papá, este es Jason, es un hombre lobo y camarero. Así que básicamente podría comerme para el almuerzo y luego servirse a sí mismo una buena cerveza fría para tragarme mejor.

Annabeth se estaba carcajeando fuertemente cuando cerró la ducha y abrió la cortina. Agarro una toalla y comenzó a secarse.

-Muy buena.

-Estoy hablando en serio, Annie- gimoteo Piper- está empezando a llegar a mí y no tengo tiempo de cuidar un corazón roto.

-Piper, respira profundamente, déjalo salir lentamente- Annabeth espero hasta que su amiga cumplió mientras continuaba vistiéndose. Se puso un par de pantalones cargo que eran solo un pelín demasiado grandes, luego se pasó una camiseta azul con cuello de tortuga por la cabeza- ahora, no nos estresemos acerca del pequeño asunto del CHL, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿CHL?- el ceño de Piper se frunció.

-Sí, el Camarero-Hombre-Lobo- Annabeth sonrió, muy complacida consigo misma.

-¿Qué pasa contigo y Thals y los acrónimos? Juro que tienen un cuaderno lleno de ellos.

-Si lo tenemos, nunca lo sabrás- Annabeth le guiño un ojo a su morena amiga.

Piper miro a Annabeth de arriba abajo y luego sonrió.

-Dominas totalmente todo el estilo "me di un baño de hollín en un incendio y ahora tengo que llevar ropa demasiado grande en colores que me arruinan por completo".

Annabeth abrió la puerta del baño y apresuro a Piper a salir.

-Bueno, gracias, Thelma. Aprecio el apoyo.

-Cuando quieras, Louise. Para eso estoy aquí, para indicar cuando logras un buen aspecto, o fallas en el intento.

-Bajemos a comer, idiota- dijo Annabeth, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia Piper y tirando de ella.

Cuando las dos chicas llegaron abajo vieron que la mayoría de la manada ya había comido y estaba empezando a dispersarse, algunos dirigiéndose a ayudar al dueño de la posada a limpiar y otros ocupándose de cosas que Poseidón les había asignado.

Su grupo estaba todo reunido alrededor de la chimenea en la gran sala de reunión. Percy camino hacia Annabeth y le tendió un plato de huevos y tocino. Y para sorpresa de Piper, y disgusto parcial mesclado con alegría, Jason le tendió a ella un plato de lo mismo.

Ambas chicas tomaron asiento en el sofá que los chicos habían desocupado cuando ellas llegaron.

-Muy amable de su parte unirse a nosotros, señoritas- Poseidón se dirigió a ellas con un tono firme, pero sus ojos contenían diversión.

-En América, P, hay una cosa llamada llegar elegantemente tarde. Veras, es mi trabajo como tu nuera, introducirte en todas estas costumbres- Annabeth le sonrió.

Poseidón soltó una risa.

-Oh. Bien, entonces, ¿supongo que debo agradecerte en lugar de reprenderte?

-Ahora lo estás pillando.

Todos aquellos alrededor de la habitación se rieron de la broma, pero se callaron cuando Poseidón se levantó.

-Tan pronto como todos terminen de comer saldrán en sus direcciones separadas. Sally y yo, así como la mayor parte del resto de la manada, nos quedaremos aquí. Este será el cuartel general, a falta de un término mejor. Percy, Annie, Rachel y Grover tomaran en vehículo que queda y se dirigirán de vuelta a la mansión. Una vez allí, Grover se pondrá en contacto con el historiador de la manada y el debería al menos ser capaz de señalarles una dirección general de dónde empezar a buscar- Poseidón hizo una pausa y pareció reunir sus pensamientos. Todo el mundo espero en silencio, el fuego chasqueando y estallando mientras la manera se quemaba, y el viento afuera golpeando contra las ventanas.

Finalmente miro a Piper.

-Tú, Diana, Jason y Luke se dirigirán afuera a pie.

Los ojos de Piper se abrieron ampliamente ante esta declaración.

-¿A pie? ¿En el frio y la nieve?- chillo.

-Yo podría sacrificar un poco de calor corporal por ti si lo necesitas- bromeo Jason y guiño un ojo. Le dio un gran placer hacerla sonrojar.

-Jason- la voz de Poseidón fue una advertencia aunque no había calor verdadero detrás de ellas- ahora bien, he reunido todas las cosas que necesitaran para encargarse de este tiempo. Tendrán un poco de ayuda a lo largo del camino, aunque no deberían buscarla. Simplemente dejen que vaya a ustedes.

Se oyó un gruñido cuando Annabeth se lanzó a si misma hacia atrás en el sofá dramáticamente.

-P, me estas matando. Primero, tienen la oportunidad de conocer a la Hada, ¿y ahora consiguen ir a una excursión digna del Señor de los Anillos a través de la montaña? ¿Y aun así todo lo que yo consigo es a un tipo viejo y papel quebradizo?

-Solo recuerda que esto es por Thals y Luke- Piper palmeo la pierna de su mejor amiga.

-Esa es tu única salvación. De lo contrario me estaría invitando a mí misma a su pequeña aventura.

Dos horas, varias discusiones y montones de quejidos mientras la manada se separaba más tarde, Annabeth, Percy, Rachel y Grover estaban una vez más en la Hummer viajando por la larga carretera montañosa de vuelta a la mansión de los Lobos Grises Rumanos. Mientras tanto, Piper, Diana, Jason y Luke habían comenzado su arduo viaje a pie.

-¿Crees que lo tenemos todo?- le pregunto Piper a Diana mientras se adentraban en el bosque de los Alpes Transilvanos. Estaban caminando en fila india con Diana a la cabeza, luego Piper, Jason y Luke en la retaguardia.

-Si no lo tenemos, lo único que nos dejamos fue un inodoro.

-En serio- añadió Jason- tenía que haber sido Sally la que empacara para nosotros. Ningún hombre habría pensado en todas la cosas que tenemos empaquetadas en estas bolsas que estamos cargando a nuestras espaldas.

Annabeth había sugerido llevar un caballo o un burro, pero Poseidón dijo que incluso si pudieran encontrar uno simplemente sería una boca más que alimentar. Así que, sin un caballo/ burro de carga, los cuatro estaban en camino.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras caminaban. El crujido de la nieve bajo sus botas, y el ocasional pájaro o animal correteando eran los únicos sonidos.

Luke estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Después de que Thalia lo hubiera bloqueado, y había tenido algún tiempo para calmarse, había ido a Poseidón. Le hizo saber que Thalia dijo que las personas que la habían rescatado eran Charles y Silena: un Alfa y su compañera que se creía que habían muerto hace tres siglos. Poseidón estaba sorprendido, pero no completamente conmocionado. Le había dicho a Luke que a la luz de las circunstancias de Thalia, ir a ver a Hera era el mejor curso de acción para Piper.

Cuando se había despertado esta mañana supo que algo iba mal. No podía sentirla en absoluto. No era como cuando ella había bloqueado su mente; incluso entonces aun podía sentirla, pero ahora no había nada. Había decidido que tal vez estaba inconsciente, y aunque odiaba la idea de ella inconsciente, era un pensamiento mejor que otras posibilidades. No se lo había mencionado a nadie porque no se imaginaba que hubiera algo que se pudiera hacer acerca de eso. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba sin su presencia mal débil comenzaba a sentirse, y la oscuridad arrastrándose en su mente y alma se intensificaba. Ahora estaba pensando que tal vez habría sido buena idea mencionárselo a Poseidón. Si iba a peor, decidió, hablaría con Piper y Diana.

* * *

Diana Lawrence no podía creer donde estaba, o lo que estaba haciendo. Si alguien hubiera venido a ella hace un año y dicho: "Oye, el año que viene estarán en Rumania haciendo senderismo a través del bosque en busca de un hada", le habría dicho que dejara de esnifar aquellos bolígrafos permanentes. Pero aquí estaba, en Rumania, haciendo senderismo en el frio glacial buscando un hada. Había sabido que las Fae existían en el pasado. A Diana le gustaba conservar un poco de su historia y la historia de otros seres sobrenaturales. Sin embargo, no hay sido tan diligente en los últimos años y no sabía que las Fae eran aun parte de este mundo. Era increíble.

No había duda de que lamentaba lo que había hecho a Annabeth, pero al mismo tiempo estaba tan contenta de que estuviera aquí, capaz de ayudar a su propia especie.

* * *

Piper estaba intentando concentrándose en donde plantaba su pie en la nieve para evitar tropezar, pero su mente continuaba preguntándose por el lobo demasiado-caliente-para-su-propio-bien caminando detrás de ella. No entendía el dolor en su interior cuando lo miraba. Lo que podía entender era su atracción por el: era jodidamente lamible. Piper sonrió ante las palabras que había escuchado a Thalia usar tantas veces. Thals, ahí es donde su mente debería estar. Y lo estaba, pero también estaba en Jason.

 _¿Ves, Thals? Te necesito_ , pensó Piper. _Te me dirías que me recompusiera, y si ocurre que soy manoseada en el proceso, entonces que suerte la mía._ Piper dejo salir una carcajada ante eso. Era exactamente lo que diría Thalia. Piper echo los hombros hacia atrás y se irguió un poco más. Lo que sea que estuviera pasando o no entre ella y Jason aun estaría ahí una vez que Thalia estuviera a salvo en casa. Poseidón la había enviado para encontrar respuestas acerca de cómo ayudar a Thalia. La habia apartado a un lado antes de que se fueran y le había explicado todo acerca de Thalia y Silena y su compañero. el sentía firmemente que Hera tendría respuestas y sería capaz de ayudarles. La respuesta de ella fue:

-¿Y si no las tiene?

Poseidón había fruncido el ceño ante su pregunta, luego una traviesa sonrisa se había dibujado en su atractivo rostro mientras le decía:

-Si te hace pasar un mal rato, lo cual tienes que esperar, simplemente pregúntale si podría por favor al menos asegurarse de que el polvo de hadas golpee sus traseros, junto con la puerta, cuando salgan.

-¿Cómo te va por allí, ojos marrones?- Piper fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el sonido de la profunda y juguetona voz detrás de ella.

Diana había parado unos metros más adelante y estaba tomando un trago de agua. Piper se dio la vuelta para mirar a Jason. Deseo poder decir que su corazón no tartamudeo cuando él le sonrió y le guiño un ojo, pero sería una mentirosa. Piper era muchas cosas: cobarde, tímida, torpe, pero no mentirosa. Así que, si, su corazón tartamudeo y sus palmas estaban tan sudorosas como un cerdo relleno.

-Estoy bien. Bueno, en realidad solo estoy intentando con mucho esfuerzo no caerme de culo- Piper se puso una mano sobre la boca justo cuando la palabra "culo" se le escapo. Sabía que su cara se estaba volviendo rojo brillante por el calor ardiendo en ella- Lo siento, eh, Thals me ha contagiado. Bueno, esa es la excusa que estoy usando de todos modos.

Jason soltó una risa.

-Bueno, no intentes evitar caerte sobre ese precioso trasero por mí. Hare mi misión asegurarme de que sea yo donde aterrizas- la sonrisa de Jason era preciosa y tan enorme que un hoyuelo apareció en su mejilla derecha. Piper tuvo que reírse ante su coqueteo y arrogancia.

-¿Funciona esa línea con todas las chicas?- bromeo ella en respuesta mientras se daba la vuelta para continuar siguiendo a Diana ahora moviéndose.

-No lo sé, no me importa. Solo hay una chica con la que me importa que fusione- la cabeza de Piper se giró con voluntad propia ante el sonido de la voz de Jason. Toda la picardía se había ido, la arrogante sonrisa solo un recuerdo. Sus ojos se posaron sobre un dominante Canis Lupis que había encontrado su presa. La respiración de Piper se aceleró como si se diera cuenta de lo serio que estaba. Jason la empujo amablemente hacia adelante pero no dijo nada más.

* * *

Jason vio como Piper se daba la vuelta en la dirección en la que estaban yendo. Sus palabras obviamente habían dado en el blanco. No había tenido la intención de asustarla pero su lobo estaba empujándolo a dejar perfectamente claro que estaba reclamándola. Jason estaba de acuerdo con su lobo, pero no entendía como era posible cuando Piper era cien por ciento humana.

La observo voltear sus rizos castaños por encima de su hombro mientras sus ojos vagaban por el paisaje de su tierra natal, las preguntas llenándolos. Ella sonrió cuando un conejo se escabullo a través de su camino, luego jadeo cuando un halcón agarro a la criatura con sus garras, precipitándose hacia arriba en el aire quebradizo. Y cuando Piper McLean se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con ojos brillantes, la tristeza de ver a un pequeño inocente tomando en el círculo de la vida, supo que podría derribar montañas para quitar esa tristeza de ella. Humana o no, Piper McLean era suya.


	11. Annabeth X

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Annabeth X**

 _ **2 Días Después del Incendio**_

Era media tarde cuando finalmente llegaron de vuelta a la mansión. Annabeth se estiro mientras salía del Hummer. A pesar de que estaba rígida –y hambrienta- por el viaje, estaba ansiosa por empezar a indagar a través del pasado de los Canis Lupis para descubrir una manera de romper la maldición sobre Luke y detener a la bruja.

-Bueno, Grover- dijo Annabeth, alzando una ceja hacia el- guía el camino a los archivos.

Percy tomo la mano de Annabeth, llevándola con el mientras caminaban dentro de la mansión. Rachel los siguió silenciosamente, aun cansada por el viaje. A travesaron el largo pasillo donde se encontraba la oficina de Poseidón. Cuando llegaron al final del corredor, Percy abrió la última puerta a la izquierda.

-Siempre me pregunte que había aquí -murmuro Annabeth mientras veía a Grover poner un código en el teclado numérico localizado sobre la pared justo dentro de la habitación, el cual termino siendo un armario… ¿o no lo era?

-Liiiiiiiindo- Annabeth sonrió- no me dijeron que este lugar tenia pasadizos secretos.

Grover se encogió de hombros.

-No preguntaste- respondió secamente. Después de poner el código, Annabeth observo lo que parecía ser una pared sólida en la parte de atrás del armario deslizarse hacia la derecha, dejando una abertura que revelaba una escalera de piedra descendente.

-Eso es bastante retorcido. ¿Tu sabias sobre esto?- pregunto Annabeth a Rachel.

-Annie, tengo veintisiete años, sin pareja y a pesar de que soy una dominante, no me dicen nada de aquí- Rachel le guiño un ojo- así que no. No sabía sobre esto.

-Está bien, entonces. Bien, aprendamos algo nuevo cada día- Annabeth divagaba mientras seguía a Percy a través de la entrada.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que vamos a aprender algo más que eso hoy- dijo Percy mientras volteaba a ver a Grover- deberías guiar el camino. Has estado aquí antes, ¿no?

Grover asintió.

-Sí. Es fácil perderse una vez que sales del salón principal, así que permanezcamos juntos.

El grupo descendió los escalones de piedra, los cuales bajaban en espiral. Annabeth noto los candelabros que iluminaban el camino. El pasadizo era estrecho, con paredes de piedra siguiendo el espiral de la escalera. El aire era rancio y frio, e incluso con las luces, parecía hacerse más tenue en cuanto más lejos iban.

Después de llegar al final de la escalera, Grover se detuvo en el centro de una habitación larga y rectangular. A lo largo de la pared izquierda había un escritorio grande. Había pantallas de computadoras, Annabeth conto seis en total en la pared frente al escritorio, y papeles se dispersaban sobre la parte superior del mismo cubriendo la mitad de un teclado y mouse. En todas las paredes del cuarto había estantes llenos de libros y objetos. Había un sofá de felpa y dos sillones mullidos directamente a la izquierda de la escalera. Al otro lado de la habitación, en la pared más lejana, había varios arcos que conducían a la oscuridad. Frente a los arcos había mesas redondas con sillas alrededor de ellas. Annabeth podía notar que había algo sobre las mesas, pero estaba muy lejos para ver exactamente lo que era. Pasando a Percy y Grover, Annabeth se movió cerca de las mesas y descubrió lo que había sobre ellas, o en ellas mejor dicho.

Tallado en las partes superiores de las mesas había escenas. Cada mesa tenía un diferente tallado. La primera era una manada de lobos corriendo juntos a través del bosque. El artesano le había puesto tantos detalles que puso ver donde los lobos pateaban la nieve detrás de ellos. Sus rostros se veían iluminados y sin preocupaciones, sin bordes o sombras en sus ojos.

La siguiente mesa era una escena de dos lobos gigantes encerrados en una batalla. Alrededor de ellos había otros lobos viéndolos esperando. Los dos lobos peleando entre sí, estaban en sus patas traseras, cada uno tratando de destrozar a su enemigo. Ambos conjuntos de dientes estaban al descubierto y saliva goteaba de sus hocicos. Annabeth se estremeció mientras estudiaba la mesa; casi pudo sentir la tensión que los lobos debieron haber sentido.

La tercera y última mesa tenía una escena mucho más calmada. Era tan conmovedor que Annabeth pudo sentir un tirón dentro de ella, el anhelo de lo que vio. Un enorme lobo se sentaba alto y orgulloso. Su cabeza estaba hacia abajo, viendo al lobo más pequeño presionado contra, y presionado contra ella, había un pequeño cachorro. La loba miraba al orgulloso macho con asombro, mientras que la mirada en los ojos del macho sostenía intensas emociones por los dos a su cuidado.

Annabeth estaba maravillada por el detalle que mostraba y la cantidad de emoción de alguna manera tallada en la cara de esos lobos.

-Es quienes somos, quienes hemos sido, y quienes queremos y necesitamos ser- Annabeth escucho una voz viniendo de los oscuros arcos. Se volteo para ver a Grover, Percy, y Rachel. Percy camino a donde ella estaba y la puso detrás de él.

-¿Así que esta es la compañera del príncipe?- dijo la voz.

-Deja de ser dramático y sal, Quirón- Grover rodo los ojos.

-Grover, ¿acabas de poner los ojos?- pregunto la voz, ahora nombrada Quirón.

-He estado con las jóvenes americanas por meses. He aprendido mucho más que poner los ojos en blanco.

Annabeth y Rachel rompieron en carcajadas, pero pararon abruptamente cuando una figura emergió del arco de en medio.

Annabeth intento caminar alrededor de Percy para mirar mejor al hombre, pero Percy seguía moviéndose con ella.

" _Percy_ ", la voz de Annabeth fue severa cuando hablo con él a través de su vínculo.

" _No te muevas de mi lado_ ", le dijo mientras cedía y le permitía moverse al lado de él.

Annabeth ladeo la cabeza a un lado mientras miraba al nuevo macho.

-¿No eres viejo y empolvado?- el hombre que tenía delante de ella parecía estar en sus treinta, alto, cabello castaño y ondulado. _Tiene absolutamente el estilo de Aragon_ , pensó Annabeth, comparando a Quirón con el personaje de El Señor de los Anillos.

" _¿Eso que escucho en tu voz es admiración, Annabeth?_ " Percy obviamente había escuchado sus pensamientos.

" _Relájate, hombre lobo. Solo tengo ojos para ti_ ".

" _Bien, odiaría tener que encontrar un nuevo historiador_ ". La vos de Percy era un gruñido en su mente.

" _Nos estamos sintiendo posesivos hoy, ¿verdad?_ ", lo molesto.

" _Compórtate_ ".

" _Últimamente escucho mucho eso de ti_ ". Annabeth le dio una imagen metal de ella sonriéndole amablemente a Quirón.

De acuerdo, se dio cuenta que quizás esa no era una de sus más grandes ideas, una vez que Percy la jalo detrás de el de nuevo. Dejo escapar un fuerte resoplido pero se conformó con pararse de puntillas y mirar sobre su hombro.

Quirón usaba una desteñido camiseta gris. Impreso en el centro de la camiseta estaba escrito: "Solo puedo ser amable con una persona al día. Hoy no es tu día… probablemente mañana tampoco lo sea". Tenía un pantalón vaquero azul deslavado y deportivos Converse negros. ¿ _Este era el historiador de la manada? ¿En serio?,_ pensó Annabeth.

Quirón rio al ver la expresión escéptica de Annabeth.

-¿Viejo y empolvado? Eso depende sobre quien preguntes- bromeo. Miro de nuevo a Grover y sonrió- Ha pasado tiempo, viejo amigo.

Grover asintió.

-Han sido unos meses ocupados, pero estoy seguro de que lo sabes.

-Saber es mi trabajo, así que por favor, siéntete libre de no compartirlo- Quirón saco una silla de la primera mesa redonda y se sentó frente al grupo.

-Linda camisa- le dijo Rachel. Sus ojos se dispararon hacia Annabeth, quien le dio unos pulgares en alto.

-Mi hermana- Quiron sonrió- me manda estas camisetas con diferentes frases en ellas. Dice que es para ayudarme a mantener mi sentido del humor. Aparentemente estoy rodeado de hechos aburridos.

-¿A qué te referías hace rato?- pregunto Annabeth detrás de Percy, quien aún no la dejaba pasar.

-Estabas mirando las mesas, sentiste el tirón de ellas.

Annabeth asintió pero no hablo. Sintió a Percy enrollando un brazo alrededor de su cintura. La jalo, firmemente contra él.

-Estas mesas fueron talladas por las Fae. Ahora bien, las Fae nunca hacen algo sin razón-Quirón hizo señas hacia la primera mesa- esta imagen es de lo que hemos sido creados para ser. Estoy seguro de que conoces la leyenda detrás del Canis Lupis, ¿Cómo la Diosa de la luna nos creó?

Annabeth asintió.

-Sí. Ella nos creó para salvar a las especies de los Lobos Grises.

-Es más profundo que eso- Quirón se puso de pie para mirar el tallado, sus dedos trazaban los lobos mientras hablaba- la gran Luna vio que el hombre se estaba dividiendo a sí mismo. La familia ya no era importante. Vio las guerras, el odio, y a los niños afectados por eso.

Annabeth se alejó de Percy y saco una silla de la tercera mesa. Los otros siguieron su ejemplo. Mientras continuaban escuchando el conocimiento del historiador de la manada, era obvio para Annabeth por que Quirón era el historiador. Era tan apasionado con su historia.

-Entonces miro hacia los lobos, quienes estaban disminuyendo en número, y de regreso a los humanos, quienes ya no se preocupaban por ellos, y combino sus espíritus. Tomo la naturaleza leal, protectora y posesiva de los lobos y tomo la inteligencia, emociones y amor de los humanos y las puso juntas. Ella nos diseñó para ser una manada.

"El Canis Lupis, ambos, lobo y hombre, fueron destinados a ser una familia una con la otra. Ganamos fuerza a través de nuestro vínculo con cada uno de nosotros. La primera mesa es lo que la Diosa quería para nosotros. La segunda mesa es quienes somos hoy. Hemos atacado a nuestro semejante, dividido nuestra especie, incluso tenido una guerra civil. Sufrimos por ir contra nuestra verdadera naturaleza- Quirón sacudió la cabeza- en cualquier caso, la tercera mesa es quien necesitamos ser. No podemos sobrevivir sin los niños. Pero la Diosa de la luna ha visto sufrir a los niños humanos por las guerras y divisiones en su especie. Su manera de que entendamos que precioso es un niño es dándonos unos pocos."

"Ella nunca quiso que olvidáramos la bendición de un niño y la esperanza que traen. La historia revela nuestro camino, estamos en las circunstancias en las que estamos hoy por las acciones que, como especie colectiva, hemos hecho. Esta tercera mesa empuja a nuestro lobo. El lobo en nosotros anhela por una manada, por una familia, por el tacto, por los niños. Estas mesas creadas por las Fae fueron diseñadas para sacar al lobo de uno cerca de la superficie, para abrir nuestros ojos humanos, para poder ver lo que se necesita hacer."

Todos miraron en silencio cuando Quirón termino de hablar.

Finalmente, Grover hablo.

-Gracias por eso, Quirón. Es importante que recordemos porque estamos aquí.

-Bueno, estoy seguro que no vinieron por una lección de historia sobre la Diosa de la luna y nuestra especie. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

-¿No te contacto Poseidón?- pregunto Percy, sus cejas fruncidas.

-No, no he escuchado nada de nuestro Alfa.

Grover miro cauteloso.

-Poseidón me dijo que llamaría a Quirón para decirle que veníamos.

Percy encontró los ojos de Quirón.

-¿Ha venido alguien a verte hoy?

Quiron lo pensó por unos minutos, tratando de recordar, pero su mente estaba nublada y sus pensamientos fuera de su alcance.

-No lo recuerdo. Ni siquiera recuerdo que he hecho hoy- justo cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, Percy, Grover, y Rachel salieron disparados hacia los arcos.

Rachel jadeo.

-¿Eso es humo?

Luego, todos estuvieron de pie y corriendo en dirección al olor ahumado. A unos quince metros del pasillo, el humo comenzó a rodearlos.

-Quirón, ve a buscar unas mantas, ¡y apúrate!- grito Percy.

Quirón salió en dirección a su cuarto. Un minuto después, llego a la gran sala de archivos y vio montones de pergaminos, papel y libros sobre el piso, las llamas estaban llegando hacia ellos. Le tiro una manta a Percy, una a Grover y tomo la que quedaba. Cuando cubrió el fuego con ella, pisoteo tan fuerte como pudo, Grover y Pecy siguieron su ejemplo.

Annabeth y Rachel miraban con horror.

-Esto no es para nada bueno- murmuro Annabeth.

-Creo que es lo que ustedes los americanos llaman un eufemismo- dijo Rachel incapaz de despegar sus ojos de la escena frente a ellos.

-Del siglo- añadió Annabeth. Comenzó a toser por el humo, el cual lleno el cuarto mientras el fuego se extinguía.

Percy se inclinó contra los estantes detrás de él. Su respiración era laboriosa y su pecho se apretaba mientras trataba de succionar el poco aire limpio que quedaba en la habitación.

-Esto tiene que ser obra de esa bruja.

La cabeza de Quirón se alzó de golpe.

-¿Bruja?- pregunto con horror.

* * *

A última hora en la noche ese día, los dos grupos habían decidido ponerse en camino, Sally se paró en la ventana del dormitorio que ella y Poseidón compartían en la taberna. Sus observaban la noche. El cielo estaba despejado y las estrellas salpicaban la oscuridad. La luna era creciente, lo que despedía un resplandor misterioso. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía como si pudiera empujar a su manada solo con su voluntad, y que si quitaba los ojos de esta vista por un segundo, todo fallaría. Escucho la puerta detrás de ella abrirse y cerrarse suavemente. Fuertes brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura desde atrás y dejo caer y reposar su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de su compañero.

-Siento tu resolución, Mina- el aliento de Poseidón susurro suavemente sobre su cabello.

-Siento que si me alejo, o incluso si dejo de pensar sobre ellos por un pequeño segundo, sus pies vacilaran y su coraje fallara. ¿Qué tan vanidoso es eso?

Poseidón se rio entre dientes.

-Mi amor, eres un Alfa. Está en tu naturaleza cuidar y proteger. Date un descanso. Hemos mandado a los que más aman a Thals y Lucas. Ellos continuaron hasta que todo esté bien de nuevo. No dudo de ellos.

Sally sabía que él tenía razón, pero no hacia menos difícil sentarse y esperar escuchar de ellos. Para escuchar si estaban a salvo y acerca de encontrar a Thalia y restaurar a Luke.

-Necesitas descansar. Ambos lo necesitamos. Ven- Poseidón la jalo hacia su cama y se acostó al lado de ella- duerme, Luna. Confía en que tu manada es fuerte.

Sally se sumió en el sonido gentil de la voz de su compañero cantando suavemente. Sonrió a si misma ante el pensamiento acerca de cómo los otros machos lo molestarían si supieran que le cantaba a su compañera para dormir.

* * *

Piper y Diana reunieron ramitas mientras Luke y Jason rompieron ramas de árboles para construir una fogata. Piper no podía recordar un momento en que tuviera tanto frio. Una vez que el fuego estuvo ardiendo, los cuatro se sentaron juntos tan carca como pudieron. Cada uno estaba envuelto en capas y capas de ropa, gorros, bufandas, guantes y mantas. Luke paso la cecina y el pan que el dueño de la taberna les había proporcionado. Proteína, carbohidratos y agua. Sorprendentemente, Piper sabia por su clase de salud de décimo grado que el cuerpo podría sostenerse incluso de menos si lo necesitaba.

-¿Cómo a saber que ya llegamos al lugar a donde se supone que debemos llegar?- pregunto Diana a nadie en particular.

-Poseidón dijo que ella nos encontraría. Que solo necesitamos llegar lejos en la montaña y eventualmente Hera se daría a conocer- Piper miro a cada uno de sus amigos, sus compañeros de manada, tan raro como sonara, se sentía bien.

Todos permanecieron callados mientras terminaron su comida y bebida, todos mirando las rojas, amarillas y naranjas flamas que danzaban en frente de ellos. El silencio fue roto cuando Piper se volteo hacia Luke.

-Sé que es una cosa privada entre compañeros, pero como le está yendo a Thals. ¿Se ha comunicado contigo?

Los tres vieron como Luke se tensaba visiblemente. Su cara hizo una mueca, casi como si le doliera.

-Yo…- comenzó a decir Luke, pero se contuvo. Agacho la cabeza brevemente para quitarse la sensación de que algo estaba mal- no puedo sentirla. Cuando trato de contratarla, es como si el vínculo que nos une hubiera sido cortado.

Piper sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

Luke gruño por la acusación en la voz de la sanadora.

-Y exactamente, ¿Qué es lo que hubieras hecho?

Jason dejo salir un bajo gruñido y se movió para sentarse entre Luke y Piper.

-Sé que eres mi Beta, pero no le hablaras a ella de esa manera.

-Jason- la voz de Piper fue suave- esta lastimado, no entiende. No seas tan duro con él.

Jason se volteo y miro los ojos color miel de Piper, los cuales estaban llenos de dulzura y entendimiento.

-Entiendo que esta lastimado. Pero tú eres una sanadora y eres mía y te tengo que proteger.

Piper tomo un fuerte respiro.

-¿Tuya?

Jason cerró los ojos un momento, maldiciéndose por el desliz.

-Eres de la manada. Pero yo estoy aquí, soy de la manada, y te protegeré incluso de uno de los nuestros.

Piper puso una mano suavemente en su hombro.

-Gracias. Luke no va a lastimarme. Necesito ver si puedo averiguar lo que está pasando.

Jason asintió pero se quedó dónde estaba.

-Ahm, Jason- Piper alzo las cejas al guapísimo, pero aun así exasperante, lobo frente a ella- eso significa que necesito estar cerca de Luke.

Cuando Jason no se movió, Piper se puso de pie con un resoplido y murmuro.

-Thals tenía razón. Malditas bolas de pelos tercos y mandones.

Diana rio mientras los ojos se Jason se abrían de par en par ante la amable sanadora mostrando las garras.

Piper tomo asiento al lado de Luke.

-¿Puedo tocarte?

Un gruñido bajo provino del otro lado del fuego.

-Jason- le advirtió Diana. Jason no la tomo en cuenta, pero paro de gruñir.

Luka asintió a Piper para hacerle saber que estaba bien. Piper puso su mano sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos. Se sintió tan ignorante cuando intento usar este tan mencionado "don". No entendía como funcionaba. Todo lo que podía hacer era abrir su mente y dejar que cualquier magia que pareciera estar dentro de ella hiciera su trabajo.

Piper sintió energía flotando dentro de Luke mientras buscaba el vínculo del que el había hablado. Se sintió como una intrusa sabiendo que el vínculo entre compañeros, de lo que Annabeth le había explicado, era muy íntimo. Su mente busco a través de él, encontrando la conexión que el Beta tenía con su Alfa y con la manada, una intrincada red. Finalmente se encontró con algo que parecía un cordón de oro, fuerte y brillante. Siguiendo su camino, casi se retiró cuando vio un extremo cortado. Parecía roído, como una cuerda desgastada en las puntas. Piper noto que la punta y varios centímetros del cordón ya no eran doradas, sino oscuras, muertas.

Se aproximó a las partes oscuras. Tan pronto como su consciencia lo toco, se sintió siendo expulsada de la mente de Luke y volver al presente.

Piper estaba sin aliento. Abrió los ojos para ver la cara de Luke cubierta de sudor, su boca apretada de dolor, y la agonía que era tan evidente en el interior, sangraba por sus brillantes ojos azules.

-Piper- hablo Jason con un bajo gruñido- aléjate de él.

Piper lo ignoro y en lugar de alejarse, se movió alrededor hasta que estuvo arrodillada justo en frente de Luke.

-Tu vínculo con ella ha sido cortado. Está muriendo.

* * *

Luke cerró los ojos, apretándolos fuerte. Tal vez si los cerraba lo suficientemente fuerte y por el suficiente tiempo las palabras de la sanadora no serían ciertas. El no recordaba a Thalia; no recordaba su esencia, su toque, o la hermosa cara que había visto en las fotos del celular del Piper. Pero quería hacerlo. Quería tener la oportunidad de conocerla de nuevo, de amarla de nuevo.

-¿Cómo?- su voz sonó ronca.

-No estoy muy segura, pero se siente como magia. Sin embargo, no es oscura. No es como la magia de la bruja.

-¿Qué te dijo Thals cuando fuiste capaz de hablar con ella?- pregunto Diana.

Luke se dio cuenta de que Diana no sabía nada de Silena teniendo a Thalia. La miro, recordando la noche en su oficina con Poseidón y Sally. Sentados ahí, escuchándola leer acerca de una latente llamada Silena. No recordaba porque ella le estaba diciendo acerca de una latente, pero sintió que debía ser importante.

-Me dijo que Silena y su compañero Charles la rescataron de la caverna.

Diana salto a sus pies.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Tu misma dijiste, cuando estabas leyendo la historia sobre ellos, que sus cuerpos nunca fueron encontrados. Aparentemente, vivieron.

Diana continúo viendo a Luke como si estuviera hablando en un idioma extranjero y estuviese buscando desesperadamente la traducción en su mente.

-¿Dijo dónde están o donde has estado los últimos tres siglos?- su tono era de alguna manera sarcástico.

-No me diría nada sobre ellos. Los estaba protegiendo.

-¿De qué?- pregunto Piper antes de que Diana terminara de decir las palabras.

-No lo sé- gruño Luke- se rehúsa a decirme. Se niega a someterse a su compañero.

Jason trato de disimular la risa que forzó su camino a su pecho con una tos, pero no tuvo éxito. Luke lo miro.

-¿De qué te ríes, cachorrito?

Jason mostro esa sonrisa detiene-corazones y guiño un ojo a Piper mientras le contestaba a Luke.

-Estas mujeres americanas no se someten, Beta. Tal vez quieras acostumbrarte a la idea.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo vamos a protegerlas? ¿Cómo vamos a evitar que hagan cosas estúpidas?

-Bueno, tu estas emparejado con Thals- Piper se rio entre dientes- su segundo nombre cambia día a día. Los básicos son "ninfómana", "impetuosa", "muy inteligente para su propio bien", "sabelotodo" y el más conocido "estúpida". Tienes un trabajo difícil por delante.

-Entonces, ¿no piensas que sea magia negra?- pregunto Luke, cambiando de tema.

-No, definitivamente no. Pero si es magia- Piper miro a Diana- ¿dijiste que esta Silena es una sanadora? ¿Pudo haber hecho algún tipo de magia?

-Honestamente, Piper, no lo sé. No se lo suficiente sobre sanadores y la magia que invocan- Diana pensó por un momento- tal vez sea Fae. Si esta Hera es lo que Poseidón dice que es, tal vez conozca a Silena, tal vez la haya ayudado a hacer esto.

Piper estaba de pie, paseándose. Jason seguía cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¿Por qué Silena rompería el vínculo si ella es una de las buenas?- Piper estaba pensando en voz alta, tratando de razonar todas la posibilidades.

-Tal vez has estado escondiéndose- sugirió Jason.

-Eso explicaría por qué nadie ha escuchado de ellos en siglos- concordó Diana.

Piper continúo caminando alrededor del fuego, su mente dando vueltas.

-Si estuvieran en la clandestinidad, tal vez se preocuparían sobre Thals siendo capaz de decirle a Luke cosas que tal vez revelaran su paradero- miro a Diana, quien asintió de acuerdo.

-Seguramente ella entendería que hay consecuencias por romper el vínculo de verdaderos compañeros—Dina sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad- a menos que piense que no los afectara mucho, o incluso en absoluto, ya que no han completado los Ritos de Sangre.

-Cualquiera que sea la razón, tenemos que encontrar a este personaje Hera- resoplo Piper- si lo que sentí que estaba pasando con Luke, está pasando con Thals, ambos están en problemas.

La cabeza de Luke se disparó en alto.

-¿Thals podría estar sintiendo esto?

-Lo más probable es que está soportando lo mismo. Tu vínculo con Thals es inusual, por lo que se, para un par que no está emparejado. Ambos son tan intensos. Tenemos que tratar de movernos rápido mañana.

Cada uno de ellos puso sus mantas cerca del fuego. Jason y Luke acordaron tomar turnos para mantener vigilado el lugar. Luke tomo el primero. Sentía demasiado dolor para poder dormir. Y sabiendo que posiblemente Thalia estaba sintiendo esto también, se lo hizo un nudo en el estómago. Su lobo estaba inquieto y enojado. Luke seguía teniendo la sensación de que su lobo recordaba a su compañera. Si su lobo lo hacía, ¿Por qué el no?

Cualquiera que fuera la razón, hasta que estuviera reunido con Thalia, su lobo era peligroso. Él era peligroso.


	12. Piper XI

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Piper XI**

Thalia estaba recostada en la cama, las lagrima se deslizaban lentamente de sus ojos. Sintió el rastro de humedad bajar por un lado de su cara, a través de sus orejas y sobre la almohada. No podía explicar por qué estaba llorando. Era la Fenomenal-Thalia-Grace, no lloraba.

 _Si, bueno, piénsatelo otra vez, She-Ra. Al parecer estas llorando,_ pensó. Estaba sufriendo. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido, pero siempre había sido capaz de manejar el dolor físico. Estas lágrimas eran causadas por algo sin nombre, indefinido. Pensó de vuelta en las palabras de Silena y Charlie acerca de las consecuencias acerca del rompimiento del vínculo entre ella y Luke. Explicaron que se habían ido y hablado con este personaje Hera y que habían acordado que, en este momento, lo mejor era que Luke y los otros no supieran las cosas que Thalia sabía. La respuesta natural de Thalia fue: ¿Por qué diablos no? Silena no estaba acostumbrada a tal grosería y seguía dando miraditas a Thalia que parecían decir que creía que necesitaba lavar su boca con jabón.

Silena le había dicho que Hera, quien era una poderosa Fae, dijo que tenía que ocurrir de esta manera, el destino consideraba que era necesario que Piper y los otros vinieran a verla primero, algo acerca de que no quería que Piper supiera acerca de las sanadoras y los hombres lobo. Thalia todavía sentía que Silena y Charlie estaba bateando para el equipo de casa, pero eso no significa que no estuviera molesta con ellos infringiendo entre ella y Luke, especialmente cuando su compañero ni siquiera la recordaba.

La noche había caído y la casa estaba en silencio. Thalia cerró los ojos y escucho los sonidos de la noche, calmando su mente. Podía oír el aullido del viento afuera, el ulular ocasional de una lechuza e incluso una sola vez el aullido de un lobo, el cual le puso la piel de gallina. Apretó la mandíbula mientras otra ronda de dolor corría a través de ella y su mente busco algo, algo que ya no estaba allí.

Sintió algo en ella revolverse, algo en ella rugir. Thalia apretó su boca, negándose a dejar soltar el gruñido que amenazaba con salir.

-No voy a perder la cabeza- dijo en la oscuridad- estoy adolorida, sí; tengo miedo, sí. Quiero ver a mis amigos y a mi compañero. ¡SI! Pero no voy a perder la cabeza. ¡así que ponte tus bragas de niña grande, Thalia, y recobra la compostura!- Thalia estaba rechinando los dientes al final de sus pequeñas palabras de aliento. Soltó una pequeña respiración y cerró los ojos. Había ganado la batalla. Esta noche. Pero la guerra no había terminado y tenía la sensación de que esta era un escaramuza en comparación a lo que se venía.

Sus ojos se cerraron y la oscuridad se vertió sobre ella. Trato de abrir los parpados, pero estaban muy pesados. Se sintió ser jalada hacia abajo, sus últimos pensamientos fueron sobre batallas, guerras y amor.

* * *

-¿Esta aun despierta?- una áspera voz retumbo mientras Thalia comenzaba a despertar del sueño profundo al que se había dejado llevar finalmente la noche pasada.

-Ha pasado una semana desde que vimos a Hera- ahora Silena estaba hablando- y cada día se ve más débil, más pálida. Hago todo lo que puedo por sus lesiones, Charl. No está funcionando. No está mejorando.

Charlie se acercó a la chica quien yacía en su cocina. Su rostro estaba pálido mientras brillaba con sudor. Presiono su mano en su frente y la vio apretar los ojos de dolor. ¿Su toque le hizo daño?

-Está respondiendo al tacto- le dijo a Silena.

Silena estaba parada junto a su compañero y vio que la cara de Thalia se hizo una mueca. De repente se dio vuelta, un fuerte gemido escapo de su garganta. Lanzo su cabeza a un lado de la cama, vomitando violentamente. Silena se abalanzo y tiro del cabello de Thalia fuera del camino.

-¡Charlie! Trae algunas toallas mojadas, por favor- el tomo de Silena era firme y controlado.

Thalia sintió a Silena sobarle suavemente la espalda, murmurando en alguna lengua que estaba segura que no era rumano. Finalmente las arcadas se detuvieron y fue capaz de recobrar el aliento, pero fue demasiado bueno para que durase. Justo cuando Silena comenzaba a ayudarla a apoyarse la náusea corrió otra vez a través de ella. Thalia se dobló mientras algo metálico llenaba su boca. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio el brillante líquido rojo caer al suelo.

Sangre.

Las entrañas de Silena se apretaron mientras veía la sangre verterse de la boca de Thalia. Cerró los ojos y puso las manos en el estómago de Thalia mientras Charlie sostenía el cabello de Thalia hacia atrás y la mantenía estable. Silena rebusco en el cuerpo de ella, buscando el origen de la enfermedad. Podía sentir el dolor que fluía a través de sus mismas venas. Busco en la mente de Thalia y jadeo cuando sintió lo que Thalia había hecho. Sus venas parecían que estaban en llamas, como si la sangre que fluía a través de ellas estuviera hirviendo. Intento averiguar qué era lo que lo estaba causando. Una infección en las heridas, alguna especie de bacteria en algún lugar, pero no encontró nada. La oscuridad estaba llegando a la mente de Thalia, un oscuro vacío camuflándola, y nada que Silena hiciera podía hacer que este retrocediera.

Silena retiro las manos y abrió los ojos. Miro a Charlie, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Silena, Luna, ¿Qué pasa?- la voz de Charlie era suave mientras veía a su compañera.

Silena negó.

-Se está muriendo y es mi culpa.

Thalia finalmente dejo de vomitar y Silena tomo las toallas húmedas que Charlie le había traído y le limpio su boca y su cara.

-¿A qué te refieres con que se está muriendo?- le pregunto a ella.

Silena miro profundamente a los ojos de su compañero.

-¿Sabes cómo la oscuridad comenzaba a consumirte antes de conocerme?

-La oscuridad comienza a consumir a todos los machos sin su verdadera compañera- respondió el.

-Rompí su vínculo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?- Charlie camino alrededor de la cama de Thalia. Puso sus dedos en el mentó de su compañera y levanto suavemente su cabeza para ver sus ojos azules brillantes.

-Hay oscuridad en ella, consumiéndola. La clase de oscuridad que encontré en los machos no emparejados cada vez que tenía que curarlos. Esto la está matando. No hay equilibrio en ella sin él y de alguna manera cuando corte el vínculo, es como si la oscuridad en él, la oscuridad que ella mantendría a raya, de alguna manera se filtró en ella. No sé cómo describirlo.

-Suena como magia negra- Charlie acaricio su cara suavemente viendo que el corazón de su compañera se rompía por la latente- solo nos protegías- susurro el suavemente.

La cabeza de Silena se echó con fuerza hacia atrás como si él le hubiera dado una bofetada.

-¡Es mi trabajo protegerla, proteger a otros! ¡Soy una SANADORA!- Silena estaba temblando, tan enfadada consigo misma, con el Hada, con todo. Como una sanadora, rompía su corazón pensar que había herido a otro. Si Thalia estaba pasando por esto, ¿Cómo estaba sufriendo su compañero?

-Hera dijo que su compañero había sido maldecido por la bruja. Tal vez es por eso que el vínculo se cortó provocando esta reacción en ella. Es posible que no tenga nada que ver contigo.

-A pesar de todo, tú y yo sabemos que deberíamos haber arriesgado todo lo que teníamos para devolverla con su compañero.

Charlie bajo los ojos, algo que un Alfa rara vez hacía. Silena se acercó y toco su mejilla. Él la jalo a sus brazos.

-Si yo fuera su compañera me mataría- su voz era suave y profunda- tienes razón, amor. Si alguien te aparta de mí, si alguien rompiera nuestro vinculo, no sería capaz de soportarlo- el dio un paso atrás y le levanto la barbilla una vez más- vamos a arreglar esto.

Silena asintió una vez y miro abajo a Thalia. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración era dificultosa. Apoyo una almohada debajo de ella para levantarle el pecho. Tomo asiento junto a la cama y sostuvo la mano de Thalia.

-Debemos hacerlo.

* * *

Luke cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras se doblaba de dolor. Sentía que la náusea rodaba a través de él, pero no salía nada. Su cabeza colgó y el sudor goteo desde su frente a pesar del aire frio. Piper, Diana y Jason lo rodearon, pero no lo tocaron.

-Hoy, esta es la sexta vez- Diana hablo con tranquilamente con Piper- he pasado una semana desde que empezamos. Él se pone peor cada día. Muy pronto no va a poder caminar.

Piper respiro profundo y exhalo a través de sus dientes. La frustración amenazaba con abrumarla mientras veía que el poderoso lobo luchaba contra un enemigo invisible.

Piper gruño con frustración.

-¡ARRGG! Hemos estado vagando por toda esta maldita fría montaña durante una semana. ¿Dónde está esta hada? ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer, arrastrar un lobo enorme medio muerto a través de las montañas gritando: "Aquí, hada, hada. Ayuda a la pobre pequeña sanadora."

Jason se acercó a Piper. Ella lo miro y gruño. Jason sonrió a medias en respuesta y le dio un golpecito en la nariz.

-Cálmate.

La mandibula de Piper casi golpeo el suelo ante la audacia de él. ¿Acababa de golpear su nariz? ¿Calmarme? ¿Qué dem…?

-¿Calmarme?- la voz de Piper era baja mientras miraba al apuesto lobo.

-Sé que estas frustrada, lo entiendo. Sé que estas asustada, también entiendo eso- Jason se acercó a ella y descanso su mano caliente contra su frio rostro- pero no tienes por qué perder la cabeza ahora mismo. No tienes ese lujo, ¿de acuerdo? Te vas a controlar y vamos a sacar a Luke de esto. Encontraremos a Hera.

Piper trato con fuerza no cerrar los ojos y apoyar la cara en su gran mano caliente; sinceramente lo hizo. Cuando abrió los ojos, los de Jason estaban brillando. _Mierda,_ pensó ella.

Dio un paso atrás y asintió una vez.

-Controlarme. Entendido. Ahora estoy bien, solo necesitaba tener un momento de pánico. Lo he tenido, estoy lista para continuar.

Jason sonrió con esa sonrisa quita aliento.

-Excelente- luego camino hacia Luke y se arrodillo- ¿Cómo estas, Beta?

Luke emitió un gruñido bajo.

-Algo anda muy mal

-¿Puedes caminar?

El asintió una vez y movió con dificultad sus pies. Diana estaba parada a su izquierda, dispuesta a ayudar si era necesario. Finalmente se paró, y Jason y Diana retrocedieron.

Los ojos brillantes de Luke encontraron los de Piper.

-De verdad tenemos que encontrar a esa Hada.

Piper asintió.

-Lo sé, Luke. Y a parte de gritar a pleno pulmón no sé qué más hacer.

-Debemos seguir caminando- dijo Diana con firmeza.

Jason asintió en acuerdo. Miro a Luke.

-Vamos a seguir hasta que oscurezca. ¿Puedes manejarlo?- Jason sabía que el reto estimularía al Beta.

Luke gruño.

Jason se rio entre dientes.

-Bueno. Entonces, andando- se volvió hacia Piper- ¿vienes, sanadora?

Piper le saco la lengua a Jason mientras él esperaba a que pasara por su lado. El simplemente se rio de ella, haciendo que quisiera pisotear con su pie, infantilmente... tal vez. y aun que realmente quería abofetearlo por su anterior espectáculo de lobo-Alfa, había necesitado que alguien la despertara. Si hubiera sido Thalia, Thalia la habría abofeteado y le hubiera dicho que se calmara. Así que puede que tener a un lobo caliente como Jason diciéndole eso en su lugar no era tan malo como pensaba.

Los cuatro siguieron su camino inexistente, Diana lideraba, Luke, Piper y Jason iban en la parte trasera. Así había sido durante la semana pasada. Mientras caminaban y el día pasaba, Piper comenzó a sentir que los observaban. Se detuvo mientras alcanzaban otra larga colina.

-¿Soy yo o parece que los arboles tienen ojos? Pregunto cansinamente.

Jason tomo un protector paso delante de Piper mientras cada uno de ellos echaba un vistazo al bosque cada vez más oscuro. El sol comenzaba a ponerse y la temperatura seguía disminuyendo. Finalmente, después de quedarse parados allí por varios minutos sintiendo que estaban en un punto muerto, Piper grito:

-¡Muéstrate! ¡Sabemos que estás ahí!

Cada uno de ellos soltó un suspiro que no sabían que habían estado sosteniendo. Luego una voz salió de adelante.

-Tienes que ser una de las sanadoras más valientes y bocazas que he conocido en mucho tiempo.

Luke dio un paso adelante, colocándose delante de su grupo. Jason se paró al lado de él, bloqueando a Piper y Diana.

Piper puso los ojos en blanco, mirando hacia Diana.

Diana sonrió.

-Machos Alfa- murmuro y guiño el ojo como si eso fuera explicación suficiente; lo cual era.

Mientras todos miraban hacia adelante en la dirección en la que la voz se había originado, vieron un resplandor suave emerger de los árboles. Hubo un destello de luz, que hizo que todos giraran sus cabezas y cubrieran sus ojos. Entonces, sin más, se había ido. En su lugar estaba una mujer hermosa. Parecía estar a mediados de sus veinte años, pero la mirada cansada de sus ojos decía que era mucho mayor y había visto más que su cuota de pena. Era alta y esbelta, con el largo cabello castaño hasta la cintura que relucía con sus movimientos, como si pequeñas luces hubieran sido atadas a lo largo de cada mechón. Sus labios eran rojo rubí y sus mejillas altas tenían un natural rubor en ellas. Piper noto que de hecho tenía las orejas puntiagudas, aunque no tan prominente como para que sobresalieran. Su característica más llamativa eran sus ojos. Eran de un pálido peridot* verde con un brillo suave.

Esta era Hera.

-Voy a admitir que la luz brillante es un poco ostentosa y que no es necesaria, pero pensé que siendo la primera vez que conocen a una Hada, bien podría ir con todo.

Nadie dijo nada mientras todos miraban con uno a la Fae extrañamente hermosa.

-¿Hera?- Piper quiso confirmar.

-La misma- el hada sonrió dulcemente.

-Excelente- murmuro Piper con una sonrisa malvada mientras empezaba a dirigirse a la mujer- es tan jodidamente bueno que finalmente nos honraras con tu presencia- gruño mientras avanzaba.

Jason la agarro por la cintura, tirando de la espalda contra su pecho.

-Tranquila- le susurró al oído.

-Mientras que te has estado tomando tú maldito dulce tiempo revelándote ante nosotros, nuestros amigos están en problemas. ¡A Luke está a punto de darle un patatus y quien sabe lo que le está pasando a Thals! Así que por favor, dinos. ¿Qué ha sido tan jodidamente importante que te ha tomado una semana, ¡UNA MALDITA SEMANA CONTACTAR CON NOSOTROS!?- Piper estaba jadeando y seguía tirando contra el agarro de Jason.

Hera camino más de cerca, sus ojos recorriendo a cada uno de ellos, luego de vuelta a Piper.

-¿Estas segura de que eres una sanadora? Eres terriblemente temperamental.

-¡AHHH!- grito Piper contra el agarro de Jason- no has visto a una persona temperamental hasta que hayas visto a Thalia. Soy un melocotón comparado con ella. ¿¡Dónde diablos estabas!? ¿Por qué te tomo tanto tiempo? ¿No lo entiendes? Luke está…- tartamudeo Piper y señalo al Beta debilitado- y Thals esta, esta, bueno…

-Thals está muriendo- dijo la Hada con naturalidad.

Piper jadeo y se habría desplomado y Jason no la hubiera estado sosteniendo.

Las rodillas de Luke cedieron mientras aullaba un sonido tan doloroso que Piper pensó que su corazón se rasgaría en su pecho.

-¡No lo sabes! ¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando!- Piper no podía creer la manera en que estaba actuando, pero todo simplemente le cayó de golpe. Estaba helada, cansada y asustada. Y ahora esta Hera estaba parada allí de pie, hablando tan casualmente de la muerte de su mejor amiga. Era demasiado.

-¡SILENCIO!- grito Hera y el aire a su alrededor pareció brillar y crujir- tú no sabes nada acerca de lo que estás hablando, sanadora. Soy Hera, embajadora en el mundo sobrenatural de Farie. Estaba aquí antes de que siquiera fueras una idea en la mente de tu madre y estaré aquí cuando tus huesos sean capas de polvo enterrados debajo de la tierra. No tienes el privilegio de cuestionarme- los ojos de Hera estaban brillando y su cabello ondeaba detrás de ella en una brisa anormal- te responderé no por que debo, sino porque te respeto como la sanadora actual de los lobos. He estado guiando a una muy desagradable bruja hacia una infructuosa persecución. Ella estaba cerca de descubrir la ubicación de Silena y Charles y eso no puede suceder, no _debe_ suceder. No podía arriesgarme a venir a ti hasta que hubiera sofocado suficientemente su plan. Ahí es donde he estado. No deberías ser tan estrecha de mente para creer que las vidas de tus amigos son las únicas dignas de rescate.

-Cuidado, Fae- gruño Luke, arreglándoselas para sonar amenazante incluso desde su deshecha posición en el suelo, cubierto de fría nieve.

-No pretendía ofender, lobo.

-¿Vas a llevarnos con Thals ahora?- pregunto Piper, su ira siendo reemplazada por miedo y preocupación por su amiga.

-No, hare que Charles la traiga hasta nosotros. No puedo tener a Silena y a ti en el mismo lugar. Su magia combinada atraería a la bruja con una polilla a una llama- Hera se dirigió a Luke. Se acercó y se agacho delante de el- te debo una disculpa, Beta. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he interactuado con los lobos y había olvidado la fragilidad de un nuevo vínculo.

-No la recuerdo. ¿Cómo puede nuestro vinculo ser tan fuerte si el hechizo de un bruja fue capaz de borrar a mi compañera de mi mente?- la voz de Luke sonaba tensa por la ira.

-No compartieron sangre. Escucha, ella no ha sido borrada. Tu lobo la reconoce o de lo contrario no sentirías el dolor que estas sintiendo. Sus destinos están entrelazados aun sin completar los Ritos de Sangre. No he visto un vínculo así en mucho tiempo- Hera puso su mano sobre Luke, ofreciendo el poco consuelo que pudo a través del tacto- ven- se puso de pie, indicándoles que la siguieran- tenemos un largo viaje hacia Farie, no nos debemos retrasar.

-¿Has dicho Farie?- escupió Diana.

-¿Dónde podría mantener su presencia segura de otros?- pregunto el Hada en un tono condescendiente.

-Oh, por supuesto. ¿Dónde más?- murmuro Piper con cansancio mientras Jason finalmente renunciaba a su control sobre ella. Lo miro mientras comenzaba a caminar- ¿Por qué me detuviste?

-Porque necesitabas ser protegido de ti misma en ese momento. Te lo dije, es mi trabaja protegerte.

-¿Incluso de mí?- Piper puso los ojos en blanco.

-Especialmente de ti- Jason guiño un ojo y sonrió, para nada impresionado con su cinismo.

-Sí, bueno, ¿Quién me protegerá de ti?- murmuro Piper en voz baja.

Jason oyó la pregunto murmurada de Piper y el dolor en su voz mientras continuaba resuelta delante de el para seguir a Hera. Su frente se frunció mientras pensaba en sus palabras. La única explicación que se le pudo ocurrir ante ese comentario era que ella había desarrollado sentimientos por él.

Le preocupaba que él se sintiera tan fuertemente atraído por ella aunque ella no era una Canis Lupis. Sacudió la cabeza ante el pensamiento. No importaba. Piper era suya, y ella solo tendría que aceptarlo. Si estuviera siendo honesto consigo mismo, admitiría que disfrutaba de la idea de hacerla llegar a un acuerdo con su relación inevitable. Pero de nuevo, ¿Dónde está la gracia de ser sincero con uno mismo?

* * *

 **Peridot: llamado también olivino, es un mineral de color oliva en calidad de piedra preciosa con carácter cristalino transparente.**


	13. Annabeth XII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Annabeth XII**

Ocho días después del incendio, Annabeth, Percy, Grover, Rachel y Quirón estaban sentados alrededor de la habitación quemada. El olor a humo aun persistía y el hollín cubría las paredes. Annabeth gruño a la vez que rodaba sobre su espalda, sosteniendo un libro encima de su cara, leyendo atentamente. De repente, se sentó.

-Creo que tengo algo.

Los otros cuatro dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y volvieron su atension a la bruja.

Annabeth comenzó a leer:

"El año era 1605 y las Fae habían instituido la Gran Purga. Las brujas era demasiadas, tomando resistencia en los continentes de todo el mundo. más que en cualquier momento de la historia, no había balance y debía ser restaurado. La tarea recayó en las Fae, que eran los más poderosos de los sobrenaturales. Hera, el Hada Superior, decreto la guerra contra todas las brujas. Envió a su gente con la orden de que debían quedar solo cuatro brujas en cada continente. Lo que las Fae no esperaban era que las brujas contraatacaran. Siempre se había aceptado que el balance debía permanecer y cuando demasiado mal lleno el mundo, este debía ser purgado.

Las Faes están inmersas de magia. Sus mismos seres son mágicos. Las brujas, sin embargo, conjuraban magia. Es antinatural y solo logrado a expensas de la sangre de otro. Y así, la Gran Purga fue una masacre. Las Faes eliminaron a las brujas en cuestión de días, con un gran costo para ellos mismo. El mundo sobrenatural contuvo la respiración mientras esperaban por las repercusiones del balance una vez más siendo desequilibrado.

Los días pasaron y nada sucedió. Hera se reunió con los Alfas de las manadas, buscando problemas que podrían haber ocurrido como resultado de la purga. Nada. Se decidió en la reunión de los Alfas que la única explicación era que el mal no había sido erradicado. Una bruja, de alguna manera, en alguna parte, había sobrevivido."

Annabeth se sentó y miro fijamente el libro mientras continuaba ojeando.

-¿Hay algo más?- pregunto Rachel.

Annabeth negó.

-Este es el fin de este volumen- cerro el libro y miro el tomo. Volumen III, leyó- necesito el Volumen IV.

Todos empezaron a buscar a través de los libros en el suelo y los estantes.

-Lo tengo- anuncio Grover un minuto después. Le entrego un tomo pesado a Annabeth.

Ella lo abrió y lo empezó a ojear. Todos esperaron. Finalmente lo cerró.

-¡Nada! Ningún nombre, solo menciones de una bruja desconocida dejando su marca a lo largo del mundo.

-¿Cuál era su marca?- pregunto Percy a su compañera.

-Muertes sobrenaturales. Y no creas que no estoy notando que hay un montón de "sobrenaturales" allá afuera que no te molestaste en mencionar, hombre lobo- Annabeth lo fulmino con la mirada.

Percy levanto las manos en rendición.

-Si recuerdo correctamente, Luna, me dijiste que querías seguir solo con los hombres lobo.

Annabeth gruño.

-¿Y desde cuando me das lo que quiero?

Percy se rio entre dientes.

-Estoy aprendiendo.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y continuo escudriñando a través de libros y papeles.

Por varias horas continuaron buscando información de la bruja. Cada tanto, uno de ellos encontraría algo y lo leería en voz alta al grupo y luego seguirían en silencio. La noche había caído cuando Annabeth decidió que ya no podía ignorar su estómago dolorido.

-Me muero de hambre. ¿Alguien más está listo para comer?

-Estoy contigo- dijo Rachel en tanto se ponía de pie desde su lugar en el suelo. Estiro los brazos por encima de su cabeza y dejo escapar un sonoro bostezo.

Los otros murmurón su aceptación y todos se dirigieron de regreso a la superficie de la mansión.

-Entonces, Quirón, ¿no recuerdas el nombre de la bruja que sobrevivió a la purga?- Annabeth hablaba entre cucharadas de sopa caliente que ella y Rachel habían preparado.

-Siento que debería recordarlo, pero simplemente no hay nada- su voz salió gruesa con frustración. Había estado tratando de llenar los espacios en blanco de su mente desde el día que los otros llegaron, pero nada ayudo.

Annabeth sacudió la cabeza y gruño.

-Lo juro, si llego a poner mis manos en esa malvada bruja, voy a abofe-bruja-tearla.

Rachel resoplo ante el cambio de la frase de Annabeth, casi sorbiendo su bebida por la nariz.

-Buena esa- le sonrió a Annabeth.

Annabeth le guiño un ojo.

-Fue débil, pero lo estoy intentando- miro a Percy- ¿tu padre escucho algo de los demás?

-No. Cuando hable más temprano con él dijo que las cosas han estado en calma. Aunque, dijo que de vez en cuando has estado sintiendo algo de dolor filtrándose a través del vínculo de la manada hacia él. Cree que tiene algo que ver con Lucas y Thals. Algo ha sucedido, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. No lo dijo, pero puedo decir que está inquieto de no ser capaz de tomar medidas. Su lobo esta agitado con la manada tan dividida.

-Bueno, voy a volver a hacer algo que investigación antes de llamarlo esta noche- anuncio Annabeth mientras terminaba su comida.

-Luna, creo que necesitas descansar. Hemos estado viendo un libro tras otro. Tienes que tomarte un descanso.

-Me tomare un descanso cuando encuentre el nombre de la bruja- le gruño, lo cual no le gusto a ella parada nada. Irritable, si… gruñona, para nada.

Cuando Percy se puso de pie y le gruño, acercándose, ella dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

-No- le susurro ella- no empujes esa mierda Alfa sobre mí, Percy. No ahora.

Percy puso escuchar el dolor en la voz de ella. El tomo por la mano, y sin mirar a los otros, dijo:

-Vamos a volver a esos documentos- el mensaje implícito para todos los demás fue descansar y dejar al príncipe y su compañera solos.

Percy camino enérgicamente hacia los archivos, sin mirar detrás de él mientras estrechaba la mano de Annabeth, llevándola junto a él. Cuando alcanzaron finalmente la habitación en la que habían pasado los últimos ocho días, se volvió abruptamente y presiono a Annabeth contra la pared. Ella soltó un agudo jadeo ante su repentino movimiento. Su respiración se aceleró cuando Percy continuo presionándola hacia adelante, sus cuerpos tocándose desde la punta de los pies al pecho.

-¿Por qué me cuestionas, Luna? Es mi trabajo cuidar de ti- la voz de Percy era baja a medida que le hablaba directamente en el oído. Sus labios rozaron la piel sensible con cada movimiento. Annabeth cerró los ojos contra la sensación.

-Soy una mujer adulta, Percy. Puedo decidir cuándo necesito dormir- gruño a través de sus dientes apretados, se resistió contra el deseo que empezó a estallar cuando su compañero puso una mano en la parte baja de su espalda y la acerco un poco más. Su otra mano fue a su barbilla, levantando su rostro hacia él. La miro fijamente a los ojos y ella observo como los suyos brillaban más y más de color verde.

-Percy- nombre pronunciados de sus labios sono a suplica.

Él se agacho y presiono sus labios en los de ella. No respondió inmediatamente y él le gruño suavemente. Annabeth respondió a esto pasándole las manos por el cabello a la vez que profundizaba el beso. Cuando Percy le soltó la barbilla y puso su mano sobre la cadera de ella, debajo de su camiseta, su calidez la sorprendió y gimió dentro de su boca. Percy se retiró abruptamente, su propia respiración trabajosa.

-Déjame amarte, Luna- susurro Percy a la vez que empezaba a depositar suaves besos por todo su rostro, cuello y clavícula. Annabeth gruño y trato de sacudirse la niebla inducida por la lujuria.

-Deja de intentar distraerme, no funcionara- murmuro entre medio de respiraciones cortas.

-A mí me parece que está funcionando- Percy se rio mientras ella se presionaba contra él.

Su risita irrumpió en su estado brumoso cuando ella lo empujo lejos.

-¡Grrrr! ¡Percy! no dejare que intentes llevarme a la cama seduciéndome.

-¿Por qué no? Necesitas descansar y yo te necesito. Ganamos los dos- Percy se agacho, intentado volver a besarla, solo para encontrarse con la mano de ella.

-Escúchame, Don Juan- Annabeth le clavo el dedo en su pecho, puntualizando sus palabras- si crees que estas necesitado ahora, solo mantén esta mierda de Alfa y seducción adelante. Veremos cuan necesitado puedo ponerte.

Percy dio un paso hacia atrás, enderezándose la camiseta, y pasándose las manos por el cabello. Luego de arreglarse, le sonrió.

-¿Un acuerdo?- le pregunto dulcemente. Annabeth no pudo reprimir la risita ante la ceja levantada de él.

-Ve al punto*

-Eso estaba intentando. Dios, mujer, decídete- le dijo Percy, sus ojos brillando.

Ella levanto una mano para frenarlo.

-Me refería a tu idea, bola de pelos, no a tu delicioso cuerpo.

Percy soltó un gruñido.

-¿Delicioso?

-Oh, supéralo. ¿Cuál es el acuerdo?

-Te doy dos horas más, luego vienes a la cama conmigo-

Annabeth negó a la vez que ponía los ojos en blanco.

-¿Me darás? ¿En serio, Percy?- camino a su alrededor- bien, dos horas, luego a la cama. A dormir- aclaro ella y rio cuando Percy gruño y le tiro del cabello.

Cayeron en un cómodo silencio cuando comenzaron a leer.

Una hora y media más tarde Annabeth se puso de pie y se acercó a Percy. Ella no alzo la vista del libro que tenía en las manos mientras se acerca a él.

-Lo encontré. La encontré- las palabras de Annabeth fueron casi un susurro cuando alzo la mirada hacia Percy, finalmente apartando los ojos del nombre en la página- Desdémona- Annabeth se estremeció cuando lo dijo en voz alta.

Percy aparto algunos mechones del rostro de Annabeth mientras le preguntaba que decía.

-Dice que ella es la única sobreviviente de la purga. El reporte es de un miembro de la manada en Serbia en 1711. Está hablando de como un mujer desconocida llego a su manada y le oscuridad la siguió- Annabeth alzo los ojos para mirar a Percy- ¿ha estado trabajando con la manada se Serbia desde 1700?- su voz estaba llena de temor ante la compresión de cuan vieja era Desdémona, y cuanto tiempo tenía la alianza entre ella y la manada Serbia.

Annabeth continúo leyendo el documento, explicando en voz alta lo que estaba leyendo.

-Ella empezó la guerra entre los hombres lobo. Después de que las guerras terminaran, ella desapareció- le entrego a Percy el libro y dejo que él lo leyera mientras ella pensaba en lo que acababa de leer. Desdémona, una bruja poderosa, probablemente la más poderosa de la historia.

Percy cerró el libro con suavidad y envolvió en sus brazos a Annabeth.

-Buen trabajo, amor. Ahora ya sabemos quién es ella. Hay poder en tener un nombre. Creo que deberíamos dejarlo por hoy. Podemos compartir con los demás lo que encontramos mañana. Luego podremos continuar buscando una manera de romper la maldición.

Annabeth asintió y le permitió llevarla fuera de los archivos hacia sus habitaciones.

-Entonces… ¿dormir, eh?- pregunto Percy, solapadamente.

Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco.

-Acabamos de encontrar el nombre de la bruja más poderosa de la historia, la bruja que maldijo al Beta de tu manada, ¿y sobre que hablas?

Percy se echó a reír.

-¿Quién dijo algo sobre hablar?- susurro contra su cuello a la vez que la llevaba a la cama. Percy empujo suavemente a Annabeth sobre su espalada y la cubrió con su propio cuerpo.

Annabeth soltó un pequeño gemido mientras su compañero la besaba. Cuando él se apartó y le miro a los ojos, ella sonrió.

-Hablar definitivamente está sobrevalorado.

Ella cerro los ojos y dejo que su compañero la amara, encerrando las pesadillas arremolinándose alrededor de ellos.

* * *

 _ **10 Días Desde la Partida.**_

Pasaron otros dos días cuando otro avance ocurrio.

-¿Qué podría romper la maldición de Luke?- le pregunto Annabeth a Percy a medida que buscaban a través de las pilas de pergaminos viejos.

-¡Lo tengo!- grito Rachel. Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo.

-¿Qué dice?- pregunto Percy desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Amor- respondió Rachel solemnemente.

-¿Amor?- pregunto Annabeth con incredulidad- ¿esa es la respuesta? ¿Eso es lo que hará a Luke recordar?

Percy empezó a poner a un lado los documentos que reunión en su regazo.

-Rachel, trae ese papel. Luna, agarra los libros con referencia a Desdémona por su nombre. Grover…- Percy empezó a dirigirse al pasillo que los llevaría de regreso a la sala principal- es momento de volver a la taberna. Tenemos una bruja que cazar.

* * *

 ***Ve al punto: juego de palabras, que puede ser escúpelo, dilo o con referencia sexual a que se lo tire, se le eche encima.**


	14. Piper XIII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 13: Piper XIII**

Polibotes estaba en su oficina, la cual estaba ubicada en la oficina central de la manada de Serbia, mirando afuera hacia la fría y oscura noche. El usualmente despejado cielo estaba velado por la oscuridad de ondulantes nubes. Las ventanas vibraron mientras el viento aceleraba. Los árboles se balanceaban, haciendo que la nieve de las ramas volara a la distancia de la noche.

Su espalda estaba rígida por la tensión, tenía los hombros hacia atrás y las manos en los bolcillos de su pantalón gris. Rodo su cuello en un intento de aliviar la tensión, pero no pudo sacudir la sensación de que estaba pasando por alto algo muy importante… alguna pieza de conocimiento que había sido enterrada en la historia. Siguió preguntándose por qué Mona estaba tan dispuesta a ayudarle. Ella era poderosa, ya no necesitaba la protección de su manada, y sin embargo se quedó.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron en un espeluznante brillo. Era tiempo de empezar a indagar, decidió. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había buscado en el pasado de su especie? Siglos de historia, que si era olvidada podría ser perjudicial para ellos, y sin embargo sabia sin lugar a dudas que los Canis Lupis se habían puesto demasiado cómodos en su lugar en esta tierra. Mona estaba planeando algo, algo que le beneficiaria a ella y traería destrucción a todos en su camino. Definitivamente era tiempo de dar un paseo por su pasado.

…

Silena apenas se había movido del lado de Thalia durante los últimos dos días. Thalia no había vomitado sangre desde la noche anterior, pero tenía miedo de dejarla sin vigilancia incluso por un momento. En todos sus siglos nunca había estado más avergonzada y asustada de sus acciones. Su egoísta necesidad de protegerse a sí misma estaba costándole la vida a esta joven chica, y muy posiblemente la vida de su compañero también. Silena negó con la cabeza. No, se negaba a aceptar eso. No la dejaría morir.

Charlie había ido en busca de Hera. Se había ido horas antes de que Thalia comenzara a convulsionar y vomitar. Entraba y salía de la consciencia, a menudo murmurando incoherentemente. Silena se puso a contarle sus historias, compartiendo su pasado y muchas aventuras. De vez en cuando Thalia abría los ojos, pero estaban desenfocados, sin ver realmente.

Ahora Silena observaba como Thalia comenzaba a tomar respiraciones poco profundas. Esta era la peor parte, cuando luchaba por respirar, y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Levanto a Thalia con almohadas detrás de su espalda y cabeza, tratando de ayudar a abrirle los pulmones, pero aun así Thalia respiraba con dificultad y jadeaba.

-Por favor, Thals, no te rindas- susurraba Silena fervientemente- aguanta. Charlie te reunirá con tu compañero. Solo aguanta, pequeña.

…

Thalia sintió su pecho apretarse y trato desesperadamente de meter más aire a sus pulmones. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y el vacío que continuaba tragándosela se estaba volviendo insoportable. Solo quería que terminara. Escucho una suave voz en algún lugar de la oscuridad diciéndole que no se rindiera. Y a decir verdad, la idea era tentadora, hasta que pensó en su profunda voz, sus hermosos ojos color cielo, su asombrosamente fuerte cuerpo e inamovible voluntad. No podía darse por vencida, le debía mucho a él. Pero, maldita sea, dolía. Trato de abrir los ojos pero no cooperaban. Levantar su cabeza o cualquier otra parte del cuerpo, para el caso, estaba fuera de cuestión.

 _Así es como termina,_ pensó. _Uno podría pensar que con todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses que yo, al menos, me iría en un resplandor de gloria. Pero no, aquí estoy tendida en la casa de una sanadora gitana, maltratada, destrozada, y enferma. Hombre, esto simplemente apesta._

Thalia pensó en sus padres y en como Annabeth y Piper tendrían que inventar una historia de cómo murió. Su madre no lo tomaría bien. Aunque su relación era tumultuosa en un día bueno, ella era su única hija. Annabeth tendría que cuidar muy bien de Piper porque Piper no llevaba bien la pérdida. Thalia todavía recordaba cuando el perro de Piper, _Tick,_ murió en tercer grado. Lo había llamado Tick porque lo encontraron en su patio delantero, escondido debajo de un arbusto, cubierto de garrapatas. Piper se había negado a hablar durante días. Finalmente Thalia le había pedido a su madre que la llevara allí y que la ayudara a hacer un funeral para Piper. No, Piper no llevaba bien la perdida en absoluto.

¿Y que con Luke? ¿Cómo manejaría su muerte? Por supuesto, el que ya no la recordara podría no ser tan malo, así que tal vez debería estar agradecida por la maldición. La idea de no volver a ver su cara le provocaba un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Sintió lagrimas deslizarse de sus ojos. Había estado llorando mucho últimamente y eso estaba empezando a ponerla nerviosa, pero nada se podía hacer al respecto. Estaba físicamente dañada, pero aún más emocionalmente. Ansiaba escuchar la voz de Luke, incluso si era el gritándole, dándole ordenes por todos lados.

Recordó el día en el que él se había sentado con ella en el sofá y la abrazo, la beso, le mostro con cada toque justo lo que ella significaba para él. Recordó los mensajes de texto que se habían mandado en si cuando Poseidón lo había encerrado. La ternura en esos mensajes la había calentado hasta los pies.

Thalia quería vivir, pero incluso si no lo hiciera, todavía se sentía muy bendecida de haber tenido esos cuatro días con su lobo, su compañero.

…

Piper casi choco con la espalda de Hera cuando la Fae llego a un abrupto alto. Levanto los brazos y Piper, Jason, Diana y Luke observaron con ojos bien abiertos como el aire delante de ellos se propagaba y destellaba.

-Este es el velo de las Fae. Nuestro mundo está en otra dimensión. Nadie más que un Fae puede abrir el velo y solo un Fae puede conceder permiso para que otros puedan cruzar.

Justo cuando Hera estaba a punto de pasar a través del velo, una profunda retumbo entre los árboles.

-¡Hera!

Jason y Luke cambiaron a una postura protectora entre la mujer y en macho no identificado que estaba saliendo de los arboles directamente hacia ellos.

-Charles- Hera en realidad pareció sorprendida, algo que parecía fuera de lugar en ella- ¿supongo que vienes debido a la latente?

Luke gruño y dio un paso hacia el lobo al que ella llamo Charles.

-¿Dónde está?- gruño Luke.

Charlie lo miro y luego la comprensión lo golpeo.

-¿Tu eres su compañero?

Luke asintió una vez y continúo gruñendo. Sus ojos brillaban de color azul profundo y sus garras habían surgido. Jason puso una restrictiva mano sobre su Beta.

-Tu eres el compañero de la sanadora, tienen a Thalia- Luke no lo pregunto porque olía algo en el lobo que era familiar, pero no lo era al mismo tiempo. Dio otro paso hacia Charlie y respiro profundamente, luego se volvió hacia Jason y Diana- ¿trae el su esencia?

Jason y Diana tomaron respiraciones profundas por la nariz. Ambos dejaron salir gruñidos bajos.

-Sí, él ha estado con ella- Jason se dio cuenta demasiado tarde como sonó ese comentario y tuvo que contener Luke mas fuerte aclarar lo que dijo- él ha estado en la misma habitación que ella, Beta- Jason bajo los ojos en sumisión, tratando de calmar al embravecido lobo de Luke.

-Charlie, ¿Cómo está?- Hera interrumpió la interacción de los lobos.

-No está bien. Rara vez está consciente y ha empezado a vomitar sangre- la voz de Charlie carecía de emoción, pero sus ojos no ocultaban el miedo y el dolor que sentía por la latente.

-Está empeorando más rápido de lo que pensaba- dijo Hera más para sí misma que para los que la rodeaban. Miro de nuevo el velo y luego otra vez al grupo que estaba de pie observándola, esperando- Charlie, debes traerla conmigo. Silena no puede y no debe venir.

-Iré con él a buscarla- anuncio Luke, y luego sin advertencia cayo de rodillas. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada y cuando levanto la vista, Piper y Diana jadearon.

-Luke, tu nariz está sangrando… y tus oídos- Piper se colocó en cuclillas frente a él y puso las manos sobre su pecho. Cerró los ojos y dejo que la magia en ella fluyera. Sintió al lobo luchando con el hombre, queriendo estar en control, necesitando encontrar a su compañera. Piper comprendió que el lobo de Luke sabía quién era Thalia, había reconocido su olor, y lo estaba volviendo en alguien muy peligroso.

Aparto la mano y abrió los ojos. Miro hacia Diana y Jason.

-Su lobo reconoció su esencia. Está furioso. No sé cuánto tiempo más Luke podrá mantenerlo a raya sin dejar que su lobo tenga el control, sobre todo porque esta tan débil.

La voz de Diana fue un mero susurro.

-Si su lobo se hace cago mientras esta en ese estado todo estaríamos en peligro. Quitara todo lo que esté en su camino hasta que la tenga de vuelta.

-Jason, acompañaras a Charles a su hogar y recuperaras a Thalia. Charles, debes darte prisa.

Charlie asintió y sin esperar a ver si Jason lo seguía, dio medio vuelta y se fue por el bosque. A medio paso cambio a su forma de lobo y golpeo el suelo con cuatro patas. Jason se acercó a Piper y levanto su barbilla para que lo mirara. Él se acercó más, descansando su boca junto al oído de ella. Piper se estremeció cuando sintió su aliento en la oreja y cuello.

-Cuídate- susurro Jason y sus labios rozaron la piel sensible- regresare por ti.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder él se dio la vuelta y echo a correr, cambiando mientras lo hacía. Piper se dio cuenta que su pelaje era de un gris plateado brillante. Trato de tomar algunas respiraciones profundas después de su pequeño encontró, y cuando se dio vuelta para mirar a Diana y Hera, Diana estaba levantando una ceja.

Piper se sonrojo.

-No sé, Diana, así que ni siquiera preguntes.

Diana se rio por la bajo, volviéndose hacia Hera.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Ahora esperamos- dijo Hera mientras encontraba una rama caída de un árbol. Después de sacudir la nieve, se sentó.

-Soy pésima esperando- murmuro Piper mientras ella y Diana se sentaban en ramas caídas frente a la Fae.

Luke se movió para sentar frente a un gran tronco de árbol, escuchando las voces a su alrededor pero manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Le tomo toda su concentración mantener a su lobo bajo control.

-¿Cómo crees que van las cosas con Annie y los demás?- pregunto Diana a Piper.

-No lo sé. Me gustaría poder llamarles pero mi teléfono no está recibiendo señal.

-Tráeme tu teléfono- le dijo Hera sin preámbulos.

Piper la miro y luego a Diana. Ella se encogió de hombros en una manera "¿Por qué no?". Así que Piper se levantó y se acercó a Hera. Le entrego a la mujer su teléfono y vio como Hera lo toco suavemente. Una pequeña y brillante luz apareció debajo de su mano brevemente y luego se había ido.

-Aquí tienes- dijo casualmente, regresando el teléfono a Piper.

Piper miro la pantalla y vio que tenía las barras de señal completas.

-Diabólico. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Soy una Fae- dijo simplemente.

Justo en ese momento, como si fuera una señal, el teléfono se Piper comenzó a tocar una canción. Piper casi salto fuera de sus zapatos por la sorpresa ante el sonido rompiendo el silencio del bosque. Escucho por un momento antes de responder. El tono había sido cambiado a " _My Maria_ " de Brooks and Dunn. El tono de llamada comenzaba con la línea: " _Mujer gitana, eres una obra milagrosa para mí. Tú liberas mi alma como un barco navegando en el mar. Ella es la luz del sol cuando las estrellas están grises, me trata tan bien, mujer, llévame contigo._ "

Piper se rio mientras contestaba el teléfono. No tenía ninguna duda en su mente de que Thalia había confiscado, de alguna manera, su teléfono y puso ese tono de llamada allí después de que habían descubierto que Piper era una sanadora gitana.

-¿Hola?

-¡Piper! ¡Oh, mi jodido Dios! No creí que realmente pudiéramos llegar a ti pero me pareció que valía la pena intentarlo. Estas en altavoz y tenemos algo de información para ti, mi dulce gitana- Annabeth sonaba tan emocionada de hablar con ella que casi hizo llorar a Piper.

Luke espabilo y abrió los ojos ante el sonido de la voz de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué tienes para mí?- pregunto Piper con impaciencia.

-Sabemos lo que romperá la maldición. ¿Estas lista para esto, chica?

-Solo suéltalo- Piper se preparó para lo peor, temiendo que sería algún horrible sacrificio que tendría que llevarse a cabo con el fin de arreglar a Luke. La respuesta fue mucho más simple de lo que nunca imagino y aun así mucho más poderosa que cualquier sacrificio físico que uno pudiera dar: el único sacrificio del corazón por amor… el ultimo sacrificio personal.

…

Poseidón y Sally estaban sentados en la improvisada sede que habían creado en la taberna de la aldea. Como siempre, la habitación estaba iluminada por lámparas de aceite y un fuego ardía en la gran chimenea de piedra. La habitación estaba sorprendentemente limpia, los pisos libres de polvo y suciedad. Sally se dio cuenta, y no por primera vez, que no había fotos colgadas en las paredes, ni decoraciones adornaban las mesas auxiliares o estantes llenos de libros, pero aun así era sorprendentemente cálida y acogedora. Lo que no había en el aire. Este era pesado por la preocupación y la impaciencia de seguir adelante, de hacer algo.

Al otro lado de los Alfas estaban sentados Annabeth y Percy. Grover estaba apoyado contra la pared alejada de la derecha, Rachel estaba encorvada en el suelo frente a la chimenea. El fuego crepitaba y el viento hacia al frágil vidrio de la ventana estremecerse. El silencio era ensordecedor mientras los Alfas esperaban.

Annabeth se quedó mirando el teléfono que había puesto en el centro de su círculo, como si pudiera ver a Piper si se le quedaba viendo el tiempo suficiente.

Por último, Annabeth hablo:

-Amor- negó con la cabeza- el amor es lo que rompe la maldición.

El grupo escucho a Diana gruñir en voz alta desde algún lugar cercano a Piper.

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo?

-Es lo que yo dije- concordó Annabeth.

De repente Poseidón hablo.

-Piper antes de entrar en esto, por favor dame una actualización. ¿Asumo, dado que tu teléfono está funcionando, que encontraron a Hera?

-Hola, Poseidón, mi viejo amigo- escucharon una musical voz a través del altavoz.

Poseidón sonrió.

-Hola, Hera. ¿Estás bien?

Hera se rio entre dientes.

-Tan bien como se puede esperar en estos tiempos.

-Me parece bien. Piper, ¿Cómo esta Luke?

-No está bien. Su lobo está luchando por liberarse- Piper empezó a explicar todo desde el momento en que se fueron hasta el momento actual- así que, aquí estamos, esperando a que Charlie y Jason vuelvan con Thals- termino.

Annabeth se dio cuenta que Piper debió haber puesto su teléfono en altavoz también cuando oyeron la voz de Diana fuerte y claro.

-¿Cómo es que la maldición va a ser rota cuando Luke no reconoce a su compañera y por lo tanto no siente amor por ella?

Hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea.

-Piper, ¿dijiste que su lobo reconoció su olor en Charlie?- Poseidón rompió el silencio.

-Sí.

-Eso puede ser suficiente para ayudar a sacar las emociones de Luke a la superficie. Su amor por ella no se ha ido, simplemente está enterrado debajo de esa maldición.

-¿Qué pasa con la sangre?- pregunto Annabeth- ¿Y si intercambian su sangre? ¿Podría eso tal vez juntar de nuevo su vínculo, y en consecuencia, desencadenar los sentimientos de Luke hacia Thals?

-Es una posibilidad, y probablemente no sería difícil ya que su lobo todavía reclama a Thalia- acordó Poseidón.

-También encontramos que el nombre de la bruja es…

-¡NO DIGAS SU NOMBRE!- la voz de Hera irrumpió a través del teléfono y lleno la habitación como si estuviera parada frente a ellos- no debes decir su nombre cuando puede ser escuchado aquí- hablo calmadamente- Poseidón, seguramente has explicado el poder de un nombre. No debemos poner su atención en el viento y llamar su atención.

-¿Qué quieres decir con poner su nombre en el viento?- pregunto Rachel, hablando por primera vez.

-Una bruja practica magia negra y llama a los elemento para hacerlo…tierra, agua, aire y fuego. Ella puede usar el viento para enviar su voluntad y llamar a los demás. Si su nombre es pronunciado al aire libre, puedes apostar que lo escuchara.

-Mi error- murmuro Annabeth, y luego añadió- así que, espero. Hera, ¿tú sabes quién es ella?

-Por supuesto que se quién es ella. La he estado buscando durante siglos. Su poder crece y su maldad no conoce límites. Debe ser destruida, pero hay una sola forma en que puede suceder.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Annabeth.

-El tiempo para la revelación no ha llegado.

Mientras esperaban a que Charlie y Jason regresaran, Annabeth les dijo a los demás acerca de las mesas que Quirón le había mostrado y la historia detrás de ellas. Rachel saco a colación lo del incendio y como la bruja, cuyo nombre no se menciona, había de alguna manera llegada hasta Quirón. Continuaron hablando hasta bien entrada la noche, encontrando consuelo en estar finalmente reunidos con su manada.


	15. Jason XIV

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 14: Jason XIV**

Después de varias horas y aun sin Jason y Charlie, Poseidón ordeno a todos dormir un poco y a Piper que los llamara tan pronto como los otros regresaran. Annabeth se enjugo las lágrimas mientras se despedía de su amiga, luego dejo que Percy la llevara al refugio de sus brazos.

-Ellos están seguros, Luna- susurro él.

-No van a estar a salvo hasta que estén aquí con su manada- Annabeth siguió a Percy a su dormitorio, y sin más palabras se metió en la cama, acurrucándose en sus brazos. El sueño tardo un largo tiempo en llegar, mientras ambos esperaban a que sonara el teléfono.

…

 _ **11 Días Desde la Partida.**_

En algún momento en la madrugada al día siguiente, Luke dejó escapar un gruñido bajo desde su lugar contra el árbol. Diana se levantó de un salto y Hera se quedó mirando a la bruma de la mañana. Piper se sentó desde su improvisada cama, frotándose el sueño de los ojos.

De repente Charlie y Jason salieron del bosque, una Thalia maltrecha y agotada en los brazos de Jason. Luke salto a sus pies, lazándose hacia Jason. Sus ojos estaban brillando y el gruñido saliendo de él era todo lobo. Jason miro a su Beta y se dio cuenta que finalmente su lobo había ganado.

-Piper, retrocede- le dijo Jason. Piper había empezado a moverse hacia Luke cuando él se lanzó hacia adelante, tropezando por su debilidad.

-Su lobo esta en control. Luke ha salido de vacaciones- le dijo Jason con firmeza- Diana, aparta a Piper.

Diana obedeció sin rechistar, manteniendo un ojo cauteloso sobre Luke.

Luke le gruño a Jason, el labio levantado y mostrado sus afilados y largos caninos mientras hablaba.

-Mía.

Jason asintió.

-Sí, es tuya, pero está herida. Tienes que ser amable con ella.

Luke intento tomar a Thalia de Jason, pero el no quiso ceder. Jason bajo los ojos en sumisión, pero hablo con firmeza.

-Permíteme bajarla, Beta. No te perdonarías a ti mismo si la dejas caer.

Jason se movió lentamente hacia el jergón donde Piper había estado acostada y coloco suavemente el cuerpo inerte de Thalia y la cubrió con una pesada manta.

Luke empujo a Jason firmemente.

-No toques.

Jason desnudo su cuello a su Beta.

-Me refiero a ella, conoce su daño, no la quiero para mí. Está muy enferma.

Luke se agacho junto a Thalia, y de una manera tierna que Piper nunca había visto en ningún hombre, aparto el cabello de su cara. El inclino y apretó la nariz contra su cuello, reparando profundamente una y otra vez. Paso las manos por su cabello con ternura y luego sobre sus brazos. Aparto la manta y paso las manos por sus piernas. Piper estaba confundida, la acción no era sexual sino muy posesiva.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- le pregunto Piper a Jason.

-Poniendo su olor en ella. Tiene mi olor y el aroma de Charlie. Dos machos en ella, es probable que lo esté volviendo loco.

Luke lucho por el control y estaba perdiendo. Su lobo la conocía. Tan pronto como Jason se había vuelto visible, Luke había tenido ninguna oportunidad en contra de su lobo. Tomo todo de él evitar matar a Jason cuando vio a su compañera en sus brazos. ahora, mientras miraba a su cuerpo inmóvil, tan débil y vulnerable, sabía que su lobo no la dejaría fuera de su vista.

Luke se volvió hacia Hera con sus ojos brillantes y mirada amenazante.

-Sánala- su voz era profunda y gutural, no humana en absoluto.

-Debemos llevarla, y a ti a un lugar seguro. Tenemos que cruzar el velo- Hera se volvió hacia Charlie- me comunicare contigo cuando se el momento para que Silena y tu vengan. Hasta entonces, permanezcan fuera de vista. Ella no debe ser capturada, no importa que.

Charlie asintió, luego miro a Luke, quien estaba arrodillado junto a su compañera.

-Perdónanos, Beta. No queríamos hacerle ningun daño.

Luke gruño.

-Tú sabes que ni puedes razonar con su lobo, solo haz lo correcto. Esa es todo la disculpa que él va a necesitar.

Charlie asintió una vez, luego se volvió y tomo la dirección en la que Jason había emergido.

-Jason, tendrás que llevar a Thals- le dijo Hera.

Jason vio la mirada salvaje en los ojos de Luke.

-Lo siento, señora hada, eso no va a suceder. El arrancara la cabeza de cualquiera si la tocan.

Diana dio un paso hacia Luke. Se puso en cuatro patas y se arrastró con la cabeza inclinada. Se detuvo a metro y medio de él y se aseguró que su cabeza estaba más baja que la suya.

-Beta, debemos moverla y tu estas demasiado débil. Por favor, déjame llevarla.

-Mía- gruño Luke.

-Sí, ella es tuya. Ninguno de nosotros quiere lastimarla. Tú nos conoces, lobo, puedes oler que somos de la manada. Confía en nosotros para cuidar lo que es tuyo.

Luke miro a Thalia, quien estaba luchando por respirar, luego otra vez a Diana.

-Solo tú y la sanadora pueden estar cerca de ella.

Diana dejo escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo y espero a que Luke se levantara. Él se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiera llagar a Thalia. Tan suavemente como pudo, la levanto, interiormente haciendo una mueca por cuan ligara estaba. Thalia había perdido una cantidad significativa de peso y estaba muy frágil.

Cuando Diana se volvió para enfrentar a los otros, se tensó cuando Luke dio un paso hacia ella. Pero el simplemente puso una mano suavemente sobre la pierna de Thalia, tan gentil con su compañera lastimada. Diana se dio cuenta entonces que él no planeaba dejar su lado y que incluso no podía apartar una manos de ella ni por un segundo.

-Vamos- dijo Hera mientras que una vez más ella levantaba los brazos, provocando que el aire brillara- manténganse cerca.

Mientras pasaban a través del velo, Piper sintió una calida sensación de hormigueo. Cuando despareció, ella miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaban justo donde habían estado.

-¿Nos fuimos a alguna parte?

Hera asintió.

-Sin importar a donde entre a Farie, este imitar el mismo clima y la misma imagen para los seres humanos.

-Extraño- murmuro Piper.

-No vamos lejos. Solo mantengan el ritmo- espeto Hera mientras tomaba un paso ligero.

Ellos habían caminado durante unos quince minutos cuando llegaron a una casa de piedra de dos pisos. El musgo había crecido sobre un lado de la casa, y las ramas de árboles se arqueaban sobre esta como una barrera protectora.

Varias chimeneas se alzaban desde la saliente inclinada y el humo bailaba desde cada una, flotando hacia el cielo. La puerta principal era arqueada y muy alta, había ventanas redondas a cada lado de la puerta.

Cuanto más se acercaban a la casa, mas sentía Piper como si estuviera entrando en una tierra encantada. Cuando llegaron a la puerta y Hera la abrió, Luke dejó escapar un gruñido.

-Jason, entra y asegúrate de que esto es seguro para las mujeres.

Jason asintió y dio un paso más allá de la sorprendida Fae.

Hera puso los ojos en blanco.

-He olvidado cuan molestos pueden ser los machos de su especie- le dijo ella a Piper y Diana.

Diana se rio entre dientes.

-Molestos es ser agradable. Si Thals estuviera despierta te daría una descripción muy colorida sobre lo que piensa de los machos.

-Creo que me va a gustar esta Thalia- Hera sonrió y su rostro pareció encenderse cuando lo hizo.

-Sin moros en la costa- Jason saco la cabeza por la puerta. El busco la mano de Piper y no espero a que aceptara la suya, simplemente la agarro y tiro de ella hacia la casa.

Tan pronto como entraron, estaban en una sala de estar gigante. Una enorme chimenea de piedra estaba en la pared más alejada de la izquierda y un cálido fuego crepitaba y saltaba. El techo inclinado era un espacio abierto todo el camino hasta el segundo piso y había una barandilla que le permitía a uno mirar hacia abajo a la sala de estar.

Había una cocina en la parte trasera de la habitación con todos los electrodomésticos necesarios, y parecía tan extraño para Piper estar de pie en una casa en un reino diferente, mirando a una cocina aparentemente normal. Había un gran sofá y varias sillas mullidas cerca del fuego en un círculo, y en la pared alejada de la izquierda habían estanterías llenas de libros de diversos tamaños. En la pared del fondo, al otro lado de la cocina, había una puerta que daba a otra habitación.

-Diana, lleva a Thals a ese cuarto de allí- le instruyo Hera mientras ella señalaba la puerta.

Diana llevo su preciosa carga, con Luke todavía sosteniendo la pierna de Thalia, y la puso sobre la cama en la habitación. Era una habitación sorprendentemente grande como una cama con ruedas. Cuando Diana bajo a Thalia, se dio cuenta de lo suave que era el edredón, y afelpado, mientras parecía envolverse alrededor de Thalia tan tiernamente como un amante. Había varias sillas en la habitación, un gran armario y otra chimenea. La habitación era cálida y, a pesar de su tamaño, muy acogedora.

Diana observo como Luke se paraba junto a la cama, mirando a su compañera, con la mano aun en su pierna. Ella tomo una silla y la empujo hacia él.

-Beta, necesitas descansar- hizo un gesto hacia la silla.

El lobo de Luke todavía miraba a través de sus ojos. El asintió una vez hacia ella y se sentó, sin perder de vista a Thalia.

Diana lo dejo allí sin molestarlo más. Vio que los otros estaban sentados en las sillas y el sofá alrededor del fuego.

Piper había colocado el teléfono en la mesa redonda de café en el centro de su círculo. Ella se dio cuenta que Piper debía haber llamado a los demás cuando escucho a Piper explicar a cerca de Thalia y Luke. Su rostro era serio cuando describió cuan maltratada se veía su amiga; lagrimas estaban deslizándose por sus mejillas. Jason coloco una mano en la espalda baja de Piper y Diana noto que sus ojos estaban brillando. Obviamente a él no le gustaba ver a Piper tan alterada.

-Nunca he visto a alguien tan cerca de la muerte, Annie- Piper hipo entre lágrimas. Jason finalmente tuvo todo lo que podía tomar, y atrajo a Piper a su regazo. Le susurro palabras de consuelo y acaricio su cabello suavemente.

-Va a estar bien, Piper mía- le dijo el suavemente.

Piper miro sus ojos color azul y aunque sabía que probablemente iba a arrepentirse, cedió y apoyo la cabeza en su pecho. Jason dejo escapar un suspiro de satisfacción y la apretó con más fuerza.

-¿Luke esta con ella?- la voz de Poseidón llego a través del teléfono.

-Si- respondió Hera- su lobo reconoció a su compañera. No dejara que nadie se acerque a ella.

-Eso es bueno- dijo Poseidón, luego se enmendó- bueno que su lobo la reconociera.

-¿Así que no ha habido ningún cambio a pesar de que han sido reunidos? ¿Puede el amor de un lobo, es decir, su amor sería capaz de romper la maldición?- pregunto Annabeth.

-¿El amor es lo que va a romper la maldición?- pregunto Jason, habiéndose perdido esa conversación. Piper asintió contra su pecho- ¿Cómo puede algo tan simple romper algo tan poderoso?- Jason sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Simple?- jadeo Piper mientras se sentaba abruptamente y se volvía a mirar a Jason- ¿crees que el amor es simple?

Los ojos de Jason se abrieron ante la fiereza en sus ojos y la firmeza en su voz. Un ciervo encandilado por los faros.

-Aquí vamos- ellos oyeron a Annabeth murmurar en voz baja.

-¿Cómo puede sorprender a cualquiera de ustedes que el amor pueda romper la maldición?- se dirigió Piper al grupo, sus ojos moviéndose de persona en persona. Luego se quedó mirando el teléfono como si pudiera ver a través de este- Ustedes, ¿de cuyo componente genético los obliga a amar tan profundamente que ni siquiera pueden sobrevivir sin su compañero? no es ninguna coincidencia eso del dicho de que: " El amor lo conquista todo". Es una historia tan antigua como el tiempo.

Annabeth resoplo.

-Has estado esperando para usar esa línea.

Piper rio brevemente.

-Por fin me llego mi día- se puso seria y sus ojos se volvieron a Jason- no hay nada simpe en algo que puede llenarte con la alegría más grande que alguna vez has conocido. Puede hacer que los hombres construyan ciudades, aplasten enemigos, busquen maneras de mover montañas, y pongan incluso al más grande de rodillas. No hay nada sencillo sobre algo que puede rasgar a la mitad las propias costuras de tu alma, triturar cada pedazo de dignidad que has tenido, y quitar cada inhibición de quien eres.

Jason se inclinó hacia adelante y extendió la mano hacia la chica que se había convertido en mujer delante de sus ojos.

-Piper- susurro él.

Ella se apartó de el en una rara muestra de seriedad, haciendo caso omiso de su mano, mirando se nuevo al teléfono.

-Percy, ¿crees que la maldición habría funcionado en ti? ¿Crees que podrías haber olvidado a tu compañera?

Percy negó con la cabeza.

-No. No ya habiendo realizado los Ritos de Sangre y el vínculo entre nosotros estando completo, pero sospecho que la maldición no funcionaría sin el amor entre los dos. Estas en la cierto, Piper. No hay nada más poderoso que el amor. Mi alma y la de Annabeth se han hecho una a través de nuestro vínculo. No las tinieblas podrían conquistar la luz con la que nos cubre el amor.

-Está bien, yo estoy contigo- concordó Annabeth- pero, ¿Cómo conseguimos que un hombre que no recuerda a su compañera recuerde que la ama?

-El va a tener que vincularse con ella- hablo Hera.

Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia ella.

-Es la única cosa que restablecerá el vínculo cortado y, ostensiblemente, traerá los recuerdos de Luke.

Diana se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas.

-Poseidón, no será difícil convencer al lobo de Luke de hacer los Ritos de Sangre, pero Luke es otra historia. Él quiere recordar a Thalia, él quiere amarla. Querer y hacer son dos cosas diferentes.

-Piper- fue la voz de Piper la que ellos escucharon esta vez.

-¿Si?- respondió Piper.

-Necesitas hablar con Luke. Tú puedes ser capaz de llegar a él.

-Voy a intentarlo.

De repente oyeron un gruñido mortal y el sonido de algo golpeando el suelo duro.

Piper se dirigió en dirección a la habitación, pero Jason la agarro por la cintura.

-Tú no vas allí con un lobo enfurecido.

-Jason, suelta. Es mi mejor amiga la que está allí. Luke no va a hacerme daño.

-Piper, ¿Qué ha pasado?- la voz de Poseidón trono a través del altavoz.

Diana levanto el teléfono y comenzó a hablar mientras se dirigía en dirección de la habitación, siguiendo a la luchadora Piper y, al parecer, al enojado Jason.

Entraron a la habitación y Diana casi dejo caer el teléfono.

-Alfa, vamos a tener que llamarte luego- antes de que el pudiera contestar, ella termino la llamada y miro, horrorizada, a un Luke cubierto de sangre y a una Thalia sin vida.


	16. Luke XV

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 15: Luke XV**

Piper se apresuró hacia adelante, empujando a Luke fuera del camino. Puso las manos en el pecho de Thalia y cerro sus ojos. Ella empujo con todo su poder, mirando mágicamente al cuerpo frágil de su amiga. Piper jadeo, los pulmones de Thalia se encontraban llenos de fluido. Se estaba ahogando en su propia sangre. Piper no sabía cómo lo hizo, no lo entendía, pero agradeció a todos los seres por el poder que fluyo a través de ella. La sangre en los pulmones de Thalia estaba siendo absorbida en su cuerpo, vaciándose poco a poco hasta que no quedo nada. Piper retiro sus manos y abrió sus ojos. Thalia aún no respiraba.

Piper puso su oído en su pecho, sin latidos. Se volvió hacia Jason.

-Colócala en el suelo, ahora. Necesito hacerle RCP* y no puedo hacerlo en una superficie blanda.

Jason obedeció, ignorando los gruñidos de Luke, que estaba siendo contenido por Diana.

Piper inclino la cabeza de Thalia hacia atrás como había aprendido en su clase de salud y pellizco su nariz. Estiro su barbilla hacia abajo abriendo su boca y luego coloco su boca sobre la de ella. Ella dio dos respiraciones cortas, viendo cómo se levantaba el pecho de Thalia. Luego puso las manos debajo de su diafragma y comenzó las compresiones. Piper apenas podía ver a través del borrón que sus lágrimas causaban. Continuo alternando las respiraciones con las compresiones en su pecho, cada vez más desesperaba mientras pasaba el tiempo. Thalia seguía inconsciente.

Luke finalmente se liberó de Diana y aterrizo con un golpe duro en sus rodillas junto a Thalia. Se inclinó hacia abajo, y cuando Piper termino la cuarta ronda de compresiones fue el quien puso su boca sobre la de ella y respiro el aire de vida dentro de ella. Piper vio que sus ojos ya no estaban brillando y se dio cuenta que Luke, el hombre, había superado al lobo. Continuo las compresiones en el pecho y escucho como Luke susurro al oído de Thalia.

-No morirás, Thalia. No lo permitiré- el beso tan suavemente sus mejillas, sus ojos, su nariz, y luego sus mejillas- Quiero la oportunidad de amarte. Nena, no me la quites dándote por vencida.

Luke utilizo el nombre cariñoso que había utilizado en los mensajes de texto que compartió con Thalia antes de la maldición. Después de sentir cuan fuertemente sentía su lobo por esta mujer, no había duda en su mente de que era su compañera. Se rehusaba a perderla.

Pero ella aun no respiraba. Luke respiro por ella otra vez y las lágrimas de sus ojos cayeron sobre su rostro. La sangre cubría sus labios.

Luke miro a la Fae, que estaba parada con calma a pesar de la preocupación que llenaba sus ojos.

-¿Qué hago? No voy a perderla.

-Dale tu sangre. Si eres su compañero, tu sangre le dará fuerzas a su cuerpo.

Sin vacilar, los caninos de Luke se alargaron y sus ojos brillaron. Rasgo su muñeca, mordiendo con fuerza hasta que la sangre fluyo libremente. Después coloco una mano debajo de su cuello y levantándola suavemente, apretó su muñeca en su boca. Piper comenzó a frotar su garganta para conseguir que bajara.

Cuando Luke alejo su muñeca, la habitación se encontró completamente en silencio mientras todos contenían sus respiraciones, esperando.

Piper sentía que su corazón iba a saltar fuera de su pecho mientras miraba fijamente a su mejor amiga. _Respira._

Luke presiono su frente contra la de Thalia y cerro sus ojos. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer y su corazón se sentía como si estuviera siendo desgarrado por la mitad.

-Regresa a mí, Thalia. No puedo perderte. Me niego a perderte, maldita sea. Vivirás- lo último fue un gruñido.

De repente, ella jadeo y el aire lleno sus pulmones vacíos. Sus ojos se abrieron. Luke miro asombrado.

-¿Thalia?- Luke aparto el cabello de su cara y beso su frente.

-No te acuerdas de mí, sin embargo sigues siendo tan jodidamente mandón- las palabras de Thalia fueron un susurro ronco, pero todos la oyeron.

Piper se encontró temblando se alivió y la adrenalina comenzó a superarla. Jason se agacho junto a ella y la tomo en sus brazos. Ella hundió su cara en su pecho y lloro.

Diana le pidió a Hera sabanas limpias para la cama y toallas para limpiar a Thalia. Mientras ella y Luke colocaban a ella en la cama, ella lo miro.

-Deja que Piper y yo la limpiemos. Cuidaremos bien de ella.

Luke sacudió su cabeza con un gruñido.

-Cuidare de ella.

-Luke, no estas acoplado con ella todavía.

-Ella es mi compañera. Cuidare de ella. No discutas conmigo, mujer, soy tu Beta y me obedecerás.

Diana se encontró un poco sorprendida por su declaración ya que estaba hablando con Luke y no con su lobo.

-Diana, está bien- dijo Piper mientras comenzaba a secar sus lágrimas- Thals no es modesta. No se molestaría si Luke la ve- levanto su vista hacia el- ¿quieres que me quede contigo?

Luke negó con la cabeza.

-No, quiero estar con mi compañera a solas. Ella me necesita. Puedo no recordarla, pero siento algo, como si mi alma estuviera siendo tejida de nuevo. Creo que darle mi sangre ayudo.

-Luke, Poseidón cree que con el fin de salvar a Thals necesitas llevar a cabo los Ritos de Sangre- Piper espero su respuesta y se sorprendió cuando finalmente respondió.

-Hare cualquier cosa por ella, pero ella tiene que moderme para que se lleven a cabo los Ritos de Sangre. Beber mi sangre no es suficiente.

-Tal vez si continuas dándole tu sangre ella conseguirá la fuerza suficiente para permanecer consciente- dijo Piper en un tono esperanzador.

Jason aparto suavemente el cabello de Piper fuera de su cara y le sonrió cuando ella se inclinó ante su toque.

-Eres increíble- susurro.

Ella lo miro, confundida.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque te niegas a pensar lo peor, y solo piensas en las posibilidades que darán un resultado positivo.

Piper se sonrojo.

-Thals es una luchadora. Estaría cabreada si ella creyera que yo pensé que no podía hacerlo.

…

Luke se cernió sobre Thalia. Seguía inmóvil aun, pero seguía moviéndose respirando. Piper le había traído varias toallas y una manta grande para poner sobre ella. También le trajo un recipiente grande con agua caliente en él, y paños para limpiar a su compañera. Se inclinó para besar a Thalia.

-Seré tan amable como pueda, amor- susurro mientras mojaba la toalla en el agua caliente. Después de exprimir el exceso, empezó a limpiar suavemente su rostro, quitando cualquier rastro de sangre. Luego le limpio sus brazos y manos, y las seco. Todo el tiempo, Luke hablo con ella. Le dijo sobre la vida que reocordaba y como no recordaba las cosas buenas. Todo el tiempo, protegió su modestia, manteniendo la manta sobre tanto como pudo.

Cuando por fin le quito la camisa, su respiración se sintió como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo en sus pulmones y cayo de rodillas ente la vista.

La puerta se abrió de golpe ante el sonido de las rodillas de Luke golpeando se suelo. Su cabeza se levantó inmediatamente, y de manera simultánea cubrió a Thalia con la manta. Sus ojos brillaban mientras le gruñía al intruso.

-¡FUERA!

Piper palideció y después de ver que Thalia aun respiraba, cerró la puerta.

Luke retiro suavemente la sabana de nuevo y no pudo evitar que su mano se elevara y sus dedos trazaran las marcas que corrían a lo largo de su costado derecho por debajo de su brazo bajando a la cintura de sus pantalones de chándal que llevaba. Marcas que eran idénticas a las suyas. Ante ese pensamiento, su cabeza se sacudió y rápidamente recubrió a Thalia. Se puso de pie y camino al baño adjunto a la habitación. Se sacó la camisa por la cabeza y se miró en el espejo.

Los ojos de Luke vieron con asombro como sus marcas cambiaban ante sus propios ojos. Las marcas que cubrían el lado derecho de su espada y hombro ahora comenzaba a moverse como una enredadera por el lado derecho de su cuello y bajando por su brazo a la muñeca. Varios momentos después de que el movimiento como enredadera se hubiera detenido, Luke siguió mirando. tal vez no recordaba a Thalia, pero su cuerpo lo hacía, su alma sabía que ella era suya.

Volvió a colocarse la camisa y termino de limpiar a su compañera y conseguir que estuviera cómoda.

Mientras la cubría con una manta luego de haberla vestido con la ropa limpia que Hera le había traído, observo su pecho subir y bajar, teniendo consuelo ante la vista. Se trasladó al otro lado de la cama y se acostó, cuidando se no sacudirla. Se apoyó en su codo, la cabeza apoyada en su mano, y se quedó mirando su hermoso rostro. Todavía se encontraba muy pálida, pero para su alivio se veía mejor que cuando Jason la había traído a través del bosque.

Hubo un suave golpe en la puerta. Sin volverse para ver quién era, dijo:

-Adelante.

Piper asomo su cabeza por la puerta.

-¿Están ambos bien?

-Está respirando, limpia, y conmigo. Por ahora, eso tendrá que ser suficiente.

Piper dio un paso lo suficientemente lejos en la habitación como para que pudiera cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

-Luke- comenzó, luego hizo una pausa, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. El todavía no apartaba su rostro de Thalia- ¿Te acuerdas de ella completamente?

-Mi lobo la reconoce, conoce su olor. Pero si me estas preguntando que si tengo recuerdos de ella y yo junto, la respuesta sigue siendo no.

-¿Estás dispuesto a hacer los Ritos de Sangre con ella?- esa pregunta consiguió que se diera la vuelta y mirara a Piper.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, pero dejo su mano izquierda apoyada suavemente sobre la pierna de Thalia.

-Toma asiento, sanadora. Tenemos que hablar- Luke señalo la silla frente a él.

Cuando Piper estaba sentada, con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo, Luke encontró sus marrones ojos color miel con los suyos azules. Inhalo hondo y exhalo antes de hablar.

-No voy a hacer los Ritos de Sangre sin que esté plenamente consciente y tome la decisión ella misma.

-¿Ni siquiera para salvar su vida?- pregunto Piper calmadamente, sin ninguna acusación en su voz.

-Los Ritos de Sangre son sangrados, e intensos. No puedo tomar esa decisión por ella. Además, puede que no desee completar el vínculo mientras no me acuerdo de ella. ¿Quién querría ser acoplado a alguien que no te reconoce?

-Pero la recordaras una vez que el vínculo este hecho- imploro Piper.

-¿Lo dice quién? ¿La Fae? Ella no es de la manada, no sabe de nuestras costumbres, nuestra magia- gruño Luke.

-Por lo menos piensa en ello. No tomes decisiones apresuradas, mientras tus emociones están tan caóticas- Piper se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

Luke una vez más se giró y se colocó junto a Thalia. Cerró sus ojos y respiro profundamente para conseguir poner sus emociones bajo control. Mientras yacía allí, una canción seguía rondando por su mente y no podía creer lo bien que se ajustaba a su situación. Coloco una mano sobre el estómago de ella y se acercó un poco más. Con una voz que era sorprendentemente hermosa e inquietante, Luke comenzó a cantar a su compañera:

 _ **Cuando pierdo mi camino y me olvido de mi nombre, recuérdame quien soy.**_

 _ **En el espejo todo lo que veo es quien no quiero ser, recuérdame quien soy.**_

 _ **En los lugares más solitarios, donde no pueda recordar que es la gracia,**_

 _ **Dime una vez más quien soy para ti, quien soy para ti.**_

 _ **Dime para que no se me olvide quien soy para ti, que te pertenezco a ti. A ti.**_

 _ **Cuando mi corazón esta como un piedra y estoy corriendo muy lejos de cara, recuérdame quien soy.**_

 _ **Si yo soy tu amado, ¿puedes ayudarme a creerlo?**_

 _ **Dime una vez más quien soy para ti, quien soy para ti.**_

 _ **Dime, para que no se me olvide quien soy para ti, que te pertenezco a ti. A ti.**_

 _ **Soy la persona que amas, soy la persona que amas, eso será suficiente, soy la persona que amas.**_

 _ **Dime una vez más quien soy para ti, quien soy para ti.**_

 _ **Dime, para que no se me olvide quien soy para ti, que te pertenezco a ti.**_

El corazón de Luke dolía mientras cantaba las palabras que eran más ciertas de lo que quería admitir. Necesitaba a Thalia. La necesitaba para recordarla, para que lo ayudara a ver lo que estaba oculto en su interior. Necesitaba que ella lo amara, lo amara hasta que regresara a ella. No se iria de su lado hasta que ella lo hiciera, hasta que ella lo hiciera, hasta que el la mirara en sus ojos y viera todo de ella, supiera todo de ella.

 ***RCP: Reanimación Cardio Pulmonar.**


	17. Annabeth XVI

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 16: Annabeth XVI**

-Creo que deberíamos ir- declaro Annabeth por milésima vez.

-Annie, hemos tomado nota de lo que piensas, no es necesario que lo sigas diciendo- las palabras de Poseidón eran ligeramente sarcásticas, pero suavizadas por el brillo de sus ojos.

-Tomar nota no es lo suficientemente bueno, Alfa. ¿Por qué estamos aquí sentados cuando podríamos caminar a través del bosque para estar con los demás? La unión hace la fuerza, ¿recuerdas?- Annabeth paseaba por la sala de reuniones mientras los demás continuaban mirando los libros que habían traído con ellos de los archivos.

-Me voy a poner en contacto con Hera y a consultar con ella sobre esto. ¿Qué te parece?

Annabeth miro a Poseidón fijamente.

-Mejor.

Después de que Poseidón hablara por teléfono con Hera, se reunió con los demás en la sala de reuniones. Todos tomaron los lugares que extraoficialmente habían asumido como propios entorno al fuego abrazador.

-Hera dijo que Thals está muy débil para viaja, y Luke también. Ella está de acuerdo contigo Annie, de que todos deberíamos estar juntos.

-¡Guau! Te lo dije, ¿no lo hice?- Annabeth sonrió con malicia.

Percy le dio un codazo, insinuando que debía cerrar la boca. Annabeth se calmó a regañadientes.

-Como estaba diciendo, ella piensa que deberíamos estar juntos. Sin embargo, no es seguro para nosotros viajar por el bosque sin protección. Ella va a enviar a uno de los suyos para que pueda ocultar nuestra presencia. La bruja está constantemente en busca de nosotros para atacarnos de alguna forma. Así que vamos a esperar hasta que su… persona llegue.

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a tardar?

-¿Por qué los humanos son tan impacientes?- todos se giraron hacia la puerta para ver a una mujer pequeña con largo cabello ámbar trenzado en su espalda. Tenía una cara inusual, con ojos almendrados de un inusitado color verde, una pequeña pero linda nariz chata, y una boca enfurruñada que parecía mantenerse en una sonrisa permanente. Llevaba puesto pantalones de cuero café y una camisa verde, cómoda y térmica. Sobre la camisa usaba un chaleco que contenía cuchillos de distintos tamaños, y por lo que podía verse asomando sobre sus hombros, sus espadas. Sus botas estaban fuertemente amarradas alrededor de las pantorrillas hasta debajo de las rodillas. Annabeth decidió que fuese cual fuese su nombre, ella iba a llamarla "Seguramente", porque seguramente podía darle una paliza a cualquiera.

-¿Tu eres la que Hera nos envió?- pregunto Poseidón.

-Sí, Alfa. Mi nombre es Enebro, estoy aquí para llevarlos al velo. Debemos movernos rápido, hay maldad en el viento.

Todos se levantaron y comenzaron a dirigirse a las escaleras para recoger sus cosas, Enebro los detuvo.

-Todo lo que necesitan es un abrigo grueso. Todo lo demás les será proporcionado.

Rachel y Annabeth se miraron una a la otra y luego se encogieron de hombros.

-Si tú lo dices, Seguramente- murmuro Annabeth.

Rachel la miro con los ojos entornados.

-¿Debo preguntar por qué la llamas así?

Annabeth se rio y se lo explico a Rachel.

Rachel negó con la cabeza, riendo.

-Nunca dejas de divertirme.

Cuando estuvieron en camino, moviéndose rápidamente a través del bosque lleno de nieve, Percy siguió a Annabeth a la parte delantera del grupo. Enebro los guiaba.

-¿Así que tú eres un hada?- pregunto Annabeth con curiosidad.

Enebro sonrió y Annabeth no pudo evitar sonreírle en respuesta. Enebro era una de esas personas que contagian felicidad. A Annabeth le agradaba ella.

-Soy un hada- le confirmo Enebro.

-Puedes hacer todo tipo de cosas interesantes, ¿verdad?

" _Luna, ¿Qué estás haciendo?_ ", la voz de Percy lleno la mente de Annabeth.

" _Relájate, hombre lobo. Solo quiero hacer algunas preguntas. Quiero decir, vamos, no todos los días uno conoce a un hada."_

Percy sonrió ante la curiosidad de su compañera, pero también estaba preocupado de que pudiera ofender a Enebro. Un hada enojada es algo con lo que nadie quiere tratar.

-Supongo que puedo hacer cosas más geniales que los humanos- dijo Enebro pensativa- pero no puedo hacer ningún tipo de magia en este momento, sería demasiado fácil para la bruja encontrarnos, incluso a través de hechizo de encubrimiento.

Annabeth asintió, comprendiendo.

El grupo permaneció en silencio mientras caminaban. Una extraña quietud lleno el bosque: no había animales corriendo ni aves sobrevolando la zona. Es como si el bosque entero contuviera la respiración. Tratando de ocultarse a plena vista, esperando.

El silencio no pasó desapercibido para el Enebro mientras conducía al Alfa y a sus lobos a través de los árboles. Hera le había dejado en claro que tenía que moverse con rapidez, tener pocos descansos y hacer paradas cortas. Enebro podía sentir la magia negra deslizando a través del escudo que había lanzado sobre ellos, y se estremeció ante el conocimiento de quien había ejercido esa magia. Miro hacia atrás, encontrando rápidamente los ojos de Poseidón, dando un leve asentimiento que el entendió: apuren el paso. Y cuando Enebro comenzó a moverse más rápido, todos los demás siguieron su ejemplo.

…

Mona estaba de pie frente a la cornisa de la montaña donde su casa estaba situada. Ella sabía que una persona, o muchas, se movían a través del bosque. Sin embargo, no pudo obtener una visión de ellos. Usando su voluntad para moverse en el aire, siguió buscando a quienquiera que fueran. Aun nada. Frustrada, abrió los ojos y miro los vastos bosques ante ella. Decidió que era hora de adivinar el futuro. No era algo que le gustara por lo general, ya que podía ser difícil descifrar el significado de lo que vería. No siempre significaba algo obvio, pero eran tiempos desesperados.

Mona entro en su casa y giro a la izquierda, entrando en una habitación llena de jaulas, todas contenían diferentes animales.

Abrió una de las jaulas del fondo, agarrando a un conejo por la nuca. Sin pensar, le torció el cuello con un crujido repugnante. Ella puso el animal ya muerto sobre la mesa y le corto la garganta, lo que permitió que la sangre fluyera en un cuenco poco profundo y grande. Una vez que la sangre dreno, arrojo el pequeño cuerpo a una cesta debajo de la mesa.

Recogió sus piedras de adivinación y las sostuvo en sus manos para calentarlas. Luego, entono:

" _ **Piedras del misterio, piedras del destino,**_

 _ **Miren a través del velo de hoy.**_

 _ **Tomo una vida para darte sangre,**_

 _ **Derrama la verdad como una inundación."**_

Canto eso una y otra vez mientras lanzaba las piedras al cuenco lleno de sangre. A media que la última goteaba el líquido aun tibio, abrió los ojos para ver el resultado. Sus ojos se estrecharon y una sonrisa siniestra cruzo sus labios.

-Bueno, ¿no es eso interesante?- una risa malvada surgió de su pecho- amo cuando las cosas se ponen interesantes- murmuro para sí misma.


	18. Thalia XVII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Thalia XVII**

 _ **12 Días Después de la Maldición.**_

Annabeth tropezó mientras ella y los demás subían una colina considerablemente empinada. Percy le paso un brazo alrededor de su cintura, atrapándola antes de que cayera de cara en la nieve.

-Gracias a Dios por los reflejos de lobo- murmuro.

Percy le guiño un ojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo siempre te atrapare, Annabeth.

La soltó y continuaron hasta la colina, siguiendo a Enebro, con Sally, Rachel, Grover y Poseidón en la retaguardia.

-Con riesgo de sonar muy parecida a una niño de cinco años, ¿ya llegamos?- se quejó Annabeth.

Enebro la miro, luego a los otros, y se dio cuenta de que estaban seriamente arrastrándose. Annabeth más que los otros, porque no era totalmente Canis Lupis. Enebro los había estado presionando duro, y en 24 horas solo había permitido detenerse dos veces y fueron breves pausas. Ella miro hacia delante y entrecerró los ojos. La vista del ojo de un hada estaba más allá de lo que los humanos pudieran entender.

-Serán otro día y media noche antes de que estamos allí, y eso si no nos detenemos.

-Tenemos que detenernos para dormir por lo menos durante un par de horas- hablo Poseidón desde detrás de ellos.

-Sin ánimo de ofender, Alfa, pero quedarse no es sabio- Enebro miro a la pequeña bolsa que estaba junto a su cadera. Ella solo la usaría como un último recurso, pero era necesario en este punto. Saco pequeñas hostias y se las entregó a Annabeth.

-Dales tres a cada persona. Dejen que se disuelvan en la boca- explico Enebro.

Annabeth se volvió para hacer lo que se le instruyo, luego se volvió rápidamente a Enebro.

-¿Qué es esto exactamente?

-Es energía- dijo Enebro simplemente.

-Bueno, eso lo aclara- grazno Annabeth- eres tan vaga como las bolas de pelos.

Enebro ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Bolas de pelos?

Annabeth soltó una risita.

-Lo siento, mala costumbre. Me refiero a los hombres lobo.

Enebro miro detrás de Annabeth a Percy.

-Tú eres el príncipe de tu pueblo y ella te llama una bola de pelo.

-Lo creas o no, ella me ha llamado de peores formas- le dijo Percy, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Enebro sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, murmurando:

-Los humanos son tan extraños- ella comenzó a caminar de nuevo y dijo por encima del hombro- deben comenzar a sentir los efectos en unos momentos.

El grupo continuo, y fiel a la palabra de Enebro, comenzaron a sentir los efectos de la comida. Mientras la energía de Annabeth de las extrañas hostias alcanzaba su punto máximo, se volvió para mirar a Percy con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Qué está pasando por esa cabeza tuya, Luna?

-Yo estaba pensando en lo que Thals podría sugerir como uso de estas hostias.- Annabeth rio en voz alta cuando Percy enarco las cejas.

-¿Quién dice que Thals es la única que a la se le ocurriría una cosa así?- su voz estaba llena de deseo persistente, incluso en medio de todo la confusión que estaba soportando.

La respuesta de Annabeth fue reírse y poner los ojos en blanco ante su compañero, quien, hombre lobo o no, todavía hombre.

…

 _ **14 Días Después de la Maldición.**_

Luke no entendía porque estaba nervioso por darle a Thalia más de su sangre. Es cierto, era una experiencia muy íntima, pero bajo las circunstancias el sentía como si todo lo que debería sentir era el deseo de asegurarse de que ella sanara. En verdad, incluso con ella consciente por breves periodos, se estaba enamorando se ella, y quería desesperadamente que ella todavía sintiera los sentimientos que Piper dijo que sentía por él.

Coloco una mano bajo su cuello y la elevo suavemente para levantarla. Luego se mordió su otro brazo lo suficientemente profundo como para asegurarse de que la sangre fluyera libremente. Coloco la herida sobre los labios de ella, presionando suavemente el labio inferior para abrir su boca. Contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba para ver si ella respondía por su cuenta. Después de varios segundos, para su alivio, los labios de Thalia se pegaron a su brazo y ella comenzó a tomar lo que él le ofrecía. Luke cerró los ojos, agradeciendo a la Gran Luna el que Thalia estuviera finalmente lo suficientemente fuerte como para beber sin persuasión. Trato de no pensar en lo mucho que le gustaba que ella pareciera ansiar su sangre, que lo reconociera a él como suyo. Para un compañero, era una cosa muy potente.

Cuando empezó a retira su brazo, sonrió al oír el ruido decepcionado que provino de ella.

-Tú me dejarías seco si te dejo- mientras Luke envolvió la toalla que había dejado en su regazo alrededor de su brazo sangrante, su cabeza se levantó al oír el sonido de una voz ronca.

-No soy una maldita bolsa de pulgas vampira.

Luke no pudo detener la amplia sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro mientras miraba a los ojos azules de Thalia. Aunque tenía una niebla por encima de ellos, todavía sostenían misterios que el anhelaba descubrir.

Aparto suavemente su cabello lejos de su cara y paso el dorso de su mano contra su mejilla.

-Puedes no ser una succionadora de sangre, pero admítelo, nena, te gusta mi sangre- se burló Luke. Las palabras parecían naturales, casi una segunda naturaleza.

Thalia puso los ojos en blanco.

-Realmente quiero estar asqueada por eso, pero sabes bien. No puedo decidir si eso me convierte en una psicópata o a ti en un raro.

-Si eres una psicópata entonces yo también porque no puedo esperar a probar tu sangre- confeso Luke sin vergüenza.

La frente de Thalia se frunció mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de Luke. Sus palabras la confundían.

-Tu- ella tomo una respiración entrecortada que la hizo encogerse por el dolor- ¿tú me recuerdas?

Luke estaba negando con la cabeza a medida que contestaba suavemente.

-No, nena, no. Deseo recordarte más que cualquier cosa.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes querer probar mi sangre?

Luke trato muy duro de no tocarla, pero era imposible. El ya no podía mantener sus manos lejos de ella más de lo que podría detener la marea de balancearse. Agarro fuerte su mano y froto su pulgar a través de ella.

-Mi lobo conoce a su compañera. Él se acuerda de ti. Incluso si yo no quisiera quedarme aquí contigo, incluso si no quisiera recordarte, recordar el amor que sentía por ti, él no me dejaría salir de esta habitación. Si me voy de tu lado incluso por unos segundos él se pone salvaje.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Thalia, realmente no entendiendo.

-No hay nada más peligroso que un macho Canis Lupis dominante cuando su compañera está herido e indefensa. Pero necesito que entiendas, mi lobo no es el único que te quiere, Thalia. Yo te quiero. Te necesito para que me ayudes a recordar.

Thalia estaba dolorida y su cuerpo estaba luchando desesperadamente para volver a hundirse en el olvido, pero con la ayuda de la sangre de Luke, ella fue capaz de mantener la compulsión a raya. Observo con incredulidad mientras una lágrima se escapó del ojo de Luke. Su mandíbula se apretó y, aunque parecía vulnerable, nada en él se veía débil o menos amenazante.

El seguía acariciando su mano mientras hablaba.

-Necesito que me recuerdes quien soy- Luke miro sus ojos, sabiendo que las siguientes palabras que saldrían de su boca iban a ser difíciles- ellos… ellos saben qué romperá la maldición.

Los ojos de Thalia se agrandaron.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estamos aquí sentados discutiendo de alguna manera trate de llenar tus recuerdos?

-Porque el amor es lo que rompe la maldición- Luke vio como el aliento de Thalia se hacía superficial. No quería hacerle daño, era la última cosa en la tierra que el quería. Su lobo estaba enojado de que él le estuviera causando dolor y presionándolo para que lo dejara tomar el control- quiero amarte, Thalia. Quiero amarte más que a nada. Pero quererlo y hacerlo no son lo mismo cuando se trata de la maldición. Te miro y siento algo. Tú me atraes y anhelo estar cerca de ti, no solo el lobo, yo, el hombre, anhelo estar cerca de ti.

Thalia estaba temblando mientras escuchaba al hombre que amaba más que a nada decirle que no la amaba. Oh, quiere amarla, bueno, que malditamente fabuloso. Ella quiere levantarse de la cama y golpearlo con un auto 2X4, pero, como ella siempre dice, deseo en una mano y tonterías en la otra y ver cual se llena primero.

No se dio cuenta que lo había dejado de escuchar hasta que oyó: "Ritos de Sangre" y "romper la maldición" en la misma frase.

-Espera, perdón, ¿di eso de nuevo?

Luke respiro hondo. Era obvio que estaba frustrado.

-Dije: Poseidón piensa que si llevamos a cabo los Ritos de Sangre, traerán las emociones suprimidas a la superficie. Y es lo único que va a salvar tu vida. Tu lobo necesita a su compañero. Ella ya no está latente, y cuando el vínculo entre nosotros fue seccionado, la oscuridad en mi llego a través de ti. No vas a vivir solo de mi sangre, Thalia.

El dolor que estaba apretando el pecho de Thalia comenzó a tornarse en ira e incredulidad ante la sugerencia de Poseidón.

-¿Él quiere que no vinculemos porque piensa que eso va a romper la maldición? ¿En serio? ¿Estas jodidamente tomándome el pelo?- ella ni siquiera se molestó con todo el asunto de salvar su vida, ella no iba a tocar eso ni con un palo de 15 metros.

Luke estaba sorprendido por el veneno en su voz.

-Tú eres mi compañera. ¿Por qué no habríamos de vincularnos?

Thalia lo miro con incredulidad. Luke volvió la cabeza mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello. Fue entonces cuando Thalia vio las marcas en el cuello de Luke. Marcas que no habían estado allí antes. Ella se acercó lentamente, rechinando los dientes por el dolor, y agarro su barbilla, girando su cabeza aún más para poder ver bien.

-¿Tus marcas cambiaron?

Luke esbozo la sonrisa de infarto que siempre le daba ganas de meterse en su regazo y ronronear. Por la leve sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, era obvio que el sabia el efecto que estaba teniendo en ella tanto si el la recordaba a ella o no.

-Sí, cambiaron.

Thalia casi salto, luego gimió por el dolor que le causo, mientras Luke agarraba el dobladillo de su camisa y comenzaba a levantarla. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio las marcas, idénticas a las de Luke, a lo largo de su costado derecho, empezando por debajo de la cintura de sus pantalones de deporte y continuando hacia arriba. Sin ser consciente de lo que podría estar mostrándole a Luke, continuo levantando la camisa para mirar las marcas mientras ascendían hasta el lado de su pecho derecho. Thalia no se dio cuenta que Luke había estado rastreando las marcas con el dedo hasta que se contuvo y se aclaró la garganta. El agarro su camisa y la tiro hacia abajo.

Ella no sabía que decir. Una parte estaba más que feliz, otra parte de ella estaba enojada de que sucedió mientras su compañero no tenía ni idea de quién demonios era ella, y otra parte más estaba enojada debido a la ubicación.

-¿Por qué tienen que estar allí?-gimió.

Luke entrecerró los ojos, confundido.

-¿Por qué te molesta que estén en tu costado?

-Percy enloquece cada vez que alguien ve las marcas de Annie.

-Como debería- gruño Luke.

-Oh, mantén tus bragas puestas, Luke. Estoy molesta porque me imagino que, si alguna vez me recuerdas, vas a ser incluso peor que Percy al respecto. Lo que significa que ya no puedo usar bikini. Así que es tan poco genial. ¿Sabes que vieja me hará ver un traje de una sola pieza?

Luke estaba negando con la cabeza cuando hablo:

-¿Acabas de enterarte de que tenemos otra confirmación de que somos compañeros, y estas preocupada por los trajes de baño?

-Ya te acostumbraras a ello- dijo Thalia con aire ausente. Cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de reunir fuerzas.

-Necesitas descansar- le dijo Luke, sus palabras una orden.

Thalia abrió los ojos y los apunto hacia el sin mover la cabeza.

-Voy a descansar después de haber dicho lo que me plazca.

-¿Siempre eres tan poco razonable?

-No- Thalia sonrió dulcemente- por lo general soy peor- ella le sostuvo la mirada, algo que solo Poseidón tenia permitido hacer- no voy a vincularme contigo- ella ignoro el gruñido proveniente del pecho de Luke- no voy a realizar los Ritos de Sangre con un hombre que ni siquiera se acuerda de mí. Si he entendido bien de Annie, el acto de realizar los Ritos de Sangre es aún más intimo que el sexo.

-Tu eres mi compañera- Luke estaba tratando de mantener la calma, no quería asustarla- llevas mis marcas, compartimos un vínculo mental, mi lobo te conoce, y tú me amas.

Sus últimas palabras fueron una bofetada en la cara de Thalia.

-Amo a mi Luke, ¡AL MIO! Tú no eres el. Así que no te atrevas a usar mi amor como palanca para conseguir lo que quieres.

-¡TE quiero!- Luke se levantó de la cama y estaba peleando para evitar entrar en fase. Sus ojos brillaban de un color azul brillante- eres mía, Thalia, y si los Ritos de Sangre son lo que van a salvar tu vida, entonces eso es lo que haremos.

-No soy una maldita posesión, lobo. Y si lo fuera, estoy jodidamente segura que no le pertenecería a alguien que no sabe quién soy- Thalia odiaba que hubieran lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, odiaba que alguien tuviera tanto poder sobre ella.

-Actúas como su fuera mi culpa que no me acuerde de ti. Yo no hubiera sido maldecido si no me hubieras pedido que salvara a tus amigos. Deje que me convencieras de dejarte, mi compañera, a morir. Debes de hacerme débil si te dejaría a ese destino. No me puedo imaginar eligiendo a nadie más sobre mi compañera, nunca.

La boca que Thalia había quedado abierta cuando Luke había dicho que ella lo hizo débil; lo había escupido como su fuera desagradable. Tenía las manos en puños y pensó que podría romperse un diente por tener la mandíbula tan apretada. Pero el no había terminado. Obviamente sentía que no había pisoteado su corazón la suficientemente fuerte.

Luke se arrodillo a su lado de la cama, poniéndose a pocos centímetros de su cara. Estaba temblando de rabia mientras decía sus palabras entre dientes:

-No voy a renunciar a ti. No voy a volver a una solitaria y oscura existencia. No voy a dejar que tu egoísmo aparte tu vida de mí, aparte a mi compañera de mí. No me acuerdo de como estábamos antes, tal vez me entregue a todos tus caprichos, tal vez me acurruque debajo de tu obvia naturales Alfa, pero ya no más. Yo soy tu compañero, es mi trabajo protegerte, incluso de ti misma.

Thalia apenas podía respirar mientras escuchaba a Luke, su compañero, su amor, ordenarle y llamarla egoísta, y desconocer por completo sus sentimientos. Estaba a punto de pedirle que se fuera de su habitación, sin golpearlo. Pero el simplemente no podía dejar las cosas así. Tenía que seguir siendo un imbécil dominante que pensaba que todo el mundo debía inclinarse ante él.

-Podría nunca ser el hombre que era antes de la maldición, podría nunca ser el hombre que amabas, y podría nunca amarte. Pero el destino te dio a mí y vamos a aprender a sacar lo mejor de ello.

Nada en la tierra, ni su debilidad o dolor, ni la sangre que podía sentir empezando a fluir desde su nariz y orejas, ni si quiera su amor por este lobo podría haberla detenido.

Thalia retiro la mano y golpeo a Luke en la cara tan fuerte como pudo, una cara que ella anhela mirar por el resto de su vida. Ella se sacudió mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Apenas podía ver mientras se echó hacia atrás y le dio una bofetada a su aturdida cara de nuevo. El solo se arrodillo allí, la conmoción de sus facciones aun sin penetrar su mente.

-¡FUERA! ¡LARGATE AHORA! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VER TU CARA DE NUEVO!- Thalia tomo aire mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y trato de empujar a Luke. Ella grito cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su costado, como un cuchillo deslizándose en ella. Estaba tratando de hablar a través de todo el gorgoteo de su garganta, se dio cuenta que la sangre estaba burbujeando desde su estómago.

Jadeaba mientras trataba de gritar de nuevo, pero solo salió una débil voz entrecortada:

-No vuelvas- ella lo miro directo a los ojos cuando dijo sus últimas palabras antes de que se desmayara- no te quiero.

Luke alcanzo a Thalía cuando su cuerpo cayó hacia adelante. Su sangre una vez más empapaba su camisa. Mientras sostenía a su compañera en sus brazos, se dio cuenta que había ido demasiado lejos. El había sido egoísta, y ahora posiblemente la había perdido para siempre.

* * *

 **Perdonen los años de demora... es complicado transcribir y dejar que tu hermano mayor mate fiebre con sus animes de la infancia... se que no es excusa, pero tratamos de apresurarnos lo mas posible en actualizar!**


	19. Thalia XVIII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 18: Thalia XVIII**

Su corazón empezó a apretarse en su pecho y la respiración se le dificulto, Luke ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió fuertemente y la habitación comenzó a llenarse de gente.

-¿Qué demonios le ha pasado?

Annabeth y los otros acababan de llegar a la casa cuando escucharon los gritos. Al principio Poseidón les dijo a todos que esperaran, que no sería prudente interrumpirlos, especialmente si Luke no tenía el control de su lobo. Pero tan pronto como los gritos se detuvieron, Annabeth había tenido suficiente. Con Percy sobre sus talones, irrumpió en la habitación, justo a tiempo para ver a su mejor amiga caer hacia adelante, la sangre brotando de áreas en las que definitivamente no debería estar brotando.

Sally, Piper y Annabeth dieron un paso adelante para tomar a Thalia de Luke, y todos saltaron atrás al mismo tiempo cuando Luke gruño en señal de advertencia.

La voz de Poseidón se elevó por encima del rugido.

-Suéltala, Beta. AHORA.

El poder de la orden tuvo a Luke entregando el cuerpo de Thalia mientras trataba de luchar contra la compulsión.

-Hera- Poseidón se giró para mirar al hada- Atalo.

-¿Crees que es sabio?- pregunto ella.

-Él no es seguro. Atalo.

Hera asintió una vez.

-Que así sea.

Ella camino al otro lado de la cama donde Luke todavía se arrodillaba en el suelo. Sus hombros se hundieron en derrota y no opuso resistencia cuando ella puso las manos en su pecho y murmuro palabras ininteligibles.

-Ya está hecho- anuncio, luego salió de la habitación para dejar a los lobos cuidar de sí mismos.

Después que había dejado a Thalia en la cama, todas las mujeres se pusieron a trabajar. Piper puso las manos en su amiga y le despejo los pulmones. Mientras tanto, miro por cualquier otro daño, asegurándose de no dejar ninguna parte de ella sin examinar.

Cuando aparto las manos, comenzó a desplomarse, pero fuertes brazos estaban allí para atraparla.

-Te tengo, Piper mía- oyó a Jason susurrar en su oído mientras la colocaba en una silla. Piper levanto la vista para mirar a Sally, Rachel, Annabeth y Diana limpiar la sangre de Thalia y cambiar sus ropas. Ella respiraba, su corazón latía… pero, ¿Por cuánto tiempo?, se preguntó Piper solemnemente.

Varias horas más tarde, mientras caía la noche, Annabeth y Piper se sentaron al lado de una Thalia inconsciente. De vez en cuando Annabeth pasaría un paño caliente en la frente de Thalia, necesitando hacer algo.

-¿Qué crees que ha pasado entre ellos?- susurro Piper, sin saber por qué sentía la necesidad de ser silenciosa.

-No tengo ni idea, pero Luke es un lobo Alfa dominante, lo que significa que es propenso a decir cosas estúpidas.

Piper rio débilmente ante las palabras de Annabeth. Saber que realmente ella no estaba bromeando lo hacía aún más divertido.

-Ella no va a durar sin su sangre.

-Lo sé- respondió Annabeth, luego continuo firmemente- ella no va a sobrevivir sin el vínculo.

-Su vínculo es…- Piper hizo una pausa, tratando de encontrar la palabra- poderoso.

-Conociendo a Thals, probablemente le dijo que no va a unirse con el si no se acordaba de ella- Annabeth miro a Piper- si ella se lo dijo, eso explicaría su comportamiento rabioso, y por supuesto, nuestra pequeña mansa Thalia se quedó sentada aquí en silencio diciendo: "Si, querido"…por supuesto que no- termino Annabeth bruscamente.

…

 _ **19 Días Después de la Maldición.**_

Pasaron los días y Thalia todavía permanecía inconsciente. Luke permanecía atado por la magia de la Fae, y Annabeth y Piper rara vez dejaban el lado de Thalia.

Cinco días después de la pelea de Thalia y Luke, Thalia se despertó. Lo primero que vio fue los ojos grises de Annabeth, seguido rápidamente por los miel de Piper.

-Hola, chiquita- susurro Annabeth. Thalia puso los ojos en blanco, y por desgracia, incluso eso dolía.

-No me hables como si fuera una niñita, Rubia. Y, Piper, quita esa maldita sonrisa tonta de tu cara.

Oyó a Piper reír desde alguna parte detrás de la cabeza rubia rizada que le bloqueaba la vista.

-Te preguntaría cómo te sientes, pero debes estar mejor que antes si tienes energía para ser mandona- Annabeth sonrió y le guiño un ojo.

-Es la única cosa en la vida que me da placer, pero no le des demasiada cuerda- Thalia giro levemente la cabeza para mirar alrededor de la habitación, tratando de no llamar la atención… si, eso no funciono.

-El no está aquí- Thalia sintió caer su corazón al oír las palabras de Annabeth. Ella debió haber notado la angustia en la cara de Thalia porque se apresuró a añadir- quiero decir, él está aquí, solo que no en esta habitación.

-¿Por qué me importa donde este después de las cosas horribles que me dijo?

-Oye, Thals, ¿Cómo te está yendo con ese compromiso de parar de maldecir?- pregunto Piper sarcásticamente.

-Me estoy muriendo, Piper. Realmente no me importa un comino las malas palabras que puedan salir de mi boca. De hecho, se lo que quiero que ustedes dos mocosas pongan en mi lapida- "Thalia Grace, 1993- 20…- ella hizo una pausa- ¿ya es 2011?

Annabeth asintió.

-Sí, el Año Nuevo vino y se fue. Resulta que no se detiene por las maldiciones de hombres lobo y compañeros moribundos.

-Huh- murmuro Thalia- Imagínate eso. De todos modos, 1993- 2011. "Esto es para ustedes, hombres lobo. Vamos, levantes sus copas. Todos ustedes, bolas de pelos infestados por pulgas, pueden besarme el trasero". Luego ponga tres puntos seguidos por: "Pon eso en tu pipa y fúmatelo".

Annabeth y Piper estaban tratando de no reírse considerando que su amiga estaba, de hecho, muriendo. Pero, en serio, solo Thalia pediría algo así en su lápida… y de verdad.

-Thals, me niego a poner eso en tu lapida- Annabeth negó con la cabeza ante su precoz amiga- y me niego a hablar de esto, porque no te vas a morir.

-Bueno, no voy a hacer los Ritos de Sangre con ese idiota.

-Luke todavía está allí dentro, Thals. Él todavía te ama y te quiere.

-Oh, él me quiere, lo dejo bien claro, pero el idiota insufrible también me dijo que quizás nuca me amara de nuevo, pero que simplemente tendríamos que sacar lo mejor de eso.

Annabeth se giró hacia Piper.

-Ves, te lo dije. Macho dominante. ¡Poof! Palabras estúpidas.

-Sé que él te hizo daño. Y tienes todo el derecho a querer castrarlo. Pero en el fondo, Thals, tú lo amas. Él es tuyo tanto como tú eres suya. Por favor, piensa en ello. Te queremos, no queremos perderte- declaro Piper.

Annabeth y Piper enjugaron las lágrimas al ver a Thalia cerrar los ojos con frustración evidente.

-Puedo estar a solas, ¿por favor?

Las chicas sabían que Thalia realmente debía estar lastimada si quería estar sola. Thalia odiaba estar sola.

-Vamos a estar justo fuera de la puerta. Te queremos, Thals.

Thalia asintió.

-Lo sé. Las quiero también.

Mientras Thalia yacía allí mirando hacia el techo, sintió una lagrima deslizarse por su mejilla mientras escuchaba el aullido doloroso de un lobo, su lobo. Quería odiarlo. Ella quería nunca volver a verlo. Sin embargo, la verdad era que se estaba muriendo sin él, y no solo porque no había tenido su sangre, sino porque la estaba destrozando por dentro no tenerlo cerca. Lo único que le impedía gritar por él era su orgullo. Está bien, eso sería un motivo realmente estúpido para morir. Podía imaginar lo que Annabeth y Piper pondrían en su lápida:

" **Aquí yace nuestra terca amiga.**

 **Aunque ella lo amaba y realmente lo intento,**

 **Encontró el final demasiado pronto**

 **A causa de su orgullo absurdo"**

Si, así es como seria. Y aun así, yacía allí con los labios apretados y dolor en su corazón. Las lágrimas le acariciaban las mejillas donde una vez manos amorosas habían hecho lo mismo.

…

-No quiere comer, Poseidón- la voz de su compañera estaba llena de preocupación.

-Él está penando por ella. Creo que si ella muere, morirá también, independientemente de los Ritos de Sangre- Poseidón no estaba tratando de ser irrespetuoso con la situación de Thalia, el solo estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Tienes que hablar con él. Necesitas arreglar esto.

-Luna, soy Alfa, no Dios.

-Oh, ¿ahora quieres actuar como si no puedes hacerlo todo? Ahora no es el momento de retroceder. Thalia, al igual que Annie y Piper, es como una hija para mí. No voy a perderla. Ve a solucionar esto, Poseidón. Ahora.

Poseidón vio a los ojos de Sally y vio la determinación allí. También sabía que si no hacía caso de sus palabras tendría que pagar por ello.

-Está bien, Mina. Voy a hablar con él.

Ella soltó que aliento que había estaba conteniendo, beso a su compañero suavemente, y luego lo empujo en dirección a la puerta.

Poseidón encontró a Luke en un pequeño cobertizo detrás de la casa donde la Fae estaba dejando que se quedaran. Hera había usado su magia para hacer el cobertizo cálido en el interior cuando Luke había sido colocado allí, aun con el hechizo encadenante.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Poseidón con firmeza.

Luke miro a su Alfa con confusión.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Estoy aquí, sentado sin poder moverme, y siento que me estoy muriendo. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

-Necesitas hacer frente a esto, Luke.

-Te dije lo que le dije. Ella nunca me perdonara- Luke negó con la cabeza, mirando el suelo- yo no merezco su perdón.

-¿Sabes cuantas veces le he hecho daño a Sally? ¿Cuántas veces mi naturaleza dominante ha permitido a palabras estúpidas volar con ira?

-Tú y Sally se conocen, se ama. Eso es diferente.

-Tú amas a Thalia. Ella te ama. Hay solo una diferencia…

-Es algo difícil. No me acuerdo de ella- interrumpió Luke.

-Estas languideciendo por tu compañera. No solo tu lobo, sino tú. No comes, te estas rindiendo. Y ni siquiera están vinculados aun. Si eso no es amor, entonces, ¿Qué diablos es?- Poseidón se agacho delante de su Beta y lo miro a los ojos- voy a desatarte. Iras con ella esta noche. Vas a arreglar esto. Ella te necesita, y más que eso, tú la necesitas.

Luke asintió. Inmediatamente sintió lazos invisibles desaparecer, podía moverse de nuevo.

-Ella me dijo que no quería volver a verme.

-Luke, ni tu ni Thals hacen nunca lo que el otro le dice. Parecía estar funcionado para los dos, ¿Por qué cambiar ahora?- Poseidón le guiño a Luke, que parecía muy confundido antes las palabras de su Alfa.

Antes de que Poseidón se alejara, le dio una orden más.

-Come algo. Ella va a necesitar tu sangre.

Luke se estremeció ante el conocimiento de que no se había hecho cargo de su compañera. El la había dejado lastimada, dolorida, y necesitándolo. Vaya, que buen compañero era. Resoplo un sonido de disgusto consigo mismo, entonces se dirigió al interior, la ansiedad llenándolo mientras se preguntaba qué diría su compañera.


	20. Thalia XIX

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 19: Thalia XIX**

Luke empujo la puerta suavemente y entro en su habitación. Ella estaba dormida, su respiración regular y tranquila. Camino lentamente y en silencio al lado de la cama y se arrodillo mientras miraba a su hermoso rostro. Su cabello rubio se desplegaba sobre la almohada y Luke no pudo resistirse a tomar algunos mechones y llevarlos a su nariz. Respiro profundamente, presionando las suaves hebras en su cara. Mientras inhalaba su preciosa esencia, canela y vainilla, se dio cuenta de algo. Recordó ese aroma.

Un dolor agudo de repente atravesó su mente y sintió como si su cerebro estuviera tratando de estallar a través de su cráneo. Las imágenes comenzaron a volar por su mente, casi como fragmentos de una película. Vio a Thalia a un lado de la carretera, con el cuerpo muy quemado; una cama de hospital, sus ojos se estrechaban con ira; rodando un poste de intravenosa por un pasillo de hospital con Piper persiguiéndola; tambaleándose desnuda fuera de un cuarto de baño lleno de vapor.

De vez en cuando oía las conversaciones junto a las imágenes. Vio a Thalia en un avión fulminándolo con la mirada. Luego, en un bar, hermosa, con el cabello volando detrás de ella mientras bailaba; en un gimnasio haciendo ese baile sexy con Rachel y Phoebe; en un jardín, están de pie en una glorieta, él le dice que la quiere mientras se sientan en un columpio, entonces ellos están de pie y él tiene sus manos en las caderas de ella, sosteniéndola frente a él.

Vio su primer beso, recordó haber estado enojado, Thalia había sido tocada íntimamente por otro, entonces el la marco. Thalia lo atrajo hacia ella y lo beso con fiereza. Sintió las emociones de ese momento acometer sobre él, la lujuria, el amor, la alegría absoluta de tenerla entre sus brazos.

Continúo arrodillándose en el suelo al lado de su cama, agarrando un costado en busca de apoyo a medida que más y más recuerdos inundaban su mente. Los recuerdos eran solo la mitad de todo: las emociones estaban sacudiendo su cuerpo. Su respiración era dificultosa y su corazón se sentía como si fuera a pararse en cualquier momento.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo arrodillado allí con los ojos cerrados. Pero finalmente había terminado y él estaba en el presente, en una casa más allá de velo, con su compañera débil, moribunda, herida por sus palabras sin compasión.

La maldición se rompió.

Luke miro el rostro de Thalia. Sus ojos aún estaban cerrados. Incapaz de detenerse, se inclinó hacia adelante y suavemente presiono sus labios en los de ella. La beso en la frente, las mejillas, la barbilla. El solo quería abrazarla, para estar cerca de ella.

Su respiración se detuvo cuando sus ojos se abrieron… se veían como hermosas esferas azules.

Thalia lo vio en el minuto en que lo miro a sus ojos color azul. El reconocimiento.

-Te acuerdas- susurro en voz baja, con miedo a la esperanza.

Luke asintió.

-Cada. Precioso. Segundo- su voz estaba llena de emoción a medida que sus ojos comenzaban a brillar.

Thalia intento con tanto ahínco no hacerlo, pero fue inútil. Comenzó con su cuerpo comenzando a temblar, no podía controlarlo. Sus manos temblaban mientras las levantaba para cubrir su rostro y sus labios temblaban mientras un sollozo escapaba, y el dolor, la alegría, el miedo, la ira y el amor más fuerte que cualquier cosa que hubiera conocido latió en su cuerpo ya roto. Las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos y fluían por sus mejillas empaparon su camisa y las mantas.

Ella sintió los brazos de Luke a su alrededor mientras el la levantaba y la ponía en su regazo, tomando su lugar en la cama. El susurro su nombre una y otra vez. Profeso su amor, hablo en una mezcla de inglés y rumano, y cada palabra la hizo llorar con más fuerza. Esta vez, cuando él le aparto el cabello de la cara, lo hizo con familiaridad. La abrazo y la toco como el la conocía. Ese pensamiento pareció empujarlo sobre otra cornisa que no vio venir. Thalia no pensó en el dolor mientras se apretaba más contra Luke. Si pudiera haber trepado en su piel lo habría hecho. Hundió la cara en su cuello, sabiendo que ella lo estaba empapando de lágrimas, pero necesitando olor y sentir su piel, necesitando su calor filtrándose en su cuerpo.

Thalia no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo lloro. Solo sabía que Luke nunca dejo de frotar su espalda o su cabello. El nunca dejó de hablar con ella, tranquilizándola. Le hablo de la primera vez que la vio, su primer beso, el momento en que supo que la amaba. Era como si estuviera tratando de convencerla de que el recordaba. No tenía por qué hacerlo, ella podía sentirlo.

Finalmente se apartó lo suficiente para así poder ver su rostro. El alzo la mano y seco las lágrimas de sus mejillas cuando finalmente habían dejado de surgir. El sonrió tentativamente. Thalia pensó que probablemente estaba asustado de que lo echara de nuevo, pero no creía que pudiera soportar estar lejos de el por más tiempo.

-Te amo- le susurro.

-Te he extrañado- le susurro Thalia de vuelta.

Luke presiono su frente contra la de ella mientras escuchaba a ambos respirar. Thalia cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la cercanía y, cuando sintió sus labios contra los suyos, ella le echo los brazos al cuello y lo atrajo con más fuerza. Estaba débil, pero nada podría impedirlo tener ese beso.

Luke se apartó, sabiendo que tenía que ser amable con su compañera. aunque la maldición se rompió, el vínculo aún no se había restaurado. No podía sentirla en su mente ni podía mirar en la de ella. Todavía estaba muriendo. Paso el pulgar suavemente por sus labios mientras la miraba.

Era hermosa, era suya.

-Nena, necesitas más de mi sangre.

Thalia asintió.

-Lo sé.

-El vínculo no será restaurado hasta que completemos los Ritos de Sangre- Luke dijo las palabras con mucho cuidado. La última vez que había hablado de los Ritos de Sangre el había actuado como un idiota y estaba preocupado de que sacar el tema podría enfadarla otra vez. No quería que se enojara con él. Tal vez no lo dejaría abrazarla si ella estaba enojada y en este momento no había manera de que pudiera dejarla ir.

Para su alivio, sonrió, pero sus palabras lo hicieron fruncir el ceño.

-No vamos a hablar acerca de los Ritos de Sangre en este momento, ¿de acuerdo?

La frente de Luke se frunció, pero, decidiendo que ella no necesitaba gastar más energía, lo dejo pasar… por ahora.

-¿Vas a morder tu muñeca por mi otra vez?- le pregunto en voz baja, y él se dio cuenta que ahora que ella estaba consciente que lo que iba a suceder le resultaba realmente vergonzoso.

-No- respondió simplemente y los ojos de Thalia se ensancharon mientras Luke se apartaba la camisa del cuello y hombro. Ella vio una de sus garras alargarse y observo fascinada mientras él hacia un corte profundo a través de la zona en la que se reunía el cuello y hombro.

-Así es como un hembra toma de su compañero- Luke guio suavemente el rostro de Thalia a su cuello y ella pudo notar que estaba conteniendo el aliento, esperando que ella pusiera su boca sobre él.

 _Annie no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que esta cosa de tomar sangre era intima,_ pensó mientras bajaba su boca a su piel. Estaba completamente vestida, sin tocarlo o ser tocada de cualquier forma intima, sin embargo, se sentía desnuda y vulnerable. Escucho un ronroneo y lo sintió en el pecho de Luke mientras sus labios cubrían la herida y empezaba a tragarse su sangre curativa. Cerró los ojos mientras el líquido que esperaba que fuera metálico, pero en realidad era dulce, bajo por su garganta.

Luke sabía que ella había tomado suficiente, pero en su egoísmo no la aparto. No había nada más intoxicante para un macho que proveer a su compañera. Y Luke estaba proveyéndole con vida… su sangre la mantenía aquí con él. La atrajo hacia si con un último apretón y luego a regañadientes le susurro.

-Es suficiente, nena. Puedes parar.

Luke sonrió cuando oyó su gruñido. Mujer obstinada. Ella finalmente retiro su boca y Luke cubrió la herida tirando su camisa de nuevo en alto y presionando sobre ella. Estaría cerrado en cuestión de un minuto. Se dio cuenta que Thalia no alzo la vista hacia él, sino que miraba a sus manos en su regazo.

Puso los dedos bajo su barbilla y suavemente la levanto. Sus mejillas estaban de un color rosa brillante.

-¿Mi compañera esta sonrojada? ¿Thalia Grace sonrojada?- bromeo Luke.

-Bueno, Lucas, maldita sea, no me dijiste que iba a ser así.

-¿Así como?- se estaba burlando de ella ahora, con ganas de ver vida restaurada en ella, aunque solo sea por un rato.

-Ya sabes- murmuro, petulantemente.

-No, amor. Eres la primera que alguna vez me ha hecho eso a mí. ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

Thalia lo miro y el sonrió mientras el levantaba una ceja.

-Fue excitante- confeso ella con fuerza- estoy aquí muriendo, y hacer eso- señalo a su cuello- me excito. Quiero decir, en serio, si eso puede estimular a una chica moribunda, se le debería advertir.

Luke intento sostener a Thalia firmemente mientras se reía de sus palabras. La alegría y el alivio de tenerla de vuelta, de reconocerla y conocer el amor que sentía por ella, era indescriptible.

-Lamento no advertirte que tomar mi sangre de esa forma seria…- Luke se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar, pero Thalia se adelantó.

-¿Me pondría toda caliente y mojada?

Luke se inclinó hacia adelante y le beso suavemente.

-No estés dolida conmigo, amor. La próxima vez te advertiré.

Thalia trato de no reírse, porque sabía que iba a dolor como el infierno. Y así fue. Su puso rígida mientras trataba de tragar el dolor. Luke se puso de pie con ella en sus brazos y la coloco de nuevo en la cama. Metió las sabanas en torno a ella, actuando en gran medida el papel de una Mamá Gallina. Thalia lo observo divertida mientras le tocaba la frente. Como si el supiera que sentir al hacerlo, resoplo para sí misma.

Cuando se volvió para dirigirse a la puerta, le entro pánico.

-¿A dónde vas?- sus palabras salieron apresuradas, sonando de una manera mas desesperada de lo que Thalia alguna vez admitiría sentirse.

Luke se dio la vuelta y vio el miedo en los ojos de Thalia. Regreso de nuevo a su lado.

-No voy a irme… no voy a dejarte fuera de mi vista. Voy a traer a Poseidón, así podemos hacer la vinculación y los Ritos de Sangre.

Los ojos de Thalia se abrieron como platos y chillo:

-¿Ahora?

-Sí, Thalia, ahora. No hay ninguna razón para que estés tumbada enferma cuando puedo hacerte sentir mejor. Entonces- Luke se puso de pie a su altura completa y aplaudió con sus manos una vez y las froto- vamos a solucionar este pequeño problema.

Thalia comenzó a entrar en pánico. Necesitaba hablar con Annabeth y Piper antes de que Luke fuese capaz de traer a Poseidón para seguir adelante con eso.

-Espera, Lucas. ¿Puedo hablar con mis dos mejores amigas antes de hacer esto? Primero tengo que decirles que tú me recuerdas. Eso es más o menos importante. Y, quiero decir, esto es como una boda, ¿sabes? Necesito tener mi momento de chica antes de que se ate el nudo, por así decirlo- Thalia sabía que era un argumento débil, y a juzgar por la ceja alzada en la cara deliciosa de Luke, él no se lo creyó.

-Les diré que entren, pero la puerta permanece abierta para que pueda verte.

Pesa a que Thalia sabía que iba a dolerle, tuvo que poner los ojos en blanco ante las palabras de su compañero.

-Aquí vamos otra vez con esa basura. ¿Te gustaría conseguirme una campana para mi collar, así puedes saber cuándo me muevo?

Luke sonrió mientras abría la puerta.

-Esa es una buena idea, nena, gracias por la sugerencia. ¿Ves? Sabía que haríamos un gran equipo.

Thalia gruño, bueno, lo más parecido a un gruñido que pudo reunir con el dolor, y murmuro en voz baja:

-Pensaras en el gran equipo cuando este envolviendo el collar alrededor de tu…

-¿Qué fue eso, amor?- Luke estaba parado junto a la puerta con Piper y Annabeth mirándola con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Dije que haremos… somos- Thalia estaba tartamudeando con palabras y finalmente solo se conformó con- ¿vamos equipo?

Annabeth y Piper se reían mientras Luke la miraba fijamente a través de sus conocedores ojos y dándose un golpecito en el oído, dejando claro que podía oír su murmullo muy bien. Thalia hizo un gesto nada propio de una dama.

Eso solo causo que Piper y Annabeth rieran más fuerte cuando Luke respondió:

-Eso deberá esperar hasta que te cures, nena. Una cosa a la vez.

Thalia profundizo su ceño y finalmente abandono el combate con su compañero y miro a sus dos mejores amigas.

-Ustedes dos, hienas, metan sus traseros sonrientes aquí y cállense.

Annabeth y Piper dejaron la puerta abierta, según las instrucciones de Luke, por supuesto, mientras caminaban hacia la cama de Thalia.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes- susurro Thalia.

-Por eso entramos- susurro también Annabeth.

-¿Por qué susurramos?- añadió Piper.

-Porque puedes apostar por tu gitano trasero que ese orejas de águila ahí fuera está escuchando cada sonido que hago. Así que vengan más cerca, esto es importante. Primero, tienen que saber que Luke recupero sus recuerdos.

-¿QUÉ?- dijo Annabeth más o menos en un grito susurrado.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Piper en una voz más fuerte.

-Shhh- Thalia balanceo su mano hacia ellas- el me ama- dijo en una especie de tono de lo más "obvio".

-¿Así como así? ¿Paso de "Vamos a hacer lo mejor posible" a "Ahora te amo"?

-Realmente no sé cómo ocurrió, estaba dormida. Pero cuando me desperté él estaba sentado allí mirándome como si fuera lo mejor desde el pan rebanado. Y lo supe. Sabía que me reconocía. No sé si alguna vez he estaba tan aliviada en mi vida.

-Estoy muy feliz por ti, Thals. Has pasado por un infierno y no puedo imaginar lo que sería que tu compañero no te conozca- dijo Annabeth sobriamente.

-Bueno, fue una mierda, eso seguro. Pero tengo cosas más importantes que discutir.

-¿Más importante que Luke amándote?- pregunto Piper con incredulidad.

Piper y Annabeth se acurrucaron más cerca de Thalia, tratando de no tocarla, pero en ese momento a Thalia no te importaba el dolor… necesitaba el apoyo de sus amigas en esto. Thalia tomo a ambas de sus muñecas y tiro de ellas aún más cerca.

-He tomado una decisión- susurro Thalia a sus dos mejores amigas.

Annabeth y Piper se quedaron quietas mientras esperaban a que Thalia continuara. Pudieron ver en su cara que esta decisión era un muy mal sabor en su boca.

-Esto suena peligrosamente a una declaración que vamos a pensar que es impetuosa e idiota- susurro Piper bruscamente, levantando una ceja.

Thalia la callo mientras ella ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Lo digo en serio. Una vez que oigan mis razones creo que entenderán.

-Eso me dice que de todo corazón vamos a pensar que estás diciendo puras estupideces- gruño Annabeth tan suavemente como pudo.

Thalia no sabía que ella estaba jugueteando con la manta en sus manos hasta que Piper puso su mano sobre ellas, calmándolas. Ella levanto la mirada y apretó su mandíbula, sus ojos se estrecharon y aunque estaba débil, trato de dar la impresión de estar firme y segura. Basado en sus miradas no las estaba engañando. Decidiendo que no había nada más que pudiera hacer para mostrarles que hablaba en serio, hablo suavemente, pero con firmeza.

-No voy a completar el vínculo de compañera y no voy a realizar los Ritos de Sangre.

Annabeth y Piper, quienes se habían inclinado para oírla, se pararon bruscamente, como si un fuerte viento la hubiera forzado hacia atrás. Las bocas de ambas chicas cayeron abiertas. Thalia espero y espero… y espero un poco más. Justo cuando pensó que ambas habían tenido aneurismas, Annabeth rompió el silencio riéndose histéricamente.

-Shhh- Thalia agito sus manos en el aire tratando de hacer callar a Annabeth- cierra el pico, princesa lobo.

Piper miro de Annabeth a Thalia y luego se unió. Las dos chicas se rieron hasta tener lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. Thalia finalmente se rindió tratando de callarlas y solo espero hasta que ellas recuperaran la compostura.

-Oh, hombre- dijo Annabeth, limpiando la humedad de su rostro- que buenos tiempos, Thals. Buenos tiempos.

-¿Por qué diablos se están burlando de mi como si un tercer pezón me hubiera brotado en mi frente?

Annabeth bufo.

-Eso es muy gracioso también, pero lo primero fue clásico.

Thalia espero por una explicación.

Annabeth esta vez no susurro.

-Si crees que el hombre que paso las últimas semanas atravesando por un infierno va a dejarte escapar tan fácilmente, no has estaba prestando atención- Annabeth frunció los labios- después de descubrir que te estabas muriendo y fuera de si alcance; después de ir en contra de su propia naturaleza y proteger a la manada antes que a su compañera; después de pasar estas semanas con la mayor parte de su vida olvidada, su compañera olvidada, por lo tanto la mitad de su alma desaparecida; después de todo eso, ¿realmente crees que el solo va a sonreír, palmearte en la espalda y decir: "ten una buena vida, Thals"?

Thalia empezó a protestar pero Piper levanto una mano para detenerla, y fue ella la que continuo con la diatriba que Annabeth habia empezado.

-A través del vínculo, te sintió… una extraña para él, y sin embargo estuvo innegablemente atraído por ti. Te sintió desvanecerte y, aunque no entendía lo que eras para él, supo que moriría antes de dejarte pasar de este mundo al más allá. Lo observe cuando vio a Jason llevándote a través del bosque. Vi como estuvo preparado para matar a cualquiera que se te acercara. Me ayudo a hacerte RCP, te limpio, te vistió, y nunca abandono tu lado. Te alimento con su sangre, te canto, te cepillo el cabello, te hablo, y Luke, ese bruto enorme, melancólico y sin emociones, cuando te vio yacer en ese mismo suelo- Piper señalo a donde Thalia había yacido muerta- sin vida, no se dio por vencido. Llorando, se negó a dejarte ir. Dijo que no te perdería y no lo hizo. Así que si crees que después de todo eso va a simplemente quedarse tranquilo, entonces vas a oxigenar a ese cabello que tienes, ya que vas a cumplir de lleno el papel de rubia tonta.

Thalia estaba negando con la cabeza de lado a lado a la vez que una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

-Si completamos el vínculo y algo me sucede, morirá- la voz de Thalia fue suave, rota- no puedo soportar la idea de que algo le pasara por mi culpa. Sigo queriendo estar con él, pero no quiero que su alma este atada a la mía. No seré responsable de su muerte.

-Normalmente, Thals, apostaría por ti cualquier día de la semana. Pero esta vez- dijo Annabeth negando con la cabeza- esta vez apuesto por el lobo.

Thalia se estremeció cuando sintió un dolor agudo en su corazón. No un dolor físico, exactamente, pero igual de brutal.

Las tres chicas miraron a la puerta cuando escucharon un gruñido bajo. Luke estaba de pie allí, sus enormes hombros tapando completamente la abertura, sus ojos estaban brillando, su respiración era trabajosa, y parecía que había muerte en su mente.

Annabeth miro de Thalia a Luke y una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por su rostro.

-Piper, tráeme palomitas de maíz. Esta es una retribución por todas la veces que Thals metió su nariz en mis asuntos con mi compañero- la sonrisa de Annabeth era absolutamente indomable.

Thalia bajo la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando Annabeth se dio cuenta cuánto daño le había causado a su amiga tomar esa decisión.

-Va en contra de la naturaleza, Thals. Ambos sufrirán- Annabeth paso la mano sobre el cabello negro de Thalia a la vez que miraba a sus ojos azules- fue creado para ti. Deja que te amé. Deja que te cuide. Si rechazas el vínculo, rasgaras tu corazón en dos.

-Pero el vivirá- aunque la mirada en los ojos de Thalia mostraba su corazón partido, la voz de Thalia estaba llena de determinación, mostrándose lo decidida que estaba con su decisión.

-Te queremos- le dijo Piper a la vez que agarraba la mano de Annabeth y tiraba de ella hacia la puerta.

Mientras esperaban que Luke pasara junto a ellas, él se volvió para mirar a Piper y Annabeth, ambas se estremecieron ante su mirada intensa.

-Felicidades por recordar a tu compañera, Lucas- soltó Annabeth mientras se apretaba lejos del lobo completamente cabreado.

-Nos estamos yendo- dijo Piper.

Luke se volvió a girar hacia Thalia, sin molestarse en reconocer la palabra de ellas. Se hizo a un lado y cuando la puerta se cerró el silencio descendió. Tras una breve pausa, se acercó a su compañera. la necesidad de tocarla lo estaba casi abrumando, poniendo nervioso a su lobo.

Llevo una silla junto a la cama. Puso los codos sobre la manta y las manos suavemente sobre el muslo de ella. Al principio no hablo. Simplemente se la quedó mirando con esos brillantes ojos azules. Thalia empezó a inquietarse bajo su escrutinio. Bajo la miraba hacia esas manos grandes sobre su pierna, manos capaces de romper un hueso, pero que siempre había sido cuidadosas con ella.

-Mírame, Thalia- su voz fue suave, pero sus palabras fueron una orden.

Thalia dudo, pero finalmente alzo los ojos para mirarlo. El extendió la mano y le acuno la cara. Thalia dejó escapar un lento suspiro ante el contacto. Sin pensarlo, acaricio con su mejilla su mano y sonrió cuando Luke soltó un gruñido bajo.

-Crees que puedes contenerte de mí- no fue una pregunta.

Thalia no negó las palabras.

-¿Por qué?

Ella intento apartar su rostro de su mano, pero él no se lo permitiría.

-He estado pensando… todo este tiempo de estar en la cama, retorciéndome de dolor hace que una chica reflexione sobre su situación- Thalia hablo rápidamente, preocupada que si no lo decía ahora luego no sería capaz. Porque mientras estaba sentada aquí tan cerca de él, su aroma rodeándola, su resolución estaba flaqueando.

Las siguientes palabras de su boca fueron un golpe al estómago y lo bastante doloroso para quitarle la respiración a Luke.

-No completare el vínculo de compañeros o los Ritos de Sangre. No puedo- la voz de Thalia vacilo sin poder mirar a Luke a los ojos, en cambio, miró fijamente la mano que él seguía teniendo sobre su muslo.

La mano de él bajo de su rostro y el frio que la atravesó de debido a esa pequeña acción casi causo que se lanzara a sus brazos y le rogara que siga quedándose con ella. Finalmente lo miro y lo que encontró la dejo sin respiración.

El gruño un "No" como respuesta. Sus ojos estaban aún más brillantes de lo que Thalia los haya visto; sus garras afiladas habían descendido.

-No me mires con temor en tus ojos. Soy tu compañero. No podría herirte más de lo que podría matar a un niño.

Thalia se dio cuenta que estaba hablando con el lobo. Luke había abandonado la habitación.

Bajo su mirada inquietante, Thalia sintió su poder atravesarla. La estaba haciendo someterse por primera vez. No lucho contra ello, pero bajo la mirada y desnudo el cuello.

-No te dejare ir- le dijo el lobo de Luke, su voz áspera.

-Tampoco permitiré que mueras por mi culpa- una lagrima se deslizo por el rostro de Thalia. No se molestó en limpiarla porque sabía que más le seguirían. Muchas más.

-No es tu decisión. Eres nuestra compañera, te protegeremos.

Thalia sacudió la cabeza y sus hombros temblaron con los sollozos. No sabía cómo manejar las emociones que la atravesaban. Por lo general mantenía la histeria bajo control, pero últimamente parecía haber un montón de cosas que, en pocas palabras, estaban más allá de su exterior de chica fuerte. Por más que se repitiera que aguantara y lo afrontara como una chica grande no podía detener el dolor rasgándola. El dolor era exhalado por sus mismos poros.

Sintió la cama hundirse bajo el peso de él cuándo se sentó a su lado. Para sorpresa de ella, la llevo a su regazo. Eso la deshizo. Le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y empujo su rostro en ese lugar. Cuando escucho suaves palabras dichas en rumano, supo que su hombre había vuelto.

Thalia se retiró para mirarlo. Bien, así que el lobo se había retirado un poco, sus ojos seguían brillando. Pero era obvio que Luke había aparecido también.

-¿Por qué te pones en esta situación, cariño?- la mano de Luke se deslizo debajo del dobladillo de la camiseta para frotarle la espalda. El toque de piel contra piel era una de las maneras más vitales para calmar a un lobo. Thalia se recostó contra su toque y oculto el rostro de los penetrantes ojos azules que veían demasiado.

-Nos hemos conocido por cinco meses, Luke. En esos cinco meses he casi he muerto tres veces.

Luke gruño y la apretó más contra su pecho, causando que ella hiciera una mueca de dolor, pero negándose a dejar escapar un sonido que hiciera que aflojara su sujeción.

-Si hubieras estado vinculado conmigo, habrías muerto. No puedo aceptarlo.

-Eres una Alfa- le dijo el- está en tu naturaleza proteger. Puedo entenderlo, Thalia. Pero no me protejas a mí. Ese no es tu trabajo.

-No estoy de acuerdo- empezó Thalia.

-Puedes no estar de acuerdo todo lo que quieras. Tu trabajo es amarme, sacarme a mi lobo y a mí de la oscuridad que nos convertiría en los asesinos más letales. No necesito tu protección, amor, necesito tu luz. Necesito sentir tu tacto sobre mi piel porque solo eso calma a mi lobo. Necesito tu aroma cubriendo mi cuerpo. Necesito tu sangre corriendo a través de mi- Luke inclino la cabeza de Thalia había arriba para poder ver en sus brillantes ojos azules- mi lobo necesita que juegues con nosotros, que nos desafíes. Hay veces que necesitamos que te sometas, y veces cuando eres la última que querríamos que se sometiera a nosotros. Eres mi amada y también la amada de mi lobo. Eres mi compañera, lo otra mitad de mi alma. Eres lo único que me pertenece y conmigo no para otro. Para mí, no hay vida sin ti- observo como las lágrimas caían de los ojos de su amada, y el miedo, el dolor y el amor pulsaban detrás de ellos- vinculo o no, Ritos de Sangre o no, cuando dejes este mundo te seguiré.

Thalia lloro con más fuerza ante su declaración, su frete cayo contra el pecho de él.

-¿Podrías vivir tu vida sin mí en ella?- le pregunto el suavemente.

Su cabeza de alzo de golpe.

-No- dijo ella con firmeza.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo vivir sin ti?

Luke vio que sus palabras por fin atravesaron la cabeza dura de su compañera, a través de su firme determinación.

-Thalia- su nombre fue un susurro en sus labios.

Lo miro a la cara, sus ojos brillantes, su fuerte mandíbula, sus labios sensuales. Él era suyo. Thalia se dio cuenta mientras lo escuchaba razonar con ella que nunca sería capaz de vivir esta vida y no estar unida a él. La idea la estaba partiendo en pedazos. Cuando empezó a dejar ir esa opción sintió a su respiración calmarse.

-Te quiero- dijo las palabras que él le había dicho hace lo que parecían años en un jardín interior parados en una glorieta he esperado más de un siglo por ti.

Thalia jadeo cuando el levanto el borde de su camiseta, revelando las marcas oscuras del tatuaje que eran idénticas a las de él.

Sus dedos trazaron sus marcas mientras le decía:

-Llevas las marcas que nadie más llevara, marcas que dicen que eres mía. No hay nadie más que se lleve el vacío de mí y nadie más que pueda amarte como yo lo hare. Te quiero.

Thalia se removió en su regazo y puso ambas manos a los costados de su rostro. Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras ella miraba fijamente a su destino.

-Entonces me tendrás- susurro ella contra sus labios.

Sus labios presionaron firmemente los de él mientras envolvía un brazo en su cintura. Con la otra mano, le ahueco su nuca para evitar volver a dejarlo.

Luke alejo sus labios lo suficiente para decir:

-Esta noche. Esta noche terminamos con esto.

Thalia sonrió contra sus labios, sintiendo la urgencia de él cimentarse.

-¿Demasiado impaciente?- pregunto con una sonrisa que casi alcanzo sus ojos.

-No tienes idea- susurro en su oreja, causando piel de gallina por su cuerpo.

Thalia cerró los ojos y la respiro lenta y profundamente varias veces mientras permitía la respiración, el beso y las caricias de él aliviaran el dolor que ella había causado para sí misma.

Luke se apartó un poco y puso su frente contra la de ella, respirado con fuerza.

-Nunca te dejare ir.

-Como si lo quisieras- bromeo ella, recuperando el amor que le trajo a él tanta alegría- hay todo tipo de genialidades pasando aquí.

Luke gruño.

-Cariño, creo que es hora de que compartas la genialidad- su voz fue una caricia sensual.

Thalia se estremeció.

-¿La ceremonia será esta noche?

El asintió una vez como confirmación.

-Entonces, ¿esta noche voy a propagar amor, por así decirlo?

Luke sonrió con una sonrisa de lobo y otro estremecimiento atravesó su cuerpo.

-Me encantaría eso, pero tienes que curarte. Esto noche nos vincularemos y haremos los Ritos de Sangre, te hare mía. Pero nuestra consumación tendrá que esperar.

Thalia rio.

-¿Qué te hace reír?- pregunto el, desconcertado.

-¿En serio dijiste consumación?

-Mujer irrespetuosa- gruño Luke mientras tocaba suavemente su labio inferior. Eso trajo un temblor de consciencia ante la cercanía de sus cuerpos, lo cual trajo otra risita por parte de Thalia.

-Ahora, ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Luke levanto una ceja hacia ella.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando que Piper va a estar enojada por ser la única que quede en el club de frustración sexual.

Luke se rio.

-Oh, no sé. Jason parece más que apto para convertirse en un miembro.

Luke se puso de pie y la recostó en la cama. Se agacho y la beso una última vez como Thalia Grace. Sus siguientes besos serian como compañeros y, poco sabía ella, como marido y mujer.

Luke sonrió para sí mismo ante el pensamiento. Era mejor mantener a su pequeña compañera fiera en ascuas, la diosa sabía que Thalia iba a ser un constante desafío.

-Tienes dos horas para prepararte. Voy a enviar a Piper y Annabeth para ayudarte. Me doy cuenta que hay poco tiempo, pero no te estreses. Lo único que me importa escuchar de tu boca es un sí. No pienses más, Thalia- Luke miro tan profundamente en sus ojos que ella juro que vio su alma.

Thalia sonrió suavemente y dijo con su voz más burlona:

-Uno de estos días, bola de pelos, tú y yo vamos a bailar tango y vas a desear, aunque sea brevemente, que haya dicho no.

Luke se paró y rodo sus hombros, su metro noventa y cinco se cernía sobre ella. Desnudo sus dientes, sus caninos alargados.

-Supongo que no te he dicho cuanto me gusta bailar contigo, e incluso tú deberías saber que no hay nada más que encienda a un Alfa que su compañera desafiándolo. Así que, si alguna vez deseo que hayas dicho no, entonces, cariño, será solo porque es mi forma favorita de juego previo.

La boca que Thalia cayó abierta ante su declaración. No se perdió la mirada petulante en sus ojos que decía que sabía que la había dejado sin palabras. Y hasta el momento, él era la única persona, lobo, o lo que sea, en la tierra capaz de hacerle eso. Y aquí estaba ella, iba a estar unida a él por siempre. Lo observo salir de la habitación pavoneándose, un pavo real orgulloso de haber sorprendido a su compañera.

Annabeth y Piper entraron solo segundos después que Luke se fuera. Podía verlo parado en la otra habitación. Se asuraba e que ella nunca estuviera fuera de su línea de visión y aun que una parte de ella quería poner los ojos en blanco por su proteccionismo, la otra parte disfrutaba de su atención y cuidado.

Todavía no se había recompuesto cuando sus dos amigas se acercaron a la cama.

-Bien, tengo que saber lo que dijo para poner esa mirada en tu cara- las cejas de Piper estaban levantadas hasta su línea de cabello mientras miraba a Thalia.

Eso saco rápidamente a Thalia de su estupor temporal.

-Acostúmbrate a la decepción, pequeña Piper. Nunca repetiré lo que ese pervertido acaba de decirme.

Annabeth rio.

-Oh, no- se subió a la cama, a los pies de Thalia y se acostó de lado- si lo crees pervertido ahora, espera hasta que el aspecto físico de su relación tenga una gran y enorme señal verde. Lo juro, tener un vínculo mental con tu compañero es como tener dos entradas en primera fila a una interminable película porno.

Ahora fue el turno de Piper de dejar caer la mandíbula abierta y volverse de todas las tonalidades de rojo. Thalia no pudo evitar la risa que salió forzada a pesar de un gemido de dolor después.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Nunca has visto una porno- Thalia bufo.

-Bueno, puedo asegurarte que no es un especial después de la escuela lo que pasa por la cabeza de mi compañero el noventa y cinco por ciento de las veces.

Piper chillo.

-¿Noventa y cinco?

-Tranquila, sanadora. Creo que tienes un poco de tiempo antes de que tu lobo de reclame- las palabras salieran de la boca de Thalia antes de poder detenerlas. Un ciervo cegado por los faros no tenía nada que envidiarle a la mirada en el rostro de Thalia.

Piper y Annabeth dijeron a la vez:

-¿Qué?

Thalia dio marcha atrás tan rápido como pudo.

-No me refiero a una bola de pelos, solo, a sabes, un chico. Como todos son perros bien podría llamare a tu futuro hombre un lobo. Es solo una expresión, forzada por el habito de que estamos constantemente rodeadas por bolas de pelos innaturalmente finos y demasiado apuesto para su propio bien, infestadas de pulgas- Thalia respiro hondo- entonces, ¿podemos volver a mí y prepararme para una de las dichas bolas de pelos?

Piper parecía como si quisiera protestar pero Annabeth rápidamente se entrometió, dándole a Thalia la mirada de "esta conversación no ha terminado todavía".


	21. Thalia XX

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 20: Thalia XX**

Desdémona rara vez perdía los estribos, pero este era uno de esos raros momentos. Había sentido la ruptura de la maldición, tan poderosa que la había golpeado en la espalda. Cuando se puso de pie, sus ojos se arremolinaron como el mar en una tormenta y su cabello azotaba a su alrededor. Un cachorro la había superado. Ella agarro lo primero que pudo alcanzar y lo lanzo contra la pared. Un frasco de corazones de cabra, no era gran pérdida, esos se vendían por montones.

Respiro profundo varias veces, tratando de recuperarse. No iba a dejar que sus emociones la descontrolaran. Las emociones eran debilidad, y no había lugar para debilidad en su corazón negro.

Alguien tenía que estar ayudando a los lobos. No había manera de que fueran más poderosos que ella, y de ninguna manera habrían sabido que buscar con el fin de romper la maldición, a menos que alguien les diera un empujón en la dirección correcta.

-Así que parece que las Fae han salido de su escondite- una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo su rostro hermoso y cruel- me pregunto si recuerdan como jugar. Me atrevo a decir que no me van a encontrar como la presa fácil que alguna vez fui- Mona estaba hablando contra el viento, el alentaba su voluntad, su ira, y la furia que echaría sobre aquellos que intentaron oponerse a ella- Hera- hablo en la brisa- ¿Crees que no sé qué estas ayudando a los lobos? ¿Crees que puedes esconderte de mí? Escúchame ahora, antigua Fae. Voy a arrancarte el corazón del pecho y darme un festín con el mientras todavía late.

La risa que broto de su pecho hizo que la hierba se marchitara y los animales se ocultaran de la maldad que fluyo desde su boca hacia la noche.

…

-Bueno lo primero que hay que hacer es escribir tus votos- Annabeth le entrego a Thalia lápiz y papel.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Thalia enarco las cejas hacia Annabeth.

-¿Recuerdas que Percy y yo recitamos los que habíamos escrito junto con los votos tradicionales, cierto? ¿Estabas prestando atención en absoluto en mi vinculación?

Thalia trato de pensar en aquella noche y se acordó de haber estado un poco distraída por cierto lobo taciturno.

-Podría haber estado un poco preocupada- confeso Thalia, honesta y sin remordimientos.

Cuando Annabeth y Piper simplemente la miraron fijamente mientras ella sostenía pluma y papal, sus ojos saltaron de una a otra.

-¿Qué?

-Empieza a escribir, solo tienes dos horas y todavía tenemos que arreglarte y embellecerte.

Thalia dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y luego se quedó mirando la hoja en blanco. _Votos,_ pensó. _¿A qué le estoy haciendo voto exactamente?_ Thalia cerró los ojos y pensó en cuando por fin había visto el reconocimiento en los ojos de Luke, el momento en que se había dado cuenta que él la recordaba y ella había perdido todo el control. Cada pedacito de miedo, ira, dolor, amor, alivio y la alegría que había sacudido su cuerpo.

Ahora sabía lo que tenía que decir.

…

 _ **Una Hora y Cincuenta Minutos Más Tarde…**_

Thalia se puso de pie con la ayuda de Annabeth y Piper, y se miró en el espejo.

-No voy a salir de esta manera- la expresión de su cara y el acero en su voz hizo muy claro que alguien iba a tener que arrastrarla fuera de ese baño- me veo como si Mary-Kate Olsen hubiera tenido un hijo con Jennifer Love Hewitt.

-Está bien, entiendo la referencia de Mary-Kate- la frente se Piper se frunció- porque has perdido mucho peso, pero no entiendo lo de Jennifer Love.

Thalia puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Ves lo delgada que estoy?- Piper asintió- está bien, entonces mira de arriba abajo y dime cuál de estas cosas no es como la otra.

Los ojos de Piper escanearon a Thalia por completo y su rostro aún estaba en blanco. Thalia dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado.

-Pechos, Pipes. Todavía tengo pechos grandes- dijo ella secamente.

El rostro de Piper se ilumino como si una bombilla de luz se hubiera encendido.

-Lo tengo. Flaca como Mary-Kate, pero exuberante como Jennifer. Lo siento, creo que en cierto modo lo pasare por alto, ¿eh?

-Bueno, cuando tienes que explicar el sarcasmo entonces, si, de alguna manera pierde su empuje. No te preocupes, tengo mucho más para seguir.

Thalia se volvió a mirar en el espejo en el vestido negro simple que, desde el frente, era engañosamente modesto. Pero la parte de atrás, bueno, no tenía una. El vestido era abierto hasta justo por encima de lo indecente. Hera se lo había llevado, y cuando ella se lo puso, la Fae rio disimuladamente. Cuando Thalia se dio vuelta para ver por qué la mujer se reía disimuladamente, casi se ahogó. No solo no tenía espalda, sino que se recogía solo un poco por los lados, lo suficiente como para mostrar algunas de las marcas arremolinadas que marcaban su lado derecho. Luke iba a estar enojado. Y ese pensamiento ilumino a Thalia enseguida.

-¿Por qué estas sonriendo como el gato de Cheshire?- le pregunto Annabeth mientras sus ojos se estrechaban.

Thalia levanto el brazo ligeramente sobre su lado derecho de modo que Annabeth pudiera ver las marcas que se asomaban.

Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco.

-De verdad quieres que tenga un infarto, ¿cierto?

Thalia se encogió de hombros.

-Se lo merece por ser un idiota antes. No puedo dejar que piense que solo porque me estoy vinculando a él voy a ser de pronto esta pequeña chica sumisa que dice: "sí, señor" y "no, señor". Él tiene que entender que todo seguirá siendo: "déjame abrir la puerta para ti, señor, ya que no puedes caminar derecho porque te di una patada en los…"

-Suficiente de despotricar, Thals, lo entendimos- Annabeth se rio entre dientes- él no tiene ni idea de lo que le espera.

-Si lo hiciera, estaría deseando que su memoria nunca hubiera regresado- bromeo Thalia.

El rostro de Annabeth se suavizo y la intensidad lleno sus ojos.

-¿Estas lista?- le pregunto a Thalia.

Thalia pensó en ello por menos de un segundo.

-Estoy lista para él desde antes de que yo naciera. Fui creada para el.

Annabeth sonrio.

-Me encanta cuando tengo la oportunidad de ver estos raros destellos de la suave y romántica que está debajo de toda esa mierda de chica ninfómana ruda.

Thalia puso los ojos en blanco ante su amiga rubia.

-Si empiezas a cantar "Lean On Me", te juro que voy a tomar la poca energía que tengo y te daré un puñetazo en el ojo.

Annabeth chasqueo la lengua a su amiga a medid que comenzaba a arrastrarla fuera de la habitación.

-Vaya, vaya, Thalia Grace.

-Lo sé, mi temperamento no conoce límites.

-Iba a decir que creo que estas hambrienta y sexualmente frustrada, pero si quieres ir con eso, entonces te apoyo.

Thalia se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Luke de pie al otro lado de la habitación frente a una gran chimenea.

No se dio cuenta de Diana, Rachel y Sally de pie a su izquierda o de Piper y Annabeth a su derecha. No vio a Percy, Jason o Grover sentado en varias sillas alrededor de la habitación, observando, esperando. Ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de las dos hermosas Fae que estaban a un lado de la chimenea.

Él estaba allí de pie, hablando con Poseidón, cuando de repente se detuvo, cerró los ojos, e inhalo profundamente. Su cabeza dio vuelta lentamente, en línea recta hacia ella, y cuando se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se reunió con la mirada de ella. Por un momento no existía nadie más en la habitación. Era solamente Thalia y Luke. Ninguno de los dos se movio. Ellos simplemente se miraron, detallándose entre sí, memorizando cada detalle como si fuera la última vez que se verían. A medida que su mirada vago por el cuerpo de él, observo que llevaba un suéter con cuello en V negro que se aferraba fuertemente a sus poderosos hombros y pecho. Las mangas estaban empujadas hacia arriba ligeramente, revelando sus antebrazos musculosos. Llevaba pantalones grises que parecían ser hecho a medida, y zapatos negros de vestir. Podría haber salido directo de una sesión de fotos para la revista GQ. Lo que lo hacía más atractivo era que él no tenía ni idea cuan increíblemente guapo y fuerte era.

Poseidón se aclaró la garganta y rompió el momento. Thalia fue repentinamente consciente de que todos en la sala estaban mirándola.

Comenzó a sentir sus piernas temblar, desacostumbradas a llevar su peso. Como si intuyera su creciente cansancio, Luke cruzo la habitación en varias zancadas grandes y envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura para darle seguridad. Cuando su mano entro en contacto con su piel, Thalia lo sintió tensarse y poco a poco inclinarse hacia atrás para ver la parte posterior de su vestido. El comenzó a gruñir y, puesto que ella no lo miraba a la cara, no podía estar segura, pero se imaginó que sus ojos estaban brillando ferozmente como el sol caliente de julio en el sur de Texas.

Luke levanto la vista hacia la sala y anuncio:

-Los hombres se sentaran en el lado izquierdo.

Sin siquiera una pregunta, Jason, Percy y Grover tomaron asiento en el lado izquierdo de la habitación. Luke la llevo al lugar donde había estado parado un momento antes, al lado de la chimenea. Todo el tiempo su mano estuvo extendida ampliamente sobre su lado derecho, cubriendo cualquier parte de su marca que podría estarse mostrando.

Para sorpresa de Poseidón, Luke le pidió ponerse de pie con su espalda a la habitación, con Thalia y Luke en el otro lado, en lugar de Poseidón detrás de la pareja y frente a todos. Esto, por supuesto, hacía imposible que alguien viera su costado ya que estaba frente a la chimenea. Thalia se mordió el labio y arrastro cada onza de su fuerza de voluntad para no poner los ojos en blanco. A medida que Luke caminaba alrededor de ella, sintió sus dedos deslizarse dentro del costado de su vestido y trazar hacia abajo, sabiendo que él estaba tocando la marca… su marca. Thalia se estremeció y casi pateo a Luke cuando vio su boca alzarse en una media sonrisa triunfante.

Cuando finalmente estuvo parado frente a ella, todo pensamiento de irritación huyo mientras miraba a la devoción absoluta y el amor en sus ojos que la observaban fijamente. Su rostro se había suavizado, incluso el brillo de sus ojos había retrocedido ligeramente.

El ambiente se calmó cuando Poseidón se giró para dirigirse a los demás.

-Luke es un Alfa en su propio derecho. Dirigió su propia manada, era poderoso e invicto en desafíos. Por esa razón, su Ceremonia de Vinculación será como seria para un Alfa en presencia de una Fae Superior. Es la primera vez en un tiempo muy largo que tenemos el privilegio de tener a una Fae con nosotros durante una vinculación. Debido a esto, Luke le ha pedido a Hera que participe en la ceremonia, lo cual solo se otorga a los Alfas.

Thalia abrió la boca y empezó a hablar, pero sus labios se cerraron cuando Luke le dirigió una mirada que le dijo que iba en serio. Ella no entendía lo que estaba pasando y le preocupaba saber que la Fae seria participe de algo tan especial.

Luke podía ver el temor en Thalia y se estiro para rozar el dorso de los dedos por su mejilla.

-Confía en mi- le artículo en silencio.

-Siempre- fue su respuesta silenciosa.

Poseidón le dio la espalda a la habitación y miro a su Beta.

-Luke, una vez Alfa de la manada Rumana del Oeste, has encontrado a tu verdadera compañera y ella ha aceptado tu reclamo. Como es habitual, vas a lavar sus pies, ejemplificando tu voluntad de servirle y cuidar de sus necesidades, sin importar lo simple que puedan ser. Recitaras los votos habituales y luego tus propios votos. Durante ese tiempo, presentaras a tu compañera tu ofrenda.

Luke asintió una vez a Poseidón y llevo a Thalia a una silla. Un recipiente con agua estaba puesta junto a la silla en el suelo, con el vapor elevándose de este. Thalia pudo oler la lavanda flotando en el aire.

Luke sonrió.

-Para calmar- le dijo. Incluso sin su vínculo mental, comprendió la mirada interrogante en los ojos de ella.

Lentamente levanto el dobladillo de su vestido para exponer sus pies y las pantorrillas. Thalia se lo quito y lo doblo sobre su regazo, cubriendo la parte superior de sus rodillas. Se dio cuenta que le hacía sentirse incomodo levantar su vestido en compañía de los demás. Tan pronto como ese pensamiento revoloteo en su mente, Thalia se mordió la lengua para no reírse como una colegiala. Recordaba haber visto a Percy lavar los pies de Annabeth en su ceremonia y pensó que era muy dulce, pero cuando Luke agarro su pierna en la mano y con un paño escurrió agua sobre su pie, se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto era intenso e íntimo ese momento.

El continuo lavando sus pies mientras levantaba su mirada a la de ella y hablaba.

-En este día me arrodillo ante ti, como sirviente de mi compañera, para preguntarte si me completaras. ¿Te entregaras a mí? ¿Calmando finalmente a la bestia en mi interior, poniendo orden al caos, llevando luz donde solo ha habido oscuridad? ¿Vincularas tu vida a la mía, tu destino al mío, tu alma a la mía y, al hacerlo, completar el vínculo de emparejamiento?

Thalia deseo poder decir que recordaba la respuesta a los votos, pero a decir verdad, la intensidad de su voz, el amor en sus ojos, mantuvo cautiva su mente. Sus pensamientos eran lentos debido a su enfermedad y cuerpo débil. Trato de recordar exactamente qué decir, pero lo único que pudo recordar fue:

-Vinculare mi vida a la tuya, mi destino al tuyo, y mi alma a la tuya y completare nuestro vínculo de emparejamiento. Te tomare como mío, mi compañero y mi Alfa.

Luke seco sus pies con cuidado y bajo su vestido de nuevo, cubriendo sus piernas. Cuando ella comenzó a levantarse, él puso suevamente una mano sobre su hombro.

-Estas cansada- hablo en voz tan baja que solo ella pudo oir.

Thalia le dio una leve sonrisa, pero sintió una punzada de rabia al no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para estar parada en su propia Ceremonia de Vinculación. Luke le guiño un ojo, él sabía que ella estaba molesta y ella no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se extendió por su cara.

Percy le trajo una silla a Luke para asi poder sentarse directamente frente a Thalia. Se sentó y se inclinó hacia adelante con los codos apoyados en las rodillas. El tomo sus dos manos entre las suyas y la miro a los ojos.

-No soy buena con las palabras. Y algunas palabras que uso a veces son dichas con dureza y antes de pensar en lo que estoy diciendo.

Thalia sonrió ante su confesión y espero a que continuara.

-Pensé en lo que quiero decirte, en cómo decírtelo, y confieso que es probable que nunca lo haga del todo bien. Pensé por lo que has pasado a través de las últimas semanas y no puedo imaginar ninguna palabra que pueda igualarse a lo que debes haber sufrido. ¿Cómo puedo venir hasta ti con alguna palabra que valga la pena, cuando durante tres semanas no sabía quién eras? Te deje sola. ¿Qué clase de hombre le hace eso a su mujer? ¿Qué clase de compañero olvida a aquella que completa su alma?- Thalia a penas se estaba controlando por un hilo fino mientras veía al poderoso Luke humillarse delante de ella y de su manada- no puedo deshacer lo que ha sucedido. Sin importar lo que pueda darte, ser capaz de solucionar las últimas semanas está más allá de mi capacidad. Lo único que puedo hacer es demostrarte que, sin importar el tiempo que haga falta, todos los das por el resto de nuestras vidas voy a ser un hombre, un amigo y amante digno de ti.

Luke se arrodillo frente a ella y luego dejo caer los brazos a su lado. Miro a Hera, y luego a Thalia.

-Tengo que darte una ofrenda para demostrar mi capacidad de proveerte tanto física como emocionalmente, para protegerte, y…- Luke añadió esta última parte, aunque estuviera sobreentendido, el quería decirlo en voz alta- para amarte. No esperaba estar haciendo nuestra ceremonia de vinculación en el otro lado del velo. La oferta que tengo para ti no es una que sea típica, pero por extraño que parezca, creo que es apropiada y espero que la aceptes.

"Una vez que los Ritos de Sangre se lleven a cabo, mi marca permanecerá en tu piel para siempre. Tu marca de mordedura no permanecerá en mí. Tu aroma estará en mí, pero a Gran Luna no siente que sea necesario que la mordida de la hembra permanezca visible. Así que, mi ofrenda para ti es que tu marca sea quemada y grabada en la carne por encima de mi corazón- varias exclamaciones flotaron a través de la sala, la de Thalia se sintió la más fuerte. Luke continuo antes de que ella pudiera interrumpirle- mi esperanza es que veas por esta ofrenda que voy a soportar lo que sea necesario para asegurar que sigas conmigo, completa, segura, protegida. Espero que esto demuestre que quiero que el mundo conozca el nombre de la mujer increíble que sostiene mi corazón en sus manos. La sangre nacida de esta ofrenda es mi promesa de que con el sudor de mi frente, la carne de mi cuerpo y la sangre de mi vida siempre proveeré para ti en cualquier forma que pueda necesitarse. ¿Aceptas mi ofrenda, compañera? ¿Me aceptas?"

Thalia se quedó sin habla. No quería que Luke sufriera. No quería ver su hermosa piel estropeada por culpa de ella, pero sabía que si se negaba, sería un duro golpe en su orgullo que nunca podría ser restaurado. Si Luke podía hacer esto, entonces ella también.

Los ojos de Thalia se clavaron en los suyos cuando ella hablo:

-Sí, acepto tu ofrenda.

Luke dejó escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo.

-Sí que sabes cómo mantener a un hombre en suspenso, amor.

Thalia estaba demasiado nerviosa como responder con un comentario sabelotodo. Ella vio como Hera saco una daga de la chimenea, donde la hoja había estado en las brasas. ¿Cómo se había perdido eso? Thalia se negó a apartar la mirada de los ojos de Luke mientras Hera comenzaba:

-Luke- la voz de Hera era fuerte, la magia que ella normalmente mantenía atenuada latía a través de la sala- ¿Estás dispuesto a aceptar las marcas que esta daga ponga en tu carne? ¿Entiendes completamente que estas marcas son permanentes y no sanaran de la forma en que otras lesiones infligidas a tu especie lo hacen? ¿Eres consciente de que viertes tu sangre bajo el poder de las hadas?

-Lo hago, y lo estoy.

Con su afirmación, Hera presiono la daga en su pecho. Los ojos de Thalia, contra su voluntad, miraron hacia abajo para observar. Su boca se abrió mientras observaba la carne siendo cortada y quemada por la daga inmóvil. Cuando Hera la alejo para ponerla de nuevo en el fuego, una pequeña y perfecta T estaba en su piel. Unos momentos más tarde, Hera puso la daga junto a la T. Esto continúo letra tras letra. Luke nunca se movió, nunca hizo un sonido mientras la sangre corrió por su pecho y abdomen. No hubo, por suerte, mucha sangre, ya que la piel no era solo cortada sino también quemada. Aun así, ver a su preciosa sangre derramada por ella hizo a Thalia marearse. Cuando la última letra fue terminada, Hera coloco la daga hacia abajo y le entrego a Thalia una toalla fría y húmeda.

-Atiende a tu compañero. Él te ha hecho un gran honor el día de hoy- Hera dio un paso atrás a las sombras mientras Thalia se ponía e pie. Luke trato de hacer que volviera a sentarse, pero Thalia quito su mano del camino.

-Déjame- le dijo con firmeza. Con Luke de rodillas, su cara estaba al nivel de la de Thalia, y ella lo miro a los ojos mientras limpiaba con cuidado la sangre de su pecho y estómago. Una vez que la limpio toda, dejo caer la toalla y puso sus manos a ambos lados de su cara. Ella se inclinó hasta que sus labios estaban apenas tocando los suyos y susurro contra ellos:- Te amo, Luke.

Antes de que Luke pudiera envolverla en sus brazos como el ansiaba hacer, la voz de Poseidón lo interrumpió:

-Thalia, es momento de que le des tus votos a Luke.

Thalia dio un paso hacia atrás, y cuando Luke la empujo suavemente en la silla, ella accedió a su deseo porque estaba realmente cansada. Observarlo soportar eso la habia agotado.

Saco el trozo de papel de donde había estado escondido en su vestido, bueno, en su sujetador. Luke levanto una ceja ante eso.

-¿Dónde se supone que debía ponerlo?- pregunto inocentemente.

Luke se acercó más a ella de rodillas. Le dio un golpecito en la nariz como castigo por su descaro, pero había amor en su voz cuando dijo:

-Compañera, comparte conmigo tus votos.

El "ahora" estaba insinuado y no paso desapercibido por Thalia. Se aclaró la garganta y miro su papel. Ella había intentado lo mejor que pudo poner su corazón en las palabras. Quería que Luke supiera que era un hombre digno y de valor. Fue tan sorprendente para ella que sus votos hubieran estado exactamente en sintonía con el otro.

-El peor momento de mi vida fue cuando escuche tu voz sin ninguna emoción, ningún calor, ni demandas mandonas, sin ningún reconocimiento de mi- Thalia vio el dolor en sus ojos ante sus palabras. Él pensaba que lo estaba regañando- Luke, mírame- el levanto los ojos hacia ella- ten paciencia. Tengo un punto y no es hacerte daño. Confía en mi- repitió sus palabras, implorándole hacer precisamente eso, confiar en ella.

Aunque tenía los labios apretados y sus ojos brillaban, el asintió para que continuara.

-Tengo que admitir que es extraño sentir las intenciones de una persona simplemente por el sonido de su voz en tu mente, pero yo pude. Cuando me llamaste "Thals", sentí a mi corazón hacerse añicos. Un nombre mal dicho y todo lo que me defino colapso y casi me asfixio. Antes de esto, nunca pensé en lo importante que es que pienses que soy lo suficientemente especial como para llamarme de una forma que los demás no tienen el privilegio de hacer. Recuerdo que pude ver en tus ojos que me valorabas. Pero sin el reconocimiento, perdí no solo tu amor, sino mi valor para ti- Thalia tomo una respiración profunda e hizo una pausa.

Fue entonces cuando oyó suaves sollozos y sorbidos. Ella brevemente aparto la mirada y vio que no había un ojo seco en la habitación. Volvió a mirar a Luke y se inclinó hacia adelante, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros. Tiro de él, haciéndole comprender que lo queria mas cerca. El cedió y se movió hasta que quedo arrodillado entre sus rodillas. Apoyo las manos a ambos lados de su silla y se acercó más.

-Nena- la voz de Luke fue un gruñido bajo y lleno de dolor- por favor dime que hay más, y que ya no incluya arrancar mi corazón de mi pecho.

Thalia agarro su mano del lado derecho de la silla y la levanto. Ella la acerco hasta que su mano estaba en su cintura, los dedos de él directamente sobre la marca de apareamiento que su vestido no cubría completamente. Sus ojos brillaron por su movimiento audaz y tan descarado. Ella le estaba recordando a través de su tacto, un toque del que solo él alguna vez tendría privilegio, que ella era suya.

-Digo todo esto para que comprendas la importancia de lo que voy a decir a continuación.

-Continua- sus palabras eran dóciles mientras apretaba suavemente su lado, animándola.

-Hemos pasado momentos difíciles en el corto periodo de tiempo que nos conocemos. Hemos pasado tiempos difíciles en nuestras vidas antes de que nos conociéramos, pero son esos tiempos difíciles los que nos hacen ser quienes somos, que nos hacen valiosos el uno al otro, porque esos momentos en nuestras vidas cuando estábamos atravesando el suplicio, esos momentos son los que construyeron nuestro carácter. Esos tiempos son los que nos hicieron lo que somos hoy en día, personas que han sido capaces de soportar los últimas tres semanas.

"Tú no te rendiste, no te alejaste, incluso cuando no entendías lo que estaba pasando, incluso cuando las cosas parecían seguir yendo de mal en peor. Te quedaste. Eres un hombre de palabra, tienes integridad y honor. No importa lo que pasamos, las decisiones que tomamos, los fracasos que padecimos, las victorias que vengan, el dolor que desgarre nuestras vidas. Sin importar la pasión que tenemos, la ira que sentimos, la alegría o el amor que llenara nuestros corazones y almas, con memoria o sin ella. Eres un hombre de valor. La definición de valor no te hace justicia porque tu valor para mi es vasto, interminable, infinito, incalculable, completa y absolutamente sin medida"- una promesa de su alma hecha solamente para él.

Thalia se inclinó hacia adelante, poniendo la mano en su nuca y tirando de él hasta que sus frentes se tocaron.

Ella susurro:

-Luke- su voz se quebró y sintió una lagrima deslizarse por su mejilla.

El paso la mano por su cabello y hacia su espalda desnuda.

-Shh, cariño, solo somos nosotros. Solo tú y yo.

Recomponiéndose, lo intento de nuevo.

-Luke, mi amor, mi compañero, voy a pasar todos los días por el resto de nuestras vidas tratando de asegurarme de que conozcas tu valor.

Se quedaron así, frente a frente, respirando entre si durante varios minutos. La habitación estaba en completo silencio. Nadie se movió, no querían molestar a la pareja perdida en su amor.

Finalmente Luke se retiró. Thalia sonrió y le susurro:

-Así que, ¿eso es todo? ¿Estamos vinculados?

El rostro de Luke se ilumino con una extraña sonrisa que irradiaba de él.

-Sí, cariño, estamos vinculados, pero eso no es todo.

La frente de Thalia se frunció mientras la confusión coloreaba su cara.

-Por favor dime que no vas a morderme en frente de ellos.

Luke gruño y frunció el ceño.

-Eso es equivalente a dejarnos que nos vean…

Luke fue interrumpido por Poseidón antes de que pudiera terminar la idea. Thalia entendió su significado y se dio cuenta de su metida de pata.

-Mi error- ella le dio una débil sonrisa.

Luke le tendió la mano mientras se paraba.

-¿Te puedes quedar de pie conmigo unos momentos más?

Thalia agarro su mano y se paró, respondiendo silenciosamente a su pregunta. Él la puso delante de él y frunció el ceño cuando Poseidón de paro detrás de ellos, de frente a la habitación. Thalia comprendió rápidamente por que Lucas estaba gruñendo y se giró de frente hacia la habitación.

-Oye, Annie, ¿podrías trapaerpemepe unpun supuépeterpe?- Thalia no había hablado en jerigonza* hace mucho tiempo, pero Annabeth fue tan fluida como siempre.

-Enpesepeguipuidapa- Annabeth subio las escaleras para agarrar un suéter del armario de su habitacion.

Unos momentos después, con el suéter en la mano, camino hasta Thalia y le ayudo a ponérselo.

-Mupuchaspa grapaciaspias.

Luke levanto una ceja hacia Thalia.

-Hablo jerigonza, amor, y muchos otros idiomas. Así que tal vez quieras averiguar uno que no hablo si quieres ser furtiva.

-Voy a hablar un idioma que es universal para todos aunque no sepan mucho lenguaje de señas- Thalia sonrió malvadamente.

-Thals, compórtate- le regaño Annabeth- estas a punto…- la cabeza de Luke giro bruscamente y Annabeth golpeo una mano sobre su boca. Se dio vuelta rápidamente, mascullando algo ininteligible a través de su mano.

Thalia miro a Luke.

-¿Estoy a punto de qué, bola de pelos?

-Vas a casarte conmigo ahora- dijo el como un hecho- nos hemos vinculado del modo de nuestros lobos, ahora nos vincularemos del modo de tu especie. No te equivoques, Thalia, no habrá preguntas de ninguna especie, ya sean humanos, lobos, Faes, vampiros, brujas o lo que sea que pondrá en duda que o quien eres para mí.

La boca de Thalia se abrió y por segunda vez en veinticuatro horas, Luke la había dejado sin palabras. Luke cerró su mandíbula gentilmente y sonrió.

-Viendo que el discurso te ha dejado momentáneamente, vamos a comenzar. Y no tienes que preocuparte, porque solo tienes que decir dos palabras.

Thalia sabía en su corazón que quería casarse con Luke. Era el siguiente paso lógico, viendo que se había grabado su nombre en su cuerpo y estarían intercambiando sangre en poco tiempo. Pero, maldición, ¡el bárbaro podría haber preguntado! Sin pensarlo, Thalia pisoteo el pie de Luke tan fuerte como pudo, y aunque probablemente esto lo habría sorprendido más que dolido, el gruño y la alcanzo para arrastrarla hacia él. Ella quiso patearlo en la espinilla, pero no tenía los zapatos puestos y le dolería más a ella que a él. Así que cuando el bajo su mano sobre su hombro, ella volteo su cabeza y lo mordió tan fuerte como pudo.

Luek retiro su mano y gruño otra vez.

-¿Qué demo…?- Luke a penas se detuvo antes de que maldijera a su compañera. Sus ojos estaban brillantes y juro que los ojos azules de Thalia estaban iluminados con su propio tenue resplandor- Thalia, ¿Por qué atacas a tu compañero?- la voz de Luke sonaba engañosamente tranquila.

Thalia cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y lo miro.

Luke decidió que si las miradas pudieran darle una paliza a alguien, la de ella estaría haciendo eso en este momento.

-No puedo creer que hasta tengas que preguntar. ¡Acabas de decirme, DECIRME, que voy a casarme contigo!- Thalia alzo las manos- ¿ESTAS BROMEANDO, LUKE? ¿EN SERIO?

-¿No quieres casarte conmigo?- pregunto Luke, verdaderamente perdido en cuanto al por que ella estaba enojada.

En ese momento un risita burlona desde el otro lado de la sala se abrió paso hasta el, y giro su cabeza para mirar fijamente al culpable.

-Deja de mirar a mis amigas, saco de pulgas, y presta atención a la mujer a la que acabas de ordenar que se case contigo. Claro que quiero casarme contigo.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema? Vamos a casarnos. Ahora- Luke comenzó a jalarla de regreso frente a Poseidón, pero ella tiro su brazo de regreso. El gruño otra vez, deteniéndose rápidamente cuando vio que ella se balanceaba- Thalia, por siéntate. No quiero que te lastimes- esta vez sus palabras fueron tan suaves que virtualmente acariciaron la piel de ella.

Thalia sonrió para sí misma. _Al diablo. Voy a jugar la carta de la lastima_ , pensó e intento deliberadamente lucir más débil de lo que realmente se sentía.

-Luke.

-Sí, nena, ¿Qué pasa?

Thalia tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar reírse de su cambio de actitud.

-Por favor, ponte de rodillas así no tengo que forzar mi cuello a mirarte hacia arriba.

En un ínstate Luke estaba sobre sus rodillas frente a ella. Thalia puso una mano sobre su cara para cubrir la risa que estaba en su garganta y trato de soltarlo como un sollozo ahogado.

-Thalia, nena, por favor. ¿Qué puedo hacer?- Luke odiaba verla sufrir y ella lo sabía. Así que tal vez se iba a ir al infierno por jugar con él, pero ella se negaba a casarse con el sin que se lo preguntara.

Finalmente, cuando estuvo compuesta, busco muy en el fondo por la voz más lamentable que pudo encontrar, y ya que tenía lágrimas de la risa que estaba tan cerca de estallar, las tuvo deslizando por su ahora triste cara.

-Pídeme- su voz temblo.

-¿Pedirte que, nena?- Luke se movió mas cerca, lo suficiente como para que el pudiera ahuecar su cara- dime que y yo te pediré.

Thalia mordió su labio, componiéndose otra vez, abrió los ojos. Una gran sonrisa se extendía a través de su ahora deslumbrante cara.

-Pídeme que me case contigo, idiota.

Fue el turno de Luke de quedarse boquiabierto. Contemplo a su compañera, en parte con irritación en parte con admiración. Ella había jugado muy hábilmente.

Thalia espero su reacción. A pesar de su actuación, ella realmente estaba empezando a desvanecerse. Finalmente él se rio por su audacia y habilidad para mantenerlo en sus pies. El miro profundamente en sus ojos y tiro de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Oyó su pulso elevarse y amo el efecto que tenía sobre ella, el efecto que ella tenía sobre él.

Lentamente se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que sus labios estuvieran tocando los de ella. Soplo su aliento a través de su boca y toco su labio inferior. Thalia estaba temblando, y él sabía que estaba luchando contra un gemido.

-Thalia, mi amor- susurro.

Ella logro decir:

-¿Mm-hmm?

-Te quiero- repitió las palabras que le había profesado a ella esa noche en el jardín, la primera noche que la había reclamado- Te amo. Por favor, se mi esposa. Por favor, acéptame en todos los sentidos, mi compañera.

La respiración de Thalia se había vuelto superficial y no pudo responder. Estaba rodeada por su olor, su tacto, su aliento. Luke hizo un gesto para que Poseidón continuara mientras su compañera estaba en un estado de estupor temporal, ebria en su deseo por él.

Poseidón recito los votos de matrimonio y Luke dijo "Si, acepto" en el momento adecuado. Cuando fue de turno de Thalia, la miro a los ojos… vio su aceptación y espero por su confirmación verbal.

Thalia no podía negarlo más de lo que podía cortar su propia mano. Y, para ser justos, él se lo había preguntado.

-Sí, acepto- contesto sin aliento.

Luke envolvió sus labios y la beso antes de que Poseidón incluso dijera sus últimas palabras. El beso empezó feroz y desesperado, sus labios transportaron el miedo a su rechazo. Cuando sintió que el agarre de ella se debilitaba, suavizo el beso hasta que finalmente se apartó. Miro a su compañero, su esposa… era hermosa. Ella le sonrió mientras él la sacaba de su abrazo.

Annabeth y Piper estaban repentinamente a su lado, abrazándola y riéndose.

-Te mereces un maldito Oscar por esa actuación. Quiero decir, estoy tentada a besar tus pies por el asombro.

Annabeth estaba riendo ante Thalia mientras sostenía su puño para chocarlos. Este incluso reclamo el choque de manos tras el golpe, completado con efectos de sonido.

Luke miro de chica a chica, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Las tres son tan extrañas.

Thalia le sonrió y empezó a decir algo, pero todo lo que salió antes de que comenzara a desplomarse fue su nombre. Y fue una súplica tan desesperada que él se movió mas rápido de lo que jamás lo había hecho. Su cuerpo cayó en sus brazos antes de que ella pudiera impactarse contra el piso. Luke miro hacia abajo hacia su cara, luego hacia su pecho. No subía ni bajaba.

-No está respirando- él se apresuró en dirección a su habitación, sus palabras estallaron detrás de el- ¡Sanadora, ven conmigo!

 ***Jerigonza: es una forma lúdica del habla en la que se agrega el sonido "p" y se repite la vocal después de cada silaba.**


	22. Luke XXI

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 21: Luke XXI**

-Rápido, Luke- decía Piper mientras ponía sus en el pecho de Thalia. Ella no sabía que hacer por su amiga. Esta vez no había sangre en sus pulmones. Era como si su cuero se estuviera rindiendo. Luke rasgo su muñeca, sin importar el dolor. Espero para colocarla sobre la boca de Thalia hasta que Piper le hubo dado dos respiraciones boca a boca. Piper comenzó la compresión cardiaca mientras que Luke colocaba su muñeca en su boca y frotaba su garganta tratando de hacer que ella tragara.

Annabeth miraba mientras Luke y Piper trabajaban en el cuerpo roto de su mejor amiga. La lagrima llenaron sus ojos y los brazos fuertes de Percy se envolvieron alrededor de ella.

-Esto no debía ocurrir, Percy. Ella no se puede morir. No puede- Annabeth se volvió hacia Percy y enterró su cara en su camisa. Estaba teniendo nauseas al escuchar a Piper presionar el pecho de Thalia, esperando a ver si Thalia podría respirar por su propia cuenta. Los minutos pasaron y Thalia todavía yacía sin vida.

Piper detuvo sus compresiones cardiacas y levanto la cabeza para mirar a Annabeth. Sus ojos se hincharon de lágrimas y el sonido que vino de ella rasgo cada corazón en la habitación.

-No puedo salvarla- la voz de Piper salió más como indignada que de dolor hasta que la verdad se hundió. Thalia se había ido, y no había nada que Piper pudiera hacer. Su cuerpo tembló de rabia mientras se levantaba- ¡¿Para qué diablos soy buena y si no puedo SALVAR A MI MEJOR AMIGA?!- ella estaba perdiendo el control rápidamente.

Annabeth comenzó a ir hacia ella, pero Percy la retuvo. Jason corrió a su alrededor y tomo a Piper en sus brazos. Ella se resistió a él al principio, golpeando su pecho, negando su consuelo.

-Piper mía, déjalo salir. Grita, golpéame, patéame. Haz lo que debas. Te tengo y no te dejare ir.

Piper cedió contra él, llorando, temblando y completamente deshecha. Jason la recogió y se la llevo fuera de la habitación. Necesitaba calmarse y sabía que ella no lo podría hacer con todos mirándola.

Percy giro hacia su padre mientras miraba como la realización caía en Luke.

-Él no va a ser seguro.

Poseidón asintió.

-Lleva a las hembras arriba. Los machos que se queden aquí. Tomará de todos nosotros reducirlo.

Luke aparto dulcemente el cabello de Thalia fuera de su cara. Su sangre estaba en sus labios, pero todos modos la beso. Ella estaba quieta, tan quieta, muy quieta. La sanadora había detenido las compresiones pero Luke se negaba a darse por vencido. Le dio dos respiraciones boca a boca y reanudo el bombeo de su corazón. Ella no podía morir. Ella no moriría. Él no iba a sobrevivir sin ella y el mundo no sería capaz de manejar la ira que reinaría debajo de Luke. Thalia era lo único bueno que le quedaba.

Sintió unos brazos que lo retiraban y voces diciéndole que la dejara ir.

¿Qué la dejara ir? ¿Están locos? Él nunca la dejaría ir. Ella era suya. Ella estaba vinculada a él, casada con él. Los demonios del infierno tendrían que devorarlo antes que él la dejara ir.

El gruño y rugió. Un brazo entro en la vista y Luke salto hacia el con sus enormes dientes. Todos ellos saltaron hacia atrás, como deberían. Mataría a la primera persona que tratara de quitársela.

Cuando la miro otra vez, dispuesto a hacerla respirar y a su corazón latir, lo afecto como un camión de cien toneladas. Ella se había ido. Ninguna luz brillaba en su cara, ninguna sonrisa descarada o mordaz mirada. La mujer a quien hace instantes había besado, bromeado, reclamado, se había ido.

El recogió su cuerpo y se movió hacia la cama acostándola con reverencia.

-Salgan. Todos ustedes. Si valoran sus vidas saldrán de esta habitación. Ahora- Luke no levanto la voz. No tenía que hacerlo. La muerte estaba en sus ojos y el infierno le seguiría.

No presto atención mientras, uno por uno, se fueron. El último fue su Alfa, quien hizo una pausa en la puerta. Luke no reconoció la acción pero continúo mirando a su compañera. Su deshecha compañera, muerta.

Cayo de rodillas con gran estrepito. Enterró su cara en el estómago de ella, absorbiendo tanto de su olor como pudo. Temía el momento en que sentiría el calor dejar su cuerpo. Recordó cómo fue cuando sostuvo a Cecyl, su cuerpo frio y rígido. Esto no era nada como eso. Esto se sentía como si alguien le estuviera destrozando. Su corazón luchaba por latir, su respiración era cortar y luchaba por cada una. Tal vez él se estaba muriendo. Tal vez él podría seguirla hacia el otro lado. No quería ninguna vida aquí sin ella, él le daría la bienvenida a la muerta como un amante, abrazando la fría oscuridad. Pero la muerte no venía.

Luke se quedó allí sobre sus rodillas, su cara en la de su compañera. Una mano cepillándole el cabello, la otra sosteniendo su mano. Él no podía moverse. Si él se movía, entonces era real. Si se movía, entonces ellos podrían llevarse su cuerpo y entonces él no tendría nada que le quedara de ella. Así que no se movería, se quedaría aquí y la sostendría hasta que el mundo volviera a ser el mismo que una vez fue. Él sabía que no era racional, pero ya no le importaba lo que era racional. De hecho, estaba tan perdido que decidió que si ella se iba hacia el otro lado, ella iría llevando su marca.

Luke se puso más cerca de su cara. El empujo suavemente el cabello de su cuello y bajo su vestido ligeramente, revelando su hombro y su cuello. La beso suevamente sobre el lugar que el pronto marcaria.

-Te amo, nena. Pronto estaré contigo. Muy, muy pronto- Luke se inclinó y sin vacilación, hundió sus dientes en su carne. Su sangre estaba aún caliente, pero apenas. Ella sabía mejor de lo que él podría haber imaginado… ella estaba hecho para él, su sangre era perfecta para él. Se retiró y lamio su herida, luego coloco un beso en sus labios y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en su estómago.

-Allí lo tienes, amor. Ahora ya está hecho. Llevaras mi marca por toda la eternidad- las lágrimas se deslizaron por el rostro de Luke mientras finalmente lloraba por su perdida. Le impacto el conocimiento de que nunca volvería a verla sonreír, nunca sentiría su beso, nunca oiría sus palabras sarcásticas o sus declaraciones de amor al oído. Él no la conocería como un lobo conoce a su compañera, o como un hombre conoce a su esposa. Nunca tendría la oportunidad, como ella lo puso, de hacer bebes con ella. Lloro y lloro por todas las cosas que se estaría perdiendo, no solo por ella, sino por la vida que iba a tener con ella.

…

La primera cosa que Thalia noto fue lo bien que se sentía. Parecía que ella había estado antes en tal dolor… ¿habría sido un sueño?

Abriendo los ojos, supo inmediatamente que no se encontraba en su habitación o en la casa más allá del velo. Lentamente, se paró y miro a su alrededor.

-Ya no estamos en Kansas, Toto- murmuro ella en el vacío.

No había color, no había oscuridad. Solo luz, una blancura a su alrededor. Era silenciosa y, si fuera honesta, realmente espeluznante. Esto no era un sueño. Todo parecía demasiado real.

-Hola- ella no grito, pero hablo con firmeza y lo suficientemente alto para que alguien que no estuviera parado en su cercanía la escuchara.

Espero.

-Bueno, me trajeron aquí. Lo menos que pueden hacer es mostrarle el alrededor a una.

Nada.

-Por lo menos dime si estoy muerta o no.

-Esa es la pregunta, ¿no es así?

Thalia se giró en dirección de la voz y vio, para su conmoción y confusión, a Hera.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a interferir donde no debería. Pero entonces, obedecer nunca fue mi fuerte.

Thalia resoplo.

-Una mujer de las mías- ella hizo una pausa y miro alrededor- entonces, ¿estoy muerta?

-Técnicamente, sí. Pero también no.

-Vaya, eres muy comunicativa- dijo Thalia sarcásticamente.

-Se supone que morirías. Pero he visto lo que ocurre con tu ausencia en sus vidas. No es lindo. Así que voy a desafiar al destino. Creo que hicieron esto mal.

-¿Sabes? Dije eso mismo acerca de Dios dándole cabello rubio a Annie. Uno pensaría que estos tipos lo harían bien, siendo profesionales y todo eso.

Hera sonrió ante las agallas de Thalia y aprecio que no se estaba arrastrando o estaba asustada. Muchos seres humanos recurrían a perder los estribos cuando no entendían las cosas.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo regreso?

Hera levanto una sola ceja hacía.

-¿No estas preocupada por desafiar al destino?

Thalia meneo la cabeza, frotando su cara con la mano.

-Acabo de vincularme con mi compañero y me he casado con el hombre que amo. Ni siquiera logre ir desde el altar a nuestra habitación. En serio, mujer, ¿has visto mi cuerpo? Bueno, lo siento, pero he esperado mucho tiempo y he sido demasiado buena para no tener un pedazo de eso. Así que me disculparas si no estoy temblando sobre mi cadáver acerca de desafiar al destino. Quiero volver; necesito regresar. Ellos me necesitan. Ya has visto a ese grupo disparejo. ¿Quién diablos los mantendrá en línea si no estoy allí?

Hera se estaba riendo entre dientes mientras Thalia terminaba su diatriba.

-Oh cielos, va a ser divertido tenerte alrededor, Thalia, compañera de Luke. Bueno, creo que tu compañero ha sufrido bastante. No ha matado a nadie todavía, pero el tiempo se está acercando cuando intenten tomar tu cuerpo. Alguien va a morir si no conseguimos regresarte.

-Bueno, menos charla, mi amiga hada, y un poco más de acción.

Hera se acercó a Thalia y puso sus manos sobre ambos lados de su cara. Ella estaba hablando en un idioma que Thalia no conocía. De repente Thalia sintió como su cuerpo estaba siendo destripado y entonces estaba cayendo. Intento gritar pero ningún ruido salió.

Luego, se detuvo. Sintió a la calidez envolverla y el aire lleno sus pulmones. Sus ojos ser abrieron y jadeo mientras se sentaba, golpeando algo duro en su regazo. Miro hacia abajo ante los completos ojos aturdidos de su compañero.


	23. Thalia XXII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 22: Thalia XXII**

-¿Luke?- la voz de Thalia era ronca, como si no la hubiera usado en un tiempo.

Luke pensó que tal vez estaba alucinando, pero luego recordó que no le importaba. El había tirado la racionalidad por la puerta.

-Thalia- Luke abrió sus brazos para llegar a ella, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a donde estaba, ella se lanzó contra él. Tiro de el con tanta fuerza.

-¿Eres…?- trato de alejarse para poder mirarla- ¿eres reales?

Thalia soltó una risita.

-¿Quieres que te muestre que tan real soy, Chico grande?

Luke sonrió y le acaricio el rostro.

-Lo eres, ¿verdad? Pero- el tropezó con sus palabras mientras miraba a la mujer que pensó que había perdido para siempre- regresaste a mí.

-Nada podría mantenerme alejada de ti. Ni siquiera la muerte.

El tomo su cara en sus manos y la beso profundamente, luego la levanto y la sentó en su regazo, recostándose en la cama. Cuando por fin se echó hacia atrás, todo lo que podía hacer era mirarla, acariciar su mejilla, su cabello. Inclino su cabeza hacia el lado del vestido que todavía llevaba y que revelaba sus marcas. Ahí estaban, sin cambios. Luke pasó sus dedos a través de ellas y la abrazo fuerte.

-Mía.

-Siempre- ella lo beso en la nariz y rio cuando le regreso el gesto.

-No puedo creer que estés viva- y una y otra vez, mientras besaba cualquier parte que pudiera alcanzar o tocar, el susurro- Te amo. Eres mía. Nunca te dejare ir.

Thalia lo dejo sostenerla y hacerlas cosas que necesitara para asegurarse de que en verdad ella estaba aquí, en su regazo, respirando. Podía imaginarse lo que debió ser para el verla morir y luego aceptar que había perdido a su compañera, su otra mitad.

Finalmente cuando pareció calmado y recompuesto, acaricio su cara y lo miro.

-¿No deberíamos ir a decirle a los otros que no estoy muerta?

Luke acaricio su cuello y beso el lugar donde la había mordido.

-No estoy listo para compartirte todavía- beso su cuello y Thalia se estremeció.

-¿Por qué me dolió eso?

Luke en verdad pareció culpable.

-En cierto modo te mordí.

Thalia frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo que "en cierto modo" me mordiste? ¿Cómo "en cierto modo" muerdes a alguien, bola de pelos?

-No quería que fueras al más allá sin llevar mi marca. Y quería probarte- confeso a regañadientes- eres mi compañera, mi esposa. No podía dejarte ir sin que tuvieras una parte de ti en mí. Al menos por el poco tiempo que iba a estar aquí. Planeaba seguirte en cuestión de días.

Thalia se quedó sin aliento.

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando?

-No voy a vivir sin ti. No puedo. Soy peligroso sin ti. Hubiera matado a cualquiera, Thalia, a CUALQUIERA… Annie, Piper, Poseidón, si hubieran tratada de alejar tu cuerpo de mí. No me mires enojada, amor. Estaría protegiendo al mundo de mi furia.

Thalia pudo ver que Luke en verdad estaba lastimado por su reacción. No quería ser la razón por su dolor de ninguna forma.

-Lo siento, cariño. No me di cuenta- Thalia paso sus dedos a través de su cabello y presiono su mejilla con la suya- yo tampoco viviría sin ti. No guardo rencor contra ti.

Luke dejo salir una profunda respiración. Sus manos corrieron por su espalda desnuda, recordándole lo que había usado en su ceremonia de vinculación.

-¿Nena?

-¿Mmm?- Thalia lo acaricio y Luke cerro sus ojos, dejando que sus sentidos tomaran el control y se llenaran de su compañera.

-¿Por qué falta la mitad de tu vestido?

Thalia se rio entre dientes.

-Pensé que así tendrías menos que quitar.

Luke gruño y ella sintió las vibraciones en su pecho.

-Hubiera extrañado eso- Thalia paso las manos por su pecho y las envolvió alrededor de su nunca.

-¿Extrañar que, amor?

-EL gruñido, la cosa de retumbar el pecho.

Luke rio.

-Hare el gruñido y la cosa de retumbar el pecho en cualquier momento que quieras.

Thalia sonrió.

-Te hare cumplir eso, sabes. Porque si estamos de pie en alguna fila y de repente tengo la urgencia de acurrucarme, es mejor que estés listo más retumbar tu pecho.

Luke presiono un beso en su cabeza.

-En verdad no quiero abrir esa puerta. Quiero mantenerte aquí conmigo. Quiero terminar los Ritos de Sangre, contigo viva esta vez- dijo, enfáticamente.

Thalia se inclinó para poder ver sus ojos.

-No vamos a abrir esa puerta hasta que los Ritos de Sangre estén completos. Los demás pueden esperar, pero no los Ritos de Sangre.

Thalia jalo el cuello de su vestido hacia abajo sobre su hombro, e inclino la cabeza para darle acceso a Luke.

El gruño y su agarre sobre ella se tensó. Cuando se inclinó hacia adelante, Thalia sintió su lengua correr a través de su piel y luego un dolor agudo que se fue tan rápido como llego. Ella envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cuello fuertemente. Había esperado algo de dolor, tal vez no un horrible dolor, pero al menos algo. Esto se sintió… bien. Sabía que Annabeth había dicho que el intercambio era íntimo, pero nunca explico el intenso placer que viene con él. Un gemido entrecortado escapo de los pulmones de Thalia mientras sentía a Luke jalarla más cerca. Su boca era cálida y, aunque firmemente pegada a ella, suave. Cuando comenzó a retirarse, Thalia fue completamente desvergonzada cuando le susurro a su compañero:

-No pares.

Luke rio entre dientes.

-No somos sanguijuelas, cariño. Solo tomamos lo suficiente para completar los Ritos de Sangre y dejar nuestra marca.

-Bueno, si se siente así cuando una sanguijuela hace lo que hace, entonces estamos subestimando seriamente el valor de ser una sanguijuela- la cabeza de Thalia se adormeció a nivel de su cuello mientras Luke lamia la mordedura limpia.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el gentilmente.

Thalia sonrió.

-Mejor que bien.

Luke la beso.

-¿Estas lista?

Ella asintió, luego pregunto:

-En verdad tengo que morderte esta vez, ¿no?

-Sí, amor. Solo deja que tus instintos te guíen.

Thalia se dio vuelta en su regazo para asi poder estar frente el, sus piernas envueltas a su alrededor. Luke alzo una ceja hacia ella.

-¿Qué? Esto es más cómodo que voltear mi cuello- sus ojos estaban abiertos con inocencia, peor Luke vio la leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Thalia se inclinó hacia atrás lentamente mientras Luke agarro el borde de su suéter lo saco por su cabeza. Ella trato de no babear sobre su compañero mientras veía su ridículo y bien torneado cuerpo. Las marcas que cubrían el lado derecho de su pecho, hombro y brazo, y todo el camino hacia su cuello, era innegablemente sexy. Thalia fue forzada a terminar de comérselo con los ojos cuando Luke aclaro su garganta.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- el movió sus cejas.

-Gustar es decir poco- admitió con valentía. La mirada en los ojos de Luke se intensifico y Thalia sintió un escalofrió bajar por su espina.

-Completa lo Ritos de Sangre, mi amor- susurro Luke mientras volteaba su cabeza, desnudando su cuello para ella.

Thalia se inclinó hacia él, sosteniendo un lado del cuello de Luke con una mano y apoyándose en su hombro con la otra mano. Aspiro su olor y cuando sus labios tocaron su piel, sintió su respiración vivificada. Como cuando se despertaba en la mañana y se estiraba, así sintió a su lobo despertarse y estirarse. Luego su enfoque regreso a su compañero. Thalia sintió que sus dientes se alargaron, quería estar un poco sorprendida en el momento, pero el lobo que tenía escondido dentro de ella, tenía una cosa en mente y era marcar a su compañero, completar esta danza milenaria de su especie.

Ella abrió grande su boca y abrió. Sus dientes succionaron dentro de su carne sin resistencia. Sintió calidez y humedad fluir dentro de su boca y los brazos de Luke se envolvieron a su alrededor, una mano descansando justo dentro de su vestido sobre sus marcas, la otra en la nuca de su cuello, sosteniéndola junto a él. Como si ella fuera a irse a alguna parte.

Thalia no podía creer lo bien que se sentía. Dulce, pero tan indescriptiblemente así. Enterró sus dientes más profundo y escucho a Luke reírse.

-Un poco codiciosa, ¿no?- el tiro de su cabello gentilmente mientras hablaba- Thalia, nena, es suficiente.

Thalia se alejó cuando había terminado, lamiendo la marca de la mordedura. Estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja cuando abrió sus ojos y lo miro.

-¿Por qué sonríes, hermosa?

-Eso fue jodidamente increíble.

Luke se rio de ella y gentilmente acaricio su espalda. Estaban sentados en silencio, disfrutando el uno del otro, abrazándose, cuando de repente Thalia sintió un tirón dentro de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando el vacío que había estado presente desde que Silena había roto su vínculo fue de repente llenado con luz intermitente.

Thalia pudo sentir su vínculo tejiéndose por sí mismo de nuevo, y sus ojos encontraron los de Luke, su conexión estaba restaurada.

-¿Luke?

Él la jalo cerca de él, respirando su esencia.

-Te escucho, nena. Te siento.

Thalia dejo salir un largo suspiro de alivio cuando se desplomo contra él y comenzó a sentirse completa de nuevo.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿El vínculo?

-Si- respondió el- puedo sentir tu presencia en mi mente.

Thalia se sintió casi intoxicada con emociones mientras su presciencia se mezclaba con la de Luke. Sonrió hacia el mientras susurraba:

-Hagámoslo de nuevo.

El ceño de Luke se frunció.

-¿Hacer que de nuevo?

-Ya sabes, lo de morder y eso- Thalia sonrió con malicia- solo puedo imaginar que es probablemente más intenso cuando puedes sentir las sensaciones del otro. Creo que, como mi compañero, me debes la más maravillosa experiencia de los Ritos de Sangre.

Luke estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No podemos hacerlo de nuevo, amor. Todos necesitan saber que estas viva y yo…

Antes de que pudiera continuar, Thalia lo interrumpió con el ceño fruncido.

-No te atrevas a decirme que tienes dolor de cabeza.

Sin pensarlo, Luke tiro su cabeza hacia atrás y se carcajeo. Su cuerpo temblaba y Thalia tuvo que envolver sus brazos alrededor de el para evitar caer de su regazo.

Continuo riéndose mientras ella lo miraba fijamente.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, la risa de Luke se cortó abruptamente y, en un movimiento nacido de él como un lobo, empujo a Thalia instintivamente detrás de él y tomo una postura de protección frente a ella.

Thalia se inclinó hacia adelante para susurrar en su oído.

-Mira lo que hiciste. Y no pienses que me olvidare de lo que me negaste. Recuerda, mi dulce compañero, la venganza es una perra- Thalia le mando una imagen de lo que tenía en mente y rio cuando Luke le gruño:

-Deja de distraerme, mujer.


	24. Annabeth XXIII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 23: Annabeth XXIII**

Los únicos sonidos en la gran sala eran sollozos ahogados, y sonidos tranquilizadores de aquellos que trataban de consolarlos. Diana y Rachel estaban sentadas a ambos lados de Grover y el sostenía a ambas cerca, un compañero de manada ofreciendo consuelo a dos de mujeres que amaba como hermanas.

Sally estaba envuelta en las brazos de Poseidón, sentados en una de las sillas más grandes cerca del fuego. Hacía mucho tiempo que Poseidón no había visto a su compañera perder el control y eso rompió su corazón.

Percy y Annabeth se sentaban en un extremo del sofá, mientras Jason y Piper en el otro. Aunque cada una estaba envuelta en brazos fuertes se habían acercado a la otra a través del sofá para agarrar sus manos.

Piper había enterrado su rostro en el pecho de Jason y aunque sabía que debía apartarse no podía. Sus brazos eran tan fuertes, tan seguros. Sus palabras susurradas en su oído se vertieron sobre ella como una lluvia sanadora. En un momento había sentido su abrazo aflojarse y pensó que estaba liberándose de ella. Así, ella había envueltos sus brazos alrededor de su cuello en un férreo control y suplico para que no dejara ir. Su respuesta había sido simple pero absoluta.

-Nunca- le había susurrado al oído. Eso, por supuesto, hizo a Piper llorar con más fuerza, porque él la dejaría. Al igual que Thalia, no tendría otra opción. El encontraría a su verdadera compañera y ella estaría rota y llorando de nuevo, sin brazos fuertes para sostenerla.

El corazón de Jason se había roto durante la misma escena, quería gritar porque no sabía cómo consolarla. Así que solo siguió abrazándola, diciéndole que cuidaría de ella. Por ahora, eso era todo lo que podía hacer.

Annabeth miro a Percy y él limpio las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-Lo siento mucho, Luna. Estoy tan apenado- Percy estaba al borde y su lobo estaba aún peor sabiendo que su compañera estaba sufriendo tanto y sabiendo que había una amenaza muy peligrosa para ella al otro lado de esa puerta.

-Voy a tener que llamar a su familia- hundió la cara en su cuello y con voz entrecortada, grito- ¿Qué les voy a decir a sus padres, Percy? ¿Qué puedo decirles acerca de cómo murió su hija de dieciocho años?

-Shh, amor. Vamos a averiguarlo luego.

Entonces, como si se diera cuenta por primera vez, ella lo miro con horror.

-Alguien tiene que quitársela.

Percy asintió.

-Sí.

-Él va a matar a cualquiera que entre en esa habitación.

Percy miro a su padre, quien asistió.

-Probablemente, tendremos que dormir a Luke, Annabeth.

Annabeth se quedó sin aliento.

-¿Quieres decir como un perro? ¿Van a practicarle eutanasia?- la indignación que sentía no solo estaba en su voz, sino en el fuego en sus ojos.

-Él no es seguro, Annie- esto vino de Poseidón- no va a ser seguro para nadie nunca más. La luz que Thalia le traía se ha ido. Su lobo buscara la sangre… sangre de cualquiera. Solo quiere reivindicación para su compañera. y seria natural para Luke morir con ella. Ese es el camino de nuestra especie y la única razón por la que no ha pasado aun es porque los Ritos de Sangre no se completaron.

-No pueden simplemente matarlo. No está bien.

-Nosotros no somos humanos- dijo Poseidon con firmeza- Annabeth, eres la compañera de mi hijo y mi nuera, pero también eres de la manada y soy tu Alfa. No me vas a retar.

Annabeth sintió el poder de Poseidón sobre ella y su cabeza se inclinó en sumisión. No se sentía sumisa, pero Alfa había hablado y no lucharía contra sus palabras.

-Luna, todo estará bien- Percy trato desesperadamente de consolarla.

La cabeza de Annabeth se levantó y gruño a su compañero.

-¡Thalia ha muerto! Nada volverá a estar bien otra vez.

La habitación se quedó inmóvil, las palabras de Annabeth resonando con fuerza en el silencio. Annabeth comenzó a levantarse del regazo de Percy, necesitando salir de la atmosfera sofocante, cuando oyó una risa proveniente de la habitación donde yacía Thalia.

Inmediatamente todo el mundo se puso de pie. Annabeth llevaba la ventaja y cuando giro el pomo, la sintió cerrada con llave. Percy la hizo a un lado y giro el pomo con firmeza. La cerradura se rompió y la puerta se abrió, sin saber que esperar. Una cosa era segura… no lo que encontraron.

Annabeth entro y vio a Luke de pie, listo para atacar cualquier cosa que amenazara a la chica de pie detrás de él.

La chica era Thalia.

Thalia se asomó alrededor de Luke, sonriendo, y con voz nerviosa dijo:

-Sorpresa.

-Estabas muerta- la voz de Annabeth estaba temblando de vida, y esperanza también- los vi hacerte RCP y luego vi a Luke… el no dejaba que nadie se acercara a ti. Estabas jodidamente muerta, THALIA GRACE, ¿y todo lo que puedes decir es "Sorpresa"?

Thalia trato de empujar a Luke fuera del camino, pero este no se movió.

-Luke, no van a hacerme daño. Muévete.

Luke se hizo a un lado para dejar a Thalia estar junto a él. Cuando se puso delante de el para acercarse a Annabeth, envolvió un fuerte brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia su pecho.

Thalia puso los ojos en blanco, pero se centró en Annabeth.

-Voy a explicarlo todo, Ann, lo prometo. Por favor, no te enojes.

-Estábamos sentados allí, doloridos por la pena. Trataba de encontrar la manera de decirle a tus padres que su niña estaba muerta y luego escuchamos a Luke riendo. Infierno si estoy enojada. ¿Cuándo ibas a dejarnos unir a tu pequeña fiesta de "oigan estoy viva"?

Piper camino alrededor de Annabeth y miro a Thalia. No dijo nada, se limitó a mirar. Thalia no se movió. Annabeth estaba enojada, no quería a Piper molesta con ella también.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Piper en voz baja.

-Sí, Piper Sue, estoy bien.

-No pude salvarte- los ojos de Piper bajaron al suelo, su vergüenza evidente en la caída de sus hombros.

Thalia trato de salir de las garras de Luke, pero todavía no la dejaría moverse. Lo miro y, en su vínculo, gruño:

" _Déjame ir a ella, Lucas. Necesita saber que está bien; que estoy bien._ "

" _Si alguno de los hombres te toca, perderán sus vidas._ "

Thalia dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado y finalmente la dejo ir.

Mientras se acercaba a Piper, miro a su alrededor, haciendo contacto visual con cada hombre mientras hablaba.

-Atención compradores, solo un breve anuncio, hombre lobo demente en el pasillo tres. Aquello con una abundancia de testosterona, no toquen la mercancía y podrán salir de aquí intactos.

Annabeth trato de no reírse porque estaba enojada, pero era imposible no hacerlo porque la expresión en el rostro de Luke no tenía precio.

-Debidamente señalado- Poseidón hablo por el grupo.

Thalia envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Piper y sintió a su dulce y tierna amiga comenzar a llorar.

-Lo intente, Thalia. Lo intente, pero no respirabas.

-No es tu culpa, Piper. No eres Dios. Sanadora o no, no puedes arreglar todo. Y tienes que estar de acuerdo con eso o te vas a volver loca.

Annabeth se acercó y abrazo a las dos chicas.

-Sabes que el mundo se ha ido al infierno en una cesta de mano cuando Thalia Grace es la voz de la razón.

Todo el mundo se echó a reír vacilantemente, sin querer perturbar la frágil paz que había descendido.

Thalia se apartó y miro a sus dos mejores amigas.

-Así, ¿has dejado de estar enojada conmigo, Annie? ¿y has terminado de culparte por mi prematura muerte, Piper?

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?- bromeo Annabeth.

-Estoy bien- añadió Piper.

-Está bien, curiosas, tenemos mucho que discutir. Convocare una junta de manada- Thalia miro a Poseidón con un guiño- sin ánimos de ofender, A, pero tengo que encargarme de esta. Se algo, y todos ustedes necesitan saberlo.

Poseidón miro a Luke.

-¿Estas bien?

-Me disculpo por lo de antes.

-No es necesario, Beta. Tu compañera te había sido arrebatada, y en un cruel giro del destino no se te permitió seguirla porque los Ritos de Sangre no se completaron. Yo habría hecho lo que fuera necesario.

-Y por eso siempre estaré en deuda contigo- Luke desnudo su cuello para Poseidón en sumisión y respeto.

Thalia se giró hacia su compañero, le tomo la mano, y empezó a tirar de el en dirección a la puerta.

-¿Esta bien, todo el mundo? convoquemos esta reunión a orden.

Luke puso los ojos en blanco.

-Me alegra ver que casi morir no te quito tu inteligencia.

-¿Crees honestamente que una pequeña cosa como morir podría ajustar mi actitud?- Thalia le sonrió, mientras todos tomaban asiento en la gran sala junto al fuego.

-Espero que no, porque entonces no serias mi Thalia. No quiero a alguien que siempre hace lo que le dicen, o simplemente sigue la corriente. ¿Dónde estaría la diversión en eso?

Thalia puso los ojos en blanco y esta vez hablo en voz alta.

-¿Dónde de hecho esta la diversión en dar órdenes a una persona quien simplemente estaría de acuerdo con todos tus caprichos?- cuando trato de sentarse junto a Luke en el sofá, el paso un brazo por su cintura y la atrajo hacia su regazo. Lo fulmino con la mirada- ¿esto es realmente necesario?

-Acabas de morir, nena. Si parezco un poco pegajoso contigo puedes jodidamente superarlo- para sorpresa de Luke, en lugar de dar alguna replica inteligente su compañera se echó a reír.

-Oh, hombre, esta vida va a ser divertida- Thalia se limpió las lágrimas mientras todo el mundo la miraba, todavía en estado de shock porque estuviera allí ante ellos… viva, riendo.

Thalia se acomodó en el regazo de Luke para estar frente a todos, y luego miro a Hera, quien estaba de pie cerca del fuego, con una tranquila Enebro, sentada en la chimenea.

-Les puedo contar todo, ¿verdad?

-Como si pudiera detenerte- resoplo Hera.

Thalia asintió.

-Buen punto. Muy bien. Así que, como ustedes saben, morí.

-Gracias por la aclaración, Thals, no estábamos muy seguros ya que no tenías pulso y no respirabas- espeto Annabeth, todavía irritada porque su amiga estuviera en la habitación toqueteando a su compañero mientras ella y los otros se habían sentado en la sala principal sufriendo.

-¿Terminaste?- pregunto Thalia, alzando las cejas a su amiga rubia. Cuando Annabeth le hizo un gesto, Thalia continuo- así que, me desperté en esta habitación blanca. Esa es la única manera que conozco para describirla. Era blanca y llena de luz. Miraba alrededor, pensando que ya no estaba en Kansas, cuando de repente aparece nuestra agradable vecina Hera.

Todos en la sala se volvieron para mirar a Hera, que miraba hacia ellos con aburrimiento.

-Así que le pregunto a Hera si estoy muerta y ella, tan amablemente y con fines de aclaración, dijo que si… oh, y no. Le pregunte si me podía traer de vuelta. Dijo que sí, pero que eso significaría que interferiríamos con el destino. Yo cortésmente…- justo en ese momento Hera resoplo al oír las palabras de Thalia, una vez más. Thalia miro a la Fae- fui educada en comparación con mis estándares habituales. De todos modos, le dije básicamente que acababa de ser acoplada a un hombre lobo caliente y realmente no había hecho planes para morir virgen. Así que aquí estamos.

Luke había empezado a ahogarse ante las palabras de Thalia y, para sorpresa de todos, se volvía color rojo brillante.

Piper sacudía la cabeza a su mejor amiga mientras Annabeth cubría la risa que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

-Le informe que podría haber consecuencias por desafiar al destino- agrego Hera.

-¿Podría?- pregunto Poseidón.

Hera puso los ojos en blanco.

-Podría ser, habrá, lo que sea- dijo con un gesto desdeñoso de la mano.

Luke se levantó, casi tirando a Thalia de su regazo, después de haber pasado la vergüenza de los comentarios embarazosos de su compañera.

-¿Qué quieres decir con: "podría haber consecuencias"?- miro a Thalia- no mencionaste esto- sus palabras fueron un gruñido.

-Bueno, estabas un poco ocupado jadeando sobre mi cuello, si mal no recuerdo- gruño Thalia.

-Thalia- dijo a modo de advertencia.

-Thals, tal vez no sea el mejor momento para poner a prueba su carencia de sentido del humor- señalo Poseidón.

Thalia asintió en señal de dar marcha atrás, una cosa rara para Thalia.

-¿Qué tipos de consecuencias?- pregunto Luke a Hera.

Hera se apartó de la pared contra la que había estado apoyada y se acercó al grupo.

-Honestamente, no lo sé. Tampoco sé cuándo podrán volver por ella. Podría ser mañana o dentro de un siglo.

-Bieeeeeen. Bueno, eso apesta- murmuro Annabeth.

-Oye, estaba muerta, Annie. No estaba lista para estar muerta. Tratare con las Parcas cuando se metan conmigo.

Annabeth levanto las manos.

-No estoy diciendo que no habría hecho lo mismo en tu lugar, Thals, solo digo que es una mierda no saber cuándo podrían dejar caer una bomba en tu cabeza.

Luke gruño al oír las palabras de Annabeth, que a su vez tuvo a Percy gruñendo.

-¡BASTA!- Poseidón se puso de pie y la habitación pulso con su poder- Luke, Percy, cálmense. Ahora- Poseidón volvió sus ojos a las chicas- mujeres, van a, por una vez, tener en cuenta que su sarcasmo y comentarios sabelotodo podrían posiblemente provocar una pelea entre sus compañeros. Todo el mundo se siente posesivo y protector en estos momentos. Luke está fuera de la escala en esos departamentos. Así que cuiden sus lenguas.

Thalia, Piper, y Annabeth miraron a Poseidón y realmente vieron a su Alfa. Era la primera vez que realmente las reprendía y no era un sentimiento con el cual alguna de ellas estuviera familiarizada.

-Pido disculpas, Beta- Annabeh miro a Luke, pero se aseguró de no hacer contacto visual- no quise faltarle al respeto a tu compañera.

Las palabras de Annabeth tuvieron el efecto deseado. Luke se relajó visiblemente.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- Diana hablo desde su posición en el extremo del brazo del sofá.

-Ahora tenemos que traer a Silena y Charles aquí- cuando hablo, Hera observo a Poseidón y Sally por su reacción- Piper tiene que aprender lo que puede hacer. La necesitamos y a Silena para desterrar a la bruja.

-No- dijo Jason. El había estado de pie el silencio contra la pared detrás de la silla que Piper ocupaba.

-¿Qué?- espeto Hera al joven lobo.

-Piper y Silena no pueden hacer esto solas- gruño Jason.

-¿Y por qué exactamente dices eso, lobo? ¿Porque has vivido por siglos y conoces el pasado, conoces la historia de las brujas y sanadoras?- las palabras de Hera fueron una bofetada en la cara de Jason. El no dio marcha atrás.

-No, hada, no soy viejo, no estoy informado sobre el pasado. Pero voy a donde Piper vaya. No hay negociación en eso.

Era muy evidente para todos que Hera estaba perdiendo la paciencia con Jason. Si Jason lo noto, o bien no lo demostró o bien no le importaba.

Piper se puso de pie y fue hacia Jason. Lo empujo y al a regañadientes cedió. Después de que Hera rompió el contacto visual, el volvió su atención a Piper.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le pregunto ella.

-Te estoy protegiendo. Te lo dijo… te protegeré pase lo que pase.

-¿Por qué, Jason? No lo entiendo. No soy nadie excepto la sanadora de tu manada. ¿Por qué todo este repentino interés en mí?- Piper se estaba poniendo nerviosa bajo su intensa mirada- no puedo dejarme atrapar por sentimientos que no van a ningún lugar. Por favor…- antes de que pudiera continuar, Jason la atrajo hacia sí y se inclinó hacia abajo para que se boca quedara junto a su oído.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, y lo siento si mi comportamiento es angustiante para ti. Pero no voy a ninguna parte. A donde sea que vallar, ojos marrones, yo voy. Necesito que confíes en mí, Piper mía, no voy a hacerte daño.

Piper se apartó bruscamente, como si la fuera abofeteado.

-Pero de eso se trata, Jason. Lo harás. Me harás daño. No querrás, pero un día encontraras a tu verdadera compañera y seré pateada a la acera. No soy tan fuerte como Thals y Annie. Una vez que entrego mi corazón, no puedo recuperarlo. Una vez que se ha roto, está más allá de la reparación. ¿Cómo puedes esperar a que me arriesgue a un enamoramiento?

Jason le gruño.

-¡No es ningún enamoramiento, Piper McLean!- había dado un paso más, sin siquiera darse cuenta. El y Piper estaban tan cerca que sus cuerpos estaban casi tocándose. Ambos tomaban respiraciones pesadas, tratando de contener su ira.

Jason bajo la voz cuando hablo de nuevo.

-No es ningún enamoramiento. No sé lo que es. No entiendo por qué está sucediendo ahora. Lo que si se es que nunca he sentido esto por nadie, y mi lobo no te dejara ir, incluso su quisiera, lo que no hago.

Piper bajo los ojos y negó. Era obvio que nada de lo que pudiera decir disuadiría a Jason. Una parte de ella estaba radiante debido a eso, la otra parte se revolcaba en la oscuridad, sabiendo que pronto todo su ser se consumiría por la oscuridad de un corazón quebrantado y sueños rotos.

Sin decir nada más, Piper se apartó de Jason y tomo asiento en la silla. Miro a Annabeth, y luego a Thalia. El rostro de Annabeth era de confusión y dolor por su amiga; la cara de Thalia, sin embargo… la cara de Thalia estaba llena de picardía y algo más. Piper la miro un poco más, tratando de saber por qué las pequeñas ruedas de Thalia estaban girando. Entonces Piper lo noto. Era conocimiento. Tenía la sonrisa de alguien que sabe algo que los demás no. Para la confusión de Piper, realmente no sabía si quería saber lo que era.


	25. Thalia XXIV

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 24: Thalia XXIV**

Hera se giró para llamar a Enebro hacia ella, solo para darse cuenta que la joven Fae había desaparecido.

-Discúlpenme por un momento- le dijo Hera al grupo. Ella salió por la puerta del frente y cerró los ojos, llegando al consejo de su pueblo. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando recibió la información que necesitaba. Tenía los labios apretados mientras empujaba la puerta trasera y entraba en la cabaña.

-Parece que mi pueblo ha tenido que llamar a Enebro. Iba a enviarla por Silena y Charles, pero eso, obviamente, no va a pasar. Tengo que enviar a algunos de ustedes.

Poseidón se levantó.

-Yo iré.

-No- Hera hablo antes de que las palabras de Poseidón salieran completamente de su boca- tu no debes ser comprometido, Poseidón.

-¿Puedes ocultarnos de alguna manera?- preguntó Annabeth.

Annabeth se dio cuenta que los labios de Hera hicieron esa cosa apretada de nuevo y sus ojos brillaban levemente.

-Parece que nuestra bruja amistosa ha estado trabajando mientras hemos estado tras el velo. Ha puesto un hechizo de rastreo en los Alfas.

-¿Lo que significa?- la alentó Thalia.

-Significa que cualquier persona o cualquier cosa que posea magia producirá un rastro para que ella lo siga.

-¿Pero no son todos los hombres lobos mágicos?- Piper frunció el ceño.

-Si, pero los latentes y los mestizos no cargan ni de cerca tanta magia en ellos como un lobo de pura sangre.

Esta vez Luke lanzo a Thalia fuera de su regazo mientras él se disparaba del sofá antes de que incluso registrara el movimiento.

-Ni siquiera digas lo que estás pensando.

Thalia fulmino a Luke con la mirada mientras se levantaba ella misma del suelo.

-Está bien, voy a olvidar que me lanzaste sobre mi trasero ya que puedo ver que estas magníficamente cabreado- Thalia estaba de pie de puntillas, tratando de llegar a la cara de su compañero. luke simplemente envolvió un gran brazo alrededor de ella y la empujo fuera del camino, empujándola detrás de él.

-Annie y Thals tienen la mejor oportunidad de ir sin ser detectadas. Una vez que estén con Silena y Charles, Silena será capaz de proporcionar algún pequeño encubrimiento.

Todos los hombres en la sala se molestaron con lo que estaba sugiriendo Hera.

-¿Quieres que envié a dos de mis mujeres al bosque, solas?- hablo Poseidón lentamente y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. Sally le puso una mano en el brazo, tratando de calmar al Alfa.

Percy se levantó y empujo a Annabeth detrás de él justo como Luke le había hecho a Thalia. Thalia miro a Annabeth desde atrás de Luke y puso los ojos en blanco. Annabeth asintió su acuerdo con la opinión.

-Tal vez la decisión debería corresponder a las mujeres en cuestión- anuncio Thalia desde detrás de la pared que era su compañero.

-No- Percy, Luke, Jason, Grover y Poseidón dijeron a la vez, todos en varios estados de asombro al comentario de Thalia.

Thalia y Annabeth ahora estaban completamente enojadas.

Annabth se abrió paso alrededor de Percy mientras Thalia hizo lo mismo con Luke. Cada chica rodeo a su compañero y la habitación quedo en silencio mientras las dos parejas se dedicaban a lo que parecía ser una competencia de miradas. En realidad, estaban hablando entre sí a través de sus vínculos.

" _No va a suceder, Thalia. Puedes fulminarme con la mirada, despotricar, llorar, o pisotear todo lo que quieres. No vas a dejar esta casa._ "

Thalia gruño. Un verdadero gruñido. Eso solo causo que Luke sonriera.

 _Idiota,_ pensó para sí misma.

" _Juegos previos, nena, juegos previos._ "

Esta vez Thalia si pisoteo su pie. Dejo escapar un gruñido y se volvió hacia Hera y Poseidón.

-Annie y yo podemos hacer esto. No somos algunas damiselas indefensas en peligro. Si no producimos suficiente magia para que la malvada bruja nos rastree, entonces deberíamos estar bien.

Luke resoplo detrás de ella.

-¿Bien? compañera, hace mucho frio ahí fuera. Y los hombres lobo no son los únicos en el bosque, ¿o has olvidado que hay otras cosas que aparecen en la noche?

-Estas muy cerca de dormir en el sofá. Solo quiero que lo sepas- Thalia sonrió cuando sintió su sorpresa y luego su frustración ante su comentario. Un punto para la chica acoplada/casada que no debería estarlo, pero podría usar el sexo como un arma. Thalia sabía que no era agradable, pero a tiempos desesperados…

-Eso no va a funcionar conmigo, Thalia. No soy un chico de dieciocho años virgen que se muere por estar en las bragas de su mujer.

Thalia se dio la vuelta tan rápido que su cabello abofetearía a cualquiera de las proximidades en la cara.

-¿De verdad acabas de decir eso?- sus manos se habían ido a sus caderas y sus hombros estaban jalados hacia atrás.

-Oh, hombre- susurro Piper a Rachel, que había estado sentada en silencio a su lado- he visto esa mirada. No quieres estar en el otro extremo de esa mirada.

-Es necesario que entiendas con quien estas acoplada. No voy a ser manipulado para que puedas salirte con la tuya. S…

-Tienes razón- interrumpió Thalia- me alegro que me lo hayas aclarado. Ya que eres tan experimentado con el sexo opuesto, entonces no hay manera de que yo conteniéndome a ti te moleste, porque tienes recuerdos de esas otras libertinas para mantenerte caliente durante la noche. Gracias por eso, mi dulce compañero. desde ahora sé que a diferencia de otros hombres que desean estar con sus mujeres- dijo Thalia, su voz burlona- no eres persuadido fácilmente, voy a tener que encontrar otras formas que podrían hacer llegar esto a través de tu grueso cráneo, infestado de pulgas: no voy a ser dictada, no voy a ser controlada, no voy a ser tratada como una mujer del siglo XVIII que camina dos pasos detrás de su hombre y solo habla cuando se le habla.

-Thalia- Luke dio un paso hacia ella.

-No, Luke. No utilices ese tono de voz conmigo. Soy tu compañera, tu esposa, tu igual- finalizo sus palabras a través de su vínculo. " _Y no me olvidare de tus palabras, mi amor. No voy a olvidar tu falta de entusiasmo por tu mujer._ "

-Thalia, nena, no quise decir que no te quiero- las palabras de Luke cayeron en saco roto porque su compañera le había dado la espalda y bloqueado sus pensamientos.

El grupo pasó el día descansando y evitando el elefante en la habitación. Lo hombre no querían que las mujeres fueran, las mujeres querían pegar atizadores calientes en los ojos de los hombres. Sí, no estaba tenso en absoluto.

Cuando cayó la noche, uno por uno, todos encontraron sus camas en las que habían estado durmiendo dieron por terminada la noche. A lo largo del día, Thalia y Annabeth se habian encontrado a los ojos de Hera con miradas que cada una entendía era un mensaje tácito. Thalia casualmente fue a la cocina para tomar una copa antes de ir a la cama. Hera paso por delante y murmuro:

-Ve al baño, voy a sacarte- Thalia no cuestiono como, solo siguió moviéndose.

Cuando paso junto a Luke, y se levantó y la siguió. Al entrar en la habitación que compartían, Thalia pensó en cómo se iba a sentir raro ya que estaba casada y su marido ahora estaría durmiendo en su cama. Pero, suponía que, estaba demasiado enojada para sentirse rara.

Casada. El termino paso a través de su mente. _¿Cómo diablos le voy a decir a mis padres?_ Thalia realmente no quería pensar en eso en ese momento, teniendo en cuenta que tenía cosas mucho más grandes en su planto.

Luke se quitó la camisa y la arrojo sobre una de las sillas vacías. Thalia dejó escapar un lento suspiro y trato de no babear sobre el cuerpo bien tonificado de su compañero. Ella emitió un suspiro mental de alivio cuando comenzó a meterse en la cama con los pantalones todavía puestos. _Salvados por los Levis,_ pensó Thalia con una risita.

Luke hablo y ella se sorprendió al escuchar verdadero dolor en su voz.

-¿Por qué sigues bloqueando tu mente de mí?

-Estoy enojada contigo.

-Así que cada vez que estés enojada conmigo, ¿me vas a bloquear?

-No lo sé. Estoy segura que tus castigos variaran. La variedad es la sal de la vida.

Luke le gruño, y luego dijo en voz baja.

-Duele. Cuando me bloqueas, me lastima.

Thalia cerró los ojos ante sus palabras. No quería contentarse todavía, no quería sentirse mal por hacerle daño. Pero lo hizo.

Se subió a la cama junto a él, pero no se acostó. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y lo miro. Yacía de espaldas, con el brazo sobre el rostro, bloqueando la vista de sus ojos.

-Luke, mírame- Thalia tiro de su brazo.

Él le permitió halarlo lejos de su cara, pero seguía sin mirarla a los ojos.

Thalia se levantó en cuatro patas y puso una mano en cada lado de su cara para que asi ella mirara directamente hacia él. Si no quería mirarla ahora, tendría que cerrar los ojos. No lo hizo.

-Lo siento- dijo ella, realmente sintiéndolo.

Thalia comenzó a sentarse pero Luke puso una mano en la parte posterior de su cuello y empujo su cara más cerca de la suya. Presiono sus labios firmemente contra los suyos y ambos suspiraron ante el contacto. Thalia no se había dado cuenta de lo vacía que se sentía al no tocarlo en todo el día. Se apoyó en él, sacando el peso de sus manos para de ese modo poder pasar sus dedos por el cabello de él. Luke gruño y envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella, acercándola. Mientras ella se sometía a su beso, abrió su vínculo también y sintió su alivio barrer sobre ella. Realmente había estado lastimándolo. Eso era lo último que Thalia quería hacer a su compañero. Provocarlo, sí. Volverlo loco, absolutamente. Ponerlo sexualmente frustrado, dah. Pero nunca hacerle daño.

-Lo siento- le dijo mientras profundizaba el beso. Ella abrió la boca cuando sintió su lengua acariciar sobre sus labios, y por primera vez en su vida Thalia quería hacer todas las cosas sobre las que bromeaba.

Luke se retiró. Por mucho que deseaba a su compañera, ahora no era el momento. Había atrapado algunos de los pensamientos a la deriva a través de la mente de Thalia y sabía que tenían que parar. Él tenía que parar.

Luke vio como el dolor se formó en los ojos de Thalia cuando la empujo hacia atrás.

-Nena, esto no es rechazo- se rio al ver su expresión desolada.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es? ¿En serio quisiste decir lo que dijiste? Quiero decir…- Thalia agito sus manos frente a él para evitar que interrumpiera- sé que no eres virgen, ya hemos labrado a ese árbol. Pero, ¿realmente tenías que echármelo en cara, Lucas? ¿Tenías que hacerme sentir como si mi propio compañero no me desea?

Luke se froto la cara mientras dejaba escapar un profundo suspiro.

-Thalia, si tuvieras alguna idea de cuánto te deseo, probablemente tendrías miedo de estar a solas conmigo. Te quiero… en todos los sentidos, pero no quiero que utilices mi necesidad de ti, mi deseo por ti, en contra de mí. No cuando es para no tomar en cuenta tu seguridad.

Observo mientras ella procesaba sus palabras. Luke jugo con un mecho de su largo cabello y espero a que ella hablara.

Thalia se sentó allí, mirando a su, oh tan guapo, compañero y se tragó sus palabras. Él la quería, y en base a ese beso era evidente. Pero el no quería que lo manipularan. Se dio cuenta entonces de que tenía que ir al baño de manera que Hera pudiera sacarla. Así que, nada de manipulación, bien. Ella podía hacer eso. El no dijo nada de ser astutos.

-Está bien- ella comenzó a bajar de la cama, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando se dio cuenta que Luke no había soltado su cabello.

-¿Esta bien?- Luke miro a su compañera con suspicacia- ¿eso es todo?

-Sí, tienes razón. No debería usar el sexo para manipularte. Es infantil. Puedo admitir cuando me equivoco, Luke, caramba. Es solo que ocurre tan raramente que en cierto modo me pilla por sorpresa.

Luke se rio entre dientes, pero aún no estaba convencido de que todo estaba bien con ella.

Thalia podía decir que Luke no estaba creyendo su aceptación tan de repente, asi que ella se arrastró de vuelta a la cama y a medida que él se apoyaba contra la cabecera, ella se subió a su regazo. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo beso suavemente.

-Sé que soy difícil, L. Pero eso no quiere decir que no sé cómo ser razonable. Y entiendo por qué me rechazaste.

-¿En serio?

-Claro que sí. Estás nervioso. Ha pasado un tiempo y te preocupa no ser capaz de estar a la altura de mis expectativas. Está bien, vamos a ir lento. Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites- Thalia estuvo a punto de morder su labio tan fuerte para no reírse ante el horror en la cara de Luke ante sus palabras. Ella sabía que lo que estaba diciendo era un monto de basura, pero no pudo resistirse. Se había sentido como si él no la deseara. Se había sentido herida cuando él la aparto. No le haría daño si pensara que ella pensaba que el realmente estaba estresándose sobre toda la cosa de la consumación.

-Voy a ir al baño y prepararme para la cama. No te preocupes por mí, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando estés listo, podemos explorar nuestra relación física- Thalia empezó a bajar de su regazo mientras él la miraba con la boca abierta y luego la cerraba. Al llegar a la puerta el baño, le oyó gruñir:

-¿Explorar nuestra relación física? ¿Nervioso? ¿Preocupado?- con cada palabra su voz se hizo más fuerte y el gruñido aumento. Para el momento que Thalia había cerrado con llave la puerta del baño, Luke estaba en ella moviendo el pomo de la puerta- Thalia, abre la puerta.

-Luke, en serio. ¿Puedo tener un poco de privacidad? No hemos estado juntos el tiempo suficiente para hacer pis en frente del otro.

Lo oyó gruñir algo en voz baja, pero se apartó de la puerta. Thalia se quedó allí, esperando. Para que no estaba segura. Entonces, de repente, la pared más cercana a su lado desapareció. Annabeth y Hera aparecieron justo en frente donde había estado la pared.

-¿Qué dem…?

-Shhh- Annabeth le dio un gesto a Thalia para que bajara la voz.

Thalia se acercó hasta Annabeth y la Fae y la pared volvió a aparecer como si nunca hubiera desparecido.

-Eso es jodidamente genial y divertido- Thalia le sonrió a Hera.

Hera puso los ojos en blanco.

-Lobos. Tan fáciles de impresionar.

-Entonces, ¿vamos a planear nuestra operación secreta?- Thalia se froto las manos, viéndose mucho más como una niña traviesa.

Hera les indico que la siguieran. La puerta principal se abrió sin hacer ruido y se cerró tras ellas. Thalia y Annabeth esperaban comenzar a temblar, pero a pesar de que había nieve a su alrededor, no sentían frio.

-¿Supongo que nos estas manteniendo calientes?- pregunto Annabeth con una ceja levantada.

-No puedo hablar claramente con ustedes dos, si sus dientes están castañeando sin cesar. Es molesto.

-Bien entonces, Hera-hada, cuéntanos cómo te sientes- Thalia puso los ojos en blanco.

Hera ignoro el comentario.

-Los machos en su manada nunca dejaran que ustedes dos vayan por su cuenta.

Annabeth y Thalia se miraron entre si y luego a Hera.

-Sí, sabemos eso a la perfección. Lo que no entendemos es por qué no estás trabajando tu mojo para atarlos como hiciste con Luke- Annabeth decidio que sus palabras deben haber sorprendido a Hera porque la Fae dio un paso atrás

-¿Quieren que ate a sus compañeros?- pregunto ella con incredulidad.

Una risa emano de Thalia.

-No, tontita.

Hera tomo una respiración audible y la dejo escapar, obviamente aliviada.

Thalia le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Queremos que ates a todos los machos.

…

-¿Qué están haciendo exactamente ahora?- pregunto Polibotes a la bruja que su manada había empleado durante siglos. Ella se sentó en una silla en la habitación que ella llamo su cueva. Polibotes trato de no mirar alrededor, a las cosas colgando del techo o la mirada fija sobre él desde los frascos que llenaban las estanterías que cubren las paredes. No vio al suelo para ver en lo que podía estar pisando, o peor, sobre qué. Mona miro por la ventana mientras giraba su muñeca hacia el con aire ausente.

-Estoy haciendo lo mío. Una mejor pregunta sería: ¿Qué estás haciendo tú, Alfa?- le arrojo Mona de nuevo a la cara al Alfa.

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo?- bramo Polibotes- no sé dónde están. Es un poco difícil atacar a alguien cuando no sabes su ubicación.

-Sabes, Polibotes, los mendigos no pueden elegir. Así que, o mejor esperas pacientemente a que te diga cuándo es el momento adecuado, o te puedo convertir en un sapo. Realmente, es tu elección.

El rostro de Polibotes estaba tornándose de un tono antinatural de rojo mientras fulminaba con la mirada la parte posterior de la cabeza de Mona. Sus pensamientos de antes se arremolinaban en su mente. _¿Qué había en todo esto para Mona?_

-Mona- dijo Polibotes su nombre dulcemente- ¿Por qué sigues ayudándome y ami manada después de todo este tiempo?

-Sabes por qué. Para protegerme de las Fae.

-Las Fae no han puesto un pie al otro lado del velo por siglos y tu poder es más fuerte que nunca. ¿Por qué estás pasando el rato con los lobos, Desdémona? ¿Cuál es tu interés en la sanadora?

Mona se volvió en su silla lentamente. Sus ojos disparejos se encontraron con los suyos. Ella sonrió mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia él. Polibotes sabía que era mejor no alejarse de un depredador, por lo que se mantuvo firme.

-Polibotes, Polibotes, Polibotes- ronroneo Mona- sabes que es mejor no cuestionarme- Mona levanto una de sus uñas largar y afiladas y la arrastro a través de la mejilla de Polibotes y abajo por su cuello. Ella se acercó a su oído y le susurro- no empieces a cavar donde no debes o simplemente podrás encontrar que has estado cavando tu tumba todo el tiempo.

Polibotes no la dejo ver cuánto le perturbaron sus palabras. Mantuvo su rostro frio y carente de emoción. Ella se alejó con un balanceo en sus caderas y dijo por encima del hombro:

-Me pondré en contacto contigo cuando sea el momento adecuado. Ten a tus lobos preparados, Alfa. Cuando todo esté listo tendrás más que un poco de sangre en tus pulcras manos- justo cuando él pensaba que había terminado, salto cuando la oyó gritar: ¡oh, y VETE!

…

Polibotes irrumpió en la mansión de su manada, las palabras de Mona haciendo eco en su cabeza. _Cavando._ Hay algo enterrado que ella no quería que el supiera. Algo sobre las sanadoras y lo que significan para una bruja. Ya era hora de que visitara los archivos de su manada, incluso tanto como odiaba entrar en el lugar que olía a viejo pergamino y polvo. Pero necesitaba saber lo que Mona estaba tramando. Él no era ningún tonto, era evidente ahora que Mona no estaba ayudando a Polibotes, ella lo estaba usando para lograr su propio objetivo. Había sido un ciego desde el principio. Si ella creía que iba a poner sus manos en su sanadora, entonces no era tan inteligente como creyó que era. Como una bruja, si, era poderosa. Pero no estaría más allá de él asegurarse de que quedara atrapada en el fuego cruzado de la lucha contra los lobos. Ella podría hacer frente a algunos, pero no había manera de que Mona pudiera hacer frente contra dos manadas. Menos de manadas con Alfas y dominantes tan fuertes como la suya y la de Poseidón. En realidad, era una pena que tuviera que desgarrar la manada de Poseidón en pedazos… verdadera lástima, pero necesario.

…

-¿Quieren… que… ate… a todos los machos?- las palabras de Hera salieron entrecortadas y su rostro le dijo a Thalia y Annabeth todo lo que necesitaban saber. Pensaba que ellas habían perdido la cabeza. Probablemente estaba más cerca de la realidad de lo que creía.

-Si- Thalia y Annabeth respondieron a la vez, sin dudarlo.

-Mira, sabemos que estarán enojados…


	26. Thalia XXV

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Holaaaa! super retraso, lo se!**

 **les informo que habra otro pequeño retraso, pues tengo que salir de viaje y si Dios quiere volvere para febrero... deseen me suerte!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25: Thalia XXV**

-No, pequeña, enfadado no es la palabra que usaría. La ira que Poseidón hará caer sobre mi… no lo pueden entender. ¿No han estado alrededor de los lobos dominantes y Alfas de los Canis Lupis? Saben cómo son respecto a sus mujeres.

-Sí, sí. Lo entendemos- Thalia puso los ojos en blanco- pero aquí está la cosa, mientras están tan ocupados preocupándose por nosotras las pobres mujeres débiles, están totalmente ignorando que hay un gran mundo haya afuera que necesita nuestra ayuda. Si Silena y Piper son las que pueden dejar caer la bomba en esta bruja, entonces necesitamos a Silena. Si Annie y yo somos las únicas para traerla aquí, entonces LO HAREMOS. Al diablo las consecuencias. No les permitiremos que te lastimen cuando regresemos. Solo mantenlos atados todo el tiempo- Thalia sonrió como si acabara de resolver todos sus problemas.

-¿Quieres que los mantenga atados todo el tiempo?

Thalia miro a Annabeth, dejando salir un suspiro exasperado.

-¿Por qué sigue repitiéndome? ¿soy difícil de entender?

Annabeth negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que la estamos poniendo en estado de shock, o va a tener un ataque de pánico o algo así.

Hera miro de chica en chica, ante la seria calamidad de su solicitud. Ella vio la impaciencia en sus ojos por ayudar y la determinación debajo de eso. No sabía cómo hacer esto de ninguna otra forma. Que así sea. Iba a poner su trasero en una bandeja para los machos de los Lobos Grises Rumanos. ¿Quién dijo que no le gustaba vivir al borde?

-Está bien.

Thalia y Annabeth se dieron otro choque de puños silencioso estallando los dedos.

-¡De eso es de lo que estoy hablando, Hera! ¡Dile al hombre quien manda! Hazles saber que no les perteneces, que ellos no son tu papi, que no pueden…

Hera golpeo su mano sobre la boca de Thalia y miro a Annabeth.

-¿Cómo lidias con ella?

Annabeth rio entre dientes.

-Crece en ti.

Hera resoplo.

-¿Qué, como un hongo?

Era turno de Annabeth para resoplar antes la observación de Hera.

Hera finalmente saco su mano de la boca de Thalia… solo después de darle una mirada que decía, cierra la boca.

-Así es como lo haremos. Voy a poner la maldición de la atadura sobre ellos ahora mientras duermen y no pueden sentirla trabajando en ellos. Ustedes van a tomar el aparato que les voy a dar y pasaran por el velo. Les daré una especie de brújula que les llevara con Silena y Charles. Deben moverse rápido, en silencio y traten de pasar inadvertidas. Mientras tanto, yo estaré aquí sufriendo las consecuencias de cinco lobos inmóviles y muy cabreados- Hera sonrio y añadió con sorno- ¡¿No será divertido?!

Hera se dirigió a la puerta y cerro los ojos. Empezó a farfullar en voz en baja y Thalia y Annabeth se miraron, esperando.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo crees que nuestros amigos peludos van a estar cuando se despierten y se den cuenta que nos hemos ido?- le susurro Thalia a Annabeth, cuyos ojos estaban en Hera.

-Solo digamos que me alegro de ir contigo. ¿Y te das cuenta de que, si pensabas que Luke era molesto por no dejarte fuera de su vista antes, eso se vera modificado para ser multiplicado como por un millón, cierto?

Thalia puso los ojos en blanco.

-Probablemente ni siquiera me dejara hacer pis a solas cuando regresemos.

-Percy no será mucho mejor- añadió Annabeth.

-Sí, pero Percy es mucho más razonable.

-Eso es porque estás casada con alguien de la Edad Media que piensa que los hombres deben golpear a sus mujeres en la cabeza y arrastrarlas de regreso a la cueva del hombre.

-Eso es cierto- acordó Thalia secamente.

Finalmente, Hera se volvió a las chicas.

-Está hecho.

Hera les entrego todo lo que necesitaban. Thalia y Annabeth estaban asombradas de como el hada conjuraba las cosas del aire. Una vez que tuvieron ropa de abrigo, ligeras mochilas sobre sus espaldas, comida Fae y agua, estuvieron listas.

-Recuerden- les dijo Hera- rápido y nada de ruidos.

-R* al cuadrado, muy bien- le dijo Thalia mientras la seguían hasta el velo.

Thalia y Annabeth miraron a Hera una última vez antes de que ambas caminaran a través del escudo invisible entre los dos mundos.

Hera cerro los ojos mientras desaparecían las chicas. _¿Qué he hecho?_ , se preguntó. Estaba tratando de decidir si tal vez debería dejar a Sally una nota explicando lo que había hecho y luego añadir que el Consejo Fae la necesitaba. Hera arrojo inmediatamente esa idea por la ventana. No era una cobarde. Ella asumiría la responsabilidad de sus acciones. Sin embargo, se aseguraría de permanecer fuera del alcance de cualquier golpe de mandíbulas.

…

-Entonces, siento que absolutamente deberíamos tener la música de _Misión Imposible_ tocando de fondo mientras nos embarcamos en nuestro pequeño viaje- Thalia rio entre dientes.

-¿Dijiste embarcarnos?- pregunto Annabeth mientras miraba sobre su hombro a su mejor amiga.

-Oye, me morí, me da el margen para mejor cualquier vocabulario o problemas.

-Eso suena tan familiar viniendo de ti. Parece que en cualquier momento que eres quemada viva o te mueres, de repente tienes permiso para decir lo que quieras.

-Estas entendiendo, Rubia. Definitivamente deberías exprimir un poco más tus catástrofes.

Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco mientras sacaba el aparato con apariencia de reloj de bolsillo que Hera les había dado. Todo lo que Hera dijo al respecto era que estaba sintonizado, por así decirlo, al pulso de Silena o lo que sea. Thalia amablemente le había dicho que nos tecnicismos no era necesarios mientras la maldita cosa funcionara.

-Está bien, nos está apuntando en esa dirección-Annabeth señalo a la izquierda, a través de árboles, arbustos, y quien sabía que otra cosa.

-¿Cómo vamos a ser silenciosas si hay que desviarse del camino marcado, tropezando con las ramas de los árboles, arbustos espinosos y todo lo que se interpone en nuestro camino?

-Trata de pisar con cuidado. Podemos hacer esto, Thals. Por Piper, por todos nosotros.

Thalia tomo un respiro, mirando hacia el bosque. _He muerto y he vuelto,_ se dijo. _Puedo tropezar a través de un bosque frio y oscuro. Cualquier cosa debe ser pan comido después de morir, ¿cierto?_

Ella asintió a Annabeth y agrego.

-Estoy contigo. Tenemos totalmente esto.

Comenzaron en los árboles, tratando de dar pasos ligeros y no tropezar.

-Así que, ¿Cómo están las cosas con Luke?- le pregunto Annabeth, tratando de alejar sus mentes del frio y la posibilidad que una malvada bruja seguía cada movimiento en aquel momento.

Thalia soltó una susurrada carcajada, tratando de ser silenciosa como Hera había advertido.

-¿Sabes cómo discutimos sobre toda la no retención de sexo como una forma de manipulación?

Annabeth gruño.

-Si, no puedo creer que él te dijera eso. No se lo dije a Percy porque habría estado muy ofendido pensando que Luke podría haber pensado que el solo quería ser mi compañero para meterse en mis pantalones.

-El no cree eso de Percy.

-Cree que puedo manipular a Percy así.

-Bueno ¿puedes? - pregunto Thalia, levantando las cejas.

Annabeth se puso roja del cuello para arriba.

-Sí, pero caray, él no tiene un siglo de antigüedad y no ha estado con otras chicas. Sigue estando muy ansioso por el asunto.

Fue turno de Thalia de gruñir.

-Sí, Luke fue tan amable de recordarme que no es tan blanco como la nieve recién caída. Pero no lo culpo. ¿Es decir, varias décadas siendo célibe? Comenzaría a preguntarme si estaba incluso atraído por las mujeres.

-Entonces ¿Qué paso cuando fueron a la cama? - Annie movió sugestivamente sus cejas hacia Thalia.

Thalia realmente se rio entonces y tuvo que poner su mano sobre su boca para ahogar el sonido.

-Oh hombre, fue invaluable, Annie. Realmente debería mantener mi teléfono en modo grabación cuando estamos solos. Hay un lado entero de Luke que ustedes no logran ver.

-Divúlgalo- alentó Annie.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Bueno, al principio estaba enojada, ¿verdad? Pero luego me dijo que le dolía que lo estuviera bloqueando. Su voz era muy suave, diferente a Luke, y realmente me afecto mucho. No quiero hacerle daño, ¿sabes? Así que cedi y me disculpe por bloquearlo de mi mente. Comenzamos a besarnos, y las cosas avanzaron, luego se echó hacia atrás y me alejo.

-¿Qué?- la boca de Annabeth cayo abierta.

-Lo sé, ¿no? Al principio me dolió. Se sintió como un rechazo. Sentí que estaba confirmando lo que había dicho, que no estaba emocionado de estar conmigo. Pero luego me explico cómo realmente me quiere, pero no quiere ser manipulado. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que ustedes probablemente me esperaban.

-Sí, bueno, pensamos que podría ser un rato largo.

-Ja ja- replico Thalia. Continuo- Entonces, decidí dar a mi bola de pelos una pequeña dosis de Thals. Ya no estaba enojada, en serio, pero simplemente no me pude resistir.

-Dilo ya- Annabeth estaba haciendo un movimiento con la mano que acentuaba sus palabras.

-Le dije que entendía que estuviera nervioso por cumplir con mis expectativas porque había estado esperando por él.

Annabeth dejo de caminar mientras se doblaba, tratando de reír en silencio.

Thalia continuo a pesar de la falta de compostura de Annabeth.

-Y le dije que iría tan lento como él quisiera mientras explorábamos nuestra relación física- termino con una mirada muy satisfecha de sí misma en su petulante cara.

Annabeth seguía riendo y finalmente Thalia cayó en su propia risa después de haberla contenido un tiempo tras haber torturado a su compañero.

-¡Maldita sea! Ojalá fuera sido una mosca en tu pared. Apuesto a que su cara estaba totalmente horrorizada.

-Oh, pareció confundido al principio, pero luego comprendió que estaba diciendo básicamente que él estaba teniendo problemas de desempeño. Si, le estaba pegando a la puerta del baño cuando me aleje.

-Cielos, Thals, realmente amas provocar a un león ya enojado.

-¿Qué aburrida seria la vida si solo asintiera y dijera: "Si, Señor"?

Annabeth resoplo.

-Bueno, mi vida sería sin duda mucho más aburrida. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

Empezaron a caminar de nuevo, Annabeth comprobando que el dispositivo que tenían parpadeara, la ML: Manecilla del Localizador.

Caminaron, y en los momentos que podían sentir ojos sobre ellas, corrían a través del bosque. Las ramas de los árboles se enredaban en sus ropas y sus narices estaban rosadas por la temperatura inclemente, la cual había caído cuando dejaron a Hera.

…

 _ **21 Días Después de la Maldición.**_

Habían estado caminando/corriendo durante varias horas y la luz del día estaba empezando a penetrar la cubierta gruesa de los arboles cuando de repente ambas chicas casi caen de rodillas.

" _¡JENNIRFER!_ "

Thalia apretó los ojos ante el embate de emoción que sintió volcarse en su mente mediante el vínculo con Luke. Abrió lentamente los ojos para ver a Annabeth haciendo lo mismo.

-Adivino que despertaron- dijo Thalia débilmente.

Annabeth asintió lentamente y era obvio para Thalia que ella estaba hablando con Percy, y por sus estrechos ojos esmeraldas, era evidente que estaba teniendo una bronca proverbial.

" _Quiero decir que entiendo por qué hiciste esto, Luna, pero por el momento solo puedo preguntar, ¿Cómo diablos puedes ser tan irresponsable?_ "

" _¿Irresponsable? ¿En serio, Percy? ¡Alguien tenía que hacerlo! Alguien tenía que tomar el riesgo y la mejor opción éramos Thals y yo. No siempre puedes ser el héroe. Solo porque eres un hombre y yo una mujer no significa que no soy capaz de hacer lo que se necesita hacer._ "

" _MALDICION, NO ME IMPORTA SER UN HEROE._ "

Annabeth se estremeció con la ferocidad en su voz. Ella nunca había tratado con un Percy tan enfadado. Pero sabía que esa ira partía del miedo. Él tenía miedo por ella.

" _Esto es acerca de mi queriendo tener a mi compañera a salvo, Annabeth. Esto no es a acerca de mi siendo un hombre y no queriendo que mi mujer me demuestre algo, o creyendo que no eres capaz. Sé que eres muy capaz, pero a veces tenemos que saber cuándo admitir que el enemigo es más capaz. ¿No entiendes eso? Eres mía para protegerte… ¡mía! Has tomado lo que es mío y lo pusiste en peligro. Te fuiste a mis espaldas cuando sabias que no quería que hicieras esto. Y ahora estas ahí fuera donde no puedo protegerte y yo estoy aquí sin poder moverme, preguntándome si estarás bien. Así que, por favor, discúlpame si no estoy realmente preocupado acerca de si lastimo o no tus sentimientos cuando digo que estas siendo irresponsable. Te amo, Annabeth. Estoy enojado contigo, pero te amo. Más te vale mantenerte a salvo. Imagina si estuviéramos en papeles invertidos. Solo trata de imaginar eso._ "

Annabeth respiro hondo y soltó el aire lentamente. Sabía que él se enojaría, pero realmente no se había preparado para la fuerza detrás de esa ira. Aunque odiaba hacerlo enojar y lastimarlo, todavía sentía que ella y Thalia habían hecho lo correcto.

" _Siento haberte asustado. Siento haber ido a tus espaldas. Pero esto tenia que hacerse. No me disculpare por eso. Te amo, estare a salvo._ "

" _Solo regresa a mí, amor. Vuelve a mí._ "

…

" _Entonces, ¿Cómo has dormido, cariño?_ ", pregunto Thalia casualmente, luchando contra la naturaleza muy dominante y Alfa que Luke estaba tratando de usar con ella.

" _Regresa. Ahora_ ". Luke estaba usando la misma voz que Poseidón utilizaba cuando no les daba a sus lobos otra opción más que obedecer.

" _No hagas eso del mojo Alfa en mi, B. No funcionara. Soy tu compañera, tu igual_ ".

" _Después de todo lo que hemos pasado en las últimas semanas, todo el infierno, me dejaste. Saliste sin protección a un mundo donde una bruja malvada y un Alfa corrupto están enfocando toda su energía en eliminarnos. ¿Por qué me harías esto a mí, Thalia? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?_ "

Thalia se estaba mordiendo el labio y sintió sangre filtrarse en su boca. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo duro que se estaba mordiendo hasta que sintió el sabor golpeo su lengua. Se encogió y cerró los ojos mientras los recuerdos de su dolor asaltaron su mente provocados por ese pequeño recordatorio.

" _No. No utilices recuerdos para tratar de suavizarme_ ". Luke pensó que ella estaba tratando de manipularlo una vez más. Eso simplemente la aguijoneo.

" _No estaba tratando de usar mis recuerdos de la cosa más sorprendente que alguna vez me ha pasado contra ti. ¿No acabamos de tener esta discusión anoche? Te dije que lo entiendo, te escuche, y me disculpe. Las imágenes me golpearon debido a la sangre en mi boca en este momento_ ". Thalia hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta que eso no pudo ser lo más brillante por decir.

" _¡Sangre!_ ". La voz de Luke surgió en un gruñido bajo. " _¿Por qué estas sangrando, Thalia?_ "

" _Me mordí el labio porque me estas volviendo loca. Me siento como la peor compañera de la historia, como si te hubiera traicionado o algo, cuando esto no tiene nada que ver contigo o con nosotros. Esto es más grande que nosotros_ ".

Sintió las manos de Luke en su rostro. Sabía que, si hubiera estado delante de el en ese momento, sus labios estarían tan cerca de ella que podría sentir su cálido aliento en su cara.

" _Quise implicar que me sentí traicionado, amor. Pero te acabo de recuperar. Te he perdido dos veces y no puedo perderte de nuevo. Quería sostener a mi esposa, mi compañera, por primera vez toda la noche de anoche. Quería despertar y que lo primero que viera fuera tu hermoso rostro. Pero en cambio me desperté dándome cuenta que no podía moverme, y no estabas a mi lado, ni siquiera en la casa. ¿Puedes por favor tratar de verlo desde mi punto?_ "

Thalia tomo una respiración profunda. Sabía que ella y Annabeth estaban haciendo lo correcto. En sus entrañas sabía que era lo que se suponía que debían hacer. Pero eso no hacia fácil hacer daño a su compañero, defraudarlo y asustarlo.

" _Solo puedo empezar a imaginar lo molesto que estabas y estas. Luke, tengo que hacer esto. Annabeth y yo tenemos que hacer esto. No puedo explicarlo, pero solo sé que nosotras somos las que se supone que debemos llegar a Silena. Por favor, confía en mí. Por favor, entérate de que te amo tanto que a veces pienso que mi corazón va a explotar. Estaremos bien. No estamos moviendo rápidamente y estamos siendo silenciosas_ ". Thalia lo escucho resoplar. Eso la erizo. " _Soy capaz de ser silenciosa_ ".

" _Estoy seguro que sí, nena_ ". Luke la aplaco. " _Si esto es algo que crees que necesitas hacer y ya que te has ido sin mí, no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto ahora, y ya que estoy atado a esta maldita cama… pero nunca más, Thalia. Nunca más iras al peligro sin mí. Me dijiste que sin no salvaba a tus amigos nunca me perdonarías. Eso fue la línea que tu dibujaste. Bueno, estoy dibujando una ahora. No seré capaz de perdonarte si voluntariamente te pones en peligro sin tener en cuenta como me afectara. Mi amor por ti es incondicional, Thalia, eso nunca cambiara, pero tiene que haber respeto mutuo por los sentimientos del otro. Tienes que encontrarte conmigo a mitad del camino. ¿Puede hacer eso por mí?_ ".

Thalia se limpió las lágrimas que caían por su cara. Sus manos temblaban y Annabeth se había acercado y habían envuelto un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Trato muy duro de contener el temblor de su voz cuando respondió, pero nunca podría esconderse de Luke.

" _Si. Puedo encontrarte a mitad del camino._ "

Escucho a Luke gruñir.

" _Nena, no fue mi intención hacer llorar. ¡Maldita sea!_ ", gruño con frustración.

Thalia supo que Luke estaba molesto y pendiendo de un hilo, ya que rara vez maldecía cuando ella estaba presente, ya sea físicamente o a través de su vínculo. Se lo podía imaginar recostado en su cama, sostenido inmóvil por lazos invisibles. Su mandíbula probablemente estaba tan apretada que los dientes estaban a punto de romperse y sus ojos sin duda estarían brillando. Si, Thalia no tenía problemas para ver a su compañero en su mente, incapaz de protegerla, incapaz de llegar a ella.

" _Estoy bien, Luke_ ". Se recompuso, sabiendo que, si no lo hacía, solo empeoraría las cosas para él. " _De verdad, estoy bien. Siento haberte puesto en esta posición y por asustarte_ ".

" _Tu solo asegúrate de volver a mí, entera y sin un rasguño. Estoy agradecido de que el vínculo está completo, porque ahora puedo ir contigo si lo peor llegara a suceder, pero preferiría estar aquí juntos… vivos juntos. Así que, Thalia Castellan, es mejor que traigas tu terco trasero a casa junto a mí_ ".

Thalia no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se extendió por su cara cuando el utilizo su apellido con su nombre. Se sentía bien; era correcto.

" _Ya te lo dije, estas atrapado conmigo. Estera de vuelta antes de que lo sepas, bailando en ese último rescoldo de nervios tuyo. Te amo, B_ ".

" _Y yo a ti, amor. No me bloquees de tu mente en ninguno momento._ " Thalia sonrió de nuevo cuando el añadió, aunque de mala gana: " _Por favor_ ".

Thaia miro a Annabeth, quien todavía tenía un brazo envuelto alrededor de ella.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo lo tomo tu príncipe peludo?

Annabeth negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

-No muy bien. No muy bien en absoluto. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Bueno me dijo que me ama.

-Eso es bueno- interrumpió Annabeth.

-Luego dijo que, si alguna vez hago algo como esto otra vez, nunca me perdonara.

-¡Ay!- murmuro Annabeth.

-Sobreentendido, Thelma.

-Parece que tenemos un montón de esos- Annabeth saco la ML de nuevo y asintió hacia la dirección que tenían que ir- Avancemos. No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto ahora. ¿Crees que Hera los dejara atados?

-Tendría que ser estúpida para no hacerlo. Si Luke se suelta antes de que regresemos, vendrá por mí. Pude sentir que está decidido, Annie. Nunca lo he oído tan enojado, o sentido su ira y miedo de esa forma. Sin duda, si ella no deja ir, estará destruyendo estos bosques abriendo paso como un lobo poseído.

-Tengo que decir que Percy estaría justo detrás de su cola. Sin juego de palabras.

Thalia se rio.

-Oh, vamos, deberías siempre reclamar un juego de palabras como ese cuando sea a expensas de las bolas de pelos.

Las chicas continuaron, solo deteniéndose periódicamente para beber agua o comer la comida Fae que Hera les había proporcionado. Era la misma comida que Enebro le había dado a Annabeth y su grupo en el camino al velo. Les dio energía para caminar todo ese dia y en la noche. Los dedos de los pies de Thalia estaban empezándose a sentir entumecidos y sus piernas estaban muy frías. Los dientes de Annabeth castañeaban mientras avanzaba paso a paso, decididas a no parar. Varias veces ambas chicas se pusieron en contacto con sus compañeros. Ellos trataron de mantener esas conversaciones cortas y dulces, ya que cada vez que Luke o Percy utilizaban el vínculo, no era solo para preguntarles si estaban bien, sino también para recordarles cómo fue que lo que las chicas pensaron era un plan brillante cayo a, según Luke, imprudente, temerario, impulsivo y estúpido como es definido en el Diccionario Webster.

Thalia le hizo saber que estaría buscando esas palabras para comprobar su exactitud. La réplica de él fue algo que no considero necesario compartir con Annabeth ya que implicaba cadenas, azotes, y cinta adhesiva. Si no hubiera sido por su tono de voz y otras… agradables palabras que Luke había estado utilizando, se podría haber inclinado a pensar que su compañero era un pervertido.

A mitad del segundo día después de su partida, Annabeth dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio cuando una cabaña aparecía a la vista. Era exactamente como Hera la había descrito. Thalia y Annabeth se acercaron cautelosamente y saltaron hacia atrás cuando la puerta se abrió con fuerza, rebotando contra la casita.

-Guau- Silena soltó un jadeo mientras veía a una completamente recuperada Thalia- ¿Completaste el vínculo y los Ritos de Sangre?

Thalia asintió con una sonrisa.

-Sí, él está oficialmente ligado a mí para siempre. Pobre hombre- hizo un movimiento hacia Annabeth mientras continuaba- Ella es Annie Jackson, nuera de nuestro Alfa y compañera de Percy, hijo de nuestro Alfa.

Annabeth asintió y, para su sorpresa, Silena y su compañero Charles, quien había estado silenciosamente de pie junto a su compañera, bajaron sus ojos y expusieron sus cuellos hacia Annabeth en una muestra de sumisión. Annabeth todavía no estaba segura de cómo responder ese gesto, por lo que se limitó a decir "gracias"

-De acuerdo, necesitamos que ustedes hagan sus maletas realmente muy rápido y se larguen con nosotras- Thalia sonrió mientras hablaba.

-¿Hera a enviado por nosotros?- Charles pregunto bruscamente.

-Si. Dijo que es hora de que tú y Piper se conozcan y comenzaran a hacer lo que sea que hagan ustedes las sanadoras para poder derrotar a la Malvada Bruja del Este.

Silena negó con la cabeza hacia Thalia con leve diversión, empezando a entender la completa fuerza de su personalidad. Cuando Thalia se había quedado con ellos, había estado tan enferma, tan débil. La Thalia delante de ella ahora estaba llena de vida, espíritu, dominio. Ella era, sin duda, una Alfa.

Cuando nadie se movió, Annabeth tomo la palabra.

-Uhm, no se ofendan, pero hay una bruja que tiene pequeños sensores en el bosque buscándonos, así que realmente necesitamos estar en camino.

-¿No creen que deberían descansar?- pregunto Silena, con su naturaleza sanadora saliendo a la luz. Las chicas estaban obviamente exhaustas.

-Nos sentaremos mientras ustedes dos empacan. Pero realmente no tenemos que quedarnos aquí más tiempo del necesario. Hera dijo que lleváramos pitando nuestros culos una vez llegáramos a ustedes- Thalia sacudió un poco la nieve del suelo de la base de árbol y se sentó apoyando la espalda en el tronco. Vio a Annabeth hacer lo mismo y ambas chicas cerraron los ojos, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta que se habían quedado dormidas.

 ***R al cuadrado:** en ingles se supone que Thalia dice "Q al cuadrado" por el comentario de Hera "quickly, quietly"; que a la traducción se deja "Rápido y nada de ruidos".


	27. Thalia XXVI

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 26: XXVI**

Sally no podía recordar un momento en que haya visto a su compañero así de enojado. Estaba en realidad un poco contenta de que Hera no haya roto el hechizo de atadura. En un momento dado, los rugidos, gruñidos, e incluso aullidos habían sido tan fuertes provenientes de los cinco lobos dominantes que Rachel, Diana, Sally y Hera habían salido. Sally sonrió al recordar lo bien que le había ido con su compañero. La noche anterior se había acostado a su lado, tratando de apaciguar a su lobo. Los ojos de Poseidón habían estado más brillantes de lo que ella los había visto en mucho tiempo y su voz gutural… el lobo había estado en control. Ella se había asegurado de mantener el contacto piel a piel, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para calmarlo. Sally sabía que su compañero nunca le haría daño a ella, pero incluso su tacto no pudo aplacar a Poseidón o a su lobo. Thalia y Annabeth estaban en problemas, cuando regresaran serian afortunadas si Sally podía mantener su castigo al mínimo.

Diana miro a Rachel, quien estaba sentada frente a ella en el sofá. Se esforzaron por no reírse de los lobos refunfuñando pegados a sus camas, pero fue muy difícil.

-¿Quieres apostar sobre si Poseidón les permitirá o no atar y azotar a sus compañeras como niños?- medio bromeo Rachel.

Diana resoplo.

-Poseidón tendrá suerte si logra detener a esos dos Alfas de encadenar a sus compañeras a sus lados. Annabeth y Thalia no crecieron en una manada; han subestimado la naturaleza posesiva y protectora de los lobos dominantes Alfas. Esto es algo de lo que ni ellas serán capaces de escapar.

Rachel asintió de acuerdo, conociendo de primera mano cuan protectores eran los lobos. Ella no estaba emparejada, pero cuando había vivido con sus padres, su padre apenas la dejaba a ella o a su madre fuera de su vista. Realmente era ridículo. Rachel hacía tiempo que había decidido que ella nunca permitiría a su compañero mandarla o dictarle. Pero, mientras observaba a estas parejas recién emparejadas en acción, estaba empezando a pensar que era una causa perdida.

Un leopardo no puede cambiar sus manchas después de todo.

…

Luke yacía en la cama que debería estar compartiendo con Thalia y se quedó mirando al techo. Su pecho retumbo con un gruñido cuando su lobo le recordó que su compañera había escapado de su protección y estuvo más allá del enojo. Luke creía que no había dejado de gruñir desde que se dio cuenta que Thalia había desaparecido hace dos días. Había sido una presencia en su mente, asegurándose de que ella mantenía el vínculo abierto y recordándole reportarse con él. Ahora, mientras esperaba tener noticias de ella, empujo un poco más allá para entrar y se dio cuenta que su mente seguía quieta. Como si ella estuviera. Ella le había dicho que no iban a parar a dormir, que Hera les había dado algún tipo de alimento que las mantenía con energía, sin sentir los efectos de la falta de descanso y sueño. Así que, ¿Por qué estaba durmiendo ahora?

-¡PERCY!

Luke y Percy se gritaban el uno al otro para ver cómo les iba a sus compañeras y ver si una estaba siendo más comunicativa que la otra. Hasta ahora, las chicas habían estado compartiendo la misma información.

-YO TAMBIEN LO SIENTO.

-ESTAN DORMIDAS- confirmo Luke.

Hera irrumpió en la habitación de Luke y sus ojos brillaban de preocupación.

-¿Dormidas?

Luke asintió, cansado de la mirada en el rostro de la Fae.

-¿Qué pasa, Hera? ¿Por qué eso es algo malo?

-¡Despiértenlas ahora!- casi les gruño.

-PERCY, DESPIERTA A TU MUJER- le dijo Luke a su compañero de manada, luego volvió sus pensamientos a Thalia.

"¡ _Thalia, tienes que despertar! Ahora_ ".

Espero a ver si ella respondería. Podía sentir su agitación, pero todavía dormía.

" _¡THALIA!_ ", le gruño él y se imaginó tirando su hermoso cabello negro justo lo suficiente para obtener una reacción.

" _¿Qué demonios, hombre? No tienes que ponerte violento… ¿o es solo otra forma de juego previo para ti?_ ". Su voz era fuerte en su mente. Ella estaba bien.

" _Tienes que despertar. No debes dormir_ ".

" _¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el problema? Hemos llegado hasta Silena y estamos esperando a que ellos empaquen algunas cosas. Annie y yo nos sentamos en el suelo contra un árbol y nos quedamos dormidas por un momento. Hemos estado lleno sin parar por dos días, Luke_ "

Luke miro a Hera.

-¿Por qué no pueden dormir?- se aseguró que entendiera que no era realmente una pregunta sino una orden.

-Lo poco que tienen de magia se filtrara de ellas mientras duermen. Es inconsciente, pero no pueden evitarlo.

-¿Por qué no te molestaste en decirles eso cuando las enviaste a su posible desaparición?- Luke no pudo contener un gruñido.

" _Thalia, la magia se desliza de ustedes mientras están durmiendo._ "

" _Mierda_ ", le oyó murmurar. " _Bueno, eso no puede ser bueno. Por cierto, medio cuenta de que es un eufemismo_ ".

-Dile que tiene que llegar a Silena para que les ponga un hechizo de encubrimiento. Yo se lo enseñe- urgió Hera.

" _Nena, dice Hera que vayas con Silena para que pongo un hechizo de encubrimiento en ustedes. Después trae tu hermoso trasero aquí_ ".

" _Aw, ¿Hera realmente cree que tengo un hermoso trasero? Tendrás que decirle que estoy tomada_ ".

Luke trato de reprimir su risa, pero no lo consiguió. Estaba sonriendo mientras le decía que se diera prisa. _Te amo._

-Silena- Thalia se levantó del lugar en que había estado- Hera dice que necesitas encubrirnos. Annie y yo nos quedamos dormidas y ella nos dijo que nuestra magia se escapa cuando dormimos. Así que nuestra divertida bruja podría saber dónde estamos.

Silena comenzó a murmurar en voz baja, con los ojos cerrados. Thalia y Annabeth se estremecieron al sentir rozar un frescor antinatural contra su piel.

-Hecho- dijo Silena.

Annabeth se puso de pie y se desperezo.

-Entonces, ¿Luke te despertó también?

-Sí, el mocoso tiro de mi cabello.

Annabeth se echó a reír.

-Percy opto por una forma diferente de coerción- ella sonrió sugestivamente y guiño un ojo a Thalia, que cortésmente la evadió.

-Estamos listos- oyeron una voz ronca decir.

-¡Genial!- Thalia les sonrió y Silena se rio entre dientes, mientras empezaban a salir apresuradamente.

Annabeth una vez más saco el ML y susurro "el velo". Hera había dicho que esto permitiría al dispositivo señalarles el punto en la dirección que tenían que ir.

Charles tomo rápidamente la delantera, como resultado de todo el asunto Alfa, decidió Thalia. Marco un ritmo rápido y un par de veces Thalia y Annabeth se miraron entre sí, preguntándose cuál de ellas se desmayaría primero.

-Estoy tan fuera de forma- Annabeth jadeaba a medida que continuaban a un trote ligero.

-Estoy en forma- sonrió Thalia- se llaman curvas.

-Eso no es estar en forma, Thals- dijo Annabeth secamente.

-Lo es en mí.

Silena y Annabeth se rieron de Thalia, pero nunca desaceleraron su ritmo.

Corrieron, caminaron enérgicamente, y trotaron un poco más. Charles fue implacable en su enfoque. Dejo que caminaran lentamente en un momento dado para que pudieran beber y comer comida Fae, de la que Annabeth y Thalia estaban rápidamente cansándose.

Su primera noche en el bosque vino rápidamente. Thalia saco su teléfono para comprobar la hora, su batería estaba peligrosamente cerca de morir. Tendría que llegar a Hera para que la cargue por ella, decidió con una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa fue eliminada rápidamente de su cara cuando afuera en el oscuro cielo una gran ave se abalanzo, con las garras hacia adelante, directamente hacia Thalia.

Thalia se tambaleo hacia atrás, levantando sus brazos en el aire en un intento de que el ave no le saque los ojos.

-¿Qué mierda fue eso?- gruño Thalia mientras Charles y los demás se detenían. Todos ellos miraron el cielo con cansancio, esperando a ver si eso había sido una casualidad o si el ave había estado bajo el poder de otra persona.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo por su respuesta.

Un estruendo ruidoso surco por el cielo y el aire empezó a moverse, corriendo sobre sus cabezas. El sonido se hizo más y más fuerte. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba causando el ruido. Cien o más aves estaban volando directamente hacia ellos.

-¡CORRAN!- grito Charles- ¡Más profundo en la cubierta de los arboles!

A Thalia y Annabeth no tenían que decírselo dos veces. Ambas arrancaron en una carrera, con los brazos echados sobre sus cabezas, agitándolos salvajemente. Thalia estaba segura de que parecían pollos locos, corriendo por el bosque con aves persiguiéndolos.

Annabeth miro hacia atrás por encima del hombro para ver si las aves aun los perseguían. El estómago se le cayó cuando vio que ya no eran solo aves.

-Charlie- grito ella al hombre lobo, que estaba tratando de permanecer entre ellas y sus perseguidores- ¡Las aves tienen amigos!

Charles miro hacia atrás y maldijo.

La curiosidad de Thalia pudo más que su miedo por lo que ella también miro por encima del hombro.

-Santo…

Thalia fue cortada por la severa advertencia de Annabeth.

-Thals.

-Lo siento. Quiero decir, ¡Maldita sea!

-Mejor- aprobó Annabeth.

-¿Esos son…?- Thalia no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás mientras corría, tratando desesperadamente de no encontrarse cara a cara con un árbol.

-¿Grandes jabalíes salvajes?- termino Annabeth por ella.

-Bueno, yo iba a decir grandes cerdos, pero podemos ir con jabalí, si lo deseas.

-Sí, eso es lo que son. Y los GJS tienen colmillos. Grandes, colmillos mortales- añadió Annabeth.

Chales apunto a una caída que estaba a su izquierda. Thalia había estado tratando de evitarla, pero al parecer Charles tenía otros planes.

-¡Deslicen por ella!- grito, Thalia y Annabeth vieron con horror como Silena cayo deslizándose con la gracia digna de un jugador profesional de béisbol y se fue sobre la saliente.

Thalia y Annabeth se detuvieron en el borde de la bajada. Miraron hacia abajo y vieron como Charles y Silena se deslizaban, rodaban y se deslizaban un poco más.

Thalia miro detrás de ella cuando la tierra empezó a temblar, lo que ella había considerado como GJS estaban cada vez más cerca. Miro a Annabeth y se encogió de hombros.

-Morir siendo mutilada por los colmillos de GJS, o morir por la bajada. Siempre voy a elegir la última- tomo la mano de Annabeth y la hizo agacharse.

Thalia entonces dio un enorme empujón que las empujo a ambas por el borde.

Estaban cayendo. Sus espaldas golpeaban la colina empinada y se deslizaban, sus ropas aladas por todo a su paso, cortes apareciendo en sus rostros mientras ramas las abofeteaban. Rodaron, y deslizaron un poco más, llegando finalmente a un abrupto fin a los pies de una sanadora cubierta de tierra y un Alfa.

-Levántense, tenemos que seguir corriendo- Charles halo a Thalia a sus pies, mientras que Silena ayudo a Annabeth a levantarse. Una vez en pie, Charles se dio vuelta y empezó a correr de nuevo. Thalia y Annabeth no se molestaron en mirar hacia atrás para ver si los jabalíes habían decidido emprender vuelo. Empezaron a correr, yendo más rápido de lo que habían ido antes.

-¿Cómo fue que nos encontraron tan rápido?- pregunto Charles a su compañera mientras corrían. Él estaba buscando una abertura en la montaña, un lugar en el que pudieran meterse y ponerse a cubierto.

-No lo sé. Pensé que mi cubierta aún estaba aguantando.

Charles una vez más comenzó a escuchar el sonido revelador del aleteo. Tomo velocidad, haciendo un gesto con el brazo para que los demás hagan lo mismo. Finalmente, al doblar una curva pronunciada por un lado del acantilado, encontraron la abertura que Charles había estado buscando, una abertura que parecía un corte vertical en la montaña. Sería un poco apretado, pero eso era mejor que estar afuera.

-Rápido, dentro de la abertura- Charles se detuvo para señalar a las chicas la dirección.

Thalia se escurrió dentro, seguida por Annabeth, Silena y, finalmente, Charles. No era muy profunda. Pero retrocedía lo suficiente para que Charles fuera capaz de alejarse de la abertura. Observaron las sombras de los pájaros en la luz de la luna mientras volaban y pasaban. Todos ellos dejaron escapar un suspiro colectivo.

-Eso no va a ser el final de esto- dijo Charles.

Silena recogió unas ramas y hojas de la parte inferior rocosa de la abertura, apilándolas. Puso sus manos sobre ellas y con un balbuceo, un fuego se levantó de la pila.

-Asombroso- Thalia sonrió.

-El fuego ayudara a disuadir a los animales- explico.

Annabeth y Thalia se sentaron, ambas todavía tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Entonces, exactamente, ¿Qué fue eso? - pregunto Thalia entre jadeos.

-Ella nos ha encontrado- respondió Silena con solemnidad- está usando a los animales en contra de nosotros. Usará el clima también. Es muy poderosa.

-Está bien, entonces, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Annabeth más calmada.

-Necesitamos a Hera. No puedo luchar contra ella.

-Está bien, bueno, Annie y yo hablaremos con nuestros hombres y conseguiremos que Hera el hada venga aquí.

Los labios de Silena se arquearon a un lado.

-¿Sabe que la llamas Hera el hada?

Thalia le guiño un ojo.

-Tú lo sabes.

" _Oye, ¿B?"_

" _Thalia_ ", el alivio en la voz de él hizo al estómago que Thalia hacer cosas divertidas. Trato de ignorar eso y centrarse en lo que era importante, como permanecer viva.

" _Necesitamos que Hera venga a salvarnos el culo_ ".

" _¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?_ "

" _Estoy bien, pero fuimos perseguidos por unos pájaros locos y por algunos GJS_ ". Thalia pronuncio su acrónimo para jabalís como "Jes" y sonrió cuando Luke pregunto qué diablos era un Jes.

" _Grandes Jabalíes Salvajes. Palabras de Annie. Eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que la bruja tiene nuestra ubicación en su radar y necesitamos que Hera traiga la caballería_ ".

" _Realmente desearía que hablaras español y no esa jerga militar televisiva_ ".

" _Bien. La bruja nos encontró. Dile a Hera que traiga su trasero hasta aquí y haga lo suyo. ¿Mejor?_ "

" _Si_ ".

" _No suena ni cercano a genial_ ", se quejó Thalia.

" _Y genial es definitivamente lo que nos preocupa ya que tu vida está en juego_ ", le espeto Luke a ella.

" _Solo ve a decírselo al hada_ ".

Thalia espero por la respuesta de Luke, suponiendo que hablaba con Hera y los otros lobos.

" _Estamos en camino_ ".

" _¿QUÉ? No, Luke. No puedes luchar contra ella_ ".

" _Nena, dudas de mis habilidades de lucha, estoy herido_ ", bromeo. Hera debe de haberle desatado si él estaba tomándole el pelo. " _Estaré ahí enseguida_ ".

Esto no era lo que Thalia estaba tratando de lograr. No quería que Luke estuviera aquí, vulnerable a la bruja y sus planes malignos.

" _Relájate, amor. Llevare a la caballería conmigo_ ". Y así se había ido. El no cerro su vínculo, pero el dejo en claro que no hablaría más de esto.

Thalia miro el rostro amargado de Annabeth.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿Percy está en camino?- pregunto Thalia secamente.

-¡¿Qué sucede con ellos?! ¿Por qué no nos escuchan? Todo lo que le pedimos es que le dijeran a Hera que viniera y en cambio ellos oyen: "Sálvame, mi héroe peludo". En serio.

-Estoy contigo. Pero ellos son tan cooperativos como somos nosotras. ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

-Que nunca escucharan nada de lo que decimos- respondió Annabeth.

-Tienes razón, mi compañera pelirroja. Tienes razón.

-Hera no dejaría salir a los lobos a menos que tenga un plan- les dijo Charles. Miro fijamente hacia afuera en la apertura de la noche oscura.

-Bueno, espero que sea uno bueno porque Percy y Luke están caminando directo al sendero de la bruja. Puesto que ellos mismo se están lanzando a sus pies deberían traerle flores y chocolates- gruño Thalia.

Un repentino destello de luz los cegó a los cuatro, y entonces una vez más cuando la oscuridad regreso tan de repente.

Annabeth, Silena y Thalia se pusieron de pie y vieron a un hombre alto que parecía estar a mediados de sus veinte años entrar en la pequeña cueva. Tenía una espesa cabellera de un rubio dorado y unos ojos del color de los zafiros. Junto a el estaba una chica a la que rápidamente reconocieron como Enebro.

Enebro sonrió hacia Annabeth y Thalia, y saludo a Silena con un abrazo como si fuera una vieja amiga. El hombre tomo la mano de Silena, con Charles gruñendo, se agacho y la beso. El miro a Thalia y Annabeth y les dio un guiño.

Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco.

-Hay problemas.

Thalia asintió, estando de acuerdo.

-Con mayúsculas J. C.

-Pero problemas empieza con P, Thals.

-Sí, pero jodidamente caliente empieza con J C.

Annabeth resoplo.

-Hombre, tu compañero va a tener las manos llenas.

-¿Tus ojos se quedaron ciegos cuando te vinculaste con Percy?- pregunto Thalia, volviéndose para mirar a Annabeth.

-No- sonrió Annabeth.

-Bueno, ni los míos. No estoy desnudando al tipo con mis ojos, solo estoy apreciando el encanto que el trae al mundo.

-Hola, señoritas. Soy Will- capto la mano de Thalia, inclinándose, y al igual que hizo con Silena, la beso. Thalia intento no ruborizarse, pero, mierda, ella era mujer y él estaba caliente.

Los ojos de Will parecían mirar a la vez todo a su alrededor. Aunque era coqueto, sin duda era mortal.

Will hizo lo mismo con Annabeth y, para alivio de Thalia, Annabeth se sonrojo como una roja manzana de caramelo.

-Enebro y yo somos la caballería- informo con una amplia sonrisa.

Enebro se acercó a su lado y sonrió.

-¿Están listas las señoras para la batalla?- les entrego pequeños cuchillos afilados a cada una.

Thalia sonrió malvadamente.

-¡Diablos sí!

-Um, Enebro, no se le debería permitir a Thals jugar con cuchillos- dijo Annabeth con cautela.

-Estos lanza cuchillos son especiales- sonrió Enebro- están encantados de tl manera que solo golpeara lo que ustedes se propongan. No puedes fallar. Y sin importar donde pequen, cada golpe en mortal.

-¡Esto es tan jodidamente genial! Es decir, tan genial al estilo _El Señor de los Anillos-_ los ojos de Thalia se encendieron mientras agarraba el lanza cuchillo.

-Thals, probablemente no es genuino compararlos con una película.

-Mi equivocación- sonrió Thalia tímidamente.

Will les sonrió.

-Enebro dijo que ustedes eran raras. No bromeaba.

Thalia y Annabeth miraron a Enebro, quien se había vuelto roja.

-Realmente estaba bromeando- dijo con las cejas levantadas.

-Oye, no estamos ofendidas cuando alguien dice la verdad. No te preocupes. Ahora, si hubieras dicho que yo era dulce, o que Annie tenía senos… bueno, entonces estaríamos ofendidas.

-Thalia Grace, sé que no acabas de decirlo- Annabeth miro a su amiga sonriendo y totalmente sin remordimientos.

-No sé con quién estás hablando, Rubia. Mi nombre no es Thalia Grace.

-Como sea- espeto Annabeth.

-Entonces, ¿iniciaremos esta fiesta o que?- le pregunto Thalia a Enebro.

Enebro asintió.

-Somos el cebo.

Charles dio un paso y le gruño a Enebro.

-Hera quiere que distraigamos a la bruja hasta que los lobos puedan llegar a nosotros.

-Exactamente.

-¿Por qué liberaría a los imbéciles en primer lugar?- se quejó Annabeth.

-Porque Hera sabe cuándo decir basta. El poder de Poseidón estaba rondando por toda la casa, amenazando con traerles sobre sus cabezas, Percy estaba amenazando a Hera, y Luke estaba amenazando con comerse a cada Fae que se cruzara por su camino a partir de entonces.

Thalia jadeo.

-¡No, no lo hizo!

Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco ante el pensamiento de Percy amenazando a la poderosa Fae.

Enebro asintió.

-Cuando descubrieron que ustedes estaban bajo ataque, fue su punto de ruptura- se encogió de hombros- todos tienen uno.

-De acuerdo, ¿Cuál es el plan, Stan?- pregunto Annabeth intencionadamente, tratando de traer a todos a bordo.

-¿Quién es Stan?- preguntaron al unísono Silena, Charles, Will y Enebro.

Annabeth y Thalia gruñeron.

-Vamos a que tener que tener una clase de modismos y refranes americanos- murmuro Thalia.

Annabeth trato otra vez.

-¿Qué necesitamos hacer?

-Correcto- comenzó Adam. Señalo a la tierra y de repente apareció una gran pila de cuchillos como los que Enebro les había entregado a las chicas- ustedes saldrán y dejarán que la bruja las encierre. Tomen algunos cuchillos. Cuando sus secuaces comiences a atacar empezamos nuestro ataque. Solo piensen donde deseen que el cuchillo vaya y arrójenlo. Tratan de esconderse detrás de los árboles y manténgase fuera de su línea de visión. Mantengan al animal entre ustedes y los árboles y así podrán volverse a rearmar. Si ella envía a los pájaros, mantengan el cuchillo en alto mientras que los pájaros vuela… los mataran cualquier abertura en la piel. ¿Lo entendieron? - les miro con expectación.

Thalia asintió y choco puños con Annabeth.

-Activando modalidad Rambo.

Annabeth sonrió, no podía evitar entrar en el espíritu de lucha cuando Thalia estaba tan ansiosa.

-Hagámoslo.

Annabeth y Thalia agarraron varios cuchillos y se dirigieron a fuera con Charles y Silena sobre sus talones.

Los seis estaban parados a unos seiscientos metros frente a la abertura de la pequeña cueva. Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras escaneaban el cielo y el bosque frente a ellos. Will y Enebro se movieron sigilosamente en direcciones opuestas, parecían fundirse con su entorno, mientras que Thalia y Annabeth tomaban posiciones de lucha, que habían aprendido en el entrenamiento de autodefensa durante el Encuentro. Charles mantuvo levantada en el aire la nariz, respirando profundamente y ladeando la cabeza como si escuchara algo con atención. Silena estaba parada en posición recta y miraba sin miedo, con un cuchillo en cada mano.

Los árboles y el entorno parecían hacerse inquietantemente silenciosos mientras esperaban, esperando a ver lo que Desdémona tuviera bajo la manga. Todavía no habían pronunciado su nombre en voz alta, aunque ella ya tenía poder sobre ellos. Ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a darle más, pronunciando su nombre al viento.

Thalia miro hacia abajo. Sintió que el suelo comenzaba a temblar. El discordante que emanaba de la tierra se movía por sus piernas y llego a ser tan duro que sus dientes casi se sacudieron en su boca. Ella miro a Annabeth.

-¿GJS?

Annabeth se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que sea, no puede ser bueno.

-¿Hay algo que cause los terremotos que sea bueno, Ann?

Antes de que Annabeth pudiera responder, sus cabezas se azotaron alrededor ante los sonidos de impacto y grietas haciéndose más audibles. Miraron los arbustos, ramas de los árboles que colgaban abajo y un montón de nieve ser lanzados por los aires a medida que los GJS venían corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡No DUDEN!- escucharon gritar a Will mientras ellas veían destellos de luz. Entonces dos jabalíes fueron golpeados con lo que parecía una bola de fuego. Se estrellaron con los otros, y varios cayeron mientras luchaban a su alrededor, tratando de continuar con su acometida.

Sin pensarlo, Thalia escogió un GJS y lanzo un cuchillo. Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando el cuchillo se incrusto en la frente del jabalí, derribando al animal en un instante. Se deslizo de costado hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Eso pareció despertar a los demás del shock. Charles rugió un gruñido muy alto y gradualmente cambio a su forma de lobo, corriendo precipitadamente hacia la plaga. Silena, como Annabeth, había lanzado sus cuchillos y ya estaba corriendo a la cueva para rearmarse.

Thalia sonrió perversamente mientras veía a Annabeth lanzar dos cuchillos uno detrás de otro.

-¡Anotación!- gritaron ambas cuando dos jabalís se vinieron abajo.

Thalia se dio cuenta que Enebro y Will estaban usando su magia Fae en lugar de cuchillos. De ahí era de dónde venían las bolas de fuego que seguían sacando jabalí tras jabalí. No pudo evitar pensar que sería mucho más fácil lanzar fuego a tener que seguir corriendo y conseguir más cuchillos, pero no iba a quejarse bajo las circunstancias.

Annabeth volvía de su cuarto viaje de recarga cuando todo quedo en calma otra vez.

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto Annabeth mientras todos veían la carnicería ante ellos. Cuerpos quemados y ensangrentados de jabalíes dispersados en el suelo. Thalia se estremeció cuando vio a Charles en su forma de lobo, lamiendo su hocico.

-Era una prueba- respondió Enebro mientras salía de las sombras del bosque.

-Vendrán mas- agrego Will.

-Está bien, sin ofender, pero ustedes como que están asustándome con las monótonas respuestas cortas- les dijo Annabeth mientras volteaba lentamente en un círculo, sus ojos saltando del cielo a la tierra y otra vez de regreso.

Will se acercó a la pila de cuchillos, que se había visto reducida en la batalla. Extendió su mano y murmuro algo en voz baja y más cuchillos aparecieron.

Annabeth meneo la cabeza y resoplo.

-Sería una vaca se pudiera hacer eso y conjurar panecillos cada vez que quiera en grandes cantidades como eso.

Will la miro con la cabeza ladeada.

-¿A las vacas les gustan los panecillos?

Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un fuerte suspiro, despidiéndolo con la mano.

-No importa, Legolas. Se me olvida que mi sarcasmo y mis bromas ingeniosas se desperdician en tus orejas puntiagudas.

Esta vez Will estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de responder antes de que se oscureciera el cielo alrededor de ellos. El batir de alas lleno el aire alrededor de todos ellos. El cielo por encima se tornó oscuro, haciendo lo que volaba invisible. Mientras estiraran su cuello y entrecerraban sus ojos, tratando de penetrar la oscuridad por encima de ellos, Thalia se dio cuenta de lo que ellos estaban escuchando.

-¡Maldita sea, esos son murciélagos!

Los murciélagos comenzaron a bombardear al grupo. Charles salto en el aire y arrebato a uno con sus mandíbulas. Lo aplasto y escupió, solo para continuar el proceso otra vez. Will y Enebro estaba disparando bolas de fuego otra vez y Silena, Thalia y Annabeth sostenían en el aire sus cuchillos en mano, apuñalando todo lo que se venía en su camino. Oleada tras oleada de criaturas nocturnas se arremolinaron y se zambulleron contra el grupo. Thalia, Annabeth y Silena habían formado un circulo de espalda con espalda para que ninguna de ellas se quedara con un lado vulnerable.

Thalia no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el primero de los murciélagos, pero estaba empezando realmente a enojarse. El suelo estaba haciéndose más negro, cubierto con los cuerpos de los murciélagos muertos, que estaban matando tan rápido como podían. Sin embargo, con cada murciélago que caía otro lo reemplazaba.

-¿Esta criando a las malditas cosas?- grito Thalia.

-Puede ordenar que vengan de todas partes- hablo Silena por encima del aleteo de las alas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo puede durar esto?- grito Annabeth a Enebro quien, como Will, tenía su espalda contra un árbol y apuntaba sus manos hacia el cielo, enviando destellos de luz y bolas de fuego a los murciélagos implacablemente.

-Hasta que estemos suficientemente débiles para que ella nos mate- contesto Enebro honestamente.


	28. Thalia XXVII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 27: Thalia XXVII**

-Poseidón no puedes esperar más tiempo- le dijo Hera firmemente- debes llamar a las otras manadas; debes recordarles lo que sucedió durante la guerra de hombres lobos. ¡Tienen que recordar porque una bruja no puede poner sus manos sobre una sanadora!

Poseidón se puso de pie, mirando las llamas danzantes del fuego. Aún estaba enojado con Hera por haberlo atado a él y a sus lobos. Sally le había impedido hacer algo estúpido, pero sus lobos querían enseñarle a esa Fae una lección: no te metes con un Alfa o con lo que le pertenezca. Sally le había dicho que mirara el cuadro más grande y lo superara. Había resoplado y pensó, no por primera o ultima vez, que las chicas americanas estaban influenciado a su pareja.

-Entonces, ¿crees que debería recurrir a ellos? - le pregunto.

-No puedes vencer a Polibotes y Desdémona sin su ayuda.

Dejo de mirar el fuego para mirar a Hera. Las vastas líneas marcadas en su rostro siempre joven parecían estar más profundas hoy. Ella sostuvo su mirada y supo que no lo estaba retando… le estaba implorando.

-Esta batalla sucederá bajo mis términos, donde yo escoja- Poseidón había leído la historia de las guerras y sabía que sería un error de táctica dejar que su enemigo escogiera el lugar u hora de la batalla.

-Entonces será mejor que tengas listas tus tropas y comiences a poner a tus jugadores en posición- Hera sostuvo un teléfono frente a él. Poseidón lo tomo de su mano y, sin vacilar, comenzó a llamar a los Alfas de Hungría, Bulgaria y también de Colorado. Los llevo con rapidez a través de los acontecimientos que había sucedido en las semanas pasadas y, con Hera ladrando en su oído, les explico los posibles resultados si no trataban con Desdémona y Polibotes.

Después de una hora de larga conferencia telefónica con los otros tres Alfas, se decidió que se encontrarían dentro de tres días en la Taberna. Eso le daría a Frederick, y a los miembros de la manada que traería, tiempo para llegar. En la Taberna harían los preparativos finales sobre donde montar su ataque.

Poseidón se puso en contacto con Jake, a quien había dejado a cargo en la Taberna, y le explico que las otras manadas llegarían y que necesitaría ayuda de Nicolae para tener todo listo. Un montón de lobos estaban a punto de descender en ese pequeño edificio.

…

Piper se puso de pie, cansada de mirar por la ventana del segundo piso del cuarto que había estado compartiendo con Diana y Rachel. Miraba mientras la nieve caía y cubría el paisaje, el cual, a pesar de saber que no era, se veía idéntico a su mundo. Estaba tensa y preocupada, preguntándose qué estaba pasando con sus amigas. Estaba lastimada porque no habían confiado en ella diciéndole que se iban. Por primera vez en la historia de su amistad, Piper se sintió excluida, como si no encajara, y dolía. Limpio las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos.

De repente, fuertes brazos llegaron detrás de ella y la empujaron contra un cálido y firme pecho. Sabía que probablemente debería rehusar su consuelo, ya sabía que iba a estar consolando su corazón roto cuando Jason perdiera el interés en ella, y no debería alentarlo, pero lo necesitaba. Se volteo en sus brazos y envolvió los suyos alrededor de su cuello y apoyo su cabeza contra él. Escucho latir su corazón y la lenta y calmada respiración que hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara. Algo dentro de ella se puso en contacto con él, lo ansiaba, y estaba tan cansada le luchar contra eso.

-¿Por qué no me dijeron?- susurro ella.

-No querían ponerte en una posición en la que te vieras forzada a mentir.

-Piper echo su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar sus brillantes ojos color azul.

-¿Te dijeron?- su voz revelo el dolor que tal revelación causaría.

-No, Piper mía, no me dijeron. Pero he estado alrededor de las tres el tiempo suficiente para saber lo mucho que se preocupan unas por otras. Sabían que no podías ir con ellas. Creo que sabían que Poseidón te preguntaría primero y no querían que tuvieras que mentirle a tu Alfa.

-Pero, ¿no debieron dejar que yo tomara esa decisión? - Piper se tensó en sus brazos. Como si supiera que iba a alejarse, él la agarro con más fuerza.

-Tal vez. Pero ya está hecho. No creo que tuvieran la intensión de lastimarte o hacerte sentir como si no encajaras.

-¿Cómo sabes que es así como me siento?- ella regreso su cabeza sobre su pecho, no quería que el viera la vulnerabilidad en sus ojos.

-No sé realmente como explicarlo- Jason levanto la mano para ponerla por encima del cabello de ella. Luego bajo la cabeza para hablarle directamente al oído- Algo en tu interior me llama- susurro suavemente- es como si mi alma alcanzara la tuya y, como un imán, me llevas a ti. Mi lobo te ha reclamado y está conectado con cada respiración que das. Siento tu dolor, siento tu desanimo, y todo lo que puedo pensar es que hacer para hacerte sentir mejor, a quien matar para que nunca te sientas de esa manera de nuevo.

-Esa es un buena explicación- Piper sonrió contra su pecho. Apreciaba su consideración.

-¿Jason?

-¿Si?

-¿No estas preocupado sobre estos sentimientos que hay entre nosotros o porque están ahí?- Piper empujo su cabeza hacia atrás para asi poder mirar dentro de sus ojos cuando respondiera.

El quito el cabello de su cara y sonrió.

-No, no estoy preocupado.

-¿Por qué no?

-Nada en este mundo puede ser inamovible. Hadas, hombres lobos, brujas y su existencia significa que todo es posible. Así que, ¿Por qué no podrías ser mía?

Los ojos de Jason comenzaron a brillar. Ella se estremeció cuando pregunto:

-Pero, ¿Y si no lo soy?

Jason la jalo cerca de él y se inclinó un poco para mirar sus ojos color miel.

-Hasta que el universo me diga lo contrario, eres mía.

Piper apoyo su cabeza contra su pecho de nuevo y trato de respirar con normalidad. Su corazón latía rápidamente y su estómago estaba en nudos. Ella quería ser de Jason, lo quería tanto que le daba miedo admitirlo. Cerro sus ojos y tomo consuelo de sus brazos mientras se preocupaba por sus amigas sus parejas, y por este tranquilo momento en esta tierra encantada, pretendía que era de Jason y él era suyo.

…

Hera estaba de pie justo fuera del cuarto donde Piper y Jason estaban hablando. Había venido a comprobar a Piper, sabiendo que estaría preocupada y enojada. Cuando Hera escucho a Piper preguntarle a Jason sobre los sentimientos que tenían uno por el otro, estuvo curiosa de escuchar la respuesta de Jason. El parecía un espíritu muy contenido, era tan cómodo estar alrededor de él, que ponía a los demás a gusto. Era una buena pareja para la sanadora. No estaba sorprendida de escuchar a Jason diciendo que no estaba preocupado sobre lo que pasaba entre ellos. Hera imagino que Piper estaba confundida, por lo que sabía, los Canis Lupis solo podían emparejarse entre sí. No sabía nada sobre las sanadoras gitanas. No era el momento para que alguno de los dos lo supiera.

Hera quería hablar con Thalia para ver si Silena le había divulgado esa información cuando había estado al cuidado de ella, y si así era, asegurarse que Thalia no dijera nada a Piper o Jason. Hera sabía que las consecuencias serían severas si Jason trataba de reclamarla como suya antes de tiempo. Se alejó de la puerta cuando se quedaron callados y los dejo para que se reconfortaran uno al otro como solo ellos podían, aunque ellos no lo sabían aún.

…

Luke empujo más rápido, sintiendo a Percy justo detrás de él mientras corrían a través del oscuro bosque. La nieve brillaba donde fuera que la luna disparaba a través de las grietas de los árboles. Su respiración era uniforme y podía verla convertida en niebla cuando el calor se mezclaba con el frio. Al comenzar a salir de la taberna, había convocado a su lobo para utilizar su vista, oído y velocidad. Habían estado corriendo por horas, y pesar de que Luke imagino que debería estar cansado, no lo estaba. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en llegar a Thalia. Podía sentirla si la alcanzaba con su mente, pero no quería distraerla en caso de que estuviera batallando con los esbirros de la bruja. Hera había dicho que se aseguraría que Thalia y los otros tuviera ayuda y, a pesar de que aun quería comerse a la Fae por atarlo y permitir que su compañera escapara, confiaba en ella.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?- Luke hablo bajo, sabiendo que el oído de lobo de Percy oiría sus palabras.

-Estaré mejor cuando mi compañera este donde pertenece.

-¿Encadenada a tu lado?- le molesto Luke, solo un poco en broma.

Percy rio entre dientes.

-¿Y tu que planeas hacerle a Thals?

Luke gruño.

-No lo he decidido aún, pero hasta ahora ninguna de las cosas que he pensado serian aprobadas por nuestro Alfa.

Eso provoco una carcajada de Percy, la cual fue cortada abruptamente cuando vieron un destello de luz volar por el aire. Luke y Percy se detuvieron y escucharon.

-¿Escuchaste eso?

-Suena como un aleteo de alas. Bastantes de ellas- contesto Percy.

Luke respiro hondo por la nariz. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y soltó un ruidoso aullido. Se apresuró hacia adelante y Percy estaba justo detrás de él. Los dos lobos golpearon el suelo con fuerza mientras se dirigían al sonido de batalla y al aroma de sus compañeras.

…

-Maldita sea, si nunca veo un murciélago de nuevo será muy pronto- gruño Thalia mientras cortaba a otro demonio negro con alas del cielo. Sus brazos dolían por estar levantados y su cabeza se sentía con peso de plomo en su cansado cuello.

-En serio- acordó Annabeth sin aliento.

Enebro y Will estaban haciendo constantemente la cosa de la bola de fuego y seguían tan frescos como en el momento en el que entraron a esa pequeña cueva hace casi doce horas. Periódicamente, Silena, Thalia y Annabeth tomarían turnos para entrar en la cueva y reposar. Annie y Thalia correrían hacia ellas y chocarían la mano, bromeando sobre pasar la batuta. Silena las seguía mirando como si dejara en claro que no estaba segura de que a Thalia le hubieran quedado algunas células cerebrales después de su terrible experiencia. Charles continuaba peleando en su forma de lobo, y Thalia y Annie habían hecho comentarios a Silena, sobre el teniendo una increíble resistencia para su edad. Para su sorpresa, y deleite de Thalia, Silena respondió con un pícaro:

-Ya sabes lo que dicen de la resistencia de un lobo en una batalla…

Annabeth se había ahogado con la risa y Thalia le había guiñado un ojo a Silena y dijo:

-No sé lo que dicen, pero apuesto a que tiene que ver con s-e-x-o- había deletreado la palabra sexo en un tono cantarín. Silena se había sonrojado y sonreído, pero había guiñado de vuelta.

Annabeth había decidido que esto era mucho más divertido para ellos porque estaban extremadamente cansados y adoloridos, eso y que las cosas parecían más divertidas cuando no sabías si ibas a vivir para el día siguiente.

Thalia estaba tomando su turno en la cueva cuando escucho un aullido que corto el oscuro amanecer. Corrió hacia afuera. Ella conocía ese aullido, lo reconocería en cualquier parte.

Pronto estaba parada en el bosque con los otros, conteniendo la respiración. Entrecerró los ojos, tratando de ver a su compañero a través de los árboles. Cuando un murciélago llegaba hacia ella, era casi costumbre levantar su brazo con el cuchillo en su mano. Luego, como un ángel vengador, Luke en su forma de lobo atravesó los arboles con Percy siguiéndole los talones. Ambos se lanzaron hacia los murciélagos mientras los aplastaban unos tras otros. Thalia miro con asombro la forma fuerte de su compañero moviéndose con tal agilidad para ser tan grande. Decidiendo que estaban allí afuera peleando con esos estúpidos murciélagos por siempre, silbo. Cuando todos miraron en su dirección, hizo señas hacia la cueva. Iba a estar muy apretado, pero tendrían que hacerlo.

-Ven, bola de pelos. Necesitamos hablar- le dijo a Luke mientras se encaminaba a la cueva, seguida por Annabeth y Silena.

Los tres lobos trotaron dentro y Will y Enebro cerraron la marcha. Conjuraron alguna clase de escudo de fuego en la entrada de la cueva para evitar que los murciélagos entraran.

-Oye, eso es jodidamente practico- Annabeth señalo el escudo.

-Ser Fae tiene sus ventajas- Will le guiño un ojo.

Percy le gruño y camino para estar cerca de Annabeth y el Fae.

-Relajate, hombre lobo- le dijo Annabeth en voz alta- él está de nuestro lado, y el y Enebro nos han salvado el pellejo, asi que no lo amenaces.

" _¿Estás lastimada?_ ", le pregunto Percy gentilmente mientras seguía mirando al macho desconocido.

" _Estoy bien. Solo cansada. Will también está bien. Solo es coqueto_ ".

" _Bueno, entonces debería enseñarle a no serlo_ ", gruño Percy.

Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco a su compañero y jalo su cola con fuerza. Percy volteo la cabeza y le gruño. Ella levanto sus manos en rendición.

" _Compórtate si no quieres que te jale la cola_ ". Lo fulmino con la mirada.

Thalia se sentó en el piso, su cuerpo dolía por todas partes. Luke llego cerca de ella y se seto frente a ella. En su forma de lobo, con ella sentada su cabeza era más alta que la de ella incluso sentado en sus cuartos traseros. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella y levanto el labio en una mueca.

" _Nunca me dejaras de nuevo_ ", le dijo a través de su vínculo.

Thalia se inclinó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él. Luke dejó escapar un gruñido bajo en su pecho.

" _Lo siento, Lucas, de verdad. Estoy tan cansada. ¿Puedes cambiar de forma para que me abraces?_ "

" _No hay nada que amaría más que abrazarte, pero no tengo ropa que ponerme cuando cambie. Necesitamos discutir lo que Poseidón nos ha pedido hacer_ ".

Thalia soltó su cuello y se sentó erguida. Miro a cada lobo y luego a los otros.

-Bien, entiendo que estarán desnudos cuando cambien. Así que nosotras, las chicas, vamos a mirar a otro lado mientras hablamos porque, francamente, estoy muy cansada para repetir todo lo que Luke me diga y estoy segura que Silena y Annabeth están igual de cansadas. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron y cada lobo de salir ruidos como de lobos. Silena, Annabeth y Thalia se pararon y miraron la parte de atrás de la cueva mientras los hombres cambiaban.

Thalia casi salta fuera de su piel cuando sintió los labios de Luke en su cuello y sus brazos alrededor de ella.

-¡Mierda, hombre! Sobreviví a los estúpidos GJS y a los murciélagos, ¿y tratas de matarme de un susto?

-Lo siento, nena. No podía estar parado ahí mirándote y no tocarte. Te has ido por dos días. No sabía…- Luke estaba gruñendo de nuevo- nunca más- fue todo con lo que pudo terminar.

Thalia se volteo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Miro sus brillantes ojos color cielo.

-Creo que queda establecido que no puedo hacer ese tipo de truco de nuevo. ¿Algo más que quieras decirme cariño?

Luke se inclinó y la beso gentilmente. Acaricio su nariz con la suya y susurro:

-Te amo.

Thalia sonrió.

-Mucho mejor.

Will aclaro su garganta y Thalia miro alrededor de Luke para que Percy tenía a Annabeth en sus brazos y Charles a Silena en los suyos. Le guiño a Luke y lo empujo hasta que su espalda estaba contra la pared. Luego se volteo en sus brazos de nuevo para que su espalda estuviera contra su pecho.

-Ahora nadie puede ver tus partes viriles- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Luke rio y sacudió la cabeza. Cada una de las parejas asumieron posiciones similares y finalmente todos se pudieron ver las caras, pero las partes más importantes del cuerpo quedaron cubiertas.

-Ahora que los reencuentros han acabado y cada uno se a cubierto galantemente con su compañera…

Will fue interrumpido por tres gruñidos bajos. Sostuvo sus manos en el aire y sonrió.

-Solo bromeo. Dios, olvide los sensibles que son los machos Alfa- dijo, mirando a Enebro.

-¿Cuál es el plan, Lucas?- le pregunto Thalia.

Luke presiono su nariz en su cabello y tomo consuelo en su esencia antes de hablar.

-Poseidón nos ha pedido encontrarnos en la villa, allá en la Taberna. Antes de irme, mencionó que tal vez llamaría a las otras manadas para que nos ayuden con la bruja y Polibotes.

Annabeth se puso rígida.

-¿Va a llamar a mi papá?

Percy la apretó fuerte en sus brazos.

-Es probable, Luna.

Annabeth asintió, sabiendo que, si Poseidón estaba dispuesto a poner en peligro a las otras manadas, era porque no había otra manera.

Enebro dio un paso hacia adelante y mantuvo sus ojos alejados de los machos como muestra de respeto mientras hablaba.

-Creo que las chicas necesitan descansar antes de irnos, incluso si es solo por unas horas. Will y yo seguiremos vigilando la entrada.

Luke asintió.

-Podemos prescindir de un par de horas para que duerman.

La cabeza de Thalia cayo contra el pecho de Luke mientras dejaba salir una lenta respiración.

-Gracias a Dios.

Con eso, los machos cambiaron de nuevo a su forma de lobo, Thalia se acurruco a su lado, descansando la cabeza contra el cuerpo cálido de lobo de Luke. Annabeth y Silena hicieron lo mismo y todas estuvieron dormidas en cuestión de minutos.

…

A medio mundo de distancia, Frederick Jacobs beso a su compañera antes de abordar el jet.

-Te amo- le dijo Tanya firmemente.

-También te amo, Luna. Sé que quieres venir, pero necesito que te quedes aquí con la manada- Frederick aparto el cabello de su cara y coloco otro beso gentilmente en su frente.

-No, solo me necesitas alejada del peligro.

Frederick rio.

-Bueno, eso también. Me mantendré en contacto- le dijo mientras tocaba su frente, indicando su vínculo.

-Solo mantén a Annie y a sus amigas a salvo.

-Tengo la sensación de que, si dependiera de Percy y de los otros machos de su manada, esas chicas estarían encerradas con llave los más lejos posible de la batalla.

-Si… pero, compañero- ronroneo Tanya- ¿Qué tan seguido los machos de nuestra especie ganan una batalla de voluntad contra las hembras?

Frederick gruño, entendiendo el punto de Tanya.

-Tienes razón, esas tres probablemente están liderando el ataque de batalla. Hare todo lo necesario para asegurarme que no sufran ningún daño. Poseidón me explico lo que ha pasado desde que nos fuimos- Frederick le dijo a Tanya lo que Poseidón le conto y vio la tristeza en los ojos de su compañera mientras escuchaba las luchas que Thalia había soportado, así como los otros. Ahora más que nunca ella quería ir con él, pero Frederick no podía manejar tener a todas las mujeres que ama en peligro. Si al menos podía proteger a una, eso serviría para él.

-Mantente a salvo, Frederick Jacobs- le dijo firmemente.

-Sí, Señora- le guiño y le dio otro beso más feroz antes de abordar el avión y unirse al selecto grupo de miembros de su manada dentro.


	29. Thalia XXVIII

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 28: XXVIII**

 _ **23 Días Después de la Maldición.**_

-Piper- el cálido aliento de Jason acaricio su rostro y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente- tienes que despertar, Señora Gitana. Nos vamos.

Los ojos de Piper se abrieron de golpe y se enderezo.

-¿Nos vamos? ¿Qué pasa con Annie y Thals?

-Poseidón instruyo a Luke y a Percy de llevar a los demás a la Taberna. Nos vamos a reunir allí.

Piper empujo a Jason hacia atrás para poder ponerse de pie. Ella se había quedado dormida con la ropa que había usado la noche anterior. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello, tratando de desenredarlo, y parpadeo varias veces para conseguir despertar del todo.

-Está bien, estoy bien. Vamos- Piper se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación en la que había estado durmiendo. Jason rio entre dientes mientras la seguía. El la agarro por la cintura antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta y ella dejo escapar un grito de sorpresa- Jason, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Jason la envolvió entre sus brazos y la abrazo más cerca, aspirando su aroma. Pensó que tal vez estaba empezando a cambiar, pero le preocupaba que fuera solo una ilusión.

-Quiero que te quedes cerca de mí. Haz lo que te digo y no trates de ser un héroe.

Piper soltó un bufido.

-Te das cuenta que soy Piper y no Thals, ¿verdad?

Jason miro a sus cálidos ojos color miel.

-Sí, Piper mía. Créeme, conozco a la mujer que tengo en mis brazos. También sé que cuando se trata de tus amigas vas a hacer cualquier cosa. Simplemente te estoy pidiendo que pienses antes de actuar, y por pensar me refiero a espera por mí.

Piper sonrió dulcemente a Jason y le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla.

-No me di cuenta hasta ahora, pero tengo que estar de acuerdo con Thals.

Jason ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Es lindo cuando ustedes los hombres lobo mandones creen realmente que van a salirse con la suya.

Jason soltó un gruñido que trajo una risita de Piper. Finalmente, ella cedió mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Bien, no voy a hacer nada precipitado. ¿Qué tal eso?

-Mejor- le dijo mientras la soltaba, siguiéndola por las escaleras hasta donde los demás esperaban.

Poseidón, Sally, Hera, Diana, Grover y Rachel, todos estaban de pie en un círculo en la sala grande. El fuego aun ardía fuerte en la chimenea de piedra.

-Piper, Jason- los reconoció Poseidón- es la hora. Hera nos va a ocultar. Debemos movernos rápidamente. No habrá tiempo para para y descansar. Piper, si te cansas, debo insistir en que permitas que uno de nuestros lobos te lleve en su espalda en nuestra forma de lobo.

Piper quedo boquiabierta. Jason utilizo un dedo para empujar suavemente su barbilla mientras reía.

-Yo voy a llevarla, Alfa- le dijo a Poseidón.

Poseidón dejo escapar una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Pensé lo mismo- Jason miro inquisitivamente a su Alfa.

Antes de que un intercambio pudiera tener lugar, Hera interrumpió.

-Suficiente cháchara. Tenemos que irnos.

Sin decir nada más, el grupo salió de la cabaña de la Fae hacia el velo.

Como Poseidón había ordenado, se movieron rápidamente. Nadie hablo. Los machos escrutaban el cielo y el bosque a su alrededor continuamente a medida que avanzaban hacia su destino.

Piper podía sentir la magia en el aire. Podía sentir el manto de Hera, pero en el fondo había algo aceitoso que trataba de aferrarse a ella. Piper se lo había mencionado en voz baja a Hera y ella le explico que la bruja estaba buscando una sanadora, por lo que su magia estaba sintonizada para buscar a la sanadora y vincularla con la bruja. Esta era la razón por la que Piper tenía la sensación de que eso estaba tratando de aferrarse a ella. Hera le había asegurado que el hechizo de encubrimiento mantendría la magia de la bruja fuera.

Después de casi dieciocho horas a pie, Piper se estaba tornando muy cansada y fría. Jason cambio a su forma de lobo, y sabía que Piper debía estar más cansada de lo que aparentaba, porque ella no discutió con Poseidón cuando él le pidió que subiera en Jason y se sostuviera firmemente.

Piper cerró los ojos mientras apoyaba su cuerpo en el lobo de Jason, se aferró firmemente al sentir el frio viento a través de su cabello y picar sus mejillas. Trato de imaginar un momento en que ella y sus dos mejores amigas no estaban luchando por sus vidas y se dio cuenta que había sido hace mucho tiempo.

…

-¿Tú quieres que yo que?- le pregunto Thalia a Luke, con sus cejas levantadas. Luego, una sonrisa torcida se levantó en su boca.

-Thalia, compórtate y simplemente hazlo.

Thalia se reía en voz alta ahora. Se habían despertado después de unas pocas horas de sueño y Will y Enebro estaba creando un manto para protegerlos a medida que corrieran de vuelta a la aldea.

-Lo siento. Es que no era en estas circunstancias que yo esperaba oir esas palabras salir de tu boca.

Luke le gruño.

Annabeth miro a Thalia y le guiño un ojo.

-¿Cuál fue tu respuesta?

Thalia sonrió.

-Vamos, Ann. ¿Qué otra cosa una buena pequeña compañera iba a decirle a su hombre cuando él le dice que se monte sobre él?

Will, quien había estado lanzando un cuchillo en el aire cuando Thalia hablo, se atraganto ante sus palabras y se cortó la mano. Silena dejó escapar una carcajada con Enebro justo detrás de ella. Annabeth se acercó y golpeo los puños con Thalia, riendo.

-¿De cuantas maneras crees que se lo pensó hasta decirme que iba a tener que ser transportada en su espalda en su forma de lobo como ustedes dos?- pregunto Thalia.

Luke seguía gruñendo constantemente.

-Thalia, basta de esto. Debemos irnos.

Thalia no le hizo caso cuando Annabeth le siguió el juego.

-¿Deberiamos repasar todas las posibilidades?- Enebro, Will y Silena se reían aun cuando Percy y Charles se unieron a los gruñidos de Luke.

-Bueno, tal vez no tengamos tiempo para repasar todas ellas ahora, pero me siento obligada en esta situación extrema, cuando no sabemos si vamos a vivir o morir, compartir contigo las palabras que mi compañero me dijo para decirme que era hora de irse. Redoble de tambores, por favor.

Luke estaba gruñendo a su compañera, quien parecía completamente impertérrita. Enebro y Will tenían dos cuchillos para lanzar cada uno y los estaba rebotando en las paredes de la cueva en un redoble de tambor.

Thalia imito la voz profunda de Luke cuando hablo:

-Thalia, despierta. Me tienes que montar.

La pequeña cueva estallo en carcajadas. Charles y Percy, incluso en su forma de lobo, estaban dejando escapar resoplidos a través de sus hocicos. Silena y Annabeth se estaban limpiando las lágrimas de los ojos y Enebro se estaba sosteniendo el estómago mientras se inclinaba por la cintura.

Luke se sentó en cuclillas y miro al grupo, esperándolos recuperar su compostura. Miro a su compañera, quien, a pesar de que se trataba de una broma de su creación, se sonrojaba de un hermoso color rojo.

-¿Podemos irnos ahora?- le pregunto con sequedad.

Thalia le guiño un ojo e hizo un gesto hacia la entrada de la cueva.

-Cuando quieras, bola de pelos.

Luke resoplo y espero a que ella se subiera sobre su espalda. Silena y Annabeth siguieron su ejemplo. Sin decir una palabra, los lobos y su preciosa carga salieron de la cueva con los dos Fae junto a ellos. Todos se agacharon, esperando se apedreados por los murciélagos, pero no paso nada. Thalia miro hacia el cielo despejado y entrecerró los ojos al sol brillante.

-Supongo que se dio por vencida- murmuro.

-No- Enebro negó con la cabeza- ella se esta reagrupando. Volverá- y con eso se pusieron en marcha.

Los lobos corrieron a toda velocidad, sus compañeras aferrándose fuertemente a su pelaje, y el encubrimiento de las Fae constantemente sobre ellos a medida que avanzaban.

Thalia no sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado corriendo cuando, de la nada, de repente fueron rodeados por otros seis lobos, una Piper de aspecto cansado y una Hera de aspecto feroz. El rostro de Piper se ilumino como Navidad cuando vio a Annabeth y a Thalia sosteniéndose firmemente a sus lobos en una sola pieza. El grupo nunca rompió la calma a medida que se reunían, sino que continuaron corriendo bajo el manto proporciodado por las Fae hasta que llegaron a la Taberna. Todos los machos, menos Charles, trotaron dentro de la puerta de la Taberna, que estaba sostenida abierta por Jake y se dirigieron a encontrar ropa para ponerse una vez que cambiaran.

-Tú y Charles pueden venir con nosotros a la sala de reuniones en la parte de atrás- Thalia les hizo señas para que la siguieran a medida que Annabeth, Piper, y los otros se adelantaban.

Una vez en la sala de reuniones, acurrucados alrededor de la gran chimenea de piedra, Piper abrazo a Thalia y a Annabeth ferozmente.

-Quiero que ustedes dos sepan que estoy muy enfadada con ustedes, pero tan feliz de que estén bien que estoy dispuesta a pasarlo por alto- Piper trato de parecer molesta pero no pudo lograrlo. Ella estaba muy contenta de ver a sus dos mejores amigas.

-Sentimos no habértelo dicho, Pipes- Annabeth llevo a Piper en otro abrazo mientras hablaba- No queríamos que tuvieras que mentir.

-Lo sé.

Annabeth se retiró.

-¿En serio?

-Si- Piper asintió.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Thalia.

-Un pajarito me lo dijo- Piper les guiño un ojo.

-¿Ese pequeño pajarito resulta servir vodka para ganarse la vida?- Thalia le sonrió a su amiga de manera dulce.

-Tal veeeeez- sonrió Piper.

La habitación, que poco a poco se había llenado de miembros de la manada, los cuales las chicas no habían visto en semana, de repente se quedó en silencio.

Poseidón y Sally entraron a la habitación Luke, Percy, Jason, Grover, Hera, Will y Enebro todos a cuestas. Jake cerró las puertas, dejando por fuera cualquier oído indiscreto.

Cuando Poseidón se dirigió a la parte delantera de la habitación con su compañera a su lado, Luke se acercó a Thalia, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella y llevándola mas cerca. Percy hizo lo mismo con Annabeth y Jason se situó junto a Piper y le guiño un ojo, lo que provoco un rubor rosado en sus mejillas calientes.

-Silena- Poseidón la miro y a Charles- si gustas llevar a Charles, Hera le conseguirá un poco de ropa para que él se vista. Entonces podemos discutir las acciones necesarias que sucederán a continuación.

Hera se acercó a Silena y tomo la mano de su amiga de mucho tiempo. Charles llevo su gran cuerpo de lobo junto a Silena y siguieron a Hera hacia afuera. Tan pronto como las puertas se cerraron de nuevo, Luke hablo:

-¿Las demás manadas están en camino?

-Si- respondió Poseidón- he llamado a Hermes, Ares y Frederick. Deberían llegar mañana o al día siguiente- respiro hondo y entonces se dirigió al resto de su manada- para aquello de ustedes que han estado sosteniendo el fuerte, por decirlo así, voy a compartir con ustedes lo que ha estado sucediendo. Después voy a decirles quienes se quedarán y quienes volverán a la mansión de la manada. No habrán argumentos sobre esto.

-Sí, Alfa- dijo la habitación al unísono.

Poseidón hizo un breve resumen de todo lo que había tenido lugar, dejando de lado los detalles de la terrible experiencia de Thalia, los cuales no sentía que fueran del interés de toda la manada. El no entro detalles con respecto a lo que Hera y el habían hablado de Desdémona queriendo una sanadora, porque el sentía que eso no era necesario ser discutido por el momento. Una vez hubo terminado, dio órdenes a Jake y Lee de quien quería que se quedara y luchara, y quien quería que volviera a casa. A medida que Jake y Lee comenzaron a reunir aquellos que se iban, Hera, Silena y Charles se unieron una vez más a los demás en la sala de reuniones.

-Hera me explico por qué los ha mantenido escondidos todos estos siglos- les dijo Poseidón cuando se acercaron- es un placer conocerte, Charles, ex Alfa, y Silena, sanadora.

Charles asintió y Silena le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Poseidón y luego una más grande a Sally.

Ella se reunió a Poseidón y los abrazo a los dos.

-Por mucho que me encantaría que nos sentáramos y recordemos el pasado, simplemente hay demasiado en juego y por lo tanto debemos seguir adelante- Poseidón hizo una pausa y miro más allá de Silena y Charles- Piper- llamo a su sanadora- por favor, únete a nosotros aquí.

Piper miro a Thalia y Annabeth, quienes asintieron a que vaya. Jason se acercó a su lado y tomo su mano.

-Te tengo, Piper mía- susurro mientras él la llevaba hasta el frente. Piper miro hacia atrás para encontrar a Annabeth y Thalia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella solo se encogió de hombros hacia ellas.

Jason llevo a Piper hasta estar delante de él, pero no se alejó. Poseidón elevo una sola ceja. Jason simplemente sonrió, mostrando el hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha, y le guiño un ojo. Poseidón sacudió la cabeza con una ligera sonría y dirigió su atención a Piper.

-Piper, ella es Silena- Poseidón indico a la antigua sanadora- Hera me dice que necesita hablar con ustedes dos a solas. Ella también tiene que poner un manto más fuerte sobre ustedes dos debido a que su magia curativa combinada es como un faro para la bruja.

Silena se acercó y abrazo a Piper.

-Es un honor conocerte.

Piper miro a Silena cuando ella la soltó del abrazo.

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo? Solo soy una chica de 17 años. Debes tener siglos de experiencia como sanadora. Te aseguro que el honor es mío.

Hera se llevó a las dos damas junto con ella mientras murmuraba sobre su hombro:

Ustedes dos deberían estar honradas de pasar tiempo conmigo. Ahora bien, traigan sus dulces naturalezas y vengan conmigo. Tenemos que planificar la desaparición de una puta…quiero decir, bruja.

Thalia se rio al ver a Piper y Silena seguir a Hera fuera de la habitación.

-Hombre, esa hada es mi tipo de chica.

-¿Qué, una bocazas?- gruño Luke mientras la acercaba con más fuerza a él.

-¿No lo sabes tú?

…

Hera llevo a Silena y Piper arriba a una habitación en la esquina más alejada de la taberna, lejos de donde todos los lobos se habían reunido. Se dio la vuelta y miro a ambas sanadoras.

-Está bien, ustedes dos. Tomen asiento- ella hizo un gesto a dos sillas es estaban recargadas junto a una de las camas individuales en el dormitorio grande- tenemos mucho que cubrir y no hay mucho tiempo. Consideren esto una sesión de estudio sobre la historia de las Sanadoras 101.

-Así que Silena, estoy segura que estas familiarizada con la historia de cómo se creó a los Canis Lupis ¿correcto?

Silena asintió.

-Piper ¿sabes?

-Aprendimos un poco cuando nos mudamos con la familia de Percy, pero no todo.

-Está bien, las pondré al tanto rápido- Hera paso a explicarle a Piper todo acerca de la Gran Luna en la luna, quien había decidido que la humanidad se estaba corrompiendo a sí misma, y como amaba a los lobos y quería evitar su extinción, por lo que ella unió al espíritu humano con el espíritu del lobo.

-Ahora bien, posiblemente se estén preguntando donde entra la sanadora gitana en todo esto. Bueno, agárrense bien, porque voy a eso- Hera se sentó en la cama frente a las dos sanadoras y miro por encima de sus cabezas a la nada. Su rostro adoptando una expresión lejana que a menuda cruza a través de alguien que está recordando un tiempo remoto.

-Las sanadoras vinieron debido a que la Gran Luna quería que sus lobos apreciaran los regalos que les había dado. La capacidad de sanar rápidamente, la bendición de los niños, la plenitud de la manada. Una sanadora ayuda a mantener la armonía dentro de la manada. La sanadora gitana puede reparar lesiones o enfermedades que un lobo no parece ser capaz de curar por si solo. Además, una sanadora gitana garantiza un embarazo exitoso.

En esa revelación la mandíbula de Piper se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Una sanadora gitana puede que?- pregunto con voz temblorosa.

-Puede asegurar que si Annie o Thals quedan embarazadas tendrán un embarazo saludable… uno que se lleve a término.

-Bueno, no hay presión ni nada- murmuro Piper.

-Esas razones no explican por qué la bruja quiere conseguir poner sus manos en una o ambas- continuo Hera- Desdémona no está realmente ayudando a Polibotes, solo está usando eso como un frente. Verán, la sangre de una sanadora es poderosa. La magia de las brujas, la magia de la muerte, requiere sangre. No hay nada más poderoso para una bruja que la sangre de una sanadora gitana. La bondad y la pureza que tienen en ustedes, hace que su magia sea más poderosa que cualquier magia negra. Está en su esencia misma. Desgraciadamente, como tantas cosas buenas, puede ser corrompida y utilizada para el mal, una vez que ya no esté dentro de ustedes. Es por eso que las quiere y hará cualquier cosa para conseguirlas.

Piper se quedó en silencio mientras procesaba toda esa información. Sabía que debería estar preocupada, o incluso asustada de Desdémona, pero lo único que se atrevía a sentir era ira e indignación de que esta bruja se atreviera a hacerles daño a los amigos de Piper para llegar a ella. Haría lo que fuera necesario para proteger a aquellos que amaba, y si Hera dijo que Silena y ella tenían una magia poderosa que podría derrotar a la bruja, entonces eso era lo que iban a utilizar para lograrlo.

-Muy bien ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- pregunto Piper con impaciencia.

-¿Solo así?

-No hay tiempo como el presente, y no podemos cambiar lo que es, asi que bien podríamos ponernos manos a la obra.

Silena sonrió a Piper, luego miro a Hera con determinación.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Piper. Cuéntanos lo que debemos hacer para derrotar este mal.

Hera se froto las manos y la sonrisa que se extendió por su cara le dio escalofríos a Piper.

-Excelente- murmuro el hada- empecemos.

…

Luke tomo a Thalia de la mano después de que Hera y las sanadoras habían dejado la sala de reuniones. Tiro de ella detrás de él, llevándola fuera de la sala y al piso de arriba. Cuando la llevo a una de las habitaciones que tenía dos filas de camas en el mismo, cerró la puerta y la miro, Thalia vio que sus ojos brillaban.

-¿Todo bien, B?- pregunto Thalia tentativamente.

Luke dio pasos lentos hacia ella, cerrando la distancia entre ellos. Thalia sabía muy bien que no debía retroceder de un depredador… todo lo que haría sería estimular la persecución.

Cuando él estuvo tan cerca que sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia, tomo una respiración profunda por la nariz. Cerro los ojos y pareció como si estuviera saboreándolo.

-Estaba muy preocupado por ti- susurro.

-Lo siento, Lucas. No quise preocuparte, pero alguien tenía que ir a buscar a Silena.

Luke gruño.

-¿Y ese alguien tenías que ser tú?- su voz era baja y tensa. Ella podía sentir la rabia saliendo de el- horas antes de que te fueras había sostenido tu cuerpo sin vida en mis brazos, de luto por ti. HORAS, THALIA- rugió hacia ella.

Thalia cerró los ojos al sentir su agitación pasar a través de su vínculo. Ella no solo lo había asustado, sino que lo había aterrado acerca de lo que pasaría. Luke sabía que había cosas peores que la muerte.

Ella dio un paso aún más cerca y coloco las manos a ambos lados de su cara, esperando que el abriera los ojos. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, se acercó a él a través de su vínculo y trato de hacer que sintiera lo arrepentida que estaba.

-Lo siento. No pensé. No considere que mis acciones te afectarían. Por favor, por favor, no te enojes conmigo.

Luke envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Thalia y la atrajo hacia si al ras de su cuerpo. Inclino la cabeza hacia abajo y apretó sus labios en los de ella. El beso fue feroz, intenso, y demostró la mucho que la necesitaba. Una mano le recorrió la espalda y se envolvió alrededor de la nuca de ella, abrazándola donde él la quería. Profundizo el beso mientras deslizaba la lengua en su boca y los dos dejaron escapar gemidos desesperados.

El comenzó a empujarla hacia atrás hasta que la parte posterior de sus rodillas golpeo una de las camas. Poco a poco, él la dejo sobre su espalda y cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo, nunca rompiendo el beso.

Las manos de Thalia dejaron su cara y viajaron a sus fuertes hombros y luego de vuelta hasta su cuello, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él y tirándolo cerca. Thalia los esbozo en su mente, mostrándole como ella lo veía, y como la hacía sentir. Ella esbozo que anhelaba ser su compañera y esposa, y casi sonrió cuando sintió un gruñido en su pecho.

" _Eso es solo vil, Thalia_ ", hablo el en su mente con un gemido.

" _Solo estoy siendo honesta. Te necesito, Luke ¿no me necesitas?_ " Luke oyó el miedo al rechazo en su voz.

" _Te necesito, te quiero, más que nada_ " incluso a través de su vínculo Thalia se dio cuenta que estaba sin aliento.

Luke rompió el beso y comenzó a colocar unos más ligeros a lo largo de su mandíbula esta su cuello. Thalia tiro la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole un mejor acceso. Luke gruño en respuesta a su sumisión. Beso la marca en la parte inferior de su cuello y continúo besando hasta la clavícula y en toda la curva de su pecho. Thalia contuvo la respiración ante la sensación de sus labios y el cálido aliento sobre su piel.

-Thalia- susurro contra su piel- respira, nena.

Un jadeo escapo de sus pulmones, sintiendo a Luke levantar lentamente su camisa y comenzar a besarla a lo largo de su lado derecho, donde las marcas se juntaban con las de cadera debajo de su brazo.

Luke rio cuando la oyó gemir mientras le mordisqueaba suavemente su piel con los dientes.

Entonces, para su frustración, le bajo su camisa de nuevo y se cruzó de brazos para mirarla.

-Te amo. Quiero hacer el amor contigo. Pero no lo hare en una taberna llena de Canis Lupis, en una habitación con varias camas. Te puedo asegurar que estoy sufriendo más que tú por la espera, pero no tendré la primera vez con mi compañera siendo nada menos que perfecto.

-¿Cómo puedo estar molesta contigo cuando me dices algo como eso?- ella hizo un mohín.

Luke se inclinó y la beso lentamente. Cuando se retiró, le sonrió.

-No puedes.

-Lucas…- el temblor en la voz de ella lo mantuvo mirando en su mente- me encanta estar en tus brazos. Estoy tan feliz, soy tu compañera, tu esposa. Te amo.

Luke paso el pulgar suavemente por sus bien besados labios y le susurro a través de su vínculo:

" _Tú eres mía, como yo soy tuyo_ ".

Thalia se mordió los labios con los dientes, con un estruendo en su mente.

" _No se te olvide_ ".

Al día siguiente, Thalia y Annabeth se sentaron en uno de los sofás de la sala de reuniones, mirando como Poseidón hablaba con los mejores hombres de su manada. La taberna era un hervidero de preparativos. Algunos de los miembros de la manada estaban a ayudando a Nicolae preparando la comida para las próximas manadas, otros ayudaron a lavar los platos que se habían ensuciado durante el desayuno.

-Realmente siento como si debiera estar haciendo algo útil- dijo Thalia mientras miraba a los otros corriendo alrededor.

-Sí, bueno, eso debe ser algo difícil por hacer ya que tu compañero no te dejara fuera de su vista- señalo Annie.

-Así es- acorto Thalia con sequedad.

-Hablando de eso ¿Cómo están ustedes dos?

Los ojos de Thalia se iluminaron cuando miro a Luke, quien estaba de pie de forma tal que la mantenía en su línea de visión, mientras discutía algo con Grover.

-Estamos bien. Es mandón, posesivo y tierno- Thalia sonrió cuando vio a Luke levantar una ceja y mirar hacia ella. Sabía que él la oiría- pero no cambiaría nada hacer cada de el- ella aparto los ojos de su compañero y miro a Annabeth- nunca me he sentido tan apreciada ¿sabes?

-Entiendo perfectamente- dijo Annabeth al mismo tiempo que le sonrió a su amiga.

Thalia y Annabeth saltaron cuando oyeron ruidosas voces viniendo de la otra habitación. Las dos chicas comenzaron a moverse en la dirección del ruido, pero se detuvieron en seco cuando Luke y Percy aparecieron repentinamente en frente de ellas. Las puertas de la sala de reuniones se abrieron y ellos reconocieron Hermes, el Alfa de Hungría, caminando seguido por los miembros de su manada. Justo detrás de ellos se encontraba Ares, Alfa de la manada de Bulgaria y sus miembros de la manada, y luego Frederick, el Alfa de la manada de Colorado, con su manada, liderando la retaguardia.

Annabeth rodeo a Percy y se dirigió hacia su padre.

-Hola- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Hola a ti- Frederick le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un abrazo- ¿Estas bien?

Annabeth se apartó de él y sintió a Percy envolver un brazo alrededor de ella por detrás.

-Estoy bien. Han sido unas semanas difíciles, pero estamos todos en una sola pieza.

Frederick miro por encima de Annabeth a Percy.

-Me alegro de verte, Perseo.

-Frederick- Percy hizo un gesto de reconocimiento y añadió- agradecemos tu ayuda.

-Siempre vendré si mi hija está en peligro- Frederick sonrió una vez más a Annabeth y luego se dirigió a Poseidón y los otros Alfas.

Thalia y Luke se pararon junto a Annabeth y Percy.

Thalia le dio un codazo a Annabeth.

-¿Has visto a Piper?

-Esta trabajando con Hera y Silena de nuevo.

-Esperemos que esa hada tenga algunos trucos bajo la manga. Tengo la sensación de que vamos a necesitarlos- murmuro Thalia, luego casi salto cuando escucho la voz de Hera a su espalda.

-Oh, yo tengo más que trucos, compañera de Luke. Tengo leyendas que cobran vida.

Hera se dirigió rápidamente hacia el frente y se abrió paso entre los otros Alfas, haciendo caso omiso de sus gruñidos.

-Poseidón, tenemos que hablar. Ahora.

Poseidón miro a los demás.

-Pido disculpas, señores. Si me excusan solo un momento.

Los tres Alfas murmuraron sus consentimientos y se giraron saliendo de la habitación.

Poseidón se dirigió a sus lobos.

-Manada de Rumania, si podrían por favor entrar a la otra habitación por unos momentos. Gracias a todos por su ayuda y paciencia.

El área comenzó a vaciarse. Hera se volteó y vio que aún quedaban y puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio a todos los que habían estado con ella a través del velo.

-Supongo que nada que pueda decir los sacara de aquí.

Luke dio un paso adelante.

-Si esto tiene que ver con cualquiera de nosotros en la sala, entonces nos quedamos.

Piper y Silena entraron a la habitación. La mirada en el rostro de Piper les dijo que algo estaba pasando.

-¿Estas bien, Pipes?- pregunto Thalia, sus cejas levantadas cuestionándola.

Piper trago con dificultad antes de hablar.

-Es mucho para asimilarlo.

Hera miro a cada persona en la habitación, deteniéndose brevemente en sus caras antes de hablar.

-Desdémona…

-Pensé que no íbamos a pronunciar su nombre- interrumpió Thalia.

Hera le frunció el ceño.

-En este momento eso no es una preocupación- Ella espero, observando a Thalia para ver si tenía una respuesta. Naturalmente, lo hizo.

-Ya veo. Está bien, entonces, puedes continuar.

Hera resoplo y puso los ojos.

-Desdémona- comenzó de nuevo- no va a jugar limpio. Piper, Silena y yo hemos estado buscando cuáles son sus intenciones y lo que hemos encontrado es inquietante. Al igual que ella utilizo a los animales en el bosque para atacar, está amasando un ejército de animales para hacer cumplir sus órdenes. Es más poderosa de lo que imaginaba, si puede controlar tantos a la vez. Lobos, osos, aves, jabalíes, linces, zorros, venados y cualquier otra cosa que pueda llegar a obedecerla- Hera se volvió para mirar a Poseidón- sabes lo que voy a pedirte.

-Sus compañeros nunca estarán de acuerdo- le dijo Poseidón, y el brillo en sus ojos, dijo que él no estaba de acuerdo tampoco.

-Espera, espera, espera. Llamemos a un tiempo fuera en el reloj- Thalia dio un paso adelante, el cual fue igualado por Luke, quien estaba de pie detrás de ella con una mano en su cadera- esto tiene que ver con nosotros, tanto como conmigo y Annie ¿no es así?

Hera asintió.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que no vamos a aceptar?- espeto Luke por encima de la cabeza de Thalia.

Hera cuadro los ojos mientras miraba a Luke fijamente.

-Sus compañeras deben unirse a la batalla.

Luke y Percy gruñeron al mismo tiempo.

-Ellas no pueden luchar. Son humanas… los lobos las harán pedazos- gruño Percy a la Fae. Sus ojos verdes brillaban peligrosamente.

-Están ustedes equivocados, príncipe- desafío Hera- ellas no son del todo humanas.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- pregunto Luke mientras su mano se tensaba sobre su compañera.

-Estoy diciendo que sus compañeras también tienen sangre Canis Lupis en ellas. Tienen un lobo dentro, un lobo que puede ser sacado.

La respiración de Thalia se aceleró y sintió un nudo en su pecho. Miro a Annabeth, quien se veía idéntica a un venado que acababa de mirar a unos faros.

-¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?- pregunto Thalia con aprensión.

Hera asintió mientras se movía para colocarse delante de las dos chicas.

-Estoy diciendo que pueden cambiar.


	30. Thalia XXIX

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 29: Thalia XXIX**

-¿Lo dices de nuevo?- dijeron Thalia y Annabeth al unísono mientras sus ojos se abrían.

-Sonó como que dijiste que podíamos cambiar. Así que, para efectos de clarificación ¿estás diciendo que Annie y yo somos capaces de convertirnos en cosas peludas? ¿Con todo y cola, dientes puntiagudos, ojos brillantes, y pulgas? - Thalia toco sus labios con dedos nerviosos.

Hera se rio de la descripción de Thalia.

-No estoy segura acerca de las pulgas, pero sí.

-Alfa, ¿Es cierto? - Luke se dirigió a Poseidón.

-Si.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? Tengo más de un siglo de edad y nunca he oído hablar de tal cosa- los ojos de Luke se estrecharon hacia Hera.

-¿En todos estos años has estado alrededor de un latente?- pregunto Hera simplemente.

-No.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué necesitarías saberlo? Algunas cosas es mejor dejarlas sin tocar hasta el momento en que se necesitan. Necesitamos todos los recursos que podamos utilizar.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que las dejaremos pelear incluso si pudieran cambiar?

La cabeza de Thalia dio media vuelta y miro a su compañero, y luego hacia Annabeth.

-¿Lo he oído bien?

-¿Si te refieres a que acaba de implicar que él puede controlar tus acciones diciéndote lo que puedes y no puedes hacer? Entonces sí, Watson, lo escuchaste correctamente- Annabeth arque una ceja petulante hacia Percy, quien estaba gruñendo hacia ella.

-¿De verdad tenemos que pasar por esto de nuevo?- le pregunto Thalia a Luke de manera exasperada.

-Ya te he dicho, Thalia, no voy a permitir que te pongas en peligro- la voz de Luke era tranquila y razonable, lo que solo enojaba más a Thalia.

-¿Le impedirás a Diana o Rachel luchar?- Thalia se había retirado de su agarre y lo estaba mirando con las manos en las caderas, la barbilla sobresalía desafiante.

-Eso es diferente.

-Al infierno que lo es- gruño Thalia. Se volvió para mirar a Sally- ¿Vas a pelear?

Sally asintió mientras tomaba la mano de Poseidón, indicando que donde su compañero fuera ella lo seguía.

Thalia se volvió a mirar a Luke.

-Yo soy tu compañera, me quedo a tu lado. No detrás de ti, no enfrente de ti. Donde tu vayas, yo voy. Haz lo que tengas que hacer con el fin de superarlo. Arma tu berrinche, gruñe, mírame con tus jodidos ojos brillantes, si es absolutamente necesario, haz un agujero en la pared, pero lidiaras con esto y lo superaras. No puedes ponerme en una burbuja a menos que tu objetivo sea asfixiarme. ¿lo entiendes? - Thalia estaba cara a cara con su compañero, mirando directamente a sus ojos azules.

Luke gruño y luego la sorprendió agarrando la parte de atrás de su cuello besándola rotundamente. Cuando él se retiró no estaba menos agitado o enojado, pero había resignación en sus ojos.

-Si algo te sucede…

-Relájate, hombre. Si estiro la pata, tú también. Así que no te preocupes por destruir el mundo o Poseidón teniendo que matarte- interrumpió Thalia.

-Hombre, tienes una habilidad con las palabras- murmuro Annabeth a su amiga bocazas.

-Solo digo las cosas como son, Ann. No hay necesidad de endulzarlo- Thalia se volvió para mirar a Hera, dando un paso atrás para que estuviera presionada contra el pecho y el estómago de Luke.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- pregunto Annabeth. Percy había intentado discutir con ella a través de su vínculo, pero Annabeth lo había bloqueado. Percy no era tan terco como Luke, por lo que cedió más rápidamente, pero él todavía estaba enojado.

-Bajo la luz de la luna llena, sus compañeros derramaran agua infundada con vid de la pasión sobre ustedes. La atracción de la luna es poderosa; puedo amplificarla y llamar a la Gran Luna. La vid de la pasión se absorberá por sus poros y llamará la pasión de su lobo. La última parte es la sangre de su compañero, su lobo la reconocerá y será atraído. Esas tres cosas combinadas con un poco de magia Fae y sus lobos saldrán a la superficie.

-¿Y cuándo es exactamente la próxima luna llena?- le pregunto Thalia a Hera.

Hera sonrió con picardía.

-¿No lo sabes? Sucede que es esta misma noche.

Thalia sintió a Luke tensarse detrás de ella. Pensó que, como ella, no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

Piper se acercó a sus dos mejores amigas y sonrió suavemente.

-Ustedes van a estar bien. Y voy a admitir que estoy un poco celosa.

-No te preocupes, voy a compartir mis pulgas contigo. No hay necesidad de que sea tacaña- bromeo Thalia.

Diana, Rachel y Sally se habían acercado y cada una abrazo a Annabeth y Thalia.

-Ustedes dos van a ser lobas patea traseros- Rachel sonrió.

-¿Hay algún otro tipo?- pregunto Thalia, alzando las cejas.

-No en nuestra manada- agrego Diana.

…

La noche cayó sobre la taberna y la luna claramente ilumino el cielo. Thalia y Annabeth se despidieron mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta con Hera, Percy y Luke.

Annabeth había hablado con su padre y él estuvo tan receptivo como habían estado Percy y Luke. Ella le recordó amablemente que era mayor de edad y que era su elección. Él no había dicho nada más, pero su rostro se mantuvo en una mueca permanente.

Hera les llevo a un claro cerca de la apertura de los bosques. Ella les había dicho que estaría encubriéndolos de modo que la bruja no perturbaría el ritual si resultaba estar buscándolos. Lo cual era lo más probable que estuviera haciendo.

Annabeth y Thalia llevaban un simple suéter, pero, gracias a la magia Fae, estaban siendo protegidas del frio.

Hera le indico a Percy y Luke permanecer de pie con la espalda de uno hacia la del otro para dar a sus compañeras privacidad del otro macho. Cada chica se situó frente a su compañero y espero a que Hera les dijera que hacer a continuación. Vieron como el hada cerro los ojos. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse con palabras silenciosas. El aire a su alrededor comenzó a brillar, y en cada una de sus manos apareció un gran cuenco de agua. El agua tenía un tinte purpura en ella.

Hera le entrego a Percy un cuenco y luego a Luke el otro.

-Quítense sus suéteres- les dijo Hera a Thalia y Annabeth- luego, los hombres, verterán la poción sobre su pareja. La poción durara hasta que toda ella haya sido cubierta.

Thalia se quitó el suéter por la cabeza y, aunque era la primera vez que había estado verdaderamente desnuda delante de su compañero, ella audazmente lo miro a los ojos.

Los labios de Luke se levantaron en una sonrisa torcida.

" _Eres hermosa_ " le dijo a través de su vínculo y sin dudarlo comenzó a verter la poción de vid de la pasión sobre ella.

Thalia había esperado que estuviera fría, pero el agua estaba sorprendentemente cálida. Corrió por su cabeza y por su rostro hasta los hombros, brazos, pecho y espalda… todo el camino hasta los pies. Su piel se sentía como si pequeñas agujas estuvieran pinchando por todas partes. Thalia vio su piel comenzar a brillar y sintió algo en ella empujando. Al igual que cuando había completado los Ritos de Sangre, podía sentir su lobo, solo que era mucho más fuerte. El agua dejo de fluir y finalmente alzo la vista hacia Luke.

Hera luego les dio instrucciones para tomar la sangre de su compañero.

Luke se acercó a Thalia y se inclinó para que ella fuera capaz de llegar a su cuello. Ella le dio un beso en los labios y luego hacia abajo por la mandíbula al mismo lugar en que lo había mordido durante su unión. La agitación en ella era frenética y empezaba a sentirse inquieta, como si no pudiera detenerse. Sus dientes se alargaron y su boca se abrió.

Cuando hundió sus dientes en la carne de Luke, dejo escapar un gemido a medida que su dulce sangre golpeaba su boca. Luke envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura.

" _Nunca me cansare de ti tomando de mi lo que necesitas_ " susurro sin aliento en su mente.

Thalia trago varios tragos grandes y de alguna manera instintivamente supo cuando dar marcha atrás. Los ojos de Luke estaban cerrados y los labios entreabiertos.

-L-l-luke…- la voz de Thalia era inestable, mientras miraba a su compañero en busca de ayuda.

Luke abrió los ojos, que habían comenzado a brillar de color azul. El resplandor se intensifico a medida que Luke miraba a los ojos azules brillantes de su compañera. Un gruñido bajo fue emitido desde su pecho mientras sus propios colmillos se alargaban. Entonces el lobo de Luke empujo hacia adelante, en busca de su compañera.

" _Compañera_ " oyó Thalia al lobo de Luke retumbar en su mente.

Thalia dejó escapar un gemido suave y se alejó de Luke. Ella se estremeció cuando algo profundo dentro de ella, al primitivo, se extendió en ella.

-Thalia, no luches contra ello- oyó a Hera decir, pero su voz sonaba muy lejos.

Luke se acercó a Thalia y volvió a gruñir. Él estaba llamándola, llamando a su compañera.

Thalia cerro sus ojos brillantes y sintió un flujo frio sobre ella de pies a cabeza. Por un momento, sintió como si estuviera flotando, luego aterrizo en el suelo duro. En cuatro patas.

Los ojos de Thalia se abrieron de golpe al darse cuenta. Su visión era tan clara y su audición estaba más amplificada: podía oír los animales correteando, las alas de los pájaros aleteando, las voces procedentes de la taberna, y un latido de corazón que sonaba familiar. Sintió un codazo en el costado y volvió la cabeza para ver a Luke en su enorme forma de lobo.

" _Maldita sea, Lucas. Soy un lobo_ ". Thalia se sintió aliviada de que todavía lo podía sentir en su mente.

" _Eres una loba hermosa. Tienes una forma de estrella blanca en tu hocico_ ".

Luke le dio lo que debe haber sido la versión de lobo de una sonrisa. Thalia dio un paso atrás.

" _Está bien, no vuelvas a hacer eso. Fue espeluznante_ ".

Luke rio en su mente.

" _¿Cómo te sientes?_ ", le pregunto mientras frotaba su cabeza contra su cuello.

" _Increíble. Ni siquiera puedo describirlo. Solo quiero correr y matar alg… bueno, eso es un poco inquietante_ ".

Un lobo negro y uno gris más pequeño, que tenía los ojos color gris que parecía que estaban delineados con kohl, se detuvieron delante de ellos.

Thalia se dio cuenta que eran Percy y Annabeth. Ella dio un paso hacia Annabeth y le dio un empujón, luego se inclinó sobre sus patas delanteras, pegando su culo al aire y moviendo la cola. Ella quería jugar. Annabeth imito su postura y salió corriendo a la derecha cuando Thalia se abalanzo. Luke y Percy salieron a toda velocidad detrás de sus compañeras, flanqueándolas a cada lado en protección. Corrieron a través de la nieve, esquivando debajo de arbustos y árboles caídos. Thalia saboreo el viento soplando a través de su piel y el aire frio en sus pulmones. La única cosa incluso más cercana a esta euforia era besar a Luke.

" _Creo que voy a tener que esforzarme más si voy a estar compitiendo contigo queriendo estar corriendo en tu forma de lobo en vez de besar a tu compañero_ ", bromeo Luke, después de haber escuchado su pensamiento.

" _Estoy segura que puedes encontrar la manera de convencerme a quedarme en mi forma humana. No puedo creer que este diciendo esto: forma humana. Eso es malvadamente loco_ ".

Thalia y Annabeth corrieron hasta que jadearon del agotamiento. Hera velaba por ellos mientras se acostumbraban a su forma de lobo y sonreían, teniendo la esperanza en su corazón que ella necesitaba desesperadamente sentir.

Hasta altas horas de la noche, Thalia y Annabeth compartieron su experiencia con Piper y Jason, quienes compartían la habitación con las dos parejas. Habían sacado las camas al centro de la habitación y las pusieron en un círculo, creando una forma de flor de modo que todos pudieran sentarse con la cabeza hacia el centro y hablar. Luke y Thalia estaban apretados en una sola coma juntos. El yacía de espaldas, con un brazo detrás de la cabeza. Thalia estaba tumbada sobre su pecho, frente a los demás, mientras que Luke usaba su mano libre para pasar los dedos por su cabello. El escucho su voz mientras se reía de él persiguiéndola y mordiendo sus talones. Le encantaba oírla tan feliz, tan libre de preocupaciones, aunque solo fuera por este breve momento en el tiempo.

Cuando todos se habían quedado en silencio y uno a uno se quedaron dormidos, Luke permaneció aun despierto. Su cuerpo estaba acurrucado alrededor del de Thalia, mientras pensaba en lo que estaba por venir, a lo que tendría que hacer frente en cuestión de días, si no antes, el la atrajo hacia sí. Su peor pesadilla iba a pasar. Su compañera estaría en la batalla, en peligro, y él podría no estar allí para protegerla. Por mucho que odiara la idea, también sabía que no podía enjaularla. No podía evitar que ella viviera porque tenía miedo de perderla. Tenía que dejar luchar, tenía que dejarla ser su propia persona, y no solo su compañera.

…

Dos días habían pasado desde que Thalia y Annabeth habían cambiado por primera vez. En ese tiempo, Luke y Percy las llevaron afuera varias veces bajo la atenta mirada de Hera para que las chicas pudieran seguir familiarizándose con el movimiento y los sentidos de sus lobos. Luke y Percy incluso comenzaron a enseñarles la mejor manera de atacar y cuando era más apropiado correr y esconderse. Ni Thalia ni Annabeth se preocupaban por la idea de esconderse. Cuando no estaban en sus formas de lobo, Luke y Percy se reunían con los otros machos, discutiendo la estrategia.

Hoy se había decidido que mañana por la noche Poseidón llamaría a Polibotes y Desdemona. Él quería que se encontraran bajo sus términos, en el campo de batalla de su elección.

…

-Conozco tu secreto, Mona- Polibotes sonrió hacia la bruja, pero no era una sonrisa amistosa. Mona se sentaba en una de las muchas salas de estar en la mansión de la manada Serbia. Lucia aburrida y para nada preocupada por la declaración de Polibotes.

-¿Y qué secreto seria ese, Alfa?- pregunto secamente mientras miraba sus uñas, haciendo parecer que las encontraba infinitamente más interesantes que su actual compañía.

-No me estas ayudando para que pueda obtener a la sanadora, quieres a la sanadora para ti misma, para tu magia.

Polibotes estaba parado detrás del sillón que Mona ocupaba, sus manos descansando en el respaldo mientras se inclinaba sobre ella.

-Dime tu plan, Desdemona. Podrías al menos darme ese poco de respeto. Si quieres a una de las sanadoras, estoy dispuesto a compartir. Pero no podemos entrar a esto estando en desacuerdo.

-Poseidón está reuniendo a las tropas- Mona se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse lentamente alrededor del cuarto mientras hablaba- ha llamado a otras tres manadas para que lo ayuden. No va a ser una batalla fácil.

-Si te conozco, sé que tienes algo bajo la manga ¿Cuál es tu ventaja? - Polibotes entrecerró los ojos hacia la bruja.

-Tengo mi propio ejército- la sonrisa de Mona ilumino su cara completamente, pero no en una manera que fuera considerada bonita- los salvajes harán mi voluntad, si añadimos tu manada a la mezcla, creo que saldremos victoriosos.

-¿Los salvajes?- Polibotes ladeo su cabeza a un lado como si considerara sus palabras- ah, has llamado a las bestias y animales del bosque.

La cara de Mona se oscureció mientras detectaba que la juzgaba con su voz. El aire alrededor de ella se tornó espeso y la sala se oscureció- olvidas quien soy. Soy la última de mi especie, la más poderosa en la historia. Entérate de esto, Polibotes, Alfa de la manada Serbia: obtendré aquello que busco. No te atrevas a interponerte en mi camino o te destruiré.

Mona se volteo sobre sus talones, y con su capa ondeando tras ella, salió de la mansión, sin darle tiempo a Polibotes para pensarlo mejor.

…

La cabeza de Annabeth descanso sobre el regazo de Percy mientras se sentaban en el sillón frente a la fogata que siempre estaba encendida en la sala de reuniones de la taberna. El edificio estaba en silencio mientras todos se acomodaba para tratar de dormir un poco.

-Así que es la víspera de la batalla- dijo Annabeth suavemente.

-¿Asumo que es alguna línea de una película?- pregunto Percy.

Annabeth rio.

-El Señor de los Anillos. Eowyn le dice a Aragon que no puede dejarlos en la víspera de la batalla cuando va en busca de los muertos malditos quienes le deben servicio a su linaje.

-He visto El Señor de los Anillos, Luna.

-Sí, pero no la has visto cientos de veces como yo y mis chicas.

Era el turno de Percy de reír mientras trazaba sus suaves labios con sus dedos. Luego sus ojos se pusieron serios.

-Necesito que seas inteligente mañana, Annabeth- le dijo firmemente- no necesito que seas una heroína o valiente. Necesito que seas inteligente, que luches inteligentemente. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?

-Puedo si tú puedes- contrarresto.

-¿Cómo se sintió estar en tu forma de lobo?- le pregunto Percy mientras acariciaba su mejilla gentilmente.

Annabeth dejo salir un profundo suspiro.

-Fue increíble. En verdad increíble, Percy.

Percy soltó una risita por el asombro en su voz.

-Tu color es un hermoso gris y tus ojos lucen como si estuvieran llenos de rímel… o delineador. Lo que sea que las chicas usan- dijo Percy.

Annabeth sonrió ante eso, luego pregunto:

-¿Te hubiera molestado que nunca fuera sido capaz de cambiar?

Percy miro hacia sus ojos.

-Nunca espere que fueras capaz de hacerlo, Annabeth, y estaba bien con eso. El hecho de que puedas es solo un extra. Me encanta que podamos compartir esa parte de nuestra vida juntos, pero eso no habría disminuido lo que somos si eso no hubiera sido posible.

-Gracias- susurro Annabeth.

Percy llevo su cara hacia la de el para poder besarla. Lo que comenzó gentilmente se convirtió en un espectáculo feroz de pasión. Percy los volteo para Annabeth estuviera sobre su espalda y su cuerpo sobre el de ella. La beso de nuevo mientras s mano derecha empujaba el dobladillo de su camisa. Su mano se envolvió alrededor de su cintura, el contacto piel a piel los conforto a ambos.

Annabeth abrió los ojos y escucho un gruñido retumbar de Percy.

-Tus ojos están brillando, mi amor- susurro Percy- es extremadamente sexy.

Annabeth le sonrió a su compañero y mordió su labio inferior.

-¿No crees que necesitamos ir a un lugar más privado?

Percy sonrió con picardía.

-No hay nadie aquí con nosotros y las puertas están cerradas. ¿Qué podría ser más privado?

Annabeth resoplo ante las imágenes que Percy mando a su mente. Percy elevo las cejas en un gesto interrogativo. En respuesta, Annabeth tomo su camisa y él se movió un poco para que ella pudiera sacarlo por su cabeza. Paso sus dedos a través de las marcas que cubrían su lado derecho. Percy presiono su mano contra su pecho y la dejo sentir el latido de su corazón.

-Solo late por ti- le sinceridad en su voz penetro el mejor juicio de Annabeth y cedió ante los deseos de su compañero. Ninguno de ellos sabía lo que el mañana traería. No sabían si sería la última noche en que estarían en los brazos del otro.

Percy tiro de la camisa de Annabeth mientras sus labios se alzaban ligeramente.

-Señora Jackson, está muy vestida para lo que tengo planeado.

Annabeth rio fuertemente mientras lo ayudaba a desvestirse y luego le permitió desvestirla. Pasaron la noche en una taberna sin electricidad, la única luz y calor viniendo de una chimenea de piedra, en una habitación donde horas antes una guerra había sido planeada. Pasaron la noche disfrutando del amor y pasión que sentían el uno por el otro, como otras veces desde que se habían emparejado. Percy vertió su corazón en amarla completamente, apagando todo lo demás y dejándole saber que cuando él la sostenía, cuando estaba en sus brazos desnuda y vulnerable, ella era la más hermosa y preciosa parte de su vida.

…

-Luke, ¿A dónde me llevas? - murmuro Thalia mientras era jalada con él por su mano.

-Es una sorpresa.

Mientras el día llegaba a su final y todos iban a sus habitaciones, Thalia había hecho lo mismo. Luke la había detenido justo cuando comenzaba a subir las escaleras. Había sonreído con la rara sonrisa reservada solo para ella y le había pedido ir con el. Habían salido por la puerta principal de la taberna y volteado hacia la izquierda, yendo hacia la calle cubierta de nieve de la pequeña villa. Finalmente, justo al borde de la villa, Luke la llevo en dirección de una pequeña casa de campo. Era diminuta, y muy linda.


	31. Thalia XXX

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 30: Thalia XXX**

 _ **27 Días Después de la Maldición.**_

-Todo lo que te estoy diciendo es que realmente deberíamos considerar la compra de acción de Frontline. Quiero decir, tiene sentido. Piensa en cuan peludas nos ponemos cuando nos convertimos. El potencial de las pulgas es astronómico- Thalia estaba yendo y viniendo mientras estaban sentados en la habitación del segundo piso que compartían en la taberna. Thalia y Annabeth estaban tendidas a través de la cama, mientras Piper estaba boca abajo apoyada en lo codos en una adyacente.

-Thals, diré esto muy lento para que lo entiendas- comenzó Annabeth, pero fue interrumpida por Piper.

-No, no lo hagas con calma. Eso no ayudara. Lo que hay que hacer es añadir una referencia sexual y algunas malas palabras. Entonces ella lo entenderá absolutamente.

-Bien dicho, Vern- Annabeth dio a Piper un golpe de puño y volvió de nuevo a Thalia- Escucha, Zorra-obsesionada-con-las-pulgas. Primero que nada, estamos en Rumania, donde es jodidamente frio, y por lo tanto no hay pulgas. Segundo, a Luke no le gustaría rodar en las hojas contigo si olieras a Frontline. Deja ir lo de las pulgas, Thals, abraza una actitud pulgosa. Maldita sea.

Piper estaba a punto de caerse de risa. Thalia se sentó allí, mirando a Annabeth con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

-Bueno, está bien entonces, Ann. Dime cómo te sientes realmente. Y, en serio, no te contengas por mi- Thalia puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Ves? Te dije que lo conseguirías- dijo Piper entre risitas.

-Annie, Thals, Piper- grito Poseidón desde abajo- Sala de reuniones. Ahora.

Las tres chicas se levantaron de un salto y corrieron escaleras abajo. Thalia saco su teléfono y vio que era tarde y oscurecería pronto.

Cuando entraron a la sala de reuniones, las chicas vieron a Percy, Luke y Jason detrás de tres sillas vacías cerca de donde Poseidón estaba de pie. Caminaron rápidamente a las sillas y se sentaron.

Thalia sintió el aliento de Luke en su cuello mientras él se inclinaba para susurrarle al oído:

-Es casi la hora.

Un escalofrió rodo a través de ella al pensar que dentro de un par de horas estarían en el campo, luchando por sus vidas y las vidas de Piper y Silena. Pensando en Silena, Thalia se dio cuenta que no la había visto mucho en los últimos días. Piper había mencionado un par de veces que Hera tenía que estudiar hechizos, por lo que no se les permitía hablar con ella. La profunda voz de Poseidón la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Mi ubicación y la de los otros Alfas, junto con la ayuda de nuestros Betas, está a quince metros de aquí, en un valle entre las montañas. Iremos en nuestras formas de lobo. Hera, Piper y Silena vendrán por separado. Hera y yo hemos discutido el hecho de que Desdemona sabrá que estamos llegando tan pronto como cambiemos y empecemos a correr a través de los Alpes. No me hago ilusiones de que la tomemos por sorpresa. Todos ustedes deben esperar que utilice cualquier cosa que pueda contra nosotros. El clima, animales bajo su mando, y la manada Serbia. Me gustaría poder decirles que vallan allí y luchen con honor, pero Polibotes ha demostrado que no tiene honor y Desdemona es una bruja, malvada hasta la medula. Ellos lucharan sucio y así debemos hacerlo nosotros.

Thalia resoplo.

-No te preocupes, Alfa. No tengo ningún problema en tirar un poco de tierra en los ojos de mi oponente.

-O patadas en sus partes bajas- añadió Annabeth.

Poseidón de hecho sonrió a las dos mujeres.

-Bien. Espero que ustedes utilicen todos sus recursos. Permanezcan juntas, no dejen que nos separen- miro a Hera, que estaba de pie en el fondo de la sala- ¿fuiste capaz de obtener la ayuda que necesitamos?

Hera asintió.

-Enebro y Will estarán con nosotros. Es todo lo que es concejo permitirá.

Poseidón entrecerró los ojos, obviamente, no satisfecho con su respuesta.

-Entonces, eso tendrá que ser suficiente- miro a su alrededor una vez más. Sus ojos se posaron sobre cada uno de los Alfas, un silencioso agradecimiento por su ayuda. Luego, dando un paso hacia la puerta con la mano de Sally en la suya, gruño- vamos.

Todos siguieron a Poseidón y su compañera fuera de la taberna y al aire frio de la noche.

Thalia y Annabeth se quedaron en silencio, observando a su manada y a los otros comenzando a cambiar, mientras caminaban hacia el bosque.

Fredderick se detuvo junto a Annabeth y tiro de ella en un abrazo.

-Pelea sucio- espeto en su cabello.

Annabeth lo apretó firmemente y asintió. Cuando ella se apartó y lo miro, pudo ver la emoción detrás de sus ojos grises.

-Lo lograremos, papá- ella trato de tomarle el pelo y aligerar el momento, pero le apretó el brazo al mismo tiempo, haciéndole saber que entendía. Ella no quería que nada le pasara a el tampoco.

Miro a Percy y Luke, que estaban junto a las chicas. Frederick asintió una vez y luego se echó a correr rápido y progresivamente comenzó a cambiar.

-Hombre, yo quiero ser capaz de hacer eso- Thalia suspiro dramáticamente. Las chicas, las nuevas cambiantes, aún tenían que desnudarse y concentrarse cuando lo hacía.

-Vamos a hacer esto, señoritas- les dijo Luke mientras él y Percy les daban la espalda de modo que Annabeth y Thalia pudieran desnudarse.

Una vez que las chicas estaban en sus formas de lobo, Luke y Percy cambiaron y, después de acariciar a sus compañeras brevemente, se fueron detrás del resto de su manada.

Mientras corrían por el bosque, el aire frio azotaba a través de su piel a medida que se disparaban a través de los árboles y arbustos. Incluso con los muchos lobos que corrían a través de los Alpes esta noche, el bosque estaba en silencio.

…

-No van a venir- le gruño Polibotes a Mona mientras esperaban en la cima de una colina, mirando hacia el valle vacío.

La noche era inusualmente tranquila y silenciosa. No había brisa, ni ramas de los árboles en movimiento o el susurro de las hojas. La clara y fría noche estaba iluminada por una gran luna dorada y en la quietud era una sensación extraña.

-Tu más que nadie debería saber, Polibotes, que cuando no se puede oir a los lobos- Mona se detuvo mientras miraba hacia el campo abierto por debajo de ellos- es cuando los lobos están llegando.

Ella cerro los ojos y levanto las manos al cielo en silencio mientras comenzaba a cantar:

" _ **Tierra, agua, viento y fuego,**_

 _ **Escuchen mi voz, abrasen mi deseo.**_

 _ **Agua, diluvia tu inundación,**_

 _ **Viértete sobre este valle, pronto a sumergirse con sangre"**_

Nubes que no habían estado allí momentos antes comenzaron a reunirse. Polibotes escucho como un trueno comenzó a retumbar y, de repente, el cielo se abrió y agua cayo en cascadas de lluvia fría. Miro a través de las gotas de agua que salpicaban contra su cara, tratando ahora de centrarse en el campo. Un gruñido bajo retumbo en su pecho mientras miraba a varios lobos abriéndose camino a través de los árboles en el campo abierto que estaba empapado y enturbiado por el inconcebible aguacero.

La risa de Mona rompió a través de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ves? Te dije que vendrían. Los lobos quieren jugar. Vamos a darles algunos juguetes, ¿de acuerdo? - ella empujo sus brazos hacia fuera delante de ella con un potente grito.

Polibotes vio como todas las bestias y criaturas que había reunido comenzaron a trabajar su camino para salir de la selva frente a los lobos. Dio un paso adelante, dispuesto a cambiar, pero Mona lo detuvo con una mano en el pecho.

-Todavía no, Alfa. Esperemos.

…

La lluvia fría salpico a Piper, Silena y Hera en la cara mientras abrían sus ojos. Hera les había advertido que cuando usaba el velo al viajar podría hacerlas sentirse un poco desorientadas, y Piper definitivamente podría dar fe de sentirse desorientada. Pero mientras miraba al campo por debajo de ellas, se decidió que no era el medio de transporte lo que la hacía sentir de esa manera. Vio como los lobos de su manada y los demás comenzaron a filtrarse a través de los bosques de los Alpes en el campo mojado.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a los animales, Hera había hablado de eso, aquellos que Mona había tomado bajo su control. Se movían con una rapidez antinatural y una certeza asombrosa. Estaban fuera de sus cabales. Estaba escrito en los gruñidos saliendo de sus rostros y el cabello levantado sobre sus espaldas. Osos, lobos, jabalíes, y muchos más con un objetivo en común: matar a los miembros de su manada.

Piper echo sus hombros hacia atrás y se mantuvo de pie. Ella era una sanadora gitana. Tenía el poder y no dejaría que sus amigos cayeran. No dejaría ganar a esta bruja.

-Hera, tenemos que darnos prisa- hizo un gesto hacia el campo.

Silena y Hera, ambas detuvieron sus preparativos para mirar a donde Piper indico.

-Piper, sostén esto como te mostré antes- instruyo Hera al momento que le entregaba una piedra blanca.

Piper acuno la piedra en sus manos y la sostuvo con reverencia en frente de ella. Cerro los ojos y empezó a buscar la magia que vivía dentro de ella, la cual era una parte de su esencia.

Silena sostuvo una piedra verde y Hera una azul y roja. Estas piedras eran las piedras de la Fae. Representaban los elementos, y al igual que la bruja podría basarse en los elementos que utilizan la magia de sangre, las Fae podían recurrir a ellos utilizando las piedras. Las piedras llegaron desde lo más profundo en el ámbito del velo. Hera trato de explicarles como era posible, pero Piper finalmente le dijo que solo tomaría su palabra.

Estaban de pie en un semicírculo, frente al campo, y cerraron los ojos. Hera comenzó a cantar en un idioma que apenas estaba comenzando a enseñar a Silena y a Piper. Sin embargo, las dos se unieron a su canto y Piper trato muy duro para mantener los ojos cerrados y el enfoque constante. Hera le había explicado que ella tendría que evitar ser distraída, que requería la magia dirigida y combinada de las tres para controlar a la bruja. Y entonces comenzaron.

…

" _Uh, cariño. ¿Estás viendo lo que estoy viendo?_ " le pregunto Thalia a Luke mientras salían al campo. En su forma de lobo podían ver a través de la oscuridad sin ningún problema, por lo que vio con mucha claridad lo que venía por ellos a través del campo.

" _Mantente detrás de la manada, Thalia. Ve por las presas más pequeñas. Y por el amor de todas las cosas por las que vale la pena luchar, no trates de ser una maldita heroína_ ".

" _Tu confianza en mí es asombrosa, Lucas. En serio, estoy conmovida_ ", le gruño Thalia.

Luke rio en respuesta.

Haciendo lo que le pedía, ella y Annabeth comenzaron a disminuir su carrera y a retirarse a la parte trasera de la manada. Rachel y Diana llegaron a su lado, dándoles asentimientos cortos en saludo. Cuando las cuatro lobas comenzaron a acercarse, pararon completamente cuando vieron la primera ola de lobos reunirse con la horda de la bruja.

Thalia había visto muchas batallas en la gran pantalla y siempre se preguntó si sería así de brutal o peor en la vida real. Ella decidió en ese momento que era peor. Mucho peor.

Poseidón, Luke, Percy, Frederick y los otros Alfas se estrellaron contra los lobos y osos: gruñidos y dientes chasqueando, y movimientos más rápidos de lo que el ojo podía rastrear. Thalia observo con asombro extasiado como su compañero con patas blancas desgarro a un oso como si se tratara de un pequeño conejo. Se abalanzo sobre la garganta del oso y con una poderosa sacudida de su cabeza, el cuello del oso se abrió de golpe. La sangre salpico el pelaje de Luke cuando el oso cayó al suelo mojado. Él no se detuvo pasando al próximo rival.

En el extremo izquierdo, Enebro y Will, los dos Faes quienes habían salvado sus traseros antes, estaban peleando usando su magia y Thalia tuvo que admitir que estaba impresionada con sus movimientos. Ninguno de sus oponentes se acercó a ellos antes de que fuera derribados.

Annabeth se adelantó y se puso de cuclillas, levantando sus labios en un gruñido mortal. Thalia estaba con ella. Ya era hora de patear algunos traseros malignos.

Thalia y Annabeth despegaron al mismo tiempo, con Rachel y Diana cerca de sus talones. Thalia se centró en algunos pequeños zorros que vio a lo largo del borde de la batalla, girando a la derecha. Annabeth y las demás se movieron con ella. Vio a Sally peleando con otro lobo y Thalia ajusto su dirección otra vez, moviéndose para ayudar a su hembra Alfa.

Annabeth y Thalia se lanzaron al mismo tiempo. Thalia agarro una de las patas traseras del lobo y chasqueo sus mandíbulas, sintiendo el hueso partiéndose significativamente bajo sus dientes. Annabeth tenía su boca sobre la cabeza del lobo, mordiendo con fuerza aplastante. Mientras Thalia y Annabeth tenían al lobo ocupado, Sally fue a matar. Agarrando la garganta del lobo, ella sacudió la cabeza y le rompió el cuello. Las tres soltaron al lobo al mismo tiempo. Thalia y Annabeth desnudaron su cuello ante Sally en sumisión y desde ese momento todas las mujeres trabajaron en sincronía, derribando enemigo tras enemigo juntas en emboscada.

Thalia no sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado luchando, pero se imaginó que debían estarse cansando. En cambio, estaba tan enérgica como siempre. La adrenalina y la resistencia de su lobo eran inspiradoras. Justo cuando terminaron con un gran oso, se congelaron. El aguacero ceso de repente.

Thalia y Annabeth levantaron la vista hacia la colina donde, Hera, Silena y Piper estaban. Un suave resplandor apareció a su alrededor y empezó a ponerse más brillante. Cualquier cosa que ellas estaban haciendo, estaba funcionando.

De repente, un aullido sonó y Thalia sabia por instinto que era su Alfa, Poseidón. La compulsión de participar en el aullido de victoria le subió por la garganta. Con el resto de su manada levanto la cabeza hacia la luna y dejo escapar un aullido ensordecedor.

A medida que el aullido cesaba, miro hacia el campo de batalla y vio que ni un solo animal quedaba en pie al lado de la manada. Lo habían hecho. Ese pensamiento duro dos segundos antes de que comenzara a temblar la tierra bajo sus patas. Se movió nerviosamente y Annabeth vino y se puso cerca de ella. Vieron con horror como parecía como si la tierra cobrara vida más allá de la línea de árboles. Pero no era la tierra, eso se movía rápidamente por todo el lugar. La manada de Serbia había llegado. Se abalanzaron desde una colina, cargando hacia el valle, directamente hacia ellos. Y así, la batalla continuo.

…

Luke gruño mientras miraba a la manada de Serbia corriendo hacia ellos. Espero, dejo a su enemigo correr y llegar a ellos, aunque fuera solo por un momento. Miro a Poseidón, quien se puso de pie alto y orgulloso, Percy, a su otro lado, en la misma postura. Su piel estaba cubierta de la maligna sangre de sus enemigos, sus cuerpos tensos de la pelea. Luke se agacho en el suelo, listo para lanzarse. Espero, se mantuvo inmóvil por el perfecto momento y cuando el primer lobo se lanzó a sí mismo en el aire, Luke golpeo, pasando justo por debajo de él pasando sus afilados caninos a lo largo de la parte inferior vulnerable del estómago del lobo. Luke probo la sangre del lobo cuando rasgo a través de su piel, carne y músculos. No se detuvo para ver si su rival caía.

El atravesó a lobo tras lobo, en busca del que él quería, el que había intentado matar a su compañera. El que había envenenado a sus Alfas y desafiado la ley de la manada por siglos, empleando a una bruja. Por último, a través del campo, vio a Polibotes dando vueltas mientras Percy y Jason hacían lo mismo. Luke despego la carrera, el Alfa era su presa. Irrumpió en su círculo, gruñendo a Percy y Jason, dejando claro su intención de pelear con Polibotes. Solo.

Tan pronto como Percy y Jason había retrocedido, Luke centro su atención en Polibotes. No se dio cuenta del fuerte viento arremolinándose o la nieve comenzando a girar a su alrededor. No le dio importancia al brillante color naranja destellando en el bosque cuando el fuego comenzó a crepitar en el aire. Su propósito, su intensión absoluta estaba toda en el lobo delante de él. Levanto su labio en una mueca y comenzó a moverse en un círculo lento, su lobo dimensionando la competencia. Polibotes hizo una estocada que fue pensada para intimidar, pero Luke no se inmuto.

Polibotes debe hacer visto la intensión en los ojos de Luke justo antes de hacer su propia estocada y chocaron en el aire, dientes crujiendo, patas golpeando en cráneos y costillas. Se apartaron y se movieron en círculos de nuevo, sangre goteando de una herida en la cabeza de Luke donde los caninos de Polibotes le habían rozado. Ya había tenido suficiente de esto, quería terminar con esto ahora.

Se movió lento y se lanzó rápidamente, agarrando la pata delantera izquierda de Polibotes. Aplasto sus mandíbulas, rompiendo el hueso y la soltó. Se lanzó una y otra vez, haciendo jugadas rápidas, aquí y allá, rompiendo una pierna, aplastando una costilla. Lentamente, debilito al Alfa. Polibotes consiguió unos buenos golpes y Luke goteaba debido a cortes en el costado. Se distrajo brevemente cuando observo la forma de lobo de Thalia en la esquina de su ojo. Polibotes tomo el lapso momentáneo de su atención para lanzarse. Se las arregló para chocar contra un lado de Luke, llevándolo hacia abajo.

Luke escucho un gruñido penetrante y vio a Thalia saltar por encima de el en la espalda de Polibotes. Ella se aferró a una de sus orejas y tiro con todas sus fuerzas, arrancando la oreja. Polibotes gruño y giro su cuerpo, arrojando a Thalia violentamente de su espalda. Luke se puso de pie y se volvió, rápidamente agrando la pata trasera de Polibotes antes de que pudiera ir tras su compañera. Polibotes se giró y golpeo a Luke y esto lo soltó, solo para arremeter desde abajo a Polibotes y agarrarle la garganta. Luke empujo sus dientes mas profundo a través del pelaje del lobo, buscando la carne y el hueso. Gro enormemente la cabeza y chasqueo sus mandíbulas al mismo tiempo, rompiendo efectivamente el cuello del Alfa. Luke dio otra sacudida por si acaso, y luego dejo caer el cuerpo sin vida de su boca. Rodo al Alfa muerto sobre su espalda y, con un gruñido poderoso, mordió su abdomen, destripándolo.

Luke dejó escapar un aullido de victoria y el campo de batalla se tornó aún más silencioso ante efecto de la muerte del Alfa serbio reverberando a través de la manada serbia.

Uno a uno, lobos se agacharon, en reverencia.

Thalia fue a pararse al lado de Luke. El inclino la cabeza hacia abajo y le lamio la sangre del hocico.

" _¿Ha terminado?_ ", pregunto Thalia tentativamente, justo en el momento en que un horrendo grito desgarro el aire.

" _No del todo_ ", murmuro Luke mientras miraban a la cima de la colina. Ahí donde Desdemona estaba con los brazos levantados.


	32. Luke XXXI

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Capítulo 31: Luke XXXI**

El cuerpo de Piper comenzó a temblar mientras sostenía la piedra en sus manos, la fuerza de voluntad de Desdemona aplastándose sobre ella. Escucho una voz en su mente susurrándole dejar caer la piedra, ceder, venir a ella. Piper apretó sus ojos cerrándolos mientras luchaba contra la compulsión. Ella sintió que sus rodillas comenzaban a debilitarse, pero antes de que pudiera colapsar, fuertes brazos se envolvieron a su alrededor. No tuvo que abrir los ojos para saber quién era.

Ella continúo luchando, empujando de vuelta.

-No vas a ganar- le respondió al susurro, pero el mar trataba de fluir sobre su piel como marea negra.

-Piper, sanadora de otra tierra. Tu serás mía, tu sangre sustentara mi poder. Veré tu vida desvanecerse de tus ojos mientras desgarro tu corazón palpitante de tu pecho.

La voz rasgo contra su mente mientras Piper seguía luchando contra las imágenes que la bruja proyectaba. Sentía humedad en su cara, lagrimas corrían por sus ojos. No se suponía que terminaría así, el mal no se suponía que escapara. Sintió un tirón desgarrador dentro de ella y dejo escapar un grito mientras empujaba de vuelta. Un rayo de luz atravesó la noche y luego todo quedo en silencio. El viento se detuvo, la nieve dejo de caer, y la silenciosa noche se envolvió alrededor del campo de batalla aquietado.

Piper abrió sus ojos y trato de orientarse. Miro sobre su hombro dentro de unos profundos ojos azules.

-Te tengo, Piper mía- susurro Jason en su reja. Piper no lucho con el, sino que se giró en su abrazo y dejo que su calor la confortara.

-No se suponía que debía terminar así, Jason. Ella escapo. Ella gano.

-Shh, calla. Ella no gano. Solo se compró un respiro, nada más- Jason le acaricio el cabello suavemente y la atrajo más cerca.

Hera se acercó a Piper con Silena al lado.

-Lo has hecho bien, joven sanadora. Desdemona es fuerte. Ella volverá y tendremos que estar listos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Piper mientras levantaba su cabeza del hombro de Jason.

-Lo único que podemos- dijo Hera con firmeza- prepararnos para lo peor, esperar lo mejor.

…

-Quiero que vuelvas a la taberna con las otras mujeres- le dijo Luke a Thala mientras le acariciaba el cuello.

-¿Qué vas a hacer tu?

-Poseidón y yo tenemos que tratar con la manada de Serbia. Te hare saber lo que pasa cuando hayamos terminado.

Thalia estrecho sus ojos hacia él, sabiendo que algo pasaba, pero no lo iba a escupir.

-Bien. Mantén tus secretos. Solo recuerda…

-No escribas un cheque que difícilmente puedes cobrar, Thalia- interrumpió Luke a su irritada compañera.

Thalia le dio la espalda con un bufido y siguió a Annabeth, mientras se encontraban con Sally y los otros. Poseidón le había dado a su compañera las mismas órdenes.

Luke vio a su compañera irse con los otros y tuvo que contenerse para no seguirla. No le gustaba tenerla fuera de su vista, necesitaba asegurarse de que estaba bien después de la brutalidad que acababa de soportar, pero tenían que encargarse de la manada de Serbia.

Se acercó a Poseidón y ambos volvieron a sus formas de lobo.

" _¿Quién es el miembro de más alto rango en la manada Serbia aún vivo?_ ". La voz de Poseidón retumbo en todo el campo. Uno a uno, los lobos serbios se movieron hacia Poseidón y volvieron a su forma humana. Cuando estuvieron todos de pie frente a Poseidón y Luke, todos ellos se arrodillaron, excepto un gran y oscuro hombre peludo.

-Yo era el quinto en el rango de la manada, Alfa- respondió el lobo sin mirar a Poseidón. Contemplo el suelo en su lugar. Luke observo el lenguaje corporal del lobo y era evidente que no era lo suficientemente dominante para dirigir una manada.

El lobo se adelantó hacia Luke y se arrodillo, desnudando su cuello y mirándolo brevemente a los ojos.

-Has vencido a nuestro Alfa, tu manada derroto a nuestros cuatro principales. Te debemos lealtad y nos sometemos a ti.

La mandíbula de Luke cayo abierta, pero se compuso rápidamente. Miro a Poseidón, quien no lo miro sorprendido.

-Es a la antigua. Tu derrotaste a su Alfa, técnicamente ahora eres su Alfa- le dijo Poseidón. Luke era incapaz de leer las emociones en el rostro de su Alfa.

-¿Qué piensas?- pregunto Luke.

-Odio perderte como mi Beta, pero estas destinado a ser un Alfa. Y no podemos ignorar los beneficios de tener esta fuerte alianza.

Luke entendió que Poseidón tenía que ver como esto podía afectar y beneficiar a su especie. Luke ni siquiera había considerado ser Alfa de una manada de nuevo. Estaba contento como Beta, incluso si someterse a Poseidón no siempre estaba bien con su lobo. Miro por encima a los lobos arrodillados. Se veían rotos y perdidos. Necesitaban un líder. Necesitaban a alguien que los cuidara correctamente, alguien que juntara a la manada. Luke podía hacer eso. Y justo había tomado una compañera que era capaz de cuidarlo.

-¿Hay alguno que quiera desafiarme?- pregunto Luke a los lobos.

Uno a uno, desviaron su mirada en sumisión.

-Yo no soy como Polibotes. Si voy a ser su Alfa, habrá cambios, y serán drásticos. No tolerare la división, o deslealtad. No tolerare motines, crueldades u odios. Serán unidos, tratarán a sus compañeros de manada así como a los de otras manadas con respeto. Se someterán a mi y a mi compañera. Si no pueden hacer eso, serán desterrados de la manada. ¿Estoy siendo claro?

Ellos respondieron al unísono:

-Como usted diga, así será.

Luke dio un paso hacia el hombre de rodillas frente a el.

-¿Tu nombre?

-Drake, Alfa.

-Drake, esta noche te pediré que juntes a nuestra manada- Luke uso la palabra "nuestra" para establecer inmediatamente la propiedad y hacerles saber que él se haría cargo de ellos- síguenos de vuelta a la taberna. Discutiremos en más detalle de donde vamos desde allí.

El asintió una vez y se puso de pie, girándose hacia los demás.

Luke se volvió hacia Poseidon, confiando que Drake hiciera lo que le instruyo.

-Bueno, esto no es exactamente lo que esperaba de cómo iba a ir mi noche.

Poseidon se rio entre dientes.

-Bien, tu estas vivo, tu compañera está viva, por ahora, hemos triunfado. Pudo haber sido peor.

-No quiero celebrar todavía. Tengo que decirle a mi compañera que acaba de convertirse en Alfa de una manada rota- Luke se giró con Poseidón, dirigiéndose hacia el bosque y la taberna.

-Creo que para ahora deberías saber que a Thalia le gustan los desafíos… se nutre de ellos. Ella se emparejo contigo, después de todo- Poseidón cambio antes de que Luke pudiera responder y Luke siguió su ejemplo.

…

-¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto Luke a Thalia mientras yacían en su cama. Habían pasado dos días desde la batalla, desde que Luke había dejado caer en el regazo de Thalia que acababan de heredar una manada. La habían hacho volver a la mansión de la manada rumana y en unos pocos días se dirigirían a la sede de la manada de Serbia para discutir los cambios que se avecinaban.

-Es un montón de cosas que digerir, Lucas- le dijo Thalia mientras trazaba las marcas de su pecho desnudo.

-Puedo entender eso. ¿Estas molesta?

-No. Aprensiva, insegura, en algún lugar entre flipar y reír, si- Thalia le sonrió a pesar de sus palabras- sé que hablamos de por qué hacemos esto. Sé que es lo mejor, pero que sea lo mejor no significa que sea fácil. De hecho, los dos en general no son amigos.

Luke le sonrió y la atrajo hacia el. La beso en la parte superior de la cabeza.

-Tenemos otro tema para tratar- le dijo Thalia.

-Piper- murmuro Luke.

-Si, ella no lo sabe.

-Bueno, ella cumple dieciocho mañana, ¿no? Parece que esta esta para saber si quiere o no.

-Annabeth y yo hablamos de esto con Hera y coincidimos en que pensamos que es algo que deberíamos decirle en privado, tú y Poseidon deben hablar con Jason, viendo como ha tomado interés en mi niña.

Luke levanto una ceja hacia su compañera.

-Tu y Annie decidieron eso, ¿eh?

-Sip. Así que, puede que quieras ser un hom…

Luke gruño.

-No termines ase oración, compañera mía.

Thalia le guiño un ojo mientras se levantaba, saliendo de su abrazo.

-Solo estoy tratando de ayudarte a prepararte para lanzar la bomba sobre Jason.

Luke resoplo.

-Creo que soy perfectamente capaz de hablar con un compañero de manada sin que tú me digas como ser un hombre.

La mandíbula de Thala cayo abierta.

-¿Por qué tenías que decirlo? La quita toda la diversión cuando tú lo dices- ella hizo un puchero.

Luke se puso de pie mientras se reía y la atraía hacia sus brazos.

-Ahh, mi dulce, dulce amor. ¿Qué voy a hacer con esa boca tuya?

-¿En serio me acabas de preguntar eso, B?- Thalia se apartó y le sonrió con malicia.

-Simplemente camine directamente a la trampa, ¿no?- pregunto tímidamente.

-Si, mi amor, tu solo- ella lo tomo de la mano y tiro de el hacia la puerta- ven, vamos a dejar que los tortolos lo sepan, sin saberlo son de hecho tortolitos, o lobitos, o lo que sea.

…

-Piper, querida, necesitamos hablar- anuncio Annabeth dramáticamente mientras entraba a la habitación de Piper sin golpear, Thalia pisándole los talones y Hera detrás de ella.

-Si, Annie, pasa. Gracias por golpear- dijo Piper dramáticamente.

-Hombre, toda la cosa de la sanadora gitana te ha convertido en un hueso duro de roer, Pipes. Lo estoy aceptando- Thalia le hizo un guiño y se tendió sobre la cama al lado de donde ella estaba sentada.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es la gran noticia? - pregunto Piper mirando a cada una de sus amigas deliberadamente, luego termino observando a Hera, quien suponía era la que tenía la información.

-Prepárate, Thalma- murmuro Thalia.

Hera dio un paso adelante.

-Hay algo acerca de las sanadoras que no te he dicho. No pensé que necesitaras saberlo hasta que tuvieras dieciocho años, ya que en realidad no te afectaría hasta entonces.

Piper miro a Hera de cerca, pero no la interrumpió.

-Piper, las sanadoras son compañeras de los Canis Lupis.

La boca de Piper cayo abierta. Sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock. Después de varios momentos de abrir y cerrar la boca, finalmente le volvió la voz.

-¿Quieres decir que pueden?

-No, quiero decir que lo son- dijo Hera firmemente- una sanadora gitana siempre es una verdadera compañera verdadera de un Canis Lupis. El vínculo no se presenta hasta que la sanadora cumple dieciocho años y está alrededor de dicho Canis Lupis.

-Así que, ¿Qué estás diciendo que seré la verdadera compañera de alguien?

-Vamos, Piper querida, no seas obtusa. Sabemos que ha habido una cierta bola de pelos husmeando alrededor de ti- Annabeth golpeo el brazo de Thalia por su falta de tacto.

Thalia gruño.

-Solo estoy diciendo las cosas tal como son.

Piper se levantó bruscamente.

-¿Creen que Jason es mi compañero?- ella no podía creer que las palabras habían saldo de su boca y no podía creer el alivio que se filtró en sus huesos ante esa posibilidad.

-Piper, él no ha sido capaz de apartar sus ojos de ti en el mes pasado. Esta constantemente contigo. ¿En serio que no habías notado su interés?

-No es que no lo hubiera notado, solo pensé que con todo lo que ha pasado, las emociones estaban en lo alto y todo eso.

-Si, bueno, es el "todo eso" lo que vamos a ver aquí- dijo Thalia asintiendo.

-Jason no sabe esta información, o no la sabia. Luke y Poseidon están hablando con el ahora.

La cabeza de Piper se giró ante las palabras de Hera.

-¿Le están diciendo ahora?- su voz se elevó mientras comenzaba a procesar la información. A Jason le estaban diciendo que Piper era posiblemente su compañera. ¿Qué pasaba si la idea lo horrorizaba? ¿Qué pasaba si realmente el no pensaba en ella de esa manera y había sido amable el mes pasado porque sus amigas habían pasado por cosas horribles? Piper bajo la cabeza y cubrió su cara con sus manos. Ella no creía que su corazón pudiera manejar el rechazo de Jason. Ella no era tan fuerte y resistente como Thaila o Annabeth. Ya estaba enamorada de Jason y, como había predicho, el tenía la capacidad de romper su corazón. El pensamiento de el haciéndolo era en realidad más doloroso que lo que había recibido de la bruja.

Mientras Piper se quedaba allí con las manos en su rostro, pensamientos, preocupaciones, temores fluyendo por su mente, casi salto fuera de su piel cuando, una vez más, su puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Necesito hablar con Piper- el corazón de Piper se desplomo a su estómago cuando escucho el sonido de su voz. Las palabras de Jason eran firmes, y no una petición.

Piper se volvió hacia el, la intensidad en sus ojos hizo que ella diera un paso atrás.

-No- le dijo mientras daba un paso hacia ella.

Thalia, Annabeth y Hera comenzaron a dirigirse a la puerta. Thalia se detuvo junto a Jason y lo miro a los ojos.

-Si le haces daño no habrá ningún lugar al que seas capaz de ir y que yo no te encuentre, y cuando lo haga, te hare cosas indecibles, ¿me entiendes? - ella elevo las cejas en desafío.

Los ojos de Jason se agrandaron. Miro a Thalia y a Piper y luego a Annabeth.

Annabeth paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Thalia, tirando de ella mientras le sonreía a Jason.

-Sabemos que ella esta perturbada, Jason. Créeme, hemos tratado de ayudarla. Pero voy a ayudarla a hacerte cosas indecibles si le haces daño a nuestra niña.

Jason asintió una vez, en reconocimiento a las palabras. Cuando se cerró la puerta volvió a mirar a Piper y se acercó más. Piper no se movió. Jason levanto una mano y acuno su rostro gentilmente. Sus cuerpos estaban ahora a unos centímetros de distancia.

-Piper mía- su voz era un susurro acariciando su rostro- creo que tal vez tengamos algunas pequeñas cosas de qué hablar.

Piper soltó un bufido poco femenino.

-Creo que eso es un eufemismo. ¿"Unas pequeñas cosas", en serio?

Los labios de Jason se retorcieron ante la exasperación en su voz.

-Si, solo un par de detalles. Tamaño de anillo, prefieres boxer, calzoncillos, calzoncillos bóxer. Ya sabes, detalles menores.

La mandíbula de Piper cayo abierta ante las palabras de Jason, lo que solo hizo que el lobo frente a ella ampliara la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ya te lo dije que, Piper. Tu eres mía. Una vez que llegue ese importante detalle a tu afilada mente, el resto es juego de niños.

Piper no sabía que decir. Se quedó allí, mirando a los más bellos ojos color azul que había visto alguna vez, y quiso pellizcarse para asegurarse de que estaba despierta. Ella era suya. Eso es lo que él había dicho: era de él. Piper ladeo su cabeza mientras consideraba ese pensamiento. Sus ojos se -estrecharon mientras seguía mirando el hermoso rostro de Jason.

-Si soy tuya- hizo una pausa y se humedeció los labios nerviosamente- eso significa…

Jason envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura, ella jadeo cuando el envolvió la mano que había acunado su cara alrededor de su nuca posesivamente. Presiono su frente contra la de ella y sonrió cuando su respiración se aceleró.

-Eres mía, hermosa sanadora, lo que significa que soy tuyo- le dijo Jason con firmeza.

Piper trato de ralentizar su respiración, pero sintiéndolo tan cerca, la intensidad y la confianza en sus palabras… era todo muy abrumador.

-Oh, chico- dijo salir finalmente.

-Oh, mi dulce Piper, ahora eso es un eufemismo.


	33. Epilogo

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Epilogo**

Thalia miro a Luke mientras esta hablaba con la manada serbia. La confianza que llevaba como el par de jeans mas cómodo era embriagadora. Ella debería estar prestando atención a lo que estaba diciendo, pero su hombre era caliente y eso era una distracción.

" _Puede escucharte, ¿sabes?_ " oyó la risa en su voz mientras él hablaba a través de su vínculo.

" _Como si fuera nuevo para ti. Sabes que babeo por ti de una manera regular"_. ella puso los ojos en blanco cuando el la miro desde donde estaba. Se congelo cuando sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. " _Luke, no puedes mirarme de esa manera en público_ ".

" _¿Por qué no? Eres mía. ¿Necesitas un recordatorio?_ ". Levanto una ceja en desafío.

En lugar de contestar, Thalia se dio media vuelta y se alejó, sabiendo que eso lo volvería loco. Se dirigió en línea recta a la habitación que habían reclamado en la nueva mansión en la que la manada serbia, su manada, había establecido su residencia. Habían pasado solo dos semanadas desde la batalla, o GCBP, como ella y Annabeth le estaban llamando: Guerra Con Bolas de Pelos. Una cosa que había aprendido, las bolas de pelos no jugaban cuando las cosas tenían que hacerse.

Las cosas se habían estado moviendo rápidamente desde que se decidió que Luke sería el Alfa de la manada de Serbia. Habían decidido que un nuevo comienzo era necesario y vendieron la mansión anterior de la manada. Compraron una nueva en un terreno que estaba mucho más cercano a la manada rumana, lo cual fue algo por lo que Thalia presiono. Hasta ahora todo habían sido muy agradables. Un poco tímidos, pero las vibraciones que Thalia estaba recibiendo eran de alivio. Era como si la manada serbia hubiera sido privada de afecto y seguridad, constantemente empapada de miedo. No habían respetado a Polibotes, lo habían seguido solo por miedo, o por lo menos los lobos sobrevivientes lo hicieron.

Luke había dejado muy claro que él era su Alfa y que los protegería, que les proveería cuando lo necesitaran, y que les enseñaría a prosperar. Thalia seguía nerviosa, pero emocionada al mismo tiempo. Silena había sido más que un socorro ayudando a Thalia a conocer a las otras hembras y que las cosas se asentaran.

Todavía seguía en el aire quien sería el Beta de Luke y cual sanadora vendría a su manada. Tantas decisiones a tomar, tantas cosas difíciles por delante. Pero mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo hacia la habitación que Luke y ella habían reclamado, en lo único que podía pensar era en su compañero y lo mucho que necesitaba estar en sus brazos.

Casi había llegado a la puerta cuando un fuerte brazo la levanto de sus pies. Dejo salir una risa sin aliento mientras Luke abría la puerta y la cerraba de golpe detrás de el. La arrojo sobre su cama tamaño King y soltó un gruñido bajo cuando ella reboto sobre sus manos y rodillas, lista para saltar.

-Thalia- gruño en señal de advertencia.

-¿Si, Alfa?- las palabras de Thalia gotearon dulzura.

-No me hagas que te persiga.

-¡Ahh! Pero si amas cazar.

El se movió lentamente hacia la cama y Thalia vio algo en sus ojos que la hizo detenerse.

-Esta noche no, cariño. Esta noche te necesito en este momento.

Thalia camino sobre sus rodillas hasta el borde de la cama, reuniéndose con el ahí. El envolvió sus brazos alrededor de cintura y la abrazo fuerte.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es decirme. Lo que sea que necesites, Lucas, es tuyo- Thalia se inclinó hacia adelante y le beso suavemente en los labios. Podía ver la preocupación en las líneas de su cara y el estrés que tensaba sus músculos.

-Solo te necesito a ti, Thalia. Siempre a ti- la beso posesiva y firmemente haciéndole saber que ella era suya y él era de ella.

" _Toda tuya, mi amor_ ", susurro Thalia en su mente.

-Gracias, Thalia. Gracias por amarme.

Thalia se retiró hacia atrás, sorprendida por sus palabras.

-Como si fuera una pena- bromeo, y luego se puso seria- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Lucas. Nunca lo dudes. Nunca dudes de mi amor por ti.

-No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que significas para mí. Cuanta alegría has traído a mi vida- se apartó de ella y se dirigió a la mesita de noche. Abriendo un cajón, miro por encima de su hombro hacia ella- tengo algo para ti.

Thalia sonrió.

-¿Para mí?- pregunto alegremente.

El asintió. Saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo blanco. La respiración de Thalia se detuvo.

-No estaba exactamente preparado cuando nos vinculamos y nos casamos, así que no tenía esto para dártelo. Llevas mis marcas en tu piel, cargas mi mordida en tu hermoso cuello. Ahora te pediría que llevaras algo más para demostrarle al mundo que eres mía.

-Luke. Soy como un espectacular anuncio andante para ti, mi dulce bola de pelos- no podía ocultar su emoción ante la vista de la cajita.

El se sentó en la cama y la atrajo hacia su regazo.

-Esto es para ti, mi amada- susurro mientras le entregaba la cajita.

Thalia contuvo la respiración mientras levantaba la tapa, las bisagras estaban rígidas por lo nuevo. Dejo salir un gemido ante la vista frente a ella. Lo miro a los ojos y, para su sorpresa, estaba húmedos por las lágrimas contenidas. Las suyas no fueron tan tímidas ya que rodaban por su mejilla.

-Gracias, es perfecto- su voz fue suave mientras sacaba el anillo de su amortiguado lugar de descanso. Él le quito el anillo y poco a poco lo deslizo en su dedo anular izquierdo. Thalia lo alejo para examinarlo. Se enroscaba en su dedo como una vid, con todos los puntos coincidente de las marcas en su piel. Luke había obtenido un anillo de platino hecho de una réplica a las en su piel, marcas que encajarían juntas como una pieza de rompecabezas, completando el diseño de la marca en que Luke completaba a Thalia y la forma en que Thalia lo completaba a el- no sé lo que depara el futuro, Lucas. Sé que va a ser duro y peligroso y lleno de toneladas de comentarios listillos a través de tu servidora. Pero siempre y cuando me soportes, siempre cuando estés aquí conmigo, podre manejarlo.

Luke sonrió a su bocazas, siempre directa, y aun así ferozmente leal compañera.

-No hay nada en esta vida o en la próxima que me pueda apartar de tu lado- los labios de Luke estaban tan cerca de los de ella que rozaron cuando hablo- Te amo, Thalia.

Thalia cerró los ojos mientras dejaba que sus palabras se vertieran sobre y a través de ella. Presiono sus labios a los de él y dejo que sus acciones hablaran por ella.

Su vida juntos acababa de empezar y el mundo de los Canis Lupis estaba cambiando. Thalia había vencido a la muerte y el destino exigía un precio; un poderoso Alfa había sido derrotado y uno nuevo instaurado; una malvada bruja estaba suelta con una venganza en sus manos; la historia estaba filtrando un camino a través de las polvorientas grietas del tiempo, cuyo resultado era un misterio aun por venir. Se estaban preparando para lo peor, tal como Hera había dicho… prepararse para lo peor, esperando lo mejor.

Pero esta noche, esta noche el mundo podía esperar. Esta noche era para ellos. Un tiempo para olvidar los temores y preocupaciones, y para recordar que habían caminado a través de la oscuridad y no los había derrotado. Habían salido de la oscuridad juntos, emergiendo por completo en el otro lado.

 **Este es el final de esta historia... el siguiente cap es la sinopsis de la siguiente historia... la subire a final de mes principios del mes siguiente... esperenla que ahorita es que se pone bueno!**


	34. Beyond The Veil

**Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso tío Rick… y la trama le pertenece a Quinn Loftis.**

 **Próxima historia…**

 **Beyond The Veil…**

Aunque la manada Serbia ha sido puesta en cintura gracias a la caída de su Alfa, la guerra está lejos de terminar.

Desdemona, una bruja con poder insondable, ha escapado a la ira de los lobos, pero ella no va a irse tranquilamente en la noche. Se refugia en un lugar donde hasta el más pequeño haz de luz no se atreve a entrar. A pesar de que tuvo que huir, no ha renunciado al tesoro que desea adquirir. Su depravación no conoce límites; esta incluso dispuesta a buscar al único que puede ayudarla a abrir un Velo que no ha sido abierto en milenios… con buena razón: el peligro es incalculable.

Mientras tanto, hay grandes cambios ondulando a través de los lobos Grises Rumanos. Luke se ha convertido en Alfa de la manada serbia, en un esfuerzo para comenzar a unir a la especie Canis Lupis. Sus números están disminuyendo como consecuencia de la escases de compañeros de confianza y la falta de descendencia. Los lobos están empezando a perder la fe y la oscuridad parece estar estrellándose sobre ellos desde todos los lados. Pero los vientos de cambio están soplando, cambios que alteran el futuro no solo de los Canis Lupis sino de otra raza antigua también.

En medio de todo esto, Piper continúa llegando a un acuerdo con su relación con el lúdico, encantador, coqueto, increíblemente guapo camarero, que resulta ser un miembro de la manada rumana.

Si todo eso no era suficiente, las Parcas han decidido hacer una pequeña visita a Thalia. Es hora de cobrar. Ella engaño a las Parcas por una vida: su vida. Ahora ellas quieren a lo que tienen derecho. ¿El problema? Es más, de lo que Thalia está dispuesta a pagar.

Si, la guerra esta de hecho lejos de terminar. Repercutirán los tratos, se darán declaraciones, se harán sacrificios, el amor será puesto a prueba, y confianza será cuestionada cuando el mal tome postura el contra de todos ellos.


End file.
